


Space Traveler's Lullaby

by tenuous_pteradatyl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Mythology/Religion, Alien Planet, Alien Technology, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Angst, Astral Projection, Bad Cooking, Blood Loss, Body Horror, Body Modification, Bonding, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Memories, Chronic Illness, Clones, Comfort, Constellations, Cooking, Cultural Differences, Dreams, Dreamscapes, Dreamsharing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Experimentation, Falling In Love, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dinners, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fights, First Dates, First Meetings, First Time, Fish out of Water, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Gladiators, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Introspection, Laboratories, Loneliness, Long-Distance Relationship, Loss, Loss of Limbs, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Bond, Meddling, Medical Trauma, Memories, Memory Loss, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, Nature, Out of Body Experiences, Outer Space, Pair Bond, Past, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Post-Break Up, Post-War, Rebuilding, Recovered Memories, Relationship Advice, Repressed Memories, Robots, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sarcasm, Sex in a Car, Sharing, Sharing Body Heat, Space Battles, Space Flight, Space Husbands, Team as Family, Technology, Time Travel, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 177,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenuous_pteradatyl/pseuds/tenuous_pteradatyl
Summary: Ulaz has just made the ultimate sacrifice, but instead of being crushed into oblivion he’s sent hurtling through time and space and ends up crash landing on an unknown planet. After trying to repair the ship he drifts off to sleep and ends up dreaming of a landscape he’s never seen before, only to find Shiro in the middle of it. It seems that fate has given them a second chance and he refuses to waste it.





	1. Chapter 1

The ceiling of the ship spun over his head several times before Ulaz could finally manage to grab onto the console. He clung to it in a white-knuckled grip as the sound of the alarms rang in his ears and the ship was sent hurtling through densely packed asteroid belts and towering columns of dust. Until finally, it came to a screeching halt that sent him flying over the console and skidding across the floor. He just managed to stop before he slid into the wall and he knelt there with his palms pressed to the floor in an effort to catch his breath. Shakily, he got to his feet and quickly scanned the bridge with a turn of his head, assessing the damage with a well-trained eye. The lights were out, the console was broken in several places, the panes of the bridge were still intact though many of them were caked in a thick layer of dust. And from what he could tell it would take a great deal of work to fix the gravity generator, warped and mangled as it was. 

Still, he couldn’t deny the heady sense of relief that suddenly washed over him. True, he was marooned on some unknown and seemingly desolate planet but he was alive, slightly sore but alive. Though, he had to wonder how it had happened. As terrible as it was he had been ready to accept his fate. He had done so, knowing that with his sacrifice Voltron would survive to do battle another day and that the hope they had managed to instill in the minds of so many would not be so easily snuffed out. But perhaps most selfishly of all he had done it with the knowledge that Shiro would live. That this threat, minor as it seemed in comparison to the juggernaut that was the empire, wouldn’t defeat him. And that he would continue to persevere as he had for that long year held in captivity. It was with those thoughts in mind that he closed his eyes and opened the space pocket. 

For one agonizingly long dobosh he felt the pain that he had calmly accepted only ticks before. He felt as the walls began to bend in on themselves, compressing themselves down into one infinitesimal point. And then inexplicably the entire ship was jettisoned, so unbearably fast that his eyes began to water from the force of it. He had been sent careening through an endless array of star systems, so many that they blurred together into a singular blinding point of light and then abruptly he had crash landed here. He brought his fingers to his chin, thinking back to his time spent within the main fleet, the murmured conversations of his colleagues as they swapped the latest theories. He had heard about this only once before, that with just the right alignment of circumstances a kind of wormhole effect could be created. To see that it was, in fact, possible was at once exhilarating and frustrating. He had no idea how he was going to get back. If he could at all. Ulaz lightly pinched the bridge of his nose and let loose a heavy sigh. Now was not the time to give into negative thinking, especially since it looked as though it was going to take a great deal of time to get the ship in working condition again.

And then what? Return to headquarters and inform Kolivan of what happened? Would he even be welcomed back after everything that happened? He had been acting especially reckless lately. Although admittedly that wasn’t entirely out of character though it had still proven to be a problem. Even Thace on the few brief occasions they had a chance to speak, unhindered by rank or the interruptions of others, had expressed his concerns to him. Ulaz had waved them off. He had been too wrapped up in his own work and at the time too stubborn to see what he meant. He had some inkling now of what he was trying to convey, and some theories of his own as to why he had come so close to losing his vice-like grip on his self-control. And ultimately, it all ended and began with Shiro. 

When he had first spotted him in the arena, sword in hand and blood running down his face he had never dreamed he would become so attached. He was a prisoner stolen from a barren moon on the edge of a foreign solar system, there was no reason for them to become involved. He would eventually succumb to the arena like so many others before him. His broken body carried away into the depths of the compound and sadly forgotten. But Shiro, either by fate or some inconsolable desire, continued to fight and win against each opponent, no matter their size or skill. That in itself had intrigued him, strength was important. Though Ulaz had never subscribed to the idea that it was the only thing that mattered, a sentiment so commonly shared throughout the farthest reaches of the empire. But even so, he was fascinated by this creature, this human who was barely the size of an adolescent yet fought with the strength and prowess of a full grown warrior. And who, for a time, had been a suspicious and sullen fixture of his daily routine. But had slowly grown into something of a begrudging and at times affable companion. Without realizing it they had become yoked together by necessity and a common thread of loneliness that had quickly done away with any more utilitarian ideas Ulaz had initially had about Shiro’s fate. He was stuck now, completely compromised, and verging on something that felt eerily close to affection. 

Admittedly, he had first equated those feelings to the fact that he had been without any friendly contact in what felt like deca-phoebs. Truly, there was no reason to feel such things. He had been a spy for years, consistently boxed in by potential assailants and forced to work with a never-ending array of smirking deceivers. It was a constant battle of assimilation and subterfuge that had pushed him past the point of exhaustion and worn down his most obstinate defenses. With Shiro, there had been a respite, no matter how brief, though he had never deluded himself into thinking that Shiro would share in his feelings. Even so, he couldn’t deny that there had been instances that made his heart race; shared looks of concern, tender words of encouragement, a feverish brush of their fingers in the darkness of his cell. But he was certain that that was all it was. There was no way that he would feel this same nagging affection, the same deeply suppressed desire. He was still Galra, one of the race who had captured him, treated him as little more than fodder for their monsters, and stolen his arm. Even as he had heard Shiro yelling at him to stop the ship, his voice hoarse with desperation, he hadn’t allowed himself to think that his feelings were shared. He was the necessary evil, a missing piece of Shiro’s past that was being suddenly ripped from his grasp. Of course, he wouldn’t want him to sacrifice himself before he got his answers. That thought stung but he couldn’t dwell on it long. Now that it was clear that he had a chance to return he knew he had no other choice but to take it. Even if Kolivan admonished him, even if the other blades disowned him, even if the sight of him did not inspire in Shiro the same feelings that he had taken such care to suppress, he needed to get back. He was still a part of this war and no matter the difficulties he must see it through to the end. 

With that thought in mind, he began the slow and arduous task of repairing the ship. Though after several vargas of work spent repairing the console and finally getting the displays and lights functioning he was beginning to think that the gravity generator may be beyond his skills to fix. Or more accurately that was the case at the moment, considering the fact that he had been working for so long that his vision had gone bleary and his hands had begun to shake. He relented finally, setting aside his tools and taking a seat on the floor, his legs folded in front of him and his hands placed on his knees. He leaned his head back against the wall, closing his eyes and letting his mind drift. Without warning his thoughts transported him back to the arena. His time spent as a technician for the empire, tirelessly conducting tests in the labs or poring over the designs for the weapons that would be shipped out into the field. He thought of his solitary existence punctuated by his lies to get away and make his reports to the leadership, his time amongst the other officers, the stark and windowless room that he had called home for longer than he cared to admit, the drudgery of routine. 

He had lived like that for a long time, not knowing much else. His desires had been burned away and boiled down to two opposing notions; that the mission had to be a success and the mad but fervent hope that something would arise to cut through the monotony of it. Admitting to that last selfish wish made him feel especially childish. There were blades who had spent their lives in their positions and even if there had been times where things had grown tedious he was sure they had easily overcome it. Because despite the difficulties they knew they were ultimately serving a purpose greater than themselves. It was foolish he realized. It would be best for things to continue as they always had, to keep his head down and continue his work. He had told himself sternly that he wouldn’t allow anything to distract him. That he would take no unnecessary risks, that he would no longer hope for something to help break the tedium of his day. He had told himself all of these things time and time again as some sort of embittered mantra, and it had worked for a time. Until he met Shiro.

Admittedly, he could barely qualify it as such. There were no words exchanged between them, no conversation to be held, but that instance shared in the arena always shone clearly in his mind. He had gone there merely on a whim that day, winding his way through the packed and cramped corridors and taking a seat close to the pit. Honestly, he wasn’t sure why he kept finding himself here. He had no real interest in this place, not since the gladiators had gone from willing participants to frightened prisoners. It had become a favored past time amongst the commanders to hand pick fighters from the colonies’ populace. The particularly cruel would choose the weak and the frail, easy fodder for the monsters they threw into the rings. Though other times they would look for the strongest of their kind, those seasoned warriors that would go on to become gladiators, claiming victory until they were eventually cut down and the next one would rise up to take their place. It was a never-ending and at times vicious cycle, one that had cut short the lives of too many. It was for that reason that he hadn’t truly taken stock of any of the new gladiators. Sadly, many of them would not last long enough to see the universe freed from Zarkon’s grip. Though, if his colleagues were to be believed, this most recent fighter just might be one of the few to see their plans come to fruition. 

Apparently, he had yet to lose a match, a feat that had stunned competitors and commanders alike and had subsequently earned him the name Champion. Ulaz had heard other fighters given similar titles, for many years a good number of the guards had raved about a certain gladiator by the name of the Vanquisher. A behemoth who they had pulled from the pungent marshes of a now extinct planet and who had spent several years in the ring toppling his opponents against all odds and reducing the very pit he fought in to rubble. He doubted this Champion would last years in the ring if the rumors of his animosity towards the guards and their supposed vendetta against him were true. Nevertheless, he was interested to see what would come of this fight, and so his eyes focused on the entrance to the arena as the crowd around him hailed his appearance with a roar of applause and incensed chanting. Champion came into the ring slowly with nothing but a sword gripped tightly in his hand and clad only in his prisoner’s uniform. Ulaz allowed himself the chance to finally take a long look at him. He hadn’t seen anyone like him before, and though his anatomy wasn’t that different from any Galra the lack of height and purple skin, or even facial markings was slightly off-putting. He was small but well muscled, with pale skin and a full head of hair that was beginning to turn white. But perhaps the most arresting thing was his presence. The way he carried himself into battle, the look of determination on his face. It spoke to years of experience and a predilection for combat that had kept his captors guessing about the rest of his race. 

That was good, he thought. Better to keep your enemies guessing and charge into battle, rather than give them the satisfaction of watching you beg for mercy. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the thunderous tones of the gate on the opposite side of the pit open to reveal his challenger. His opponent was not one of the usual gladiators but instead was a large reptilian-like creature with greenish skin, bulbous eyes, and a tail that sported several large barbed spikes that ran into a row of short glistening spines down its back. The match began the moment the beast fully entered the ring, the jeers of the crowd drowning out its growls of agitation as the pair began to circle each other. Before they had even completed the first circlet around each other the creature had already lunged forward with alarming speed, its teeth bared and its jaw gone slack. Champion quickly ran out of the way, stumbling and colliding with the dirt, only then to quickly roll back onto his feet. The beast swung its tail like a flail as Champion managed to duck several times as its spikes collided with the pillars that surrounded the ring, slicing them and sending them toppling to the ground below. The stands around him shook with the impact of their fall and covered the arena in a thick cloud of dust. 

When it finally cleared Champion was on his back, the beast looming over him with its mouth open wide and his sword the only thing keeping its teeth from reaching him. The crowd roared in jubilation but Ulaz couldn’t bring himself to join them. He saw the look of grim determination on Champion’s face, the fresh wounds on his arms and forehead, his teeth grinding as his arms trembled with the exertion of his task. For a fleeting and baffling dobosh he wished he could stop the match. But just then he heard the beast let out an alarmed yelp as Champion kicked it in the stomach which afforded him just enough leverage to roll out of the way. He quickly got to his feet as the creature truly angered now, wasted no time in rushing towards him. But this time Champion appeared ready for it. With a sudden burst of speed, Champion came spriting forwards before launching himself into the air and landing on the creature’s skull. The beast shook its head trying to dislodge Champion from his perch. He nearly succeeded as Ulaz saw him swaying back and forth, desperately trying to keep his footing. It didn’t work, however, within the next tic he had crouched down, his hand coming to grip one of its protruding scales and with one powerful blow, he drove his blade right between the beast’s bulging eyes. It let out an eerie wail as it collapsed to the ground, a steady stream of blood trickling down its snout while Champion leaped down and turned to watch as it let out one last ragged breath.

In the next instant, the crowd had erupted into cheers and thunderous applause, some even going so far as to chant his name. Ulaz kept his admiration of the match to a minimum, slowly bringing his hands together in a heartfelt clap. Champion looked around him, his breathing visibly labored and his wounds now staining his uniform crimson with his blood. He averted his gaze from the remains of his victory, his dark eyes roaming over the crowd. Until his and Ulaz’s eyes met. Ulaz felt his heart quicken with something he couldn’t name, there was something arresting in that gaze. He saw everything he had expected to see in the eyes of a prisoner; desperation, frustration, the perpetual fatigue, yet there was something else there that he couldn’t easily place. A spark maybe, a glimmer of spirit, a willingness to persevere no matter the odds. He understood those feelings, he relied on them even now when it seemed as if the walls of his room were closing in on him and that this mission would outlast him. There was vulnerability in that look, a dangerous notion considering where they were. He hoped Champion wouldn’t make a habit of such a foolish display. After several minutes of harried cleaning and the quick but thorough disposal of the creature’s body, they led Champion out of the ring as the next fighter came in to take his place. Ulaz followed his path with his eyes, his interest piqued but knowing ultimately that there was no reason to contemplate him further. He had his own duties to attend to, he had spent long enough here. And with that, he rose from his seat and took the long circuitous path through the dimly lit corridors back to the labs.

He had no idea how that look would go on to haunt him for the rest of his shift. He wasn’t sure what had shaken him so, whether it was the idea that perhaps the rumors were false and this wasn’t the bloodthirsty alien everyone had rallied behind. That this was someone who took on the persona of the incensed prisoner merely to stay alive, that this was someone who was suffering. Someone who had forced themselves to kill to survive, someone in need of help. He was sure that there were many prisoners in similar positions but none had truly committed to the role, and none had continued to win like Champion did. That in of itself was noteworthy. It was possible that he could be useful in the future, that he could be worthy of the blade’s consideration and that he would be able to help him in some small way. That vague hope had come to fruition months later although things hadn’t gone exactly as he had planned. But he was proud in knowing he had done what he had set out to do. 

Shiro was alive, Voltron had returned, and he had managed to escape the empire relatively unscathed. He wondered about Shiro briefly, what was he doing now? Had he felt any regret as he watched his ship slowly collapsing in on itself? Had he mourned for him at all? He blew out a long breath through his mouth as he laid out on the floor in an attempt to get more comfortable. He wouldn’t get any rest if he continued to dwell on the past. 

\----

Without even recognizing it he had fallen asleep, he slowly opened his eyes to see a dark sky replete with stars. He was dreaming he realized as he quickly sat up, looking around to see that he was sitting in a vast and open field. He stood up slowly, surveying the horizon as his eyes adjusted to the lack of light. Despite that, the colors were just as vivid as they would be under sunlight, emerald grass tangled with the pale buds of foreign flowers stretched out in every direction. Crystalline pools of water dotted the landscape, their surfaces rippling softly, the reflection of the stars above momentarily disturbed as he passed. As beautiful as it was Ulaz was confused. He had never had dreams like this. When he could recall his dreams they were merely the events of the day made hazy and blended together into something he couldn’t quite recognize. But this was different. Perhaps the most bewildering thing was that, from what little knowledge he had on dreams, it was impossible for the mind to devise something it had never truly seen before. It could only conjure something vague to fill in for the gaps of missing information. He crouched down, pulling a single flower free from the ground and slowly turning it over in his hands. Yet here he saw flowers that he knew he had never seen before in his waking hours, but that was so intricately detailed and precise that there could be no other explanation. Unless-his thought was cut short by the sound of a low rumble that sent a strange sensation running down his spine. He looked around for the source of it only to see something that quickly put everything into perspective. In the distance, quietly stalking through the grass he saw the immense form of the black lion. Its yellow eyes glowed brightly in the darkness as its path cut across the plain and out over the horizon until it became completely obscured by mist and shadow.

Ulaz was tempted to lay back down if not for the fact that he knew who he would see next. This situation had only been briefly described to him when he was a child and even back then he had never dared to think that such a thing would happen to him. A notion that was only further solidified after joining the blade and he had renounced all ties and condemned all wanton desires. Yet here he was, traversing the dreamscape of someone who he thought he would never see again. He began walking, his long stride quickly carrying him across several feet of grass and newly blossomed flowers before he saw who he was looking for. There, standing in the middle of the field, with his eyes turned towards the sky was Shiro. For a moment Ulaz wondered if he would be able to see him. But his worries were quickly dashed as those dark eyes once again met his and he experienced the same unnamed feeling he had felt back in that crowded arena as Shiro’s eyes went wide and he quietly asked “Ulaz?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulaz shares some history while Shiro offers an opportunity.

Ulaz only realized he had been silent for too long when Shiro repeated his name, his tone quickly shifting from bewildered to concerned. What could he possibly say that would summarize even a fraction of what he felt? A thousand things sprang to mind, spinning through his thoughts so rapidly that he felt close to getting a headache. Instead, he merely answered with what he felt to be the most pressing phrase, the most simple and honest expression of what he felt in this moment. “It’s good to see you, Shiro.” 

 

Shiro looked surprised, why, he couldn’t be sure. But the expression he gave him as he walked forward was similar to the one he had been sporting back on the bridge of the Altean ship. He slowly closed the gap between them until he was so close that he thought he could make out the feverish beating of his heart, and without another word, Shiro gently placed his hand on Ulaz’s forearm. He felt his heart quicken at that simple contact, as well as a feeling of warmth that started at the crown of his head and slowly spread down the length of his spine. There was a soft exhalation of breath exchanged between them as they continued to stand there, and Ulaz found himself slowly becoming reacquainted with Shiro’s presence. The strength of his hands, the deep tones of his voice, his sure-footed stance. It had been so long since he had freed him from that operating table, and his mind had been so overly saturated with the rigors of his mission that he had begun to lose the tiny details of him. Even when he had seen him again on the ship there had been no time to familiarize himself with the subtle changes of his body, the healthy flush of his skin, the new strands of gray in his hair, the warm determination in his eyes. No time to pull him aside and let him know how relieved he was that he had survived his ordeal. Even now he couldn’t focus, nor he could find the appropriate words for any of it, his mind and senses too distracted by the alarming fact that Shiro’s hand felt warm and remarkably solid as it remained on his arm. 

 

“So, it’s really you this time”, Shiro said, so quietly he had almost missed it. Shiro’s eyes searched his face as if looking for some sign that he was mistaken. But he must have found none because a tick later he slowly retracted his hand as he gave him a faint smile. Ulaz returned the gesture, though he had to admit he was distracted by the knowledge that Shiro had apparently been dreaming of him, a sentiment that left him feeling baffled but undeniably elated. But as intriguing as that concept was there was no time to think about it as Shiro spoke again. “How is this possible? We saw you sacrifice yourself.” 

 

“I had every intention of doing so”, Ulaz said firmly, “But there was a change of plans.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“I’m still not certain. When I opened the space pocket, instead of being crushed as I thought I would be, I was sent hurtling through an innumerable amount of star systems.” 

 

“So the space pocket had a kind of wormhole effect?”

 

“That looks to be the case, but it’s only a theory.” 

 

“It looks like a pretty plausible theory right about now.”

 

Ulaz nodded “When the ship finally stopped I realized I had crash-landed on an unknown planet.” 

 

Shiro looked concerned again, his eyes roving over Ulaz’s features in an apparent search for injuries or any signs of distress. “How long ago was the crash? Did you break anything?”, he asked.

 

“I’m not sure how long it’s been, but I am fine for the time being”, he answered, as Shiro gave a gentle sigh of relief. “But the ship is in need of repairs.”

 

Shiro nodded, looking thoughtful as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Ulaz, do you think the ship is in good enough condition to send out a distress signal?”

 

“No, and with the progress I’m making it will be some time before I’m able to.”

 

“Alright, keep me posted if you can. Once you’ve finished your repairs I’ll send you the ship’s coordinates. We’ll be able to tow you back.”

 

“Your mission is more important. I will be fine making the journey back on my own.”

 

“Our mission is to help people however we can. After everything you’ve done for us you’re part of the team now.” Ulaz was about to contest that point, but Shiro quickly interjected: “And we don’t leave anyone behind.”

 

Ulaz considered the look of grim determination on his face, the way he had his set his feet as if he were ready to debate for as long as necessary. He found that unyielding nature attractive in its own right, though now he found it mildly irksome. “You are not going to drop this are you?”, he asked with a put-upon sigh. 

 

“Not anytime soon”, Shiro replied, with a smile on his face.

 

Ulaz sighed again, though he was almost tempted to smile along with him. Instead, he crossed his arms before fixing him with a searching look. “I will not be a hindrance to your mission?”, he asked, solemnly.

 

“You won’t be”, Shiro assured him. “We need all the help we can get if we want to finally take down Zarkon but also-”, Shiro’s sentence trailed off into silence, a look of concentration sweeping over his features. He looked to the grass underfoot for a brief moment before his gaze focused on Ulaz, when he spoke again he sounded almost uncertain. “There are some things I want to talk to you about.”

 

“What things?”

 

“Well...how are you here?”

 

Ulaz frowned, wondering if now was the right time to bring this up. He took a tick to slowly take in the scene around them, the stars twinkling above him, the moonlit grass that swayed gently in the sudden breeze. Finally, he looked at Shiro who was gazing back at him expectantly, patiently awaiting his answer. Against all odds, Shiro was here. And that meant that the bond that he assumed meant nothing, that companionship that he had come to depend on, that camaraderie that got him through the darkest and most abject times of his mission had been reciprocated in some way. Shiro’s appearance here was a testament to that fact. And he decided with a kind of defiant fervor that he was truly going to allow himself to enjoy this time they had together, however short it may be. “This has only been described to me once before but it seems we forged a jazka bond”, he said finally. Shiro looked thoroughly confused but he pressed on. “The Galra feel things deeply. In later years it has been seen as a hindrance, and many of us strived to only feel the kinds of emotions that would catapult us further to our own selfish ends. We’ve given up much in the pursuit of such foolish goals.”

 

“Like the bond you mentioned.”

 

“Yes, it’s created when a Galra forges a strong bond with someone. Although it is uncommon, even amongst mates.” He felt his face grow hot at that admission but quickly continued. “It can manifest in a shared dreamscape like the one we’re currently in, or in the rarest cases a telepathic link. It’s one of the reasons so many of the commanding officers abstain from pursuing mates or making close friends. To form any kind of mental bond is seen as a liability.” 

 

“From what I saw of how the empire was managed it makes sense”, Shiro admitted. “You weren’t a commander were you?” 

 

“No, how much do you remember of your year in captivity?”, Ulaz asked, suddenly curious. 

 

Shiro looked at his arm, the metal gleaming in the moonlight as he flexed his fingers. Clearly, that was something he couldn’t easily forget. “Not much, it’s all still kind of a blur. I have some memories of when I was Zarkon’s prisoner, but everything is out of order. Only recently have I been remembering things about you.” 

 

Shiro suddenly went quiet and Ulaz’s mind, completely unbidden, took him back to the most forlorn moments they had shared together. The times when he had come to his cell and he had found him curled up on his cot, angry and bleeding, and he had been helpless to stop it. Those times when he had left the cell block with quick strides and gone back to his lab to stare at his work. The look of desperation in Shiro’s eyes filling his head for many vargas, until he had stumbled to his quarters for the night and had faced the quiet darkness of his room alone. And foolishly he had wished he were somewhere else, that they had met under different circumstances, that he could forsake all vows of fellowship and rescue him, that he could hold him in his arms. There had been too many nights like that and as he had spent more time with him those feelings had only grown worse. Until finally, he had put himself in the best position to help him. Though he was sure even when the contact between them had gone from antagonistic to affable, there were moments where Shiro had to resent him. He had every right to. Ulaz may have freed him but he had taken so long to do it, and during that arduously long wait, he had lost so much. He wondered if Shiro felt it still, if there were any lingering traces of bitterness hidden away in the recesses of his heart. If there were he had hidden them well. But even if that was the case he was determined to know what had been left unsaid. “What do you remember?”, he asked, his tone wary. 

 

Before Shiro had a chance to respond, one of the pools behind him suddenly began to emanate a garish purple glow. He frowned, it reminded him all too much of the long and cold corridors he had traversed while on base. Shiro quickly noticed the shift in his attention and turned to search out the source of his distraction until his eyes alighted on that small rippling basin. Its edges overgrown with brush and the same unknown flowers, their color suddenly turned a fluorescent violet in the unpleasant glow.

 

“What is that?”, Shiro asked, taking a cautious step forward in an effort to get a better look.

 

“I’m not sure”, he answered, following closely beside him until they were right at the water’s edge. They peered down into the depths of the pool and immediately he felt Shiro jolt and jerk himself back. Within the swirling waters of that small basin was the image of Shiro as he had been during his time as a prisoner, his arm bleeding and his form lying stretched out on the cot of his cell. Ulaz shook his head, somehow dragging his attention away from that startling image. He quickly turned his head and focused his sights on Shiro who was currently sitting in the grass, his legs drawn up, his eyes wide, and his chest heaving as he sucked in shallow breaths through his teeth. Ulaz crept forward, unsure of how to respond. Shiro had gotten like this only a handful of times during their term together and he had never been sure of what to do then either. All he had ever done was lay a hand on his shoulder in an effort to soothe him. Though he had never been sure if it had the desired effect and now he questioned if it was even appropriate. He was unsure of a lot of things, but he knew he couldn’t bear to see him so distraught for much longer. So, without another thought, he knelt down next to him and wordlessly placed a firm hand on his shoulder. At first he thought he had made a mistake as Shiro gave him an unreadable look. But then he seemed to relax as his breathing slowed and he closed his eyes, subtly leaning towards him. Had this been any other time, had he not have had better control, he may have brought Shiro into a tight embrace. But instead, he sat down next to him, bringing his arm around his shoulders and holding him until the feeling apparently passed and Shiro was able to speak again, unhindered by thoughts of the past.

 

“What was that?” he asked, still looking shaken. 

 

“This plane allows for an exchange of feelings and memories. Forgive me, I should have mentioned it earlier.”

 

“No, no, it’s ok. It just surprised me, that’s all”, he explained. 

 

Ulaz nodded before noticing absently that he still had yet to pull away from his hold. He allowed himself a momentary feeling of triumph at that before pressing on. “There’s no need to push yourself if you don’t want to see i-”

 

“No, it’s fine”, Shiro said, taking one deep breath before focusing on the horizon, the pool just a few feet in front of them. “That’s not me anymore”, he stated firmly.

 

He nodded once before they both got to their feet and made the short walk back to the edge of the pool and quickly knelt down to get a better look. Shiro was still laid out on the cot, the blood from his wounds seeping through the thin material of his uniform until it had converged into one large mass along his back and right arm. He looked thoroughly exhausted, a feeling that seemed to be transferred to Ulaz as he continued to watch. Suddenly, he saw himself peering through the small window of the cell door. And a moment later he had briskly strode through the open doorway, his black and red armor glinting in the sterile light of the room. Abruptly he felt a spike of emotions so intense that he was nearly sent toppling over. Confusion, suspicion, anger, and fatigue all swept over him a dizzying wave as he grit his teeth in a desperate effort to keep his balance. 

 

“What happened? Are you alright?”, Shiro asked, placing his hand on his back in an effort to steady him. 

 

“I’m fine”, he answered, his tone suddenly fatigued. Shiro didn’t look entirely convinced, but a tic later he slowly retracted his hand and they both refocused on the scene in the water as it unfolded before them. The memory didn’t last long, he crouched down to give him the med pack and quickly left after a terse exchange of words. The scene slowly faded, the water rippling away the last remains of Shiro’s cell until it left nothing behind but a stygian puddle of stars.

 

Ulaz frowned, he wasn’t sure why but he had been expecting to see more. But just as he was about to get to his feet he saw another pool only a few yards away light up. Without questioning it Shiro got up and stood there waiting for him. He rose to his full height and they both made the short walk over to watch whatever memory had manifested itself in those inky depths. Ulaz saw himself, it was just after the fight at the arena and he had already made his way back to the lab. His thoughts were still on the match, the sights and sounds of it whirling wildly around his head as he set himself to the task of cleaning and disinfecting the equipment. Habit lead his hands as he input the sterilization codes and stepped out of the room as the ceiling vents dispersed a deep blue cleansing mist that swept over the lab and the instruments inside. He watched as the timer by the door slowly counted down, his mind overwhelmed with the look in Champion’s eyes. He continued to linger by the door in an anxious daze, only being broken from his reverie by the gentle pinging of the alarm and the sounds of the vents whirring shut. He made his way back inside, everything looked clean but he still did a customary sweep with his eyes to make sure there was no grime left anywhere. Once he was sure his surroundings were truly immaculate he took a seat at one of the workstations, producing his tablet from a drawer under the countertop and keying in his code. His blueprints immediately lit up the screen. His design simultaneously appearing in mid-air above it, quickly building itself out of brilliant blue points of light. 

 

“So you were a technician”, Shiro stated. Had he not been better trained he would have jumped, he had nearly forgotten Shiro was still standing next to him, he had been so engrossed in watching his own memory. 

 

“I was, I still am”, he said. 

 

“What were you working on?”, Shiro asked as he leaned closer to the water's surface in an attempt to get a better look. 

 

“It was a prosthetic for one of the commanding officers. It had the ability to shoot a beam that would create a radius of heightened gravity.” 

 

“That sounds dangerous”, Shiro said with a frown.

 

“It was, though, from what I heard it never made it to its destination.” 

 

“So it’s just out there somewhere?” 

 

“Apparently the ship crashed before it ever had a chance to leave the system”, he said, with a subtle hint of mirth in his voice.

 

Shiro was silent for a moment before a knowing smile spread across his face. “You sabotaged your own work.” 

 

“No, sentry 2-344 sabotaged my work”, he said, the corners of his mouth quirking in a rueful smile. “I merely wrote an override for his programming.”

 

“Did you do that with all of your work?”

 

“To do it too often would create a pattern. I would send off my information to the leadership and they would determine whether or not I should destroy my work. Even when weapons were sent out to the troops I would send the blade my designs and inform them of workarounds.” 

 

“I’m glad we never had to come across anything like that in the field”, Shiro commented, before movement in the water caught his attention and they watched as his superior swept into the room. 

 

Commander Nor was a fine-boned individual. Broad shouldered, but gangly, with an angular face and a scar that ran from her right eye down to the line of her jaw. She was one of the older technicians within the main fleet, having served duty in the field for years and surviving just long enough where they offered her the chance to retire to purely lab work. She had finally taken the position after a great deal of vocal complaining and destroyed lab equipment, and had used most of her time to tinker with body enhancements for the empire. Ulaz liked her on principle, but ultimately he knew she was just as close-minded as the rest. It was sad, really, she could be a great asset to their cause had her loyalty to Zarkon been less fierce.

 

Ulaz rose from his seat and gave her the customary salute which she quickly waved off. She came close, observing his work, her armor seemingly exhaling the scent of an age long gone. “What is the status of the blueprints?”, she asked briskly.

 

“They should be done within the varga”, he answered, not breaking the pace of his work.

 

“Good. The last thing I need is commander Drux breathing down my neck. He’s become insufferable ever since the emperor banished him to that mining colony on Sumesh-6.” 

 

“That was a great honor, to be named the head of the biggest mining operation in the system.”

 

Nor gave him an almost pitying look. “At the edge of the system? On a remote outpost that hasn’t seen repairs in deca-phoebes? It was a death sentence. Though, I can’t blame the emperor. Drux was a greedy social climbing fool. Give these lowbrow soldiers one taste of real power and they run amok.”

 

Ulaz was tempted to speak up about the bootlicking and arrogance that ran rampant amongst their own division but decided against it. Better to stay neutral for now. “Once I’m finished here I’ll retire for the night”, he said, rotating his work with a flick of his wrist. His design shifted in the air, turning until he could directly view its underside.

 

She nodded but didn’t move to leave, instead she remained standing by the counter. “I saw you at the arena earlier. I see you also were also interested in the rumors.” 

 

Ulaz inwardly cursed. He should have noticed her. He had been too busy observing Champion, assessing his skills, obsessively cataloging the details of his form. He pushed those thoughts aside, regulating his annoyance to a barely noticeable sharpness in his voice. “I’m surprised you were there commander. You said such trivialities were beneath you.” 

 

“They are”, she answered, with a dismissive wave of her hand. “But better to be in the know, and besides he’s from a race of aliens I’ve never seen before. I didn’t have the chance to stay for the match, but I’ve heard he’s about the size of an adolescent. Yet he fights with the strength and spirit of a Galra warrior.”

 

“I had heard talk that he’s never lost a match”, Ulaz answered, easily lapsing into the casual tones of a shared interest. “I was unsure if it was worth looking into. I had assumed it was just guard gossip.” 

 

“And was it?”, Nor asked, her expression one of unguarded curiosity.

 

Ulaz didn’t like that. If she was showing interest it was for all the wrong reasons. “He fought well. Though I’m not certain if I like his odds in the long run”, he answered. He rose from his seat, placing his tablet on the countertop before he strode across the room to retrieve his key card from its drawer, hoping that the distraction would burn away the sudden feeling of apprehension that had settled over him.

 

“I had thought as much”, Nor said, with a glint in her eye. “Which is all the more reason I need to get custody of him soon.” 

 

Ulaz grabbed his key card, and was suddenly very thankful that he was turned away from her so she couldn’t see the look of disgust that quickly passed over his face. If Nor wanted custody of him it was because she intended to use him as a test subject. And he knew all too well what happened to those poor souls who ended up on her operating table. He had only seen him once, he didn’t even know his name, but he didn’t want to see Champion suffer the same fate. “I doubt the other commanders will let him out of out the arena so easily”, he said, careful to keep his tone ambivalent. “From what I observed his performance is at least good for boosting morale.” 

 

Nor scoffed so loudly that it echoed throughout the room. “The arena is built on trivialities. It’s nothing more than an overly glorified distraction from work.” 

 

“Unless one of the gladiators benefits your research?”, Ulaz asked, finally turning to face her.

 

“Now you seem to be catching on”, Nor replied, with a broad smile that showed far too many teeth. She took her leave shortly after that, leaving him to contemplate her words. If Nor did manage to get custody of Champion he could only imagine what horrible things would befall him. He told himself there was no reason for him to be so alarmed, he barely knew him and there was no guarantee that she would succeed in her goals. But even so, he found himself inexplicably anxious for the rest of his shift, so much so that he found it nearly impossible to focus on the schematics. He ignored that insistent feeling just long enough to finish the design, and without another thought, he quickly locked his tablet away in his drawer and made the slow and admittedly lonesome walk to his quarters. 

 

As he made his way down the cold confines of the dimly lit corridor he passed by the empty med bay. He stood in the open doorway for several tics before walking inside, as if pulled by some unseen force. He scanned the room in search of any med packs, his thoughts once again turned to Champion’s injuries. The operating table lay empty, still wet with what he could only assume to be blood. The glass monitors that lined the walls of the room showed no current readout, save for the steady rhythm of the empire’s symbol blinking in and out of life on the screen. Several work tables lay bare of all equipment except for the cracked remains of a half-filled flask and what looked to be a hastily disposed of test tube. 

 

What he needed was obviously stored in the drawers under the countertops, locked away behind several lines of security codes and fail-safes. He knew several of the override ciphers but they were constantly being changed. Due in large part, to what Ulaz deemed to be, a baseless sense of paranoia. There was no guarantee that the numbers he had in mind would be correct. He could be setting himself up for a volley of reprimands for this, or depending on who was stationed at this med bay, potentially worse. He thought again of Champion, most likely laying in his cell, with his wounds still unattended to, and realized he didn’t care. He briskly walked over to the nearest drawer and began keying in a long string of glyphs and numbers into its panel, silently formulating his lie should things go poorly. It seemed that luck was on his side as the lights on the panel changed from a violent red to yellow, and the drawer in question swung open to reveal a large supply of med packs encased in gleaming metal. He quickly snatched one and put in the numbers that would lock the drawer. With the med pack safely tucked away in the pouch at his waist he trudged over to the door as he made a quick mental note to make an appearance here before he went off to bed. Hopefully, he could time his return in such a way where it would seem as if he had just taken the med pack, so there would be no questions as to where it had gone. If he could avoid coincidences he would. He began to craft his excuse for the doctor as he traveled the austere length of the hallway, made his way down the stairs, and into the cell block. 

 

The smell of blood hung heavily in the air. He hated coming down here, but so many of the commanders had commissioned prosthetics, and in an effort to test them out for bugs many of the prisoners were used as test subjects. It became a cruel game of trial and error. If the work was haphazard the prisoner would suffer the ill effects, permanently altered against their will, while the technicians and commanders reaped the benefits. Ulaz found it absolutely abhorrent. He had never been the one to perform the procedures but he had sat in on enough to know that it was a vile process that had resulted in countless casualties and many a sleepless night. He pushed those thoughts aside, his mind focusing on the task at hand. He needed to locate where Champion was being held, figure out the appropriate code to get him in the door, and then somehow convince him to take the med pack. That seemed to be the most daunting task as he had every right to be suspicious of any Galra that came close to him. He had no idea how he would prove himself to be trustworthy in such a small window of time, but nevertheless, he had to try. So he continued making his way down the hall, the guards here were especially lax. They were supposed to be stationed every 5 feet, with their blasters at the ready and their senses alert. But many of them stood clustered together in small groups, completely inattentive as they chattered to each other in low voices. It wasn’t his place to correct them if anything it would make his job easier. He passed two guards, the both of them leaned up against the wall with their blasters lying useless at their feet as they spoke to each other in hushed tones. But he managed to make out what they were saying even as he continued his trek down the corridor.

 

“I can’t believe he put us on guard duty again”, said one of them, his voice low and nasally.

 

“Hey, at least you got to see the fight”, answered the other “So did he win or not?”

 

“Yeah, he won. What else is new?”

 

“Good, I bet Khet 50 gac on him to win.” 

 

“Honestly, it would have been more interesting if he lost. He’s been winning for a phoeb now.”

 

They must be talking about Champion, he thought. To his knowledge, he was the only gladiator with a consistent win streak and it had been about a phoeb since he was brought here. Based on that knowledge alone it was possible that he might be housed in the lowest level of the cell block. If not he might have to resort to asking someone with the lie that he was looking into Champion on Nor’s behalf. He frowned, it wasn’t the best story, but hopefully it wouldn’t have to come to that. He took the flight of stairs at the end of the hall, the pungent scent of blood and sweat assaulting his nose as he finally entered the lowest cell block. 

 

Only sentries patrolled the dank halls of this block. Thankfully, their pattern was relatively easy to pick up. If he timed it correctly he could get the med pack to Champion and get out without being seen. Although he doubted the sentries would question him, it would be less of a hassle if he went unnoticed. With that thought in mind, he hurried down the hallway as he heard the harsh tones of the sentries marching behind him. Just as he began to peer inside the cells he heard the same sound echoed ahead of him. They would be converging on him soon and he still hadn’t found Champion’s cell. He nearly began to sprint down the hall until finally, he found the easternmost cell with Champion laid out on his cot inside, his back to the door. Just then, out of the corner of his eye, he could see the sentries approaching from the other end of the hall. He ground his teeth as he focused his attention on the panel by the door and quickly input the only code he knew that would open them. To his relief, after what felt to be an agonizingly long delay, the door opened and he hurried inside, crouching down as the sentries passed by. He quickly scanned the room for cameras or listening devices and was thankful to find none. He turned his search to the space above the door and was so absorbed in that simple task that he didn’t hear the subtle sounds of movement from the cot. “What do you want?”, asked the sharp and suspicious tones of a voice behind him.

 

He turned to see Champion was sitting up now. His feet planted firmly on the floor, his hands balled into tight fists at his sides, and his dark eyes full of suspicion. He felt caught in that gaze. It was no longer the look of fatigued vulnerability he had seen back in the arena, but the expression of a hardened warrior. He quickly recovered as he stood up “Your physician is late treating you. This will help to ease some of the pain until they arrive”, he said as he reached for the med pack in his pouch. 

 

In hindsight, it was a stupid move to reach for something Champion couldn’t see. So he shouldn’t have been as surprised as he was, when, without warning, Champion darted forward in an effort to stop his hand. Ulaz, relying completely on instincts, managed to catch him by the wrist and stop his other hand from landing a blind punch to his stomach. He didn’t want to hurt him, but he didn’t want to have to make an unnecessary trip to the med bay either.

 

“Don’t touch me”, Champion said. Clearly seething as he tried to wrestle out of Ulaz’s grip.

 

“Don’t attack me”, Ulaz replied simply, his tone almost uncannily calm. “I am not here to hurt you.”

 

“You would be the first.” 

 

“I don’t doubt it. But I have no reason to lie to you.”

 

“Nobody needs a reason. I’ve learned that much.”

 

Ulaz considered him. “True”, he conceded finally. “But as I said I have no reason to harm you. Your success in the arena has afforded you a certain level of consideration.”

 

“Like what? A bigger cell? I don’t think so, I’ve gotten kind of attached to this one”, Champion answered, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

 

As heartening as it was to hear that Champion had lost none of his spirit he didn’t have time to talk. “Your success rate in the arena allows you a few more privileges than the average fighter. If you’d allow me I could show you one of them”, he said.

 

Champion regarded him with a critical eye before he finally stopped struggling and Ulaz slowly let him go. It was a risky move, he could be trying to lull him into a false sense of security before he attempted another attack. But Champion didn’t try anything. True, his stance was still tense, his fists held at his sides, but he was clearly waiting to see what Ulaz would do. Very slowly he reached for the med pack in his pouch and held it out to him. He looked at it curiously, his eyes darting from Ulaz’s face to the med pack still sitting in his hand. “What is it?”, he asked, his tone wary.

 

Ulaz didn’t answer, he merely pushed the button on the side of the metal compartment. It opened with a slow hiss, revealing a thin disc of violet light. Champion eyed it as Ulaz urged him to take it. He finally did so with one swift motion, his whole body tensing as he held it in his hands. “You said this would heal my injuries. But how do I-”

 

“Press it into your arm, slowly”, Ulaz replied. Champion gave him a strange look, as though he were debating whether or not to follow through with his instructions. But pain must have won out in the end, as just the simple act of lifting his arm had him wincing. Slowly he brought the disc up to his wound and pushed it in just below where the skin was split. The light disappeared into his arm, and briefly, he could see the barest hint of its glow under his skin before it completely dissipated. Immediately, his wound, as well as all the others began to close of their own volition. Until all that remained were the remnants of dried blood on his skin and uniform. Champion looked at his newly healed wounds with a look of barely restrained astonishment on his face, Clearly, he had not been expecting for Ulaz to truly have good intentions. Given what he had endured already he had no real reason to. He heard the sentries quickly making their approach again, he sank back into a crouch as they passed, keeping his eyes on Champion should he decide to attack. He waited until the sound of their footfalls faded and rose to his full height, now was his chance to leave.

 

“Wait.” Ulaz turned to regard Champion. His hand was outstretched as if he had been halted in the act of trying to grab him. He seemed to think better of it as he slowly lowered his hand before asking, “Why did you help me?”

 

It was a good question, why did he help him? Why was he here risking reprimands from his superiors for a prisoner who he didn’t even know? He honestly wasn’t sure of the answer, or what had compelled him here in the first place. He only knew what he felt when he had seen him in the arena, a fleeting sense of fascination and a vague hope that perhaps he could be more than just the empire’s prisoner. That he could do something great, that he wanted to help him even if it meant risking his own safety. But he couldn’t articulate any of those things to him, not now, and potentially not ever. He stood there, frozen with indecision before he lost his train of thought as he heard the sentries quickly making their approach. He contemplated not answering him at all but found himself unable, or perhaps unwilling to. “There are many more fights ahead of you. It would be best if you stayed in good health.” 

 

“That’s all?”, he asked, sounding indignant. “That’s the reason you’re here? So I can stay in good condition for the arena?” 

 

“It’s one of the reasons.” 

 

“Then what are the others?”, Champion asked, his tone verging on true anger now. “What are you really doing here?” 

 

“At the moment? Leaving”, he said. Realizing all too quickly that he had unintentionally given him the most blithe response as he hastily opened the door to the sound of the sentries footsteps growing closer. 

 

“Wait”, Champion choked out. Ulaz paused in the doorway, he didn’t look back, he truly needed to go now. Just when he was going to tell him he had to leave he heard a quiet “Thank you”, before he slipped out into the hallway and quickly keyed in the code to lock the door. From what he knew there were several physicians who attended to the prisoners down here, many of them overworked. Whoever came to check on Champion would see that he was already healed and assume that one of the other doctors had tended to him already. If not he could fall always back on his original story. He managed to bypass the sentries entirely and quickly made his way back up to the main corridor. A sense of fatigued satisfaction came over him as he finally stepped into the med bay and looked around the room to see that apparently, no one had been here since he left. He didn’t waste time, he returned to the same drawer and input the code as he heard heavy footfalls draw near. 

 

“What are you doing?”, asked an annoyed voice from behind him. He turned to see the physician Protax standing in the open doorway. He was broad in the chest and shoulders yet small in the legs and with a sense of entitlement that bordered on the nonsensical. Ulaz had come to him for treatment only a handful of times but he had never left his office with any complaints other than he wished he was less talkative. He didn’t wait for Ulaz to answer as he shuffled into the room, his tablet in hand and a scowl on his face “How many times do I have to tell you and your division not to go through my supplies?”, he asked, exasperated. 

 

“I needed something for my head”, Ulaz explained. 

 

“So you just walk in and take things?”, he asked, placing his tablet on the counter and giving him a hard frown. 

 

“There was no way to know how long you would be gone”, Ulaz said as he closed the drawer.

 

“Fine, fine”, Protax said, waving off any further explanations. “Commander Nor has you working late again?”

 

“Yes.” 

 

Protax’s frown deepened “She’s a slave driver. I’m glad I don’t work for her.” 

 

Ulaz didn’t acknowledge that relatively apt observation and calmly made his way to the door. “Thank you for the med pack”, he said simply.

 

“Right”, Protax replied, and with that, the conversation was over. The memory slowly faded after that and Shiro leaned back, his eyes still trained on the water’s surface as Ulaz sat quietly waiting for his reaction. He’s not sure why the majority of the memory was from his perspective but doesn’t think to question it further. They’re in a dream, after all, not everything is going to make sense.

 

When Shiro finally spoke, it was in a tone that Ulaz would almost deem to be reverent. “I didn’t realize how much trouble you went through to help me out. I owe you an even bigger thank you than I thought”, Shiro said, flashing him a soft smile. 

 

Ulaz felt his face heat up at that but managed to push through it. “I didn’t do it for thanks. I did it because it was the right thing to do”, he stated firmly.

 

“I understand that. But I’m thanking you anyway. For everything.”

 

A smile, completely unbidden, worked its way over his features. “It’s not necessary”, he said, desperately trying to make it seem as though that bit of praise hadn’t affected him so strongly.

 

“It is”, Shiro said firmly, putting his hand on his shoulder. “Though it remains to be seen if your gamble on me really pays off.”

 

“It already did. You survived and made it to earth, reunited Voltron, and brought hope to a new generation. That is more than I could have ever hoped for.” 

 

If possible, Shiro looked at a loss for words. After a brief silence, he quickly recovered, lowered his hand and said, “I’m glad to know I didn’t disappoint.” 

 

“I knew that you would not.”

 

Shiro looked taken aback at his words, the tips of his ears turning a soft shade of pink. Ulaz wondered at that and was going to inquire about it further when Shiro hastily cleared his throat and asked “I’ve been wondering about something. If this is a shared dreamscape why do I recognize everything? There should be something of your’s here too.” 

 

Ulaz made a note to bring up his reaction later but for now, he was more than content to answer his questions. “I doubt you would want to see anything from my memories.” 

 

“Maybe not the time you spent working within the empire. But I’m interested to see anything else you’d be willing to show me.” 

 

Ulaz nodded, not quite sure how to proceed. He had always had a goal in mind, something to strive for, something to accomplish. That was how he had lived his life for as long as he could remember. Ever since he had joined the blade he had put everything else above himself. Forfeiting everything for the sake of his mission, even his own needs, and desires. Now he was almost at a loss. For the first time in so long there was no clear goal, other than the one he had told himself that he would never try to pursue, and that was to get closer to Shiro. There was no mission to think about, no imminent danger, it was just them. Perhaps that was why, without warning, the landscape suddenly changed. The field surrounding them shimmered like brightly polished crystals as the grass moved and swayed, caught in a sudden gust before it was abruptly torn from the ground and spiraled up into the air. That impromptu gale whipped around them, with such force, that they were both nearly sent flying as that verdant wind snuffed out the stars and turned the sky the palest shade of green. As the wind began to subside the ground erupted with spiraling vegetation topped with vivid blue flowers and intertwined amongst a blanket of long teal grass. Gleaming metal spires burst forth from the soil, while the horizon was quickly dotted with the ashen ridges of far-off cliffs enshrouded in a thick swath of blue mist. When the landscape had finally settled Shiro craned his head back to get a better look at the pillars that towered above them. “Where are we now?”, he asked. 

 

“My home”, Ulaz answered, “I lived in this colony for many deca-phoebes before I joined the blade.” 

 

“It’s beautiful.” 

 

Yes, it was”, he said, a hint of forlorn nostalgia in his voice. 

 

“What happened to it?”, Shiro asked, obviously picking up on his tone.

 

“It was a mining colony. One day during routine drilling the workers unwittingly opened up a pocket of unknown chemicals. No one was ever sure how it began, but some days later a fire started down in one of the mines. Which when mixed with the chemicals, created a chain reaction that destroyed the planet.” 

 

“I’m sorry”, Shiro said. Ulaz saw him wince, obviously thinking his apology sounded far too trite in the wake of such tragedy.

 

“It was a long time ago”, he replied, trying to reassure him.

 

“But it was still your home”, Shiro persisted, placing his hand on his bicep, in what Ulaz could only imagine to be an effort to comfort him. He let loose a single shallow breath as he closed his eyes and placed his hand over Shiro’s, allowing that strange feeling of wistfulness to slowly pass over him. To his delight, Shiro didn’t pull away, seemingly content to let him ride out the sudden wave of nostalgia. They stayed like that for awhile, until he realized he would have to release his hold on Shiro eventually. Reluctantly, he let go of his hand, before Shiro brought it back to his side and spoke again. “It’s strange. I know you. But I don’t know that much about you”, he said quietly. 

 

“There wasn’t much time for sharing more personal matters. Though you did mention the other humans who were captured with you and wanting to rescue them.” 

 

“Yeah, I guess I would”, he said, looking mildly wistful. “Pidge is still searching the files you transmitted to the ship. I just hope we can get some leads soon.”

 

“I hope that you do as well”, he said sincerely. 

 

They lapsed into a relatively comfortable silence after that. Despite everything, Ulaz found himself at a loss for words. Talking with someone like this had almost become a foreign affair. For as long as he could remember the majority of his speech had been regulated to a never-ending internal monologue of things to remember, half-formed plans, and layers of subterfuge and misdirections so thick that he had nearly forgotten where the lies ended and the truth began. Even at the outpost, he had been alone with his thoughts, his time spent intercepting the other agent’s transmissions, or making routine repairs. But in those quiet moments, when his tasks were completed and his only company was the gentle hum of the monitors, he thought of Shiro. He had wondered if his plan had worked, if Shiro had made it safely to earth, if he missed him. He had time to wonder a great many things. Although what weighed most heavily on his mind was if there ever could’ve been more than just a platonic bond between them. It seemed improbable. After all, they were so different, and no matter what Ulaz could not change the fact that he was Galra, a people who had taken so much from him. Yet here they were, sitting together in a landscape of their own making, watching as the grass and flowers swayed in a gentle breeze passed down off the cliffs. He couldn’t a remember a time he had been so relaxed. Even Shiro, who he thought would be ill at ease after everything that had happened looked to be content. Perhaps even comfortable, as his eyes roved over the horizon, his head angled back to observe the creatures that sailed high overhead. 

 

“Have you seen anything like them before?”, Shiro asked abruptly, turning to look at him. 

 

“I have not”, Ulaz answered, looking up to see two of the small creatures quickly circle around each other. 

 

“They’re birds. There are a lot of different species but these particular ones are called goldcrests. I used to see them all the time back home”, he said, his tone fond.

 

“We didn’t have anything like them on Junus.”

 

“What did you have?”

 

“Nothing quite like your birds, but when I was younger I did often see flocks of eakrur.”

 

Shiro looked confused briefly, before several eakrur flew past, their expansive wingspan casting long shadows along the grass. Shiro’s look of confusion quickly turned to one of amazement. “You had pterodactyls?”, he exclaimed. 

 

“Eakrur”, Ulaz corrected softly, as Shiro watched them soar overhead until they became nothing more than a distant speck on the horizon.

 

Shiro sat back shaking his head, a strange smile working its way across his features. “I guess I really shouldn’t be surprised after everything I’ve seen”, he said.

 

“The universe is a large place. There are still many things to discover.” 

 

“You’re right”, Shiro replied, his attention focused on him.

 

Ulaz swallowed, feeling some insistent urge to keep talking. “You called them pterodactyls, so they resemble something you have on earth?”, he asked.

 

“Yes, but pterodactyls have been extinct for millions of years.”

 

“Just like the fearsome chlush”, Ulaz commented absently.

 

As if on cue the thunderous roar of the chlush resounded through the air. Shiro immediately jumped to his feet, looking for the origin of that awful din that was so loud the ground beneath their feet began to shake. Ulaz stood up as the roar grew closer and Shiro looked over at him before adopting a fighting stance and yelled, “Get ready.”

 

The noise only grew louder and Ulaz shouted “Brace yourself”, as the chlush finally came into view. It’s mighty roar finally subsiding as it waddled forward. Shiro gave Ulaz a look that he couldn’t easily place as his gaze shifted from his face down to the chlush as it sniffed at his boots. Shiro carefully picked it up, its large black eyes wide with surprise, its round ears alert, and its furry body fitting perfectly in the palm of his hand. 

 

“This is the fearsome chlush?”, Shiro asked as the chlush rolled over in his hand, yawning loudly.

 

“Yes.”

 

“I was expecting something bigger.”

 

“I never said they were big.”

 

“You said to brace myself.”

 

“Yes, they can be quite loud”, Ulaz replied amiably.

 

Shiro looked at him, his eyebrow raised before a smirk spread across his face. “I think I know what I’m dealing with now”, he said, as he lowered the chlush to the grass and it left his hand, rapidly scurrying away into the brush. 

 

Ulaz gave a light chuckle before he answered, “Forgive me, the truly fearsome creatures are not the chlush, but the nolk.”

 

“Am I going to see one of them too?”, Shiro asked, looking around.

 

“No, they were gone before my time. I have only ever heard stories of them, but I’m glad I could show some of my planet to you.”

 

“So am I”, Shiro answered, his tone warmer than he expected.

 

Once again, Ulaz felt a swell of conflicting emotions that compelled him to keep the conversation going. As he went on it seemed that it was becoming easier. “The surroundings we were in before the landscape changed, was that a place you often visited on earth?”

 

“Oh, no, that was more of a mash-up of different locations. But this reminds me of a place my parents used to take me to when I was a kid.”

 

Shiro had never spoken about his childhood, and even when they had come to be on good terms with each other he had spoken sparingly and in terse sentences about his time on earth. He had never pried, there had never been any time to. But now he found he couldn’t help himself. “I would like to hear about it”, he said quietly.

 

At first, he wasn’t sure if Shiro had heard him, or if he would be willing to comply, but after a few more ticks he finally spoke. “Every year we would visit my grandparents. They lived on the island of Hokkaido, out in the country, in this little house with a dairy farm nearby. We usually came in the spring, because I had a break from school and because my mom couldn’t go a year without seeing the lavender come into bloom.” As Shiro spoke the landscape began to change but in a much softer way. Teal grass gave way to verdant fields, the horizon became lined with what looked to be a forest of green spire-like trees that encroached on vast sloping hills, and untended pasture. Within the next tick those same slopes rippled and suddenly became enrobed with a purple flower that stretched out in every direction, their intense color contrasted against the deep blue of the sky overhead. Ulaz stooped down to observe them better, plucking one from the ground and examining it. “They’re called lavender”, Shiro said softly, sidling up next to him.

 

“I like them.”

 

“Is it just because they’re purple?”, Shiro asked with a grin.

 

Ulaz thought for a moment, turning the flower over in his hand. “Admittedly, that might have something to do with it”, he conceded finally.

 

Shiro gave a short bark of laughter at that, it died away slowly as his look once again turned contemplative. “How long do you think it will take to repair your ship?”, he asked suddenly. 

 

“Currently, I’m not sure. I have limited resources and at the moment only the lights are fully functioning.” 

 

“Right, you keep working. As soon as you get it up and running we’ll take you back to the blade’s headquarters.”

 

Ulaz frowned “If I am allowed back”, he replied, sounding bothered. 

 

“What are you talking about?” 

 

“I acted recklessly, against my orders. Not just once, but twice. It’s possible they won’t allow me back at all.”

 

“You saved us. You’re the reason Voltron is back in the first place. Without your intel, Zarkon would have taken the blue lion. That has to count for something.”

 

“The leadership will not see it that way.” 

 

Shiro regarded Ulaz quietly for several tics before he spoke again, “Well, if they won’t let you come back, then you could join us.” 

 

“Given your team's initial feelings, I doubt they would be comfortable with one of their enemies in their midst.”

 

“You’re not our enemy”, Shiro replied firmly. 

 

“No, but I am Galra. It’s only logical they don’t trust me, considering what they’ve gone through at the hands of the empire.” 

 

“We’ve all been affected by the empire, but we can’t let that change how we deal with every Galra we come across. You’ve proven yourself to be a trustworthy ally. Not just because of what you did for me, but because of what you did for all of us. My friends might not see that right away, but I’m sure once they get to know you they’ll see that they have nothing to worry about.”

 

Ulaz felt a swell of warmth in his chest that spread up his neck and into his cheeks. It had been a long time since anyone had put that much faith in him, had given him this much praise, and it was made that much better because it was Shiro who was saying it. He found himself stepping forward before he could rethink it, extending his hand, his palm open and unguarded for Shiro to take or deny at his leisure. To his surprise, without a second thought, Shiro came forward and grasped his hand, shaking it once as Ulaz held his breath. He quickly reminded himself to breathe, and a tic later he had returned the gesture. “I thank you for trusting me”, he said, desperately trying to hide how that simple action, that firm conviction in his voice had affected him. He’s not entirely sure if he succeeded but Shiro nodded, a faint smile on his face. 

 

Ulaz was sorely tempted to move closer, to do what, he wasn’t sure. But just as he found his feet ready to move their surroundings abruptly began to shift and warp. It was as if the landscape had suddenly been made out of millions of grains of sand, and the fields, the flowers, even the sky itself was quickly being washed away. Ulaz watched as their surroundings rapidly dissolved, blue and purple granules falling and pooling at their feet, leaving nothing behind but an empty white void. 

 

“Ulaz, what’s happening?”, Shiro asked, alarmed.

 

“It seems one of us is waking up.” 

 

Shiro’s alarm quickly fell away and was replaced with a look that he couldn’t easily describe. But it reminded him, vaguely, of the feeling that had come over him as he looked out over the long forgotten Junus landscape. Ulaz was quickly reminded that Shiro was still holding onto his hand, as he gripped it more firmly before asking, “Ulaz, wait, when will I see you again?”

 

“The next time you fall asleep”, he answered calmly before his mouth twisted into the hard line of a frown. As thankful as he was that they could contact each other at all, he couldn’t help the feeling of bitter regret that came over him that they weren’t in the same place. That he was forced to guess how warm Shiro’s touch would be in the physical world, that he couldn’t smell the flowers his mother had loved so dearly, that they were forced to part now. 

 

It was a feeling he couldn’t be sure was mirrored in Shiro’s mind, but it was one of the few clear things he had felt since he had crashed. He contemplated promising Shiro that he would fix the ship as quickly as possible, that he would return to him soon, that he would join his team in whatever capacity they saw fit. He wanted to promise all those things, his throat burning with a thousand unspoken words. But Shiro was slowly fading along with the landscape and he could feel his own form slowly dissolving away along with it as well. Shiro fixed him with a quick smile, the tips of his ears once again red as he said, “I’ll see you then.”

 

Ulaz came out of the dream quickly, jolting straight up and almost leaping to his feet. He caught himself against the wall, leaning on it for support as his whole body shook, his hand still inexplicably warm from Shiro’s grip. He closed his eyes, taking in long deep breaths. He had really seen Shiro, spoken with him, touched him as if they were in the same place. He stood up to his full height, his thoughts racing, Shiro’s voice echoing in his head. He looked down at his hand, flexing his fingers, the lingering warmth in his palm clearing his head. He quickly strode over to the console and opened his toolkit, turned on the lights, and slowly began assessing what other repairs he needed to make so he could send out a distress signal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter took a bit longer than expected. Realistically, I think updates will take at least 3 weeks with the way my schedule is. Thank you for the comments and kudos! And thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulaz continues making repairs to the ship and spends some time reminiscing with Shiro in the dreamscape. But when he wakes up he makes a shocking discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to get out. So much stuff has happened these past few weeks that I let time get away from me. I'm hoping to get back on track for the next chapter and have it out in 3 weeks time. Thank you to all the people who left kudos and comments, it means the world to me! As always thank you for reading!

When Ulaz had been very young he made a habit of leaving his house early in the mornings. Just before the sun illuminated the empty hallways lined with old carvings of a long forgotten age and worn stone friezes of a pantheon of nameless gods who watched his steps with unseeing eyes. He would carefully make his way down the empty hallway, his footfalls quiet against the cool sandstone of the floor. His reflection cast in the expansive windows that looked out into the heavily wooded gully where his house stood. He would leave through the front door with no belongings on his back and would walk for long miles. Cutting a meandering course through the grass until he found himself on the highest bluffs where the miners tirelessly worked pulling glistening crystals and strange minerals from the ground. They were a different people he noticed, shorter than most Galra he had seen, and wide with sturdy limbs and horns that protruded from their foreheads. It was only a while later that he learned that they were the original inhabitants of Junus, their settlements broken down and moved high onto the cliff’s plateaus. Their previous lifestyle stripped away and replaced with the sole purpose of working within the perilous depths of the mines for the empire. He had first gone to the mines on a whim after he had seen the thick clouds of smoke that rolled off the hills, and the twinkling lights that sparkled along the cliff’s edge as if a strand of stars had been strung along the rocks. 

 

He had gone off in search of answers and had come across the small villages situated there, cobbled together from a mix of old scrap metal and damp red clay. It was so different from his own home, or even the spired and sprawling structures of the Galra settlement that he found himself wandering the roads. Inspecting the houses intently as if he would return home and sketch them from memory. He walked around the village for some time before one of the natives had seen him. He had been a child, barely older than him from the looks of it, but he noticed quickly that his body held all the signs of hard living and malnourishment. “What are you doing here?”, he asked, sounding curious. Ulaz hadn’t been able to answer before the child had pulled him behind a rock, effectively hiding him from several of his elders as they noisily walked by. Ulaz hadn’t been sure why it had been so necessary for him to hide at the time. Only when he returned later and he had learned his savior’s name; a young Junusite by the name of Zerept, that he truly began to understand his people’s plight. He saw the way he was constantly tired from working long hours in the mines, the way his tattered uniform hung from his thin frame, the meager helping of food he and his family lifted to their mouths. The way the sentries and guards, his own people, treated them with such disdain. It all made sense then. It made sense why Zerept’s elders couldn’t stand to have him in their midst even though he meant them no harm. Even though, despite everything, he and Zerept had quickly become close friends. Even though he wanted nothing but to help them, and he had left the bluffs on more than one occasion with his face hot with anger because Zerept had told him with halted sentences and in hushed tones exactly what had happened to his people. That the empire had taken their land to use for their own, breaking down their homes, their culture, and forcing them into servitude. 

 

Although he had suspected it, to hear the sad bitter tones in Zerept’s voice, to witness it for himself, had made his confession that much more impactful. And it transformed the walk through the gleaming and immaculate settlement into something nearly unbearable. He realized then, just how easily he had been fooled into thinking that the story of the shining empire with it’s just and benevolent ruler, was the irrefutable truth. When in actuality it was nothing more than a myth, a lie that parents told their children. He had heard all his life that the emperor was their fearless leader, benevolent in his rule, just and fair, a shining beacon to the rest of the universe. Only now did he see the chinks in that story, the glaring falsehoods. And now, finally, the empire’s shiny veneer was peeled back to reveal it for what it truly was; a corrupt dictatorship that had no sense of justice and held little regard for basic rights. Without even realizing it, those experiences helped to plant the seeds of dissent in his mind, driving him forward into a future of silent protest and outright rebellion. He harbored those feelings for several days until finally, he realized he had to do something about it, and his morning walks became a long and drawn out pilgrimage where he took supplies and food to the miners. Though he learned very quickly that it was never truly enough, and after some near altercations and thinly veiled threats thrown his way he quickly became aware that not everyone appreciated his help. 

 

Even so, that did little to deter him. Though his lengthy supply runs did nothing to burn out his anger towards the empire. And he began to wonder how his parents could go on working for a regime that had destroyed and enslaved so many. He wondered if they were like how he had been, naive to the way things were, unable to see the empire for what it really was. He had thought adults were wiser, but maybe that wasn't always the case, perhaps they blinded themselves to reality when it became too harsh to observe anymore. He wasn't really sure, he had only been an adolescent then, barely half the height of the doors in their home. But there was no doubt in his mind that what was happening was wrong and he wanted desperately for things to change. Though he had no idea of how to truly achieve that goal. It wasn’t until one afternoon spent cleaning his mother’s lab that he saw his path clearly. 

 

It had become routine at this point for his mother to task him with sanitizing her lab. He usually didn’t mind the work. But these days he found little time for anything other than contemplating Zerept and his people’s plight, and just how exactly he was going to go about fixing it. It was a problem that took all his focus, so much so that his tutor had left his house in a sour mood on several occasions, due to what he deemed to be an undisciplined mind. Today was no different, and he left their session after several unsuccessful attempts at jogging Ulaz’s memory about the beginning of Zarkon’s reign. Ulaz didn’t mind, it was unnecessary information, and if anything it allowed for him to finish his chores quicker. With that thought in mind, he abandoned his tablet on the dining room table and took the short flight of stairs down into his mother’s lab. He had always liked it down there, the sun-drenched foliage outside reflected into the windows, drenching everything in deep shades of blue and green, while the sparkling surface of the solvents in their basins cast their rippling reflections onto the ceiling. 

 

He stood there for a moment, taking stock of things before setting to work. The routine of cleaning helping to break up some of his repressed anger and the fear that he would never be able to do enough. That Zerept and his people would remain forever stuck under the empire’s heel. He made his way over to the work table, his mother’s tools already laid out for him. He quickly retrieved a pair of thick gloves from one of the drawers and strode up to the table, taking each instrument between steady fingers and gently placing them in a basin filled with a clear pungent solvent. He repeated the process until all the tools were clean and laid them out on the table to dry, turning them over gently to inspect them for any residual signs of grime. Once he was satisfied he looked around, seeing what else still had to be done. There were several cases in the corner of the room that needed to be stacked on the shelves, the work table needed to be cleaned, and the computer was in need of an update, but that was the extent of things. He walked over to the cases, carrying them over and setting them on the table before balancing on the balls of his feet so he could stack them on the shelf. He paused, something had brushed against his heel. He looked down, moving his foot out of the way only to see a small break in the paneling of the floor. 

 

It was barely noticeable, a thin black line between one panel and the next that he swore had never been there before. He knelt down in an attempt to get a better look, running his finger along its edge. His nail sank between the two panels, and he noted that the space there was cold and when he moved his face closer he could feel a very faint draft against his skin. He peered down into that small crevice, it was too small to try to fit his fingers inside it. He scanned the room for a tool he could use and his eyes quickly settled on an old piece of scrap metal. He grabbed it and fit it in between the two panels, rapidly shifting it back and forth. Within several ticks of work the space had opened up enough to reveal a small chamber underneath the floor. Ulaz was surprised, he had never suspected his mother of being this secretive. Though his surprise turned into blatant curiosity as he looked closer inside the chamber and saw a case at the bottom of it. It looked well worn with age, dusty and slightly battered at the edges. It was matte black with a panel on the side sporting a line of numbered keys underneath it. He looked at it carefully, bringing it up and onto the floor. He gently shook it once, it made no sound but it had a weight to it. There was definitely something inside though it wasn’t overly heavy. He gazed at the numbers for several ticks before pressing a few of them in a random sequence. They appeared on the screen but the case didn’t open. He input another string of numbers, more deliberate this time, but still, it refused to open. 

 

Now he was truly curious. What was so important that his mother had gone to such great lengths to hide it away? He spent the next several days mulling over the question of the case under the floor. Between his trips to the mines and his time spent studying he wrote down a methodical list of ciphers, taking every possible combination of numbers into account. Until finally, late one afternoon, after vargas spent keying in codes and crossing lines of numbers off his list; the case at last, fell open. Inside was something he hadn’t expected to find, it was a short blade wrapped in a resin soaked cloth with a strange symbol emblazoned at the handle. He turned it over in his hands, examining it closely. From what he could tell it was made of luxite, a rare mineral even now. Yet here it was, fashioned into a blade and sitting in a case in his mother’s lab. A volley of questions sprang to mind that all immediately left his head as he heard footsteps swiftly approaching the open doorway. His eyes snapped up to the door, panic flooding his senses, but it was too late to hide it as his mother strode into the room. 

 

Her eyes immediately fixed on his face and then flicked down to the blade held in his trembling hands. Several emotions passed over her face, so quickly that he couldn’t be sure of most of them. But finally, she gave him a curious look as she slowly stepped forward and took the blade from him. “How did you get this?”, she asked. Ulaz didn’t answer, his gaze fixed on the floor, outlining the scuffs and nicks in the sandstone. “I’m not angry”, she said, “I just want to know.” 

 

“From your case”, answered Ulaz, suddenly feeling guilty. 

 

“You cracked the code?”, she asked, looking mildly surprised and perhaps even begrudgingly impressed. 

 

“Yes, it took a long time”, he said with a frown. 

 

“It seems I’ve been raising a hacker all this time”, she said with a hint of a smile on her face. 

 

Ulaz smiled back, not entirely sure what to make of this conversation, but still undeniably curious. “Why do you have that?”, he asked, pointing to the knife still held in her hand.

 

His mother considered him then, her eyes searching his face for something then focusing on the blade in her hands. She completely unwrapped it from its cloth and suddenly it transformed in her grasp, going from a simple short blade to a long sword with a curved edge. Ulaz’s eyes went wide with amazement, he was about to launch into a tirade of questions but she spoke first, her tone serious. “Ulaz, how do you feel about the empire?”, she asked. Ulaz cocked his head to one side, curious as to why she would ask that question now. Had she noticed his trips up to the cliffs? The missing food and supplies? Probably, he thought. He had assumed he had done a fair job of hiding the evidence, but apparently, that wasn’t the case.

 

“You can say how you feel”, she encouraged, after a few more ticks of silence. 

 

“I hate it”, he said finally, with a deep frown on his face. “They stole this planet from Zerept and his family, from all of his people, and they work all day but they don’t even have enough food to eat. I hate it”, he repeated. The anger that had been previously abated as he cleaned quickly returning. 

 

His mother nodded solemnly. “Which is all the more reason why I’m doing all I can to help them.”

 

“But you work for the empire”, Ulaz protested weakly.

 

“I do, but that’s the only way I can gather the information I need.” 

 

“For what?”, Ulaz asked, eager for answers. 

 

She paused, looking around for a moment as if expecting someone to suddenly interrupt, her gaze sweeping over the four corners of the room. “Before I tell you that you have to promise me you won’t tell this to anyone. None of what I say must ever leave this room”, she said, taking his hand and gripping it gently. 

 

Ulaz nodded “I promise”, he replied, his entire body buzzing with anticipation. 

 

“I had hoped by the time you were born there would be no need to tell you about this. Though seeing how strongly you feel about the empire there’s no reason to keep it a secret any longer.”

 

“What secret?”, Ulaz asked, growing impatient. 

 

“For years I’ve been working as a spy for an underground resistance. We are known as the Blade of Marmora. We work within and outside of the empire with the sole purpose of bringing it down.”

 

Ulaz’s eyes went wide, his fingers shaking as they clung to her hand. All this time his mother had been part of a secret organization to bring down the empire. Subtly working towards his, until now, unrealized goal. It was like something out of a dream. “Does father know about this?”, he blurted out. 

 

“Of course”, she said with a low chuckle. “Though he’s not part of the order and the leadership does not know of my relationship with him. Or even about you”, she said, laying a hand on the crown of his head. 

 

“Why not?” 

 

“Those kinds of bonds are seen as liabilities”, she explained. “Once the blade receives you they become your family, and the mission becomes your life. That is all that matters.” 

 

Ulaz frowned, not entirely sure what to make of that information. She gave him a fond smile, ruffling his hair affectionately. He playfully batted her hand away before she spoke again. “At the very least I’ve been lucky enough to be assigned to a place where I could stay with you”, she said as she placed the blade back in its case. Ulaz watched her close it, the sheen of the metal slowly eclipsed by the shadow of the box’s lid. 

 

“I want to join”, he said abruptly. He wanted to be a part of this, he needed to be. He had spent too long with the bitter ache of guilt, spent too many days shuffling through the doors of his home with his bag of supplies empty, but his heart heavy. Knowing that his work was nothing more than a drop in a large and all-encompassing ocean of issues that he had no hope of truly fixing. But this, this was a chance to achieve his goals. To see Junus, no, the entire galaxy made anew, free of Zarkon’s oppression. His mother frowned, looking ready to try to dissuade him but he quickly spoke up again. “I’ve seen what the empire’s done. I want to do something to stop it.” 

 

His mother considered him then, her frown only deepening. “I am not sure if that’s a good idea.”

 

“Why not?”, Ulaz asked, dismayed.

 

“It’s dangerous.” 

 

“I don’t care.” 

 

“You may not, but I certainly do”, she said firmly. “Many of our operatives have been lost. Either due to unforeseen circumstances or some folly of their own. I don’t want to see that happen to you.”

 

“I’ll be fine.” 

 

“You can’t be sure of that.”

 

“No, but I can be careful”, he insisted “I have to join. I want to make sure the empire can’t continue what it’s been doing to Junus or any other planet.” 

 

She sighed, a rueful smile working its way across her face. “I think you’ve been spending too much time with your father lately. You’ve grown so stubborn.” Ulaz didn’t reply, secretly hoping that that admission meant she would agree to his request. She was silent for a few ticks longer before she gently brought their foreheads together, their universal sign of affection. When she pulled away her eyes were closed. When she opened them she seemed to be looking through him. “You may join when you're older”, she said finally, her voice suddenly weary. 

 

“How much older?” 

 

“Only five more years and then you may take the trials.” 

 

True to her word in five years time she had taken him to the blade’s headquarters, much to the surprise and in some cases outright outrage of the leadership. She had made her case firmly, ready to fight tooth and nail if they weren’t welcome. He vividly remembered staring down Kolivan, his gaze unwavering as he told him about his time on Junus. The long vargas spent dragging what he could up to the plateaus, the searing regret that he couldn't do more, the barely restrained anger he felt that the empire had done this to Zerept and so many others. To this day he still wasn’t sure what it was that finally won him over. Perhaps it was his unwillingness to leave even when it seemed that the entirety of the blade wanted him gone, or maybe it was his words firm and full of conviction. But he had finally been granted the opportunity to take the trials, and after several grueling vargas spent fighting and working through hallucinations that felt all too real, he was finally granted his blade as his mother looked on with a barely restrained smile on her face. 

 

It was a fond memory for him even now as he sat on the floor of the ship, still trying to fix what he could. It was a slow process as he knew it would be. But his conversation with Shiro, the sound of his voice, the feel of his fingers on his arm, spurred him on through the moments where his hands began to shake with fatigue. Though he was careful not to get too tired, and as tempting as it was he couldn’t just go back to sleep with the ship in this condition. So after a few vargas of work, and finally locating the appropriate tools in one of the cabinets, he had managed to seal most of the cracks in the bridge as well as the console. His eyes scanned the room, his mind cycling through a list of what still needed to be repaired as he counted the tasks off on his fingers. The lights were on as well as the navigation system, but he didn’t recognize any of the local stars or moons. The thrusters were still offline and it looked as if he didn’t have enough raw material to fix them. Though even if he did, with the crystal in pieces on the control room floor, it seemed improbable that he would be going anywhere anytime soon. Though admittedly the thing that had him the most frustrated was the simple fact that the communications system still wasn’t working properly. It was a fact that had him on edge, but currently, the more pressing matter was that he didn’t know the full extent of the damage to the gravity generator nor the exterior of the ship. He would need to venture outside and inspect it if he wished to get a complete list of the damages for the engineers back at base. 

 

He frowned, a feeling of uncertainty washing over him. He honestly didn’t know if they would allow him back. True, the risks that he had taken had paid off in the end. Even when he was sure he would die he had managed to survive. But he had still destroyed the outpost in the process and he couldn’t help but imagine the stern look on Kolivan’s face when he told him the news. It was the same look he had given him as he had recounted his escape from the main fleet as well as releasing Shiro from the clutches of the druids. Ultimately things had worked out for the best, and later Kolivan and the others would go on to subtly praise his decisions. But in the beginning things had been tense and there had been a fair bit of joking and snide remarks made at his expense. Many of the younger blades had joked that he had grown smitten with the alien from the fighting pits, that perhaps earthlings could cast spells on unsuspecting Galra to induce a state of sudden and intense love. Ulaz had thought it all very foolish. They had learned much about humans within that year of Shiro’s captivity and nothing would suggest such a thing as mind control or magical prowess. Though after several weeks of gentle ribbing and snickering as he walked through the base’s halls, Ulaz couldn’t find it in himself to care anymore. He knew he had done the right thing. And if even on the off chance that Shiro hadn’t been able to locate the blue lion he had slept well knowing he had done what he had set out to do, that he had helped to save him, that he was safe again. 

 

Ulaz temporarily paused his work, his thoughts on Shiro and his proposal to join him and the other paladins should the blade shun him. It was an intriguing notion, one he would be hard-pressed to deny. In a strange way, he almost hoped that the blade would disown him if it meant he could be with Shiro. He ground his teeth, his fingers tapping out a simple rhythm against the screen, he knew he was being ridiculous, selfish. His place was with the Marmora, it always would be. He had worked so long and so hard with them over the years that they truly had become his family, there was no changing that. With the paladins, he knew he would be an outsider, a necessary evil, someone to simply tolerate. He had spent too long living within that role while undercover, knowing all too well that the people he was secretly helping hated him simply because he looked like their captors. He had to wonder if Shiro’s friends would ever truly accept him for what he was. If they were willing to put aside their initial feelings as Shiro had so fervently claimed they would. They had seemed to be adamantly against him when they first met though he couldn’t truly blame them for that. It would surely be a hard adjustment for all of them and he had no such delusions that it would be a quick process, though it would be well worth the effort if he could remain by Shiro’s side. But he wasn’t going to try to take an active step in either direction, he would stay wherever he could offer the most assistance. Whether it was with the paladins or the blade, and whatever the outcome he would make time to get closer to Shiro, that at least, was clear to him. 

 

He allowed himself a chance to smile at that before making his way down the hall so he could make the trek outside. He was suddenly very glad that the ship was outfitted for nearly every contingency as he stepped into the small antechamber where the still thankfully intact space suit was kept. Out of all the developments and evolutionary advancements his people had made throughout the millennia he was still surprised that they had yet to adapt to the vacuum of space. Though admittedly he didn’t know many races who had, he thought, as he ran his eyes over the suit. Mapping it with his fingers and the only partially functioning scanner, he carefully checked it for any holes or abrasions. Once he was satisfied that it was still in good condition he slipped it on over his uniform, activating his mask in case he happened upon any hostile locals and picked up a small scouting device that had somehow survived the crash. He walked down the narrow hall, opened the airlock, quickly making his way inside, and took his first tentative steps out onto the surface of the planet. He immediately looked over his surroundings, from what he could tell there seemed to be no one around, no settlements or any signs of intelligent life. On one hand, he was glad, the empire had extended its grip to nearly every corner of the known universe he was glad to see it hadn’t infected this place as well. Especially when he considered the fact that there was no telling what would’ve happened had this been a colonized planet and the original inhabitants decided to attack. Though that thought did bring a rueful smile to his face, had there been a settlement closeby he would at least have more tools at his disposal. He hastily banished that thought as he looked to the slightly battered scanner in his hands and took a quick reading of his surroundings. 

 

The atmosphere was light. He could see the stars, unfamiliar and strange hovering overhead. The surface looked to be comprised of ice with less gravity than Junus but just enough that he didn't find walking to be a problem. He turned the scanner off with a quick motion of his fingers before stowing it away at his side, with the assessment of his surroundings done he tilted his head back to get a good view of the generator. It was warped and mangled, but as he took a closer look it didn’t look to be beyond repair like he had initially thought. Though most of it had been crumpled in his desperate act of sacrifice it was all in one piece, nothing appeared to be missing. As long as all the pieces were there it might be easier to fix though he knew it was still beyond his skill, at the very least he could seal some of the cracks. He continued to inspect what he could, looking it over carefully to see if there was anything else he could do to patch it before he called in Shiro and the others. 

 

He wondered how far he was from Shiro and his team. How many lonely light years of star-filled space would they have to cross before they found him and his ruined ship? He wondered how long it would take for him to fix the communications system, how warm would Shiro’s skin be in the waking world, and would their conversations and closeness be duplicated there? He sighed, crossing his arms over his chest as he continued to observe the icy plateaus and stark angles that jutted and flowed over the surface. He was getting distracted more easily these days it seemed. He would never find out the answer to any of those questions if he continued standing here. For now, his first priority was to make sure the communications system was operational. So with that thought in mind and a volley of questions no longer spinning wildly through his head he traveled back inside, slipped off his suit, deactivated his mask, and set himself back at the console. For the first few minutes, the system seemed to be working perfectly. Until the screens started freezing and the system kept rebooting itself after a flurry of error messages. After the third failed attempt to get the comm link working he walked away from it in a fit of frustration. He took in a deep breath, counted to ten with the tapping of his foot against the floor, and went back. He looked over the system once more but still had no luck in getting it to work. He frowned, pinching the bridge of his nose and letting out a long sigh, if he couldn’t hail Shiro he would just have to give him his coordinates instead. He swiped through several screens until he was greeted with the navigation system. He looked at the readout, squinting at his current location. His father had taught him how to chart the stars, how to track their subtle movements through the skies, enlist their aid to guide his feet when he was lost, as well as read some of the most advanced star maps. Though all that information did little to aid him when he still couldn’t recognize any of the local star systems. 

 

It seemed as if he had landed in a system that revolved around a single massive star and he was currently on a small moon orbiting one of it outer planets. He would feel better if he could tell Shiro the name of the moon he was stranded on, or even the galaxy he was in. But it seemed he couldn’t glean that information yet, the navigation system still wasn’t entirely functional. He tried to assess how far he was from his previous location, enlarging the star map multiple times until he was sure it could zoom out no further. When, finally, he saw the Thaldacon system, a tiny bright speck on the screen. It was several feet away from his current location but in reality, there were millions of light years between him and anything familiar. He hadn't realized how far he had been thrown, almost shocked by the distance he had traveled. Though he didn’t dwell on it long as now he could figure out the coordinates, or at the very least give Shiro the closest estimate of his location. He wrote the coordinates down on the tablet he kept under the console, looking over the numbers several times in an effort to memorize them. As he stood there scanning the screen, he could feel fatigue quickly settling into his bones. He would need to sleep soon but he wanted to make sure he gave Shiro the most accurate information he could. He ran over the numbers a few more times before he yawned and sat down. Slowly, he leaned back against the wall and let out a heavy sigh as his eyes slipped closed. It felt like forever since he had last seen Shiro when most likely it had only been a handful of vargas, he couldn’t be sure since the clock had stopped working earlier. He sighed again, weariness coloring his tone now as he leaned his head back, his mind slowly meandering over the events of the day, the coordinates still on his tongue as he drifted off to sleep.

 

When he opened his eyes he was standing knee deep in a field of lavender. He looked around, his eyes focusing on the cliffs of Junus off in the distance, obscured by a thick bank of smoke. It seemed that the dreamscape was melding their memories together again. He stepped forward only to notice a slight bit of give under his feet. He looked down to see that he wasn’t in a field but was standing on a plateau, though upon further inspection he saw that it wasn’t a plateau at all but a roof. It was the roof of his old residence, the entire structure enshrouded in a thick layer of lavender that continued on to fill the gulley where the house sat. He took a few more tentative steps until he came upon a large hole that lead down into the familiar darkness of the house. He leaped down, silently landing on his feet before he took a look around.

 

Nothing had changed from when he had last been here, nothing had even moved. The stone carvings of scenes of early Galran life still lined the dimly lit hallways, the sandstone underfoot was just as cool and comforting as he remembered. His old room lay untouched with his star maps neatly stacked on his desk, his windows open wide to allow in the early afternoon breeze. He halted his steps for a tick by his parent's room, half expecting to see one of them there. But there was no one inside. Their bed laid unmade, their few belongings neatly tucked away. He lingered there for a few ticks more before he continued on, habit guiding his steps down the stairs to his mother’s laboratory. He was surprised to find Shiro already there, standing by one of the old work tables looking over a dated tablet. Ulaz took note of the fact that he was no longer in his armor but in a black outfit that seemed to accentuate every angle and curve of his musculature. He silently ground his teeth, he was getting distracted again. He had more important things to speak with him about. Shiro looked up and flashed him a small smile.

 

“Looks like I beat you here”, he said. 

 

“It would seem that way. What were you doing?” 

 

“Just watching some of your old memories.” 

 

Ulaz paused, he hadn’t known this place could show memories of the other person while they weren’t present, though he supposed it made sense. “What did you see?”, he asked curiously. 

 

“I saw you as a kid”, he said with an enigmatic smile “And your mother. I didn’t know she was also part of the Blade of Marmora.” 

 

“Yes, she had been working as a spy for many years before she told me. It is usually a well-kept secret, passed down through familial ties. Mothers pass it on to their sons, fathers to their daughters. It was thought that the order would be kept safe that way.” 

 

“It makes sense. It looks like it’s been working well so far. I’m surprised she gave you the chance to join so quickly, you looked pretty young.” 

 

“I was persistent and stubborn”, he said with something close to a shrug. 

 

“I saw that. It looks like you’ve always been a bit of a rebel”, Shiro said with a strange smile on his face.

 

“My mother had often said so. She thought I would go on to be a hacker for the blade considering how I cracked the code on her case.” 

 

Shiro nodded, his eyes suddenly sweeping over the empty lab, the unattended equipment, the empty basins drained of their solvents. “Where is your mother?” he asked.

 

“She was stationed on a remote outpost in the Oculus Nebula. They were there developing a new technology that would render the quintessence used by the empire ineffective. It has been decaphoebes since I last heard from her, and it has been even longer since we have been able to make contact with anyone from that outpost. It is possible she is still alive, though at this point it seems doubtful.” 

 

Shiro looked stricken. “Ulaz, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought it up.” 

 

“You meant no harm and I have had a long time to process it.” Shiro didn’t look convinced, he edged closer, motioning for Ulaz to lean down. His curiosity piqued, he did so and was instantly stunned when Shiro brought their foreheads together. It was a quick gesture, so much so that Ulaz questioned if it had even happened. But by the gentle look on Shiro’s face, it had. Ulaz brought his hand to his forehead, the lingering warmth comforting. True, he no longer felt the unbearable ache of sadness tear through him when he thought of his mother. Though he couldn't deny the feeling of bitter loss that still crept over him whenever her face appeared in his mind. The fact that Shiro had once again tried to console him warmed his heart perhaps even more than the gesture had.

 

“Sorry”, Shiro said abruptly.

 

“For what?”, Ulaz asked, valiantly ignoring how warm his face was.

 

“Sorry if I overstepped my bounds”, he explained. “But you seemed like you needed that.” 

 

Ulaz didn’t answer right away, surprised that Shiro had been able to glean that much. He had been sure he had that same well-practiced neutral expression on his face, or perhaps he did and Shiro had just been able to see through it. “What made you think that?”, he asked, suddenly curious.

 

“It was just a feeling I had.” 

 

He nodded slowly, so it seemed Shiro could feel his emotions here after all. He had to wonder if this was a more recent development or if he had the ability the entire time. “I must admit I am surprised you chose to use a Galran display of affection.” 

 

“I wasn’t going to, but after watching your memories that felt like the right thing to do”, Shiro replied. 

 

“It was”, he said with a slight smile. “Thank you for your concern Shiro”, he said as he stepped closer and bent at the waist and gently bumped his forehead against Shiro’s, his hand laid out on his shoulder. When they pulled apart he noted that the tips of Shiro’s ears had once again turned red.

 

“I have noticed that happens often”, he remarked.

 

“What does?”, Shiro asked, sounding as if he were out of breath.

 

“The tips of your ears turning red. They did just now, as well as the last time we spoke. Are you unwell?” 

 

“Ah, no”, Shiro answered, looking a tad self-conscious. “That’s just a normal human reaction.” 

 

“I see, what causes it?” 

 

If possible the tips of his ears turned an even deeper shade of red. “Embarrassment mostly. But attraction can also cause it”, Shiro answered, trying to keep his eyes off Ulaz’s face. Now that was an interesting admission. It was entirely possible that performing a somewhat intimate act had caused Shiro some embarrassment, but the other and much more interesting notion was that on some level Shiro was attracted to him. He felt his face grow warm at the thought. He certainly hoped that was the case, and though he felt emboldened by his words to move closer and take him into his arms he restrained himself. To come on too strong, too fast, would most likely have him shy away. He had to be careful about this, methodical. There was certainly a bond between them, their conversations thus far had proven that. But the question was, what was the bonds nature? How strong was it? Even if he was attracted to him he might still have reservations, misgivings that had yet to be banished. And although they had come to trust each other on some level when he had been in captivity it was obvious that many of his memories of that time were lost or scattered. He had no idea how long it would take, but he was more than willing to try to regain Shiro’s trust, to earn his affections. He lightly cleared his throat as he pulled his hand away, Shiro’s eyes still focused beyond him as he asked, “What about your parents? What do they do?”

 

Shiro looked happy to have something to distract him, his eyes once again focusing on his face as he quickly answered. “My mom is a teacher. She mostly taught high school kids, then when I entered middle school she moved on to teach at the local university. My dad is a pilot, he had been building and flying his own ships for years, working out of this huge hangar he owned in the middle of the desert. When I was little he used to take me there and let me sit in the cockpit of his cruiser. He even let me fly it a couple of times when I got older.” Shiro paused, a fond smile working its way over his features. “For a while, I spent more time in the air than I did on the ground.”

 

“That would explain your considerable piloting skills.”

 

“Ulaz, you only saw me fly for less than 20 minutes.”

 

“Which was more than enough time to see how skilled you are.”

 

Shiro snorted as if he were trying to stifle a laugh. “I don’t know about that. But for as long as I can remember I wanted to be a part of that world. My mom was sure I was going to become a teacher like her someday. When I told her I wanted to leave home and become a pilot she accused my dad of brainwashing me and indoctrinating me into some kind of aviation cult”, he said with a soft chuckle. “But even then, she still supported my decision to leave and join the Galaxy Garrison.” Ulaz cocked his head curiously. “That’s where I did my training.” 

 

Abruptly, as if on cue, the landscape changed. The walls of his mother’s lab slowly collapsed around them, and lavender suddenly gave way to dusty plains and short scrub and coarse looking bush. From what Ulaz could tell they seemed to be in the middle of a desert. The sun shone brightly overhead as he surveyed the landscape, his eyes roving over the peaks of distant mountains and settling on what looked to be a massive hangar sitting at the end of a long runway. He glanced over to see Shiro sporting a grimace on his face.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“This particular memory...well, let’s just say it’s not one of my best moments”, Shiro explained, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“I doubt it is as bad as you think”, Ulaz replied as they watched as a relatively small cruiser quickly come into view. It glinted in the noonday sun as it sped towards the ground at a dangerous angle. He and Shiro leaped out of the way as the cruiser careened down the landing strip. Finally stopping just as its front end collided with the hangars wall, leaving behind a large crack and a trail of thick black smoke that erupted out of its hood. They watched as the cockpit opened and out jumped a much younger looking Shiro, who looked at the damage with a mortified expression. Ulaz considered the wreckage with a thoughtful look on his face, and said slowly “Perhaps I was wrong.”

 

Shiro elbowed him lightly, a rueful smile on his face as Ulaz gave a low chuckle. “We can’t all be perfect children.”

 

Ulaz considered his words. “I suppose that is true”, he said.

 

“I was being sarcastic. I know you’re more of a troublemaker then you let on. I saw you on the roof firing off blaster shots at your mother’s superiors.”

 

Ulaz was temporarily taken aback by the fact that Shiro had seen more of his childhood than he had initially let on, but he recovered quickly. “I’m not sure if these situations are comparable. The shots had no long-lasting effects, they were only meant to sting temporarily, a few vargas at most.” 

 

“From the looks of it, the effects were longer lasting than a few hours.”

 

Ulaz narrowed his eyes. “Just how much of my childhood did you see?”, he asked. 

 

“I don’t think I can tell you that.”

 

“And why is that?”

 

“It would put certain factors at risk”, Shiro answered seriously.

 

If possible Ulaz’s eyes narrowed further, a small smile on his face. “The factor of being able to see me flustered”, he said knowingly.

 

“Like I said, certain factors”, Shiro replied with a grin, and Ulaz could only shake his head in a futile attempt to hide the smile on his face. It was moments like this where their time together felt surreal. He had spent so long seeing Shiro at his most desperate moments, his rage, his pain, his sadness. That to see him like this, his willingness to talk, his relaxed posture, the tender smile that lit up his face, felt all at once bizarre but welcome. Shiro looked as though he was going to continue speaking but his focus shifted to the sudden movement from the inside of the hangar. Ulaz saw his eyes widen slightly as a man emerged from the door, his stride long and brisk as he walked over to where the younger Shiro was still surveying his landing job as the cruiser continued to smoke. Ulaz realized very quickly that this man must be Shiro’s father. They had a similar build, as well as shared many of the same features, and it seemed only fitting that a father would physically pick up his son and escort him inside. Ulaz quickly followed on their heels as Shiro walked alongside him, his grin dropping away as they fell into step. “What are you doing?”, he asked. 

 

“I think it only fair that I learn more of your childhood.”

 

“I doubt that’s the real reason.” 

 

“You are welcome to draw your own conclusions”, he replied as Shiro tried to grab him by the wrist and he sidestepped out of the way. Just as he was about to step through the doorway the memory quickly began to fade. He wondered if Shiro had more control over this place than he thought but didn’t think to ask him as the scene shifted and they were suddenly transported back to the opposite end of the landing strip. The sun was not nearly as high in the sky as it had previously been and the crack in the hangar wall was no longer visible. He scanned the ground, there was no sign of Shiro or his father, just a bright glinting speck on the horizon. Shiro stood next to him, the both of them watching as the speck grew closer and he quickly realized that it was a cruiser, larger than the one before, and steadily making its way towards the runway. They both stepped out of the way as it landed and Shiro calmly climbed out of the cockpit. His father was there to greet him a moment later with a broad smile on his face as he walked out of the hangar. 

 

“I was watching from the roof”, his father proclaimed proudly.

 

“What was wrong with the ground?”, Shiro asked curiously.

 

“It didn’t have the same effect”, his father explained.

 

Shiro shook his head with a small grin on his face. “It went pretty smoothly up there. With all this experience under my belt, I think I should be ready for the Garrison’s exam tomorrow.”

 

“You think?”, his father asked, incredulous “You’re practically in.” 

 

“It’s not official yet.” 

 

“It doesn’t have to be. You fly better than most of the commanders there.”

 

“I still need to pass the test”, Shiro replied, climbing back inside the cockpit, obviously eager to put in some more practice. His father seemed to get the hint before stepping out of the way as a look of intense focus came over Shiro’s features. Once he was situated back inside he shot his father a quick smile before the cruiser began to slowly pick up speed and took off into the air.

 

The two of them watched the ship soar through the air for several ticks before Ulaz spoke again, his voice full of barely contained admiration. “Even back then you were an excellent pilot.” 

 

“I was still pretty green. I wasn’t even a recruit yet”, Shiro replied, shielding his eyes from the sun as he watched the ship travel out onto the horizon. 

 

Ulaz shook his head “Perhaps, but anyone can see you belong in the sky. It's clear why you are the black lion’s chosen pilot.” 

 

Shiro looked thoughtful, his eyes leaving the skies and shifting to the ground. “I’ve been thinking about that lately.” 

 

“About what?”

 

“My connection with the black lion. I hadn’t given it much thought before. Not until I found out that Zarkon was the original black paladin.” 

 

“I had heard rumors concerning that, but I had never given much thought to whether they were true or not.”

 

“It’s true, he’s managed to wrench control from me on a few different occasions”, he trailed off, that intense look of focus coming over his face again. “I have to find a way to strengthen my bond with the black lion. I can’t afford to let that happen again. It would put the whole team and the entire mission in jeopardy.” 

 

Shiro looked concerned, his arms crossed over his chest with a deep frown on his face. Ulaz considered him briefly before placing a hand on his shoulder. Shiro met his gaze, his frown softening as Ulaz spoke. “While you were in the arena I watched you defeat foes more than twice your size, with all the odds stacked against you. I see no reason why this should be any different. It is obvious after all this time that Zarkon has lost what it is that made him a paladin, he will never again pilot the black lion. It is only a matter of time before your bond supplants his own.”

 

Shiro was silent next to him, he looked awestruck at his words, as though he hadn’t expected Ulaz to speak them with such conviction. Despite Shiro’s confidence, he too was bound to suffer moments of self-doubt, it was only natural. There had been moments all throughout his life and even more frequently in his adult years working as a spy where he had wallowed in doubt, spent his days questioning the strength of his convictions. He never had anyone to tell him to keep going, to give him a simple means of encouragement. It wasn’t until now that he had someone he could lean on. If he could provide the same for Shiro he gladly would. 

 

“Thank you for saying that Ulaz”, he replied, his eyes fixed on his face, his hand covering Ulaz’s with his own. They stood like that for what felt like a long time before Ulaz began to wonder how much longer he could continue doing this. How much longer could he continue on before something inexplicably gave? Before every last bit of his restraint was burned away and replaced with the impulsive decision of leaning forward and kissing him, or telling him exactly what he felt. He didn’t have a chance to do either as the scene suddenly changed and Shiro slowly pulled away, his body tensing as he realized with a certain level of apprehension that they were back at the arena. Shiro didn’t flinch this time, nor did he end up riddled with all the signs of a panic attack, though Ulaz eyed him worriedly. Instead, he stood firm next to him, returning his gaze and giving him a somewhat weak smile. “I’m fine”, he said, “Don’t worry about me.” Ulaz wasn't convinced, he crowded close to him, ready to pull him away if need be. They watched the scene unfold from the middle of the stands as one of the gladiators, tall and slim in shining armor stalked into the pit. Ulaz looked over, watching himself as he took a seat close to the ring and the sounds and colors of the arena washed over him like a gentle wave.

\---

 

This was the first time he had ventured back to the arena after he had given Champion that medpack. He sat there for a few minutes, watching as the match between the lean gladiator and his opponent, a hulking fighter from an unknown planet, slowly began. The first blow was struck just as he was called away for work and hurriedly he made his way to the prep area to tend to one of the prisoners. He was a large fighter, with long limbs and a tail that reached down to the floor, sporting a prosthetic with a lengthy glistening capsule of quintessence implanted directly into the arm. He hadn’t been the one to do the procedure but he had been the one who designed it. Such was the case with many of the prisoner’s enhancements, unbeknownst to them. He looked it over carefully, assessing it for any damage. There seemed to be no ill effects on the prisoner’s health but it was always important to keep track of these things. He had seen enhancements like this suddenly go haywire with little to no warning and he wouldn’t allow anyone to die due to an oversight on his part. 

 

It was because of that, and his tendency to be at least somewhat polite, that had quickly garnered him the reputation as being one of the more tolerant Galra. Almost kind, or at least as kind as any Galra could be. Though he held no delusions about how the prisoners viewed him. They tolerated him but there was no true trust there, no fond feelings. That was fine, they didn’t have to think of him kindly, nor did they need to know of his real purpose. Though he did wish that he could tell them the truth, reassure them that he meant no harm. Ultimately, though, he knew his reputation for patience was a problem. The other guards had even asked him about it on several different occasions, to which he always replied that they were welcome to think that he was being kind if they wished. When in actuality he was just lulling them into a false sense of security. One that he would cruelly break when they least expected it, much to his own amusement. 

 

That had satisfied them for the time being, though he would have to be mindful of his actions in the future. It was a razor's edge he was treading, he couldn’t afford to be overly cordial with the prisoners and he couldn’t allow himself to become too predictable around the guards. It was possible they might notice something, some pattern he had unwittingly made, and the day might come when they would seek to test his loyalty, and he would be forced to do something reprehensible in the sake of keeping his cover. He would have to keep that in mind going forward, he thought, as he told the prisoner that he was going to be fine but he would continue to monitor his arm. The prisoner thanked him and was escorted out into the ring to the thunderous applause of the crowd. His opponent, an especially agile fighter, already awaiting him. That left him and Champion alone. He had been there the entire time, sitting on the end of the bench staring intently at the floor. When their eyes finally met there was still a look of suspicion there, though it seemed to have softened. Ulaz gave him a quick nod before picking up his tools and making his way out of the prep area, trying to ignore the feeling of eagerness that had come over him as their eyes had met. There was no reason to feel that way. He had spent enough time letting himself be distracted by him. He had done what he had set out to do and that was the end of it.

 

After that he spent some time meandering through the halls before finally making his way back to the lab, his thoughts of Champion left behind with the noise of the arena. He strode into the room and quickly began his work, pulling up his schematics on his tablet, and bringing out the necessary tools to begin fusing together the metal for a prosthetic commission for a mid-level commander. Just as he was about to begin an alert on his tablet caught his attention. He promptly abandoned the prosthetic, locking it under the work table, picked up his tool case, and swiftly made his way down to the lower cell block. It seemed that the same gladiator he had tended to earlier needed an immediate repair before the quintessence in his arm drained directly into his body. 

 

Normally that wouldn’t be a problem, but with the large quantity stored in his prosthetic, it wouldn’t take much to poison his already weakened system. He briefly thought about Champion, wondering if he was injured, his form lying supine on his cot as he bled from his wounds. He banished those thoughts, he couldn’t afford to be distracted. He quickly made his way down the well-guarded hallway and into the cell. The gladiator was in bad shape, laid out on his cot with the guards hovering anxiously outside. Quintessence glowed bright purple as it spilled out onto the floor, a blade lodged in his shoulder and through the length of his arm. He was suddenly very glad he had brought a small array of medpacks with him. He would need to remove the blade quickly and stem the flow of quintessence. He had built a failsafe into the prosthetic that would shut off its flow, but he couldn’t access it with the blade still lodged in his arm. The gladiator’s eyes fluttered open before letting out a strangled cry as Ulaz began to pull at the blade. “I’m sorry”, he said quietly, well aware that the guards were most likely listening. “But there’s no time”, he said as he pulled as hard as he could. The blade dislodged itself completely as the gladiator gave a pained shout while Ulaz threw it to the floor and began to assess the damage. 

 

The fail-safe wasn’t intact. Its trigger had been split into several pieces with splinters of it lodged into the space where flesh met metal. The leak would continue unabated at this rate. He pulled out the tool case and gave the prisoner an almost sympathetic look. “The pain will be intense. Brace yourself”, he told him as he pulled a device from the case. It looked close to a blaster in design but held a single spinning disc of blue light between two metal prongs. It was meant to clamp off areas of circuitry, as well as nerves. He set it at the gladiator’s shoulder to keep the quintessence flow from traveling further. The wiring was already gutted but he knew that the added pain of the clamp and its compression on his nerves had to be excruciating. “Be still”, he urged, trying to steady him as he jolted and writhed from the pain. “It will be over soon”, he said. The gladiator looked disturbed, an expression of fear quickly passing over his features. “No, you will live”, he said as he set to work. He opened the prosthetic, placing his mask over his face and began to solder the channel of quintessence closed. After several ticks of work the leak was stopped and the gladiator was out of danger. He removed the compression device and opened the med pack, slowly and gently pushing the disc into his arm right at the shoulder. He gave a low hiss as his wounds began to heal.

 

“Wait, I remember this”, Shiro said suddenly. Ulaz looked at him curiously. “I was in the cell next to his. They had just moved me there earlier that day. I remember listening to you trying to reassure him. I was surprised, I hadn’t been expected a Galra soldier to try to be considerate or kind. At first, I thought it was just an act. Like what I saw in the prep area, that you were trying to make yourself appear trustworthy.” 

 

“That was a reasonable suspicion.” 

 

“Maybe, but after watching you for awhile it became obvious that you were genuinely trying to help them.”

 

“As much as I could. Given the circumstances, there wasn’t much I could do.”

 

“I wouldn’t say that, you managed to accomplish a lot”, Shiro said with a smile, as the scene changed. Colors bled together while figures and nondescript hallways blurred past until they were transported back to the arena. Ulaz saw himself back in the prep area making quick repairs on circuitry and outfitting gladiators with armor when suddenly he felt Champion’s eyes on his back. It was maddening, as though he could feel his gaze boring through his armor. He considered talking to him. Ever since he had given him that med pack his thoughts had continually been drawn to him. To the point that it was becoming something of a nuisance. He had thought that if he stayed away he would be free of it. That he would continue his mission as he had been. But it was obvious that something had changed and it seemed that as their time apart grew, his desire to be near him only increased. He realized the implications of those thoughts, those feelings, what they might mean. He realized that this growing sense of attachment would be nothing but a detriment to his goals. Yet he couldn’t deny the pervasive sense of eagerness that came over him as he stood there, carefully tucking away his tools in their case. Once that was done he tapped at one of the compartments in the wall. It opened slowly to reveal several pairs of halved breastplates, he had no further instructions other than to outfit Champion with a blade and armor, and allow the guards to escort him into the arena. Ulaz couldn’t understand the reasoning behind it. To give him insufficient armor meant that he could still be dealt a killing blow, why give him anything at all? He didn’t openly question the decision, and although he hadn’t received the order directly from him, it was safe to say that it was commander Amdav who gave it, considering he managed most aspects of the arena. It seemed as though they wanted to test the limits of Champion’s endurance. He had fought only in his uniform until now, the armor was standard issue, lightweight in appearance but heavy for those who didn’t possess Galran strength. it would be a daunting task to move efficiently with it on. He frowned as he removed it from the wall and walked over to Champion who was still sitting at the end of the bench awaiting his round. His eyes were trained on the floor until Ulaz was directly in front of him. “It’s you”, he said meeting his eyes, a hint of recognition in his voice.

 

“Yes, I am here to outfit you for the arena.” 

 

“They've never given me armor before”, he said with a slight frown as he looked it over.

 

“No, I imagine they wouldn’t.” 

 

Champion didn’t ask any further questions though he looked ready to. Ulaz came closer and Champion immediately looked caught between wanting to bolt or charge forward for a fight. “I need you to relax for a moment”, he said softly.

 

“Easier said than done”, Champion replied with a weary-sounding huff. 

 

“I don’t doubt it, but this will only take a moment if you’ll permit me”, he said. Champion nodded as Ulaz slowly came forward. This close he could feel the heat rolling off his body as well as hear the frantic beating of his heart. Clearly, he was agitated with him this close. He frowned, he desperately wanted to reassure him that he had nothing to fear. But there was no time, and no way he could do so without giving himself away. So without another thought he quickly put the armor on him, snapping it in place and stepping back to watch as Champion grit his teeth under its weight. He was strong, that much was clear, he had witnessed it first hand. But it would still be a challenge to fight effectively hindered this way, especially when he had already witnessed his opponent’s agility several days ago.

 

“Why is this so heavy?”, he asked after a terse silence, his breathing mildly labored. 

 

“It is made specifically for Galra.” 

 

“Then why give it to me?” 

 

“Your opponent is fast, the additional weight will obviously hinder your mobility.” 

 

Champion looked at him strangely and Ulaz wished that he could be less cryptic, that he could bare his soul, lay out all his secrets. He knew it was a foolish thought and as it stood right now it just sounded as if he were spouting out obvious statements. But he hoped Champion would be able to fight despite his handicap. Just as he hoped that the nod Champion gave him was one of understanding as he handed him a sword before turning to leave. 

 

“Wait.” Ulaz stopped to observe him, he looked to be adjusting to the added weight though he could tell it was still a strain. Champion gave him a solemn nod, his tone serious as he said: “Thank you.” 

 

Ulaz didn’t answer, he merely gave him a quick nod in return. He had to leave. Not only because of the other duties that awaited him, but also because of the sudden heat that had crept into his face.

 

Several similar memories passed in quick succession, flying by so quickly that they could only catch glimpses of each before they blurred on into the next. He saw himself presenting Shiro with a long sword for his match against a heavily armored behemoth. With nothing more than the vague advice that his armor was weak at the shoulder and joints, and that perhaps the added length of his weapon might aid him in his fight. He saw Shiro in his cell, looking thoroughly pensive as he contemplated the panels in the ceiling and then watched as his brooding changed to curiosity as he heard Ulaz’s voice in the cells next to him as he made his rounds, his ear pressed to the wall in an effort to hear him better. They watched those brief wordless exchanges, their eyes meeting as Ulaz made his way down the hall and passed by his cell or the simple nods of familiarity they gave to each other before a match. More instances similar to those raced past, their paths often crossing but never in any truly meaningful way, their conversations never straying beyond short greetings or the most utilitarian phrases. 

 

That all quickly changed late one evening, as the two of them watched as Ulaz made his way down one of the many labyrinthine hallways with his tablet in hand. He was just about to head back to the lab and finish some work when he heard several voices yelling in anger. Squabbles between guards weren’t unheard of, but when he heard Champion’s voice amongst the incensed chorus he quickly rounded the corner. Champion was grappling with one of the guards, a deep gash in his side and a blaster lying useless on the floor. Another prisoner, frail and injured, laid at their feet as the fight continued. Ulaz could tell the bout was about to escalate as he saw another guard run up, leveling his blaster for Champion’s back, his teeth bared in anger. “Stop”, he shouted, as he briskly strode forward, pulling the guard and Champion apart with relative ease. “What is the meaning of this?”, he asked, looking to the guard at his side. “Why are these prisoners still out of their cells?” Both he and Champion began shouting in unison and he held his hand up, “Enough”, he barked “One at a time. What happened here?” 

 

“This prisoner was being insubordinate”, the guard cried, jabbing an accusatory finger at the prisoner still laid out on the floor.

 

“He was already injured. You had no reason to attack him”, Champion said, his anger palpable.

 

Ulaz turned his attention to the guard who was looking visibly irritated now. “He’s not one of the gladiators. Why was he injured?” he asked, his tone clinical.

 

“Does it matter?”, asked the other guard, picking the prisoner off the floor and setting them on their feet. Ulaz had a chance to get a good look at him then. He observed the obvious signs of blaster shots on his body, dark bruises beginning to form where the skin was exposed. He also noted the number that was emblazoned on the arm of his uniform; W-23335 

 

“I think it will matter a great deal to commander Thez if he does not receive the latest addition to his work camp”, Ulaz said roughly. As if on cue the two guards went very still, their bravado and forced fury obviously forgotten at the thoughts of potential reprimands or confinement. Ulaz would’ve chuckled if he hadn’t focused all his attention on Champion who was currently clutching his side, a thin trail of blood steadily running down his leg and onto the floor. “Get this prisoner back to his cell”, he said, directly addressing the guards. “Champion comes with me.” 

 

“But you’re just a technician”, commented one of them, he couldn’t tell which, their voices were so close they might as well be identical; grating and self-important.

 

“That wound needs immediate attention and my lab is directly by the medbay.”

 

“He can just go back to his cell and wait for a doctor there”, said the other guard, looking ready to pull him away.

 

Ulaz kept his expression neutral but internally he was growing frustrated, not only with the guard’s behavior but with his own. Why was he here intervening in some petty squabble? He had work to do yet he couldn’t bring himself to walk away, not now with Champion injured. It was risky what he was about to do. It might set him on course for weeks of damage control but he couldn’t bring himself to care as spoke again. “Perhaps, or perhaps he will not make it back to his cell. Currently, we do not have extensive knowledge of his physiology. And with the way he has bolstered morale in the arena and caught the interest of several high ranking commanders, it seems unwise to let him bleed to death before they’ve chosen what they want to do with him.” As if on cue he saw Champion stumble, sway, and then fall. Ulaz caught him easily, though he had to admit he felt mildly panicked. “As you can see it’s more serious than we thought”, he said grimly.

 

The guards didn’t give him any trouble after that. Being responsible for killing the fascinating prisoner with commanders invested in his fate obviously had them on edge. Honestly, he wasn't sure if that was a true statement or not, as far as he knew Nor was the only one who was interested in his well being despite it being for purely selfish reasons. But he didn’t want to drop her name just yet, she was relatively well respected but better to keep his answers vague for as long as he could. He would have focused longer on the implications of what he had just done if he hadn’t been so engrossed in Champion who was still unconscious in his hold. He felt light and warm in his arms, and it took a great deal of effort for him to not simply halt his steps to the medbay and examine him. He wondered absently if all of Champion’s people were like him, strong and courageous, with lean muscle, and clear warm eyes. 

 

Finally, they made it to the medbay and with the utmost care he laid him out on the operating table. Almost immediately Champion miraculously revived, his eyes opening and his form rising off the table with a small wince. Ulaz wasn’t really surprised, his collapse seemed too convenient. Though he had to admit that it was commendable, even after all this time, even after his show of apparent bloodlust that he was still willing to risk his life for others. It was an admirable quality, he supposed it was that coupled with everything else that made it so difficult for him to stay away. “That was a good act”, he told him sincerely.

 

“It wasn’t an act”, Champion replied, still holding his side.

 

“There’s no need to lie to me.” 

 

Champion frowned lightly “How did you know?” 

 

“It seemed too well timed.” 

 

“I guess I need to work on that”, Champion replied. “Why did you help me?”, he asked.

 

“I had no intentions of doing so.” 

 

“I don’t think that’s true. I noticed you try to give me the better weapons when you can. And you always drop hints about my opponents. You’ve been doing that ever since I first saw you at the arena.”

 

So he had been watching him at the arena that day. His heart skipped a beat at that belated confession for some reason he couldn’t properly name. He forced himself to turn away, trying to focus his attention on finding something to ease his pain. He took several steps over to one of the drawers situated in the wall and input the code. As it had before, the drawer opened, but there were no medpacks to be seen.

 

“Aren’t you going to strap me down?”, Champion asked suddenly, watching him amble around the room, opening every drawer and compartment he could find in his apparently doomed search. 

 

“Why would I do that?”, he asked, crouching down to look in the compartments near the floor and was once again disappointed to find nothing of use.

 

“That’s standard procedure for the guards. I guess they’re afraid I might try to attack them.”

 

“I am not the guards”, he said firmly, standing to his full height and looking Champion directly in the eyes. “And if you were to attack me I think I would be fine.” 

 

Champion raised an eyebrow. “Are you saying you could take me?”, he asked.

 

“You have proven yourself to be a formidable opponent, beating gladiators more than twice your size. I have no doubt that it would be a tough battle.”

 

Champion’s eyes narrowed “Are you giving me a compliment?”, he asked, incredulous. 

 

“Perhaps”, he answered, as he closed yet another empty drawer. “I will stay with you until the attending physician arrives.” 

 

“Why?”, Champion asked, the familiar sound of suspicion once again coloring his tone. 

 

“You were injured.” 

 

“It’s not that bad.” 

 

“Nevertheless, I will stay.” 

 

Champion regarded him quietly. From the look on his face, it was clear he thought Ulaz was acting strangely. He had to wonder if the guards he reprimanded in the hallway earlier thought the same thing. He couldn’t deny now that he was acting out of character, taking more risks whether he calculated their outcomes or not. He had to reign himself in soon, get control of his actions lest he does something truly foolish. He wondered absently if Protax was stationed here today. He wasn’t particularly gentle but he was by no means cruel, he would be one of the better doctors to attend to Champion’s wound. Abruptly he was broken out of his reverie by Champion’s voice, clear and curious in his ears. “Why don’t you just give me what you did last time?”, he asked, still watching him from the operating table.

 

“I would have, had there been any left.”

 

Champion‘s eyes dropped from his face down to the floor before he laid back down with a huff. “I don’t think I understand you”, he said finally.

 

“Why is that?” 

 

“You go out of your way to help me and you help the other prisoners, but-”, Champion trailed off, frowning as if he were deep in thought about how he should phrase his next statement.

 

“Finish your thought”, he urged.

 

“You’re Galra”, he said, with something like regret in his voice.

 

Ulaz wasn’t offended, it was a fair point. And he was suddenly very glad that there were no cameras or listening devices here, it was liberating to be able to speak freely. “Do you believe all Galra to be like the guards? Ruthless and uncaring?’, he asked. 

 

“That’s all I’ve seen.” 

 

Ulaz considered him briefly. “Are all of your people like you?” 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“Are they all as strong as you are?” 

 

“No.” 

 

“Do they all hold the same beliefs and sense of morals?” 

 

“No.” 

 

“The same is true of the Galra, though admittedly we don’t often show it.” 

 

Champion, if possible, looked contrite. “I never wanted to make assumptions about anyone. But after being here so long and seeing all the pain the empire has caused I started to see everyone as an enemy.” 

 

“That’s understandable”, Ulaz conceded.

 

“But not accurate”, Champion said, staring at him intently.

 

Ulaz felt his face grow warm again, he looked away, willing himself to stay calm as he said: “I should see if a physician is on their way.” He valiantly ignored the way Champion was still watching him and quickly walked over to the panel by the door and input the hailing cipher. 

 

“Who is this?”, called out an irritable voice over the line.

 

“Technician 9983, Ulaz. Requesting nearest physician to return to med bay 1035”, he replied briskly.

 

“I’ll be reporting there in 60 ticks”, answered the voice, and with that, the transmission abruptly shut off. 

 

“Someone will be here soon to attend to your wound”, he said, turning to see that Champion was still staring at him as if he were trying to puzzle out the mystery of why he was still here.

 

“Do you know who it is?”, he asked. 

 

“I can’t say, I didn’t recognize the voice.” 

 

Champion frowned, his head turning to observe the glaring lights overhead. “I wish that-nevermind”, he said, sighing gently.

 

Ulaz was tempted to press the issue further but thought better of it. He was glad to have been with him this long, he shouldn’t press his luck. 

 

“It’s been so long now, and I still don’t even know your name”, Champion said quietly, as if he didn’t want Ulaz to hear.

 

Ulaz was surprised that he had brought it up at all. To exchange names felt like they were entering something unheard of together. As if they were forging a bond that outweighed convenience. He was reluctant at first, chalking it up to years of suspicion and duplicity. But ultimately he saw no reason not to give Champion that information, and he was curious to know more about him even if it was something as simple as this. “I am Ulaz”, he said finally, waiting to see if Champion would offer up his own name in return. 

 

There was a brief pause as if he were considering things, but when he spoke again his voice was just as firm and unwavering as it had been when he had challenged the guards in the hallway. “I’m Shiro”, he said. Ulaz nodded, feeling as if he had been given the secret to the universe. Though he kept his expression neutral as Shiro looked at him as if he were waiting for something to happen. Nothing did, save for the physician coming into the room with a bit of a grumble, his gaze flicking between them. Ulaz didn’t say anything other than “I will take my leave now” and discreetly made his exit, his mind still firmly occupied with thoughts of Shiro.

 

In the days that followed Ulaz made a concerted effort to keep his head down. Not only because of the suddenly rigorous influx of work, but also due to the fact that he didn’t want to raise any further suspicion. He had even spent the past several nights stealthily embedding cloaked bugs into the walls of the medbay and lower cell block. All on the off chance that he might hear news that his interference with Shiro had reached the ears of those higher up in the chain of command. He had to be more careful. As thankful as he was for oversights in the system he couldn’t rely on them. Sooner or later someone would notice the subtle deviations in his behavior and begin to ask questions. So far he hadn’t heard anything, save for several of the commanders marveling at Shiro’s win streak. And one of them, whose voice he couldn’t place, putting in an order that he be kept in peak physical condition for the arena. An order that until now hadn’t been properly enforced. He thought about Shiro briefly, he hadn’t seen him since their short talk in the med bay. He had wanted to see him again, almost to the point of desperation, but he had managed to keep himself away. Sinking himself so deeply into his work that he had nearly spent all his time in the lab. Barely pulling himself away for more than a few vargas so he could stumble into the oppressive silence of his room to sleep. He never stayed asleep for long though, because in the darkness of his room he could almost picture Shiro’s face, hear his voice low in his ear. And he would shoot up off his cot and end up pacing the floor with his hands clasped behind his back in a vain effort to get his thoughts under control. This was getting out of hand now. 

 

Days ago he thought what he felt was nothing more than a passing attraction. Clinical fascination for an intriguing alien, a momentary lapse in judgment. He thought that he wouldn’t feel the need to see him again, but he had felt that desire as well as others he had never expected. He wanted to speak with him, learn about his planet, he wanted to understand everything about him. He sighed, each one of those urges was a luxury he couldn’t afford. And they all posed the question of how well and how quickly he could suppress them. He couldn’t accurately name the root of those desires, he was almost afraid to. Once it had a name it would become a reality. Something tangible and clearly defined, something he would have to deal with. He knew to ignore it was just as bad, perhaps worse. And just because he refused to acknowledge it didn’t mean it would suddenly vanish. But as usual, there was no time to consider it.

 

He spent the next several days like that. Obstinately working, constantly banishing thoughts of Shiro from his head as he finished several designs, and meticulously cut out the beginnings of new prosthetics with only the thrum of his pulse, and his own rebellious thoughts for company. He was almost happy to see Nor stride through the doorway early one morning, anything to break the vicious cycle he had been trapped in. As per habit, he rose from his seat to offer up the customary salute, which she once again waved off, her expression dour. “The blueprints”, she stated.

 

“Nearly done”, he replied. 

 

“Can’t you be more precise than that?”, she asked, clearly annoyed.

 

“60 ticks and they will be done”, he replied. It wasn’t uncommon for her to come into the lab in a poor mood. As she put it, the fleet was outfitted with dunces and half-wits, common soldiers who had risen through the ranks through no cunning or merit of their own, other than simple brute force and habitual bootlicking. She made her contempt for the majority of the division as well as the others well known, but Ulaz suspected there was something else that was bothering her today. He decided it best not to ask directly. If he could bring up another topic perhaps she would latch onto it and eventually give him the information he wanted. “I have not seen you here for several days”, he commented, wondering if she would take the bait.

 

For a moment it seemed as if she wouldn’t. But after a pregnant pause, she spoke again “I have had other matters to attend to”, she said, some of the frustration draining from her voice. “I had put in a bid to get custody of Champion, but it was denied.”

 

Ulaz continued his work, but his mind was racing at that irritated confession. On one hand, it was good that Nor’s request had gone unfulfilled. He didn’t want to imagine what could have happened to Shiro had he been laid out on her table, a knife hovering over him in her unsteady hands. But the fact that she was denied meant that he had garnered a certain amount of interest from the other commanders. He already knew about the order to keep him in relatively good health, and from what he had heard from his bugs down in the cell block, that command was being closely followed. What concerned him was the implications of that news. He recovered quickly though, a barely noticeable quiver in his fingers as he set his tablet down and picked up the prosthetic he had been working on. “That is unfortunate”, he said finally, careful to mask any interest that might have slipped into his voice.

 

“Unfortunate?”, she asked. “It’s a travesty. The fact that he has been this successful is cause enough to examine him. Not continue parading him around the ring like some kind of over-groomed yupper.”

 

“I was unaware he had earned that much attention”, Ulaz said smoothly, adding the last touches to his design with a few flicks of his fingers.

 

“It’s ridiculous”, she continued, crossing her arms across her chest, her foot tapping in obvious agitation. “Thez, Amdav, Prel, Kog, Sendak, even the druids have all tried to stake some kind of claim on him. By the time I put in my bid for custody it was completely drowned out”, she seethed.

 

Ulaz nearly stopped working, his breath hitching inaudibly at that sobering news. He had never had any dealings with Sendak before but his reputation preceded him. He was Zarkon’s most trusted commander and loyal to the point of absurdity. Still, he was a seasoned warrior, well versed in strategy and psychological warfare. He couldn’t fathom what someone like Sendak would want with Shiro but he decided it would be in his best interest to know. As for the druids, even after all this time there was still so little he or the blade knew about them. So few of their order had been accepted into their ranks, and the few that did seemed almost lost to the role, their reports turning especially cryptic before stopping altogether. All that he knew was that they were able to wield powerful magic, as well had a penchant for bizarre experiments, their orders handed to them directly from the witch. He frowned as he finished the blueprints and handed over the tablet for Nor to look over. She did so with a careful eye, taking out a cylindrical drive and inputting it into the side of the tablet. As the drive copied over his work he continued to think. He would need to find a way to gather more intel. There was always the possibility that one of the commanders would try to stake their claim, bring Shiro into their custody to use him for their research, or worse. He kept himself calm, taking deep silent breaths through his nose as Nor handed him his tablet back, and took her leave with nothing more than a dry “Keep up the good work.” 

 

He didn’t answer her, his mind was working too rapidly. Whatever the reasons behind their interest none of the commanders had pure intentions. None of them wanted to help Shiro, save for him. But if he wanted to achieve that goal he would have to move carefully. The easiest way would be to install more listening devices throughout the compound but to do so meant going into places where he had no clearance and risk being exposed. The bugs he had already planted would have to do for now. But there was a possibility that he could try to get closer to the respective parties she mentioned. Try to get in their good graces, find out what they intended to do. Though admittedly the individuals he was most concerned about were Sendak and the druids, and unfortunately, with Haxus acting as Sendak's right hand, there was no room for anyone else to get close. But the druids-he paused. If he was being honest he loathed every aspect of their order. Many of his division, as well the others, despised them. But like so many things in this world they were a necessary evil. But as abhorrent as it seemed it would be easier to join their ranks than Sendak’s fleet. The druids did use technicians, though he had no idea how we would go about getting them to take notice of him. He had spent so long in the background that trying to force his way to the foreground seemed unfamiliar. His work had always been impeccable to the point that he had been promoted several times during his tenure, but he had always tried to underplay himself, keep his head down. He had to for the sake of the mission. Yet here he was, taking on something totally unrelated to his main goal, something that pertained only to Shiro’s wellbeing. It was completely asinine, yet his mind was already moving forward with his plan. He sat there for several ticks in the relative silence of the lab, trying to think of a way to get the druids to contact him. As he continued to ruminate on the situation a sudden feeling of guilt came over him. He was being selfish. The mission mattered more than his own personal feelings. But, and this was one of the questions he had been grappling with as he had sat there, his eyes unfocused on his work. Did the mission matter more than Shiro’s life? 

 

That question chilled him to the bone. He had never felt this way before, so out of control and disconnected from his own mind and body. Despite everything he had always managed to put the mission first, that was all that mattered. But now something else was taking its place. Slowly but surely the mission took less and less precedence in his mind until Shiro was the only thing filling his thoughts. And it only seemed to be getting worse as time passed. He got up from his seat, walked outside, and hastily input the cleaning codes. The mist swept over the lab like a sudden storm as he stood there, his mind racing, pushing him past the present and into a future he couldn’t fathom. Was he really going to do this? Was he really going to forsake his mission on the vain hope that he would be able to save Shiro? Was it worth sacrificing everything for when there were so many in his same position that were also worth saving? Ulaz frowned in thought, if he looked at it objectively Shiro was just a spoke in a very large and foreboding wheel. There were many other prisoners here who may better serve their cause. But there was only one prisoner who had tried to treat him with some level of civility. He paused as he heard the alarm ping and the ceiling vents noisily close. Perhaps he didn’t have to forsake the mission at all. Perhaps he could convince the others that Shiro was worth saving, not just for his own selfish reasons, but because he could be useful in the war. He had no doubt that Shiro would be helpful to the blade in any role he was placed in if only he could be released from this place. He doubted it would work. He suspected Kolivan would see right through him, that he would see that he had become too emotionally invested in a prisoner. He knew what he would say, that he should stop this foolish course of action, forget about him altogether, and continue his work. Ulaz wasn’t sure he could forget about Shiro but had there been a way, he didn’t want to. Inexplicably, Shiro had managed to find his way into the joyless sphere of his life, bringing with him a certain lightness of spirit that he never knew he could have. He wasn’t going to let that simply slip away because of rigid duty. So even if this risk didn’t pay off, even if the outcomes he had already predicted came to pass, he still had to try. 

 

With that thought in mind, he locked the lab for the night and began walking to his room. On the way, he passed by the arena mostly out of habit, but somewhere in his mind he simply wanted to see Shiro, if only for a fleeting moment. He watched from the very top of the stands as Shiro ducked and dodged his opponent’s blows, outfitted in a light breastplate and brandishing a spear. It seemed he had easily adapted to the armor, his movements were just as fluid and quick as they were the first time he saw him. The match looked to be going well until Shiro managed to finally land the killing blow, right as his opponent’s cybernetic arm, an arm that he had designed months ago, lodged itself in his side as a last defense. Shiro’s shout of pain was abruptly drowned out by the whoops and hollers of the crowd around him. Before he could stop himself he was running out into the hall and down to the prep area. He made it there just as the guards were dragging him in and laying him out on a bench, his groans of pain becoming more insistent, the severed remains of the prosthetic glowing an angry violet as it protruded from his side, just below his ribs. “Where is the physician?”, he asked calmly, though he felt as if his world was violently spinning out control, his surroundings quickly becoming nothing more than a blur as Shiro and his pain became his sole focus. “He’s losing too much blood.” 

 

“We’ve made the call”, answered one of the guards, their face obscured by their helmet.

 

“They’re not coming fast enough. If the arena doesn’t want to lose its best fighter we need to take that out now”, he said, pointing to the warped and crumpled metal jutting from his side. Ulaz ground his teeth as he watched Shiro’s face grow pale, his mind quickly pushing him forward into a future where Shiro wasn’t in it. Where, for as strong as he was, this injury would steal him away. He wouldn’t allow that to happen. “We need to get him to the medbay”, he urged firmly, “Which physician reported?” 

 

“Protax.” 

 

“Tell him to meet us at medbay 344. I will have to assist him.” The guards didn’t question him, their tones remained neutral as they pulled out a stretcher and hurriedly took him to the medbay. It wasn't uncommon for doctors and technicians to work together considering the number of enhancements used within the empire, but just because the guards didn’t question it now, didn’t mean they wouldn’t question it later. He couldn’t think about that now. He hastily decided to add some bugs at several of the guard's stations later that night just as they made their way inside the medbay and laid him out on the operating table. To his begrudging relief, Protax filed in and took stock of the scene in front of him, his eyes falling on Shiro last, and the glinting metal still embedded in his side. 

 

“What happened?’, he asked, his tone infuriatingly nonchalant.

 

“A mishap in the arena. As you can see his opponent’s prosthetic is partially embedded in his side. Although I can’t be sure how far”, Ulaz replied slowly, careful to keep his voice from betraying his mounting panic.

 

Protax produced a slim medical scanner from the pouch at his waist and quickly took a reading. “It hasn’t punctured anything vital. But it needs to come out as soon as possible.” Protax frowned, his eyes shifting from his scanner to Ulaz “Why are you still here?”, he asked. 

 

“I designed this. You’ll need my help.”

 

“No, I won’t”, Protax protested.

 

“We are wasting time. If you are able to get him sedated I can begin working”, Ulaz replied sternly.

 

It was clear Protax didn’t appreciate being ordered around. But he already had his orders to keep Shiro in good condition for the arena and that meant he wouldn’t argue. As he stepped forward, donning a pair of gloves and preparing himself for the task ahead, he couldn’t help but think he was giving himself away somehow. That his adamant need to be here, that the slight urgency in his tone, the subtle tremor in his fingers all betrayed him. He was nearly beside himself with rage and panic, two things that he knew would do nothing to help Shiro’s condition. So as Protax administered the sedative he kept a steady eye on Shiro’s vitals. He was deathly pale and his breathing was labored and painfully shallow. He had to work fast. Thankfully there was a failsafe inside the prosthetic that would collapse it, compressing it down just enough so he would be able to pull it out without doing any further damage. He held his breath as he began to twist the knuts, still wet with his blood and closest to where the metal was buried into Shiro’s flesh. Unscrewing each one until the compartment fell open and he tapped the minute trigger in it twice with deft fingers. Immediately, the entire prosthetic collapsed and a stream of blood flowed out as Ulaz pulled at it and tossed it to the floor. Protax was already there at Shiro’s side, making sure every last drop of blood was suctioned up. “Are there any parts missing?”, he asked.

 

“From what I can tell nothing has been broken off”, Ulaz answered, noting that Shiro’s blood was still on his hands. Protax nodded as he set to work healing his wound. Unfortunately, they wouldn’t be able to synthesize more blood for him, considering the fact that he was the only human in the arena, so he would have to heal naturally. As much as an inconvenience that would be Ulaz was simply grateful that he had managed to survive the procedure. Though he realized belatedly that his role here was done, he had other business to attend to, he should leave. But he couldn’t find the strength to move away, not with Shiro still in such poor condition. It was only when the color had begun to return to his face and his breathing had evened out that Ulaz found his pulse slowing down, and after a long stretch of uneven breaths and anxious foot tapping on his part, Shiro was finally stable. Protax left shortly after that, stating that he had other matters to attend to and other patients to check on. Ulaz watched as he left, allowing himself to give a short huff of relief. If he was being honest with himself he wanted nothing more than to stay here watch the slow rise and fall of his chest, make sure he woke up to someone nearby, ensure that he truly was safe. He sighed again, he had known it in the back of his mind for the past few days, perhaps even longer, but at that moment he knew he had truly been compromised. His mission no longer came first, all that mattered now was Shiro and his safety. It was astonishing how quickly his fascination had transformed into fondness, and even more so that it had taken him this long to recognize it for what it was. He was sent reeling in the face of that realization, his mind hazy with a blur of thoughts and emotions. He needed to get away. He needed to consider things more closely, examine his feelings from all angles, reevaluate his earlier plans. Besides, he had reports to write, and Protax would be back soon. He turned to leave, shuffling away from Shiro’s side, but was quickly stopped by a warm grip on his wrist. He looked down and was shocked to see that Shiro had somehow broken through the haze of pain and sedatives and had managed to hold onto him. It was a limp hold, one he could have easily broken. But Ulaz felt as if he had been caught in a vice-like grip with the way he found himself unable to move, his breathing slowed and measured as if he were bracing himself for something. He was suddenly very glad that there were no cameras or bugs here. He peered down at Shiro again, his eyes were barely open, but he was looking at him with an almost tender expression. So much so that his mouth quickly went dry. He shook his head, it was entirely possible that he was delirious. After all, he had just lost a substantial amount of blood, he may be seeing someone else, someone dear to him.

 

“Don’t”, Shiro rasped, his voice hoarse with fatigue.

 

“You need to rest”, he said quietly, his gaze shifting from his face and focusing on the currently empty doorway. 

 

“You saved me”, Shiro said a hint of awe in his voice. 

 

“I had little to do with it”, he answered, trying to find the strength to pull away. 

 

“No, you did. All this time you’ve been trying to watch out for me. I know it”, he said, as he made an attempt to sit up. 

 

“Lie still”, he urged. 

 

Shiro’s hold on his hand only tightened, his tone growing more fervent. “You’re even kind to the other prisoners.” He paused for a moment, frowning “Why is that?”

 

“I see no reason to be rough with them. To do so could result in my work being damaged.”

 

“There’s more to it than that.” 

 

“You are welcome to think so if you wish”, Ulaz replied coolly, desperately wishing he could tell him the truth.

 

“No, I’ve seen you interact with the other prisoners. If you wanted to me to believe that you’re not trying to treat them with some level of kindness, you’re not doing a very good job.” 

 

Ulaz sighed, the conversation swiftly spinning out of his control. “I have other matters to attend to”, he said, blatantly ignoring his previous statement, his own voice sounding weak and hollow to his ears. 

 

Shiro was still gripping his hand, his fingers shifting every now and then as if he was nervous Ulaz might pull away. “I just want some answers”, he explained. 

 

“What about?”, Ulaz asked hesitantly. 

 

“About why you decided to help me.” 

 

“I haven’t been”, he lied, fully aware it was not one of his best.

 

“Maybe it hasn’t always been directly. But I know that’s not true.”

 

“And yet it is.”

 

“It’s not.”

 

“How much longer are you willing to do this?”, Ulaz asked, suddenly frustrated.

 

“As long as it takes”, Shiro answered seriously.

 

Ulaz gave a long put-upon sigh, his eyes leaving Shiro’s face and looking to see if anyone was passing by the open door. “There were many different factors as to why I decided to help you”, he said finally, his voice barely above a whisper.

 

“But what’s the main reason? There are so many Galra demanding things from me. They all have their own agendas, some of them worse than others. But I can’t figure out why you’re here. What makes you different from the rest of them?”

 

“I can’t tell you that.”

 

“Somehow I had a feeling you would say that”, Shiro said, sounding disappointed.

 

“I would like to tell you. But now is not the time”, Ulaz said, his tone verging dangerously on apologetic.

 

“Is there ever a good time?”, Shiro asked, a hint of irony in his voice, his expression belying a host of unspoken worries.

 

“No”, Ulaz replied “It seems doubtful that there ever will be”, he said, his sentence trailing off into an almost comfortable silence. It stretched on for a few minutes more and he wished he could fill it with what all the words he couldn’t say. He wanted to tell him the truth, that he was actively taking steps to bring down the empire, that if he could he would drop everything right now and steal him away from this nightmare. Instead, he stood there knowing he had already stayed too long, said too much. He needed to go. Begrudgingly, he gently removed Shiro’s hand from his own, tenderly closing his fingers into a loose fist and laying it at his side. Shiro didn’t say anything else, his eyes roving over his features, seemingly searching his face for something, though he couldn’t be sure what. After another moment his gaze shifted to the ceiling overhead, his eyes slowly slipping closed, fatigue once again settling in. 

 

Ulaz stood there for another minute, watching the slow rise and fall of his chest, the readout above his head indicating he had fallen into a light sleep. Now was the opportune moment he thought, and yet he found himself transfixed. His face was so open now, completely devoid of the anger and fatigue he had been privy to earlier. And the fact that he had fallen asleep in his presence meant that he afforded Ulaz a certain level of yet unspoken trust, and it left him feeling far happier than he had in a long time. Without thinking, without meaning to, he reached his hand out, laying his fingers along his brow. It was a strange sensation. Shiro’s skin was smooth to the touch and left behind a curious electric shock that quickly sparked through all points of his body. He blew out a sudden breath in an effort to steady himself. His hands tightly gripped the table as he tried to ground himself back in the moment, hoping the cold rush of air pulled into his lungs would help to ease away the sudden buzzing that had invaded his blood, the dizziness that had swept over him. He felt at once alert and relaxed, and he couldn’t be sure if it was merely because he hadn’t touched anyone in so long or if it was because it was Shiro. And, suddenly, he was overcome with the desire to trail his hand down his face, trace the curve of his nose, rest his fingers along the hard angle of his jaw, feel the steady beat of his heart in his chest. He pulled his hand away as if he had been burned, realizing all too late that he had truly overstepped a boundary now. He backed away slowly, his eyes still on Shiro’s quietly sleeping form. “Rest well”, he told him quietly, as he gave him one final look before turning on his heel and making quick strides out the door.

 

The memory slowly faded after that. The walls of the medbay dropping away and slowly dissolving into the sands of the desert Shiro had spent his youth practicing in. The unfamiliar cliffs of his planet were replaced with the jagged but inviting bluffs of Junus. The lights from the tiny mining villages twinkling along its edges, as the smoke from their meager houses rose high into a sky overcome with stars and unknown planets. As beautiful as it was Ulaz couldn’t help but feel mildly exposed in the wake of that last scene. It was clear that he was attracted to Shiro. The question now was; what would Shiro do with that knowledge? For all their talk, even the small gestures of kindness exchanged between them, he could still only guess at the true nature of his feelings. Being as guarded and private as he was it was entirely possible that he may just have to break down and ask Shiro how he felt, though he questioned if now was really the best time to do it. He glanced over to see that Shiro wasn’t looking at him but was gazing at the horizon, his eyes focused on the gleaming lights of the village.

 

“I remember that”, he said quietly, his eyes still focused on the plateaus off in the distance. “I remember the arena, then being injured, and after that, it was all blur. Until I woke up and saw you watching over me.” Shiro paused as if he wasn’t sure if he should proceed. There was a short exhalation of breath as if he were readying himself for something, and when he spoke again it was so softly that Ulaz nearly had to lean in to hear it. “I was glad you were there.” 

 

Ulaz wasn’t sure how to respond to that, uncertain if those words meant what he hoped they did. He managed to regain his composure quickly though, after taking a deep breath and clasping his hands behind his back. “If I had been able to I would have stayed for longer. I had never wanted to leave”, he said quietly.

 

Shiro turned to look at him then, his eyes searching his face just as they had back at the medbay. Ulaz still wasn’t sure what he was hoping to find there, but he felt just as trapped in that gaze now as he did then. He found himself paralyzed with indecision, caught between wanting to move forward and also not wanting to break the fragile nature of the moment. He didn’t have a chance to take either action, though, as Shiro spoke again, his gaze focused on him. “I had thought about it for awhile when I realized it was you who freed me. There were times where I wish you had done it sooner.”

 

Ulaz nodded, feeling bitter regret well up inside him. “So do I”, he said. “It is only natural if you feel some level of resentment about it.” 

 

Shiro looked surprised “What? Ulaz, no, I don’t resent you. All of that is in the past. You had your orders.” 

 

“But that does not make it right”, Ulaz protested. “There were chances to release you long before the druids had the opportunity to take your arm. You have every right to be cross with me”, he said bowing his head, the sight of him suddenly overwhelming his senses.

 

“Ulaz, I’m not angry with you”, Shiro replied, softly. 

 

“You should be.” 

 

“But I’m not.”

 

Ulaz lifted his head, looking Shiro in the eye “How is that?”, he asked, completely baffled.

 

Shiro looked at him, some expression flitting over his face so quickly he didn’t have a chance to decipher what it was. When he spoke again his tone was measured, his words pouring out slowly. “There was a part of me that was angry with you. But I think more than anything else I was angry about what I had to go through.” 

 

“That’s only logical”, Ulaz conceded.

 

“I’m not denying that, but you’re not the reason I was captured. I can’t blame you for what happened. If you had gone through with your plan any earlier you would’ve risked your mission and endangered your entire organization.”

 

“You were worth the risk”, Ulaz answered emphatically. 

 

Shiro looked taken aback at his words, his face turning a soft shade of red. “Thanks, but I don’t know if my safety outweighs the entirety of the known universe.”

 

“Perhaps not to the rest of the blade, but you always meant a great deal to me”, he said firmly, knowing full well the risk he was taking. 

 

Shiro didn’t directly reply to his quiet statement, but his face did turn a fraction redder as he cleared his throat. “I don’t resent you”, he said firmly. “And being angry about how things turned out isn’t going to change anything. All I can do is keep moving forward.” 

 

“True”, Ulaz said, with a slow nod of his head. “But what took place in the arena is still fairly recent. If you wish to talk about it, I’d be happy to listen.” 

 

“Thank you Ulaz. I appreciate that”, Shiro replied, placing his hand on his shoulder. Ulaz was only mildly surprised by the gesture, and then surprise quickly gave way to heart racing shock as Shiro’s hand slipped down from his shoulder, ran softly over the length of his arm, and came to rest at his palm. “I don’t think I’m ready to talk about most of it yet. But I’ll let you know when I get there.”

 

“Thank you”, he said. Although he had been there for some of Shiro’s more harrowing experiences with the empire, he hadn’t been present for all of them. He would be patient and allow Shiro the time he needed, let him work his way up to speaking about the things that still undoubtedly plagued him. He gripped his hand gently, still marveling at how warm it felt against his palm. Before he can speak again Shiro has moved, that quick motion lacing their fingers together. His breath hitches at that simple gesture, completely unsure of what it means, but gleaning that it’s meant to imply something much more intimate. Before he can ruminate on it further Shiro is slowly pulling away, stepping back only far enough so that their fingers slip apart. 

 

“I should go.” 

 

“I understand”, Ulaz said, 

 

“I don’t want to”, Shiro said, frowning.

 

“I would rather you not either”, he replied. “But we both have work to attend to”, he said, as a tablet suddenly appeared in his hands with the coordinates from earlier. He gave it a mild look of surprised before handing it to Shiro who looked it over briefly. He gave Ulaz a quick nod before handing it back to him, a look of calm determination on his face. 

 

“We’re going to find you”, Shiro said, his tone resolute. 

 

“I have no doubts of that”, Ulaz said, the dream ending just as he leaned down and brought their foreheads together. The last thing he saw before he woke up was the image of Shiro’s face, a dismayed looking smile on his lips as he held up his hand in a silent wave. 

\----

 

He came out of the dream quickly. His eyes opening as he belatedly realized that the ship was rocking back and forth, the equipment in his tool case clattering. He hastily got to his feet, bracing his hand against the wall in an effort to keep his balance, as his eyes went to the spacesuit currently hanging in the antechamber at the end of the hall. It was possible that this was nothing more than seismic activity, that it would pass shortly. But for some reason he felt a chill run down his spine, his thoughts inexplicably turning back to his days within the main fleet. He ignored that familiar feeling of unease as he made brisk strides down the hall, slipped on the suit, activated his mask, and unsheathed his blade, before making the trek outside. As soon as he stepped out onto the surface he instantly felt his heart sink. There, hovering off in the distance, was one of the empire’s cruisers its sigil glowing a deep carnelian as it scanned the surface for any signs of life. As thankful as he was that they had yet to detect him it was only a matter of time before they did. And although the size of the ship indicated a smaller crew he couldn’t be sure he would be able to fend them with only his blade for protection. He cursed lightly under his breath if he had been thinking he would have made an attempt to fix the ship’s cloaking device. But he realized as he walked around to the other side of the ship that there was no use in berating himself about it now, especially not when he noticed the sentry inspecting it. He noticed the blaster marks on the side of the hull and realized that it was trying to flush out whoever was inside. It had the desired effect, but would not have the desired outcome, he thought grimly, as he sank low to the ground and darted forward, taking the sentry by surprise and slashing it through the chest. It’s lights sputtered and died before he looked up to observe the cruiser landing a few hundred feet away. He frowned in thought, if he remembered correctly they only used such small cruisers for scouting missions and usually their controls were manned by sentries or low ranking guards. What bothered him though, was the fact that he had no idea if there were any commanders or any main fleet ships in the area. 

 

He rose to his feet, throwing the crumpled remains of the sentry under the wreckage of his ship. For now, his main concern was this small scouting team. He would have to worry about a potential attack from a fleet of well-manned ships later. He sprinted off in the direction of the currently idling cruiser, the stark angles of the ship coming into view as he drew closer. He stopped just shy of approaching, climbing up onto a small plateau to observe it, employing a small outcropping of ice as temporary cover. From what he could see there were eight more sentries making their way out of the ship, their path quickly converging with three smaller figures in spacesuits. Ulaz frowned, he was sure he hadn’t detected any life when he had taken his readings earlier, though he supposed it was possible a ship could’ve touched down in the short time he had been asleep. He watched as the sentries began a quick pursuit of the three figures, who began running off in the direction of a small ship stationed behind what looked to be a cropping of glistening ice structures. He quickly abandoned his vantage point, running along the embankment so he could intercept both groups. 

 

He had no idea who that small band of individuals was, but he refused to let them fall into the hands of the empire, they had already ruined too many and taken too many lives. He continued running, watching as the eight sentries were very close to catching the three travelers. He wasted no more time as he veered off the path and began to slide down the slope. Ulaz sank down into a crouch, accelerating forward at a breakneck pace until he was finally in range. He quickly pulled his blade from its scabbard and with one swift motion he sliced through the legs of three of the sentries. They swayed before falling sideways, their blasters falling from their hands as he took advantage of their surprise and turned in a circular step, leaping up and swinging his blade so that he cut two more from hips to head. He looked up to see that the three unnamed figures were still running, trying to keep themselves out of the sudden display of carnage. His eyes followed them as he saw the shots of blasters try and fail to hit them, the ground at their feet scorched from multiple missed shots. He turned as those ill-fated sentries decided to point their weapons at him next. They took several shots just as he was able to raise his sword, and he grit his teeth as the rapid movement of his blade was reduced to nothing more than a glinting blur as he blocked their shots. Finally, he was in range, with his free hand he yanked one of the sentries by the arm. Throwing it sideways so that it collapsed into another and both of them were sent toppling to the ground. He plunged his sword down, impaling them both before taking their discarded blasters and stowing them at his side.

 

There was only one left now and in the confusion, he had managed to slip past him. He ran after him, cursing again as he watched one of the sentry’s shots hit one of the travelers in the back. He saw them fall forwards as the other two jolted out of alarm and went to help them up. Ulaz felt a momentary jolt of anger work its way through him before he fired the blaster at his side. His shot found its mark and the last sentry quickly went down. He flew past it, making his way over to the group as they helped their companion get to their feet. It seemed they were fine all things considered, luckily the sentries used in these kinds of missions didn’t use lethal force, lest they kill or injure someone the empire might deem useful. He was suddenly broken out of his thoughts as he looked down to notice one of the figures tugging on his arm. He couldn’t properly see their faces, and truly there was no way for them to communicate, he wasn’t even sure what species they were. But at least by his standards they were small, they tugged on his arm again, pointing to their ship off in the distance. 

 

Obviously, they wanted him to follow them. Ulaz frowned behind his mask, a feeling of sudden unease washing over him. Although he believed these travelers had only the best intentions it still seemed unwise to go with them for a great number of reasons. And more importantly, he had to make his way to the cruiser and make sure that some kind of report reached the main fleet otherwise, they would quickly become suspicious and send more ships to do recon. He stepped back from them, shaking his head once before bowing slightly at the waist. Hoping that display would show he had to go, but at the very least was trying to be polite about it. He truly had no idea if that’s what the aliens would glean from that admittedly awkward show. But he had to make sure that things looked as though they were still going smoothly before he did anything else. He began formulating his report as he walked, his mind easily falling back into the days of artifice and protocol. 

 

Within several ticks of walking, he was already in front of the ship. He sheathed his blade and pulled out the blaster as he slowly made his way inside, his eyes darting back and forth in search of more sentries laying in wait. To his relief there was one sentry left, its back turned to him, its attention focused on the controls. He made quick work of it, letting it fall at his feet as he hastily skimmed over the ship’s logs. From what he could see they had apparently been to twenty systems so far. And as Ulaz continued to read a strange kind of excitement came over him as he saw that he was currently in the solar system that housed Shiro’s planet; earth. He stopped reading, pulling his eyes away from the screen. He could read more about this later, right now his first priority was to input the only hailing codes he knew in the hopes that they would go through. He gave a low sigh of relief to see that they did and with a few quick motions of his fingers he alerted the main fleet that the cruiser had found nothing. Thankfully no commander hailed them directly, all that appeared on the screen was a brief message to continue searching the area as well as the remainder of the star system.

 

That posed a problem. Although there was no blue lion on earth anymore, Shiro’s people were not equipped to deal with the empire if they should decide to attack. If he could continue to feed the system false reports perhaps he could divert their attention away from this galaxy altogether. He decided he would let some time pass and input another report while he attended to the ship. He trudged back outside only to see the small group of space travelers off in the distance, slowly ambling towards their ship with their injured comrade held up between the other two. Ulaz considered his options, he could ignore them or he could play the role of the ambassador and try to be congenial. It hadn’t always been his strong suit but it was possible that one friendly act could turn another. Perhaps they might have some technical expertise that could aid him in making the rest of his repairs. True, it wasn’t the most altruistic notion but he decided to proceed with his plan anyway, ignoring the mild surge of guilt that came over him as he approached them. They seemed surprised that he returned, two of them jolting before he moved forward and easily picked up their injured compatriot in his arms. The other two followed closely on his heels as they all made the short walk back to their ship and quickly strode inside.

 

Ulaz quickly took in his surroundings. He could tell immediately that the tech on their ship was older and decidedly not Altean, though he couldn’t really place where it was from. But the more he looked at it the more strangely familiar it seemed. He also noticed, upon closer inspection, that none of these travelers were armed, nor did the ship look capable of combat. It was possible he had stumbled across a group of scientists or simple explorers. He stopped looking around long enough to set the one in his arms on their feet. They stood on wobbly legs for a moment before slowly regaining their balance and nodded before beginning to take off their gear. Although they were safely inside Ulaz didn’t dare to take off his helmet, though he was sure his physique had most likely given him away as Galra already. The other two travelers began to take off their equipment, though the injured one removed his helmet first and Ulaz felt his heart quicken. He was human. They both were, sporting the same brown eyes and similar features, though one was clearly older than the other. The third traveler removed their helmet last and Ulaz felt his mouth go dry and his eyes grow wide. Standing there in his spacesuit, with his hair unmarred by strands of gray, his face unscarred, and an inquisitive look on his face, was Shiro.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulaz quickly realizes that he's been flung through time as well as space and offers Shiro, Matt, and Sam his help to find the blue lion while they aid him in repairing his ship. Meanwhile, on the dreamscape, Shiro witnesses just how exactly he got his arm, they escape from a robeast, and Ulaz makes a decision about his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up that there are some mentions of violence as well as some blood in this chapter. It's nothing too heavy but I wanted to put up a warning just in case. Thank you once again for all the comments and kudos, I greatly appreciate it! I apologize for the wait on this chapter. I think considering how long these chapters are turning out to be my update schedule will be once a month from now on. As always, thanks for reading!

“Can you believe it, dad? An actual close encounter!”

 

“Hold still Matt. I need to check out this wound on your back.” 

 

“But what were those things? And more importantly, what did they want?”, Shiro asked looking thoroughly concerned.

 

“They appeared to be some sort of autonomous droid though it looked as if they lacked sentience. But the question is where did they come from? They’re definitely not one of ours.” 

 

“Meaning they have to be from an alien civilization.” 

 

“A potentially hostile one.” 

 

“Come on Shiro-I mean sir-” 

 

“Matt, I’ve told you, just call me Shiro. We’re not at the garrison anymore”, he said amicably.

 

“Right, well think about it. We’re the first humans to ever make contact with aliens. I mean yes we did almost get captured but-”

 

“That’s exactly right, we did narrowly avoid capture and it was all thanks to our friend here. What’s your name young man?” 

 

“Yeah, sorry for not saying it earlier but thanks, you really saved my skin...Um hello? Are you ok? Can you understand us?” 

 

Ulaz, who until that moment had seemed to be several steps behind the conversation, snapped out of his stupor just long enough to blurt out “I can.” 

 

“Wonderful, we all owe you a debt of gratitude for saving us. But first things first, I’m commander Sam Holt”, he said inclining his head, “This is my son Matt.” 

 

“Nice to meet you.” 

 

“And this is Shiro, our senior officer.” 

 

“Hi, we can’t thank you enough for your help back there”, Shiro said, offering his hand. Ulaz looked at it before his fingers encircled his palm, mechanically shaking it twice before noting that even through the material of his glove he could still feel how warm his hand was. It was strange to feel it this way. To be present and aware of the different sensations that ran through him instead of waking to a ghost of it. Left to chase after the impression of closeness, of warmth, with nothing but a remnant of it still clinging to his fingertips. He let his hand go abruptly, suddenly feeling ill. “You are welcome”, he said, an overwhelming sense of dizziness taking hold of him as he gazed at the unscarred face before him. This was Shiro, he was here, this wasn’t a dream. He would’ve pulled him into a tight embrace if his mind wasn’t already reeling in the wake of this strange revelation. He thought he had merely been tossed light years away, stranded in an unknown galaxy on a frigid and desolate moon. But it seemed his trip was further than that. Not only had he been thrown through space but time as well, and had ended up transported to the past, or possibly a different dimension altogether. What did that mean for him and the Shiro of his own time? How had his journey here affected this timeline? How was he supposed to get back? And most frightening of all; could he? He hastily sat down in the chair closest to him, vaguely aware of the chatter of Shiro and his crew in his ears but too shocked to make sense of it. He leaned forward, placing his head in his hands, it felt as if someone had suddenly placed the weight of a collapsing star on his shoulders. He took in several deep breaths through his nose in what felt to be an ultimately futile attempt to calm himself down. He couldn’t afford to panic no matter how tempting the notion. So with a great deal of effort, he focused his attention on the weight of his head pressed against his palms, the quick but steady thrum of his heart in his chest, his feet firmly planted on the floor of the ship. 

 

“Hey, are you ok?”, Shiro asked, fixing him with a look of concern. 

 

He was tempted to answer that he was not, in fact, ok. That there was nothing remotely ok about this situation. But his voice seemed to die in his throat as he really took the chance to look at him. This Shiro was so similar to the one he knew. The one he had left behind in that strange and hazy world of his dreams, and yet they were just dissimilar enough that he found himself more than a little intrigued. Of course, at the moment they were lacking the same experiences but it was more than that. This Shiro seemed lighter in a way, unburdened by the weight of a past he couldn’t remember. His eyes lacking the dark shadows of unspoken traumas, his stance free of the acute awareness of impending battle, his shoulders squared but unhindered by the responsibilities of playing the role of savior to millions. 

 

But as happy as he was to see a Shiro that had been completely untouched by the empire there were some things he had to consider, some things that disturbed him. He tried to think back, his mind rapidly transporting him to some of the brief conversations they had shared in his cell. It didn’t make sense, Shiro had never mentioned a scouting team and considering how thorough he was it would have been one of the first bits of information he granted him. It was possible that simply by being here he had altered the past in some irrevocable way. That his actions had set Shiro and his crew down an alternate path where they would never be abducted, where they would never meet. He huffed a heavy sigh, wondering how far this timeline would diverge from his own. Was this the only difference or were there more? Subtle ones that he had no chance of recognizing. He wondered what would happen if he were free to travel to that tiny pinprick on the star map, would he see himself or would there be someone else in his place? Was it even safe to tell this Shiro of what he knew, of where he came from? And what of the Shiro he had left behind with the coordinates to the correct location but the wrong time? What could he possibly tell him after he arrived only to find a bleak and algid plain covered in the stark angles of glaciers? 

 

He sighed again, there were far too many things to consider. Untold complications, hidden variables, scenarios that may never happen. But on the off chance, the empire should come here regardless of his transmission he needed to let them know. They had to be ready. It was only a matter of time before they came looking for the blue lion and if he could warn them now of the impending danger wouldn’t that be for the best? But coupled with that question there was a splinter of doubt. Perhaps he had interfered enough. It was very possible that by meddling further he would unknowingly change something else, his actions creating a string of consequences that would have far-reaching effects on the timeline. Though he reasoned that just by being here things had already been greatly altered. There was no changing that now and if he could aid them in some way, if he could prevent their abduction and the ruination of their planet then he would. Once again it was a selfish notion and at this point he truly questioned if he was working with the blade’s best interests at heart anymore. But then, after a startlingly short pause, he realized that the very tick he decided that Shiro was more important than his mission he hadn’t been, and that was fine. Where would they be if he hadn’t come to that realization? How far away would their goal lie? What awful fate would be awaiting them both? 

 

He shook his head, realizing once again that he had been quiet for too long. He lifted his head to see Shiro, Matt, and Sam eyeing him intently, awaiting his response. He honestly had no idea what to tell them, his mind wildly spinning with unanswered questions and a myriad of concerns. But he quickly realized that his first priority was to warn them as well as lead them to the blue lion and conceivably the only way to do that would be to gain their trust. And he doubted that Shiro and the others would be so quick to trust someone whose face they hadn’t even seen before. He felt a twinge of apprehension work its way through him, which he valiantly ignored as he gripped his helmet and with one deft motion took it off. Next he lowered his hood, and finally, he deactivated his mask, quickly smoothing back his hair as a hush fell over the room. All three men’s eyes were fixed on him. Each of them sporting a look that suggested they had just been greeted by the very maker of the universe, their eyes wide and their mouths hanging open. The silence stretched on for several ticks before Matt dove into a cavalcade of excited questions that came out so rapidly they all began to blur into one long drawn out sentence. 

 

“Woah, hold on Matt. Let’s give him some time to breathe first”, Shiro said, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Right, sorry”, Matt said, shaking his head, “Can you tell us your name?” 

 

“My name is Ulaz”, he said, placing his helmet in his lap. 

 

“And what brings you here Ulaz?”, Sam asked.

 

“I was involved in a battle and crash landed here.”

 

“That’s strange, I think we would’ve noticed a battle in this sector.”

 

“It wasn't here, it was light-years away in the Thaldacon system.”

 

“Thaldacon? How many light years away is it?” Matt inquired.

 

“Judging from my star maps it looked to be at least 900 million light years away from our current location.” 

 

“Are you serious?”, Matt blurted out. “That would it put outside of the observable universe”, he said, looking at once baffled but elated.

 

“Ulaz, what happened in this fight? How did you end up so far away from the battlefield?”, Shiro asked.

 

Ulaz fell silent for a tick, once again caught in that gaze before quickly realizing that he needed to supply an answer. “The battle was going poorly. In a last-ditch effort to secure our victory, I sacrificed myself and used my ships gravity generator to create a space-time pocket inside our enemy. I was successful but instead of being crushed I was sent here.”

 

“Amazing, so the intense compression of gravity had a kind of wormhole effect”, Sam stated, looking thoughtful. 

 

“That's incredible”, Matt said “Not the part where you almost died, but the gravity generator”, he amended quickly.

 

Ulaz nodded, not entirely sure how to proceed with this next bit of information. “It not only had a wormhole effect but it seems as if it caused me to travel through time as well as space”, he said slowly, uncertain of how they would respond.

 

“What?”, Matt exclaimed.

 

“Are you absolutely certain of that?”, Sam asked.

 

“Yes, but I realize that I should provide some evidence of my claim before we continue.” Ulaz’s eyes settled on Shiro who was watching him expectantly, a curious look on his face. He didn’t have much information to give, but he hoped what he had would be enough for them to trust his seemingly strange assertion. “I met you a few deca-phoebes ago”, he said addressing Shiro directly now. “You are part of the Galaxy Garrison on your planet earth. Your mother is a teacher while your father works as a pilot. And you trained for your tests out in the desert near your father’s hangar.” When he had finished his recitation Shiro’s eyes had gone wide with alarm. 

 

“Well, I guess that answers your question dad”, Matt replied amicably.

 

“You’re from the future”, Sam said, his tone awed.

 

Ulaz nodded “As I said I had no intention of coming here but it seems it was for the best. The robots that attacked you were Galra sentry units here on a routine scouting mission. But the fact that they were here at all does not bode well for your planet.”

 

“Why? What’s going to happen?”, Matt asked.

 

“The Galra are a warrior race. Any planet they come across is either destroyed or colonized. In the earth’s case, they would most likely strip it of its resources and colonize what was left. But only after they take what they’ve been searching for; the blue lion of Voltron.”

 

All three of them looked thoroughly confused and Ulaz had to remind himself that there was no way they would have heard of this information. “The blue lion is a robot. There are five of them in total, which when combined will form Voltron, the defender of the universe. Or its destroyer if it were to fall into the wrong hands. In my time the Galra empire had already obtained one of them fairly early before the rest were recovered. But it is difficult to say if they know of the one on earth yet.”

 

“So it would be in our best interest to find the blue lion as soon as possible”, Shiro said, his shock burned away and replaced with steely resolve.

 

“Yes, I can lead you to it. Once you’ve found it you will easily be able to locate the other lions.”

 

“Do you have any idea where the other lions are located?”

 

“No, but it is important that you find them. Voltron is the only thing that stands a chance of defending yours or any other galaxy from the Galra. You will also need to find a proper pilot for each lion when the time comes.”

 

“Did you know any of the pilots?”, Matt asked, his eyes sparkling with curiosity.

 

“Yes, I had met them briefly before the battle took place. At the time I was working as a spy for an order known as the Blade of Marmora. We have worked for thousands of years within and outside the empire with the sole intention of bringing it down. And because of Shiro, we are closer than we’ve ever been to achieving that goal.”

 

“What do you mean?” Shiro asked, once again looking baffled.

 

Ulaz paused, looking at the three of them. “Forgive me, but this may be difficult to hear. But in my time the three of you were captured by a ship from the main fleet instead of that scouting team. I was able to free you”, he said, nodding in Shiro’s direction. “But as for the both of you, I cannot say where you are now. I know you were sent off to a work camp”, he said giving Sam a sincerely forlorn look. “And Matt you were destined for the arena but Shiro managed to save you from that fate, though I’m not certain where they took you after that.” 

 

The three of them looked visibly shaken by that news, he couldn’t blame them. It was probably shocking enough for them to realize they were no longer alone in the universe, but to be nearly abducted was something else entirely.

 

“You really have no idea what happened to us?”, Matt inquired, a look of apprehension crossing over his features. 

 

“Unfortunately no. But I left the prison records I had collected with your kin in the hopes that she would find something to lead her to you.”

 

“Kin...you mean Pidge?” 

 

“Katie is involved in this too?”, Sam asked, flummoxed. 

 

“She is one of the pilots of Voltron.” 

 

“My little girl”, Sam said slowly with a fond smile on his face. 

 

“That’s awesome”, Matt stated, sounding thoroughly impressed.

 

“And Shiro is the head of Voltron, the pilot of the black lion”, he said with something close to pride in his voice.

 

“Congratulations”, Matt said, quickly patting a surprised looking Shiro on the back.

 

“Considering everything you’ve told us we should start making preparations to return to earth immediately”, Sam said, shooting Matt a quizzical look as he continued to grin at Shiro’s obvious dismay.

 

“Of course, at the very least I have granted us some time by sending off a transmission to the main fleet stating that they have found nothing here.”

 

“Can we trust that they won’t show up anyway?”, Shiro asked, obviously having already regained his composure.

 

“No, and that is why it is imperative that we leave quickly.” He paused, his initial concerns returning. “With so little time I won’t be able to make the necessary repairs to my ship but I would ask that you tow it back to your planet. The additional resources might aid me in expediting the process.” 

 

“It might be a bit of a bumpy ride but that’s the least we can do for all your help”, Sam said.

 

“Right”, Matt agreed with a smile.

 

“I will show you the way then”, Ulaz said slipping his helmet back on, while the others pulled on their gear. They all quickly left and made the short walk to where his ship stood. Matt and Sam took several steps back to better observe it, their excitement palpable as they spoke. 

 

“The design of this ship is amazing”, Matt said. 

 

“I’ve only ever dreamed of technology like this”, Sam said, drawing closer and laying an almost reverent hand on the ships hull. “Is this what you were referring to?”, he asked, pointing to the crumpled remains of the gravity generator. 

 

“Yes, that is the gravity generator that produced the pocket that hid the station. Originally this was used as the blade’s communication outpost, one of about 200.” 

 

“And you think the materials on earth will help you fix it?”, Shiro asked curiously.

 

“At the moment my resources are limited. Any raw material I can obtain from your planet would help me greatly. But I have to admit that I am not well versed in this level of technology. If you and your technicians could aid me in the repairs I would greatly appreciate it.”

 

“Well, I’m not sure if we can fix alien tech but we’ll be happy to give it a try”, Sam replied. 

 

“Thank you, though that leaves the question of what do about the cruiser”, he said, his eyes straining to see the abandoned ship off in the distance. 

 

“Is there any way you could keep feeding the main fleet false information?”, Shiro asked. 

 

“It is possible, though it will take some time.” 

 

“That’s fine it will take us some time to get your ship rigged up. Plus, I’ll need to send a report off to the garrison”, Sam stated.

 

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea”, Matt said, a pensive look on his face. 

 

“We can’t keep quiet about this. They have to know of a potential invasion.” 

 

“Yeah, but we’re bringing Ulaz back with us. If they find out we brought an alien back to earth they’re going to run experiments regardless of the information he gave us.”

 

Immediately upon hearing that Ulaz went rigid with apprehension, his eyes narrowed with distaste. “There are many things I am willing to do to keep your planet safe. Becoming a test subject is not one of them”, he stated firmly.

 

“No one is going to make you their test subject”, Shiro said. “But Matt has a point if they get wind of this that would be something they would try.” 

 

“Unless I omit Ulaz from my report and we manage to hide him somewhere”, Sam offered. 

 

“But where? If we want to help him make repairs we’ll need him close by, and the outlying desert is always under surveillance”, Matt said.

 

“We’ll think of that while we’re prepping the ship. Right now we should let Ulaz get to work”, Shiro said. 

 

“Thank you. I should be back shortly.”

 

“Right, we better get started then”, Shiro answered, and with that Ulaz left the three of them to their task. As he made quick strides to the cruiser his calm began to slowly ebb away. Had he known that this was what awaited him he would have found an alternative method of saving Shiro and the paladins. His situation hadn’t seemed so bleak when he had thought he had only been hurled light years away but with this new information-He huffed a heavy sigh, his walk rapidly turning into a sprint. There was no use in berating himself about how things had turned out, especially when he had no idea of what the outcome would be. He was here now and he was determined to make the best of it. With that thought in mind, he quickly made his way back inside the cruiser and took his place at the console. He frowned as he considered the controls, his mind trying to solidify a nebulous idea. The only way he could see his idea working is if he disconnected the hailing system and paired it with his tablet. If he could mask the frequency so that it appeared as if they were still receiving reports from the cruiser then that would be his best option. He sat down at the console and looked outside, his eyes roving over the austere landscape, the peaks, and valleys made of ice. The reality of the situation was truly hitting him now as he sat there alone in the stillness of the ship, his eyes taking in the stars whose names he didn’t know, stars which may not even still exist in his own time. 

 

He let out a long sigh, he was getting distracted again. His first priority was their safety. He hurriedly exited the cruiser and made the sprint back to his ship and retrieved his tablet. Once he was back inside, he took his place at the console, quickly pulling up several screens on the panel in an effort to assess what the frequency was for this particular ship. He found the necessary information fairly easily and with a few swipes of his fingers he transferred over the appropriate codes to his tablet. Within the next tick, he had sent a hailing cipher to the ship from his tablet as a test. To his relief everything was working correctly, the ships comm link reported an error that the ship was hailing itself. From there he took a few ticks to set up a protocol that would send off daily reports to the main fleet, hopefully, that would buy them enough time to find the blue lion. Finally, with his task completed, he turned his attention to the ship in the hopes that he could find some things he could take with him. He strode down the hall and found himself in the control room where the crystal laid in its compartment and thankfully still intact. He noted that it was smaller than the one that was currently lying in pieces within the confines of his ship but presumably he could compensate for the lack of power. With the crystal in hand and his anxiety beginning to subside, he continued his search, combing the deserted rooms and empty corridors for anything useful. After several ticks of work, he came away with an extensive toolkit, a scanner which he intended to reconfigure to search for Galra cruisers, several blasters, and the entirety of the ships logs and ciphers. 

 

With his findings neatly placed in a small crate, he decided to look over the logs to see which commander he was reporting to. It seemed that the sentries, until their untimely end, had been reporting to commander Voht. He paused, that name sounded familiar and he spent several ticks searching the recesses of his mind for the appropriate information. From what he could remember Voht had begun as a low ranking soldier. Who unlike many of the others had risen through the ranks based entirely on his own skills and merit. Though he knew from his own experiences that that kind of drive meant that he would see his mission through to the end. There would be no words to dissuade him, nothing to bribe him with. In a strange way, he found that admirable though he hoped he wouldn’t have to deal with him firsthand. He stowed his tablet under his arm and engaged the ships cloaking device, he doubted it would last long but should they come by not long after their departure there was a slim chance that they wouldn’t detect the downed cruiser. He left the ship a tick later, already removing several bugs from his pouch and placed them near the cruiser. In case he couldn’t get the scanner working he would immediately know if there was a ship close by. He briefly considered setting more around the moon’s surface but thought better of it, he needed to get back to Shiro’s ship. He placed one final bug on the cruiser’s side and turned on his heel with his loot in tow. Within a matter of ticks, he was back at the ship where he saw Shiro standing in the open doorway, his own vessel already rigged up to their’s.

 

“Ulaz”, he greeted him, “How did everything go?”

 

“Very well, I have positioned several bugs around the cruiser. Should another ship arrive I will receive an immediate alert on my tablet.”

 

“Good, we’re all ready on our end”, Shiro said, gesturing to the ship. “And it looks like you came away with a nice haul of supplies”, he said looking at his crate.

 

“Yes, they should help me better make my repairs. It should only take me a few ticks to load them onto the ship. Then we can depart.” Ulaz paused, taking a look at Shiro and his crew’s ship, his eyes narrowing at the outdated tech. “Approximately how long will it take for us to reach earth from our current location?”

 

“About two months”, Shiro replied, something of a rueful smile on his face. 

 

Ulaz felt his heart sink at that terse admission. It was bad enough that he was already separated from Shiro by not only distance but time as well. To add to their estrangement seemed unbearable and the thought of Shiro’s promise to find him only helped to fill him further with bitter longing and a sense of dejection. Until he remembered the crystal sitting in the crate and his mind swiftly began working through a plan to speed up the process of their travel. He turned his head to see Shiro had been watching him intently and he managed to keep his train of thought just long enough to speak again. “I believe there might be a way to halve our travel time. But it will take me some time to get things prepared.”

 

“That’s no problem. Let us know if you need anything”, Shiro said before turning to walk back inside. Ulaz watched his retreating form, his eyes lingering on the broadness of his shoulders and the straightness of his back. He shook his head, realizing he couldn’t afford to keep getting distracted this way and swiftly made his way on board the ship with his supplies. He brought out the crystal, its weight reassuring in his hands as he made the brisk walk to the control room and began hooking it up. He trudged back to the bridge, rifling through the crate and pulling out the pilfered toolkit, the thrusters were still in disrepair but it was possible he could patch them well enough for the trip back to earth. Quickly, he located the tools he needed and made his way back outside. He set to his task immediately, working the warped and punctured metal back together before heading back to the control room to begin rewiring the thrusters to the newly instated crystal. Time slowed as he worked but finally, he had made the necessary connections and felt that he was ready to test things. He sprinted to the console to see that the navigation system was still offline but was elated to find that the thrusters were operational again, even if they were only at 70% power. Satisfied, he left the confines of his ship to see that Shiro was approaching him, no doubt to inquire about how things were going. 

 

“We are set to go”, he announced. 

 

“Good, and we think we have a plan of how to deal with the situation with the garrison”, he replied, ushering Ulaz inside and onto the bridge. Matt and Sam were already there, their eyes trained on the screen as they plotted their course back to earth. As Ulaz set his supplies on the floor Shiro spoke again, a clear spark of determination in his eyes. “When we arrive back on earth we’ll drop you off in the desert nearby. There’s good cover there as well as some canyons you can use to conceal your ship. Meanwhile, the rest of us will make our report to the garrison.” 

 

“You will be arriving months ahead of schedule. How do you plan to explain that?” 

 

“We’ll tell them that we discovered a new source of fuel", Sam said simply. 

 

“They should buy that”, Matt agreed. “All you’ll need to do is provide us with some evidence.”

 

“There are still shards of the crystal that powered my ship in the control room. I would gladly offer them to you to strengthen your claim.”

 

“Thanks”, Matt replied happily, something like excitement spreading across his features. “The surveillance teams are laxer at night so that will be the perfect time for us to leave and help you with your ship. It will also give us time to look for the blue lion.” 

 

Ulaz nodded, it sounded like a relatively well thought out plan. Of course, it would be hard to say how effective it was until it was actually executed. He paused, allowing himself a tick to look at the three of them, their minds and bodies completely unchanged by the empire, their eyes full of curiosity and trust. He thought he had all but forgotten that look. It had been so long since anyone had gazed at him with anything other than distrust. And only recently was he beginning to remember what it felt like to be relied on, for someone to think of him as more than a tool or an obstacle to be removed. He felt something like fondness move through him as he continued to observe them, beginning at the crown of his head and spreading out to his fingertips. For the first time since arriving here, he was beginning to think that all the pain and mental hardships he had endured were somehow worth it. That he was meant to be here. That it was his duty to set this version of Shiro and his crew on the path that would save their planet, that it was fate. He realized that he was most likely being presumptuous. And the more reasonable concept was that the universe was a strange and wondrous place and that nature, coincidences, and the reckless and seemingly random acts of people were more to blame than providence or destiny. But he liked to think that there was more to it than that. He had seen it happen all throughout his life. That even the seemingly random acts of the world and the people who lived there ultimately led to something. That despite everything, even when existence spun rapidly towards chaos it was always with the intention of swinging back into some semblance of order. Even now, he still believed that. It was a notion that became even more clear in his mind as he considered the events of the past few vargas. “Thank you for your help”, he said finally, a warm sincerity in his voice as the others gave him a quick smile in return.

 

“We better get moving”, Shiro said. Ulaz nodded as he looked to his tablet, swiping through several screens before he set the ship to autopilot. There was a brief jerk as both ships revved to life and they felt as if they were being dragged backward before abruptly being pushed forward. Quicker than he had anticipated they were off the moon’s surface and speeding out into space, the stars he had observed from the bridge of the cruiser growing steadily closer. He looked outside to see that the ship was trailing closely behind them, the additional weight accounted for and easily compensated by the new power source. He let loose a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding and sat down on the floor, suddenly exhausted. He closed his eyes for a moment, once again removing his helmet as the dialogue between Shiro and his crew dropped away into white noise. With the added speed and if everything went smoothly they should arrive on earth in a month. A month. He wondered what that would equate to in his own time. It had never seemed like much time had passed between he and Shiro’s visits no matter how unbearably long it felt. And he had never asked him how long it had been since he had left, always too wrapped up with other concerns. He would have to make a point of asking when he saw him next. As he thought all this over, Shiro came over to him and said: “We have a spare room you can rest in if you want.”

 

“Ah, thank you”, Ulaz replied, rising to his feet and following him out of the room and down the hall. Shiro opened the door to reveal a sparsely furnished room, stark white, with a simple cot and a few shelves adorning the wall. It reminded him vaguely of his room back at the compound, though it thankfully lacked the smell of fear that permeated the air and the harsh carnelian glare of the overhead lights. Ulaz gave a weary sigh as he tossed his helmet on the bed and placed his few belongings on the floor. To his surprise, Shiro was still standing in the doorway watching him. “Was there something you wanted?”, he asked, not sure he could stand under that scrutiny for much longer. 

 

Shiro seemed to realize he was still there a tick later because his eyes grew wide with recognition and he quickly looked contrite before answering “Sorry, no, it’s not important.”

 

“It is, considering you are still here”, Ulaz answered taking a seat on the bed.

 

“You should be resting”, Shiro protested.

 

“I am fine”, Ulaz said, holding up a hand to halt any further objections. As much as he appreciated the concern that Shiro seemed to possess regardless of the timeline he was curious to know what he wanted. “What is on your mind?”

 

Shiro sighed, running a hand through his hair. Ulaz watched the gesture with fascination, he hadn’t seen the Shiro of his time do that, and if he had he hadn’t been watching intently enough. He continued standing in the doorway, his arms crossed in thought. “It’s about what you said earlier. You mentioned that we were captured by one of the empire’s ships.”

 

“Yes, I was not present at the time of your abduction but you explained it to me in great detail.”

 

“Then how did we end up meeting?”, Shiro asked curiously.

 

Ulaz paused, considering his options. How would he react to learning he had been thrown into the arena like an animal, meant to fight and die for the Galra’s amusement? How would he feel if he knew Ulaz had been there watching it all unfold but had waited so long to do anything about it? He couldn’t be sure of the answers but he truly couldn’t imagine a timeline where Shiro was anything other than the strong and compassionate man he had come to care for. He knew that even if it was hard to stomach he had to tell him the truth, as much as he could, strange as it might feel. “As I told you I was working as a spy at the time. I had presented myself as a technician, ready and willing to do anything for the empire, that’s how I lived for a long time. And then I met you”, and he just barely managed to temper the fondness that seeped into his voice as he said that. “You became a gladiator for the arena, winning against each opponent they pitted against you. I only had a few dealings with you, tending to you in the medbay and outfitting you with armor, but it was clear that you were strong enough to outlast them.” Ulaz took a tick to compose himself, his tone verging into true admiration now. This Shiro didn’t need to know all the minutiae of their time together, conceivably it might only disturb him. He decided to omit the more intimate details and the glowing testimonials to his strength and quickly continued. “Eventually I was able to free you and you made your way back to earth where you found the blue lion and the other pilots of Voltron.”

 

Shiro didn’t respond right way, his eyes trained on his face as if he were looking for more answers. When he did speak again his voice was low and to Ulaz’s confusion, he sounded surprised. “Did your order task you with freeing me?”

 

“No, I did it of my own accord.”

 

“Why?”

 

Ulaz felt like he had been struck in the stomach at that simple inquiry. He had oftentimes asked himself that question when he didn’t know exactly what his feelings meant. When the idea of Shiro was nothing more than the alien from a planet whose name he didn’t know. When his sphere was the singular purpose of his mission and the four corners of his room seemed to shrink around him. And when the cold loneliness of his bed stung more than the sparks that hit his skin as he soldered prosthetics in his lab. There were too many reasons to count as to why he had done it, but he knew the clearest one. “You brought people hope”, he said firmly, meeting his eyes to see that Shiro was looking at him as though he had never encountered someone like him. Admittedly he hadn’t, but he supposed no one had told him something like that before. He had no doubt that Shiro was well respected amongst his peers and that he was prone to being showered with praise for his accomplishments. But it was another thing entirely to have the fate of countless worlds put onto your hands with such trust and conviction. If he was being completely honest he would tell Shiro the real reason behind his insubordination, and it wasn’t only because of what he now knew to be affection, and yes, even the beginnings of love. But it was because Shiro gave _him_ hope. He gave him the hope that there was something beyond his sterile and regimented existence within the fleet. That there was hope for a future beyond this, that there may be someone who he could call a companion, someone who would be there once the dust had cleared and the war was finally over. He realized belatedly that Shiro was still looking at him, and he thought if his ears could change color the way his did then they certainly would under such intense scrutiny. A few more ticks passed before he decided to break the silence “Are you alright?”

 

“Yeah”, he said rubbing the back of his neck with a strange smile on his face. “It's just a lot to take in.”

 

“I would imagine so”, Ulaz agreed.

 

“What about you? Are you doing ok?”

 

“I am fine.”

 

“Are you sure about that? You seemed a little burned out back on the bridge.”

 

“It has been a taxing few vargas”, he confessed, with a soft sigh.

 

“I can imagine. It can’t be easy thinking you’re light years away from home and then realizing you’re not even in the right time. But you look to be handling it well. I’m surprised you’re not more unnerved by it.”

 

“I suppose my reaction _is_ lacking.” 

 

“What? Ulaz, no-”, and then he paused. “Were you making a joke?”, he asked, narrowing his eyes. 

 

“Perhaps”, Ulaz answered with a slight smirk on his face.

 

“It’s just nothing but surprises with you, huh?”, Shiro said with a soft smile. “But I’m serious, If there’s anything we can do let us know.” 

 

“I will.” 

 

“Good”, he said, nodding as he turned to leave. “I should let you get some rest”, he stated, before giving him a quick smile and heading off down the hall. Ulaz watched him leave, replaying that exchange. It had felt surreal, almost familiar. And although this Shiro lacked the same experiences he couldn’t deny that it felt comforting to speak with him. 

 

He sighed softly, flopping back onto the bed, noting quickly that it was much softer than the cot he had slept on during his time as a spy. He closed his eyes, his thoughts turning back to the Shiro he knew. His mind focusing solely on how he was going to get back to him if he even could. He had considered that notion before when he had first realized just how far he had traveled. But now in the cool confines of his room with nothing to distract him he really let the weight of that idea sink in. It was a heavy concept, one that felt as though it would cause him to collapse under it and descend through the bed, and then the floor, until he was surrounded once again by the frigid darkness of space. He opened his eyes, trying to focus on something in the room, something to keep him from spiraling faster into that wretched pit of despair. He found himself staring at the ceiling, outlining the panels there with his eyes in an effort to keep himself calm. He wasn’t going to panic and he wasn’t going to give up. Even if it took every ounce of his strength, all of his intellect, every fiber of his being, he was going to get back to Shiro. Though the question that remained, was how? The logical way, he thought, would be to simply go back the way he came. It had worked before so it should work again. But that meant getting the generator working and it seemed unlikely that it would be a quick repair job. He closed his eyes again, his fatigue returning. It didn’t matter how long it took, he would fix it, and endure that pain again as long as he could get back to him. That along with helping this Shiro and his crew find the blue lion was his first priority. So with his goal clear in his mind, he let out a loud yawn and rolled over onto his side, content to let sleep overtake him.

 

When Ulaz opened his eyes again he was standing at the top of a small hill that sat in a tenebrous landscape. Its peaks and valleys obscured by the shadows of clouds overhead and just barely illuminated by the argent sheen of a full moon. He looked up and smiled briefly, happy to see that the skies of their memories had merged as well. There were many constellations and planets he recognized and many others that he didn’t, he hoped when he found Shiro he could ask him about it. Though his smile did falter for a tick as he realized he would have to tell him where he was. He sighed, there was no reason to feel this way he was here with him now and he would be with him in the waking world soon. He blew out a steady breath as he slowly scanned his surroundings for any sign of him. 

 

He wasn't immediately visible but he did notice something not far off in the distance. He narrowed his eyes and realized that it was the roof of Shiro’s father’s hangar. He swiftly slid down the slope of the hill, if he was anywhere, that seemed to be the most likely place. He made long strides towards it while he tried to formulate what he was going to tell him. Though nothing readily came to mind, how exactly did you go about telling someone you had traveled in time and seen the past version of them? But not only seen them but saved them and quite possibly created a divergent timeline? He frowned, there was no point expending too much time and energy on thinking about it, he would just have to tell him all that he could. As he continued walking he noticed that the landscape seemed to be subtly warping and shifting in places. The moonlit dappled fields of grass and wildflowers suddenly giving way to sand. He immediately stopped, turning his head to observe where he was. He looked to be on a beach, it was still dark though, but the moon was just beginning to wane and it hung low amidst a sky that held fewer stars and more darkness. He looked around, the shore was deserted save for a lone figure standing at the water's edge. Quickly he realized it was Shiro as he had been in the past. He was standing perfectly still, the tide gently lapping against his boots as he remained there observing the horizon with his arms crossed. He seemed to be deep in thought, though, he couldn’t ascertain what the reason for that was. 

 

His surroundings shifted again and his eyes hurt with the sudden change from night into day as he looked around to see that he was in the middle of a desert. A plume of smoke obscured his view of the horizon and he abruptly followed it, walking until he came upon a downed hoverbike nestled amongst an outcropping of rocks a few feet away. There was a small figure nearby desperately trying to fix it and he instantly recognized it as the red paladin. He scrubbed at his forehead with his hand, his face covered in splashes of oil and the beginnings of a bruise at the corner of his mouth. He looked around, he didn’t see any sign of Shiro until another hoverbike appeared closeby, its rider clad in a simple uniform and boots and wearing a black helmet. They took a look at the smoldering wreckage for a brief moment before removing their helmet and as he had suspected it was none other than Shiro. He briefly surveyed the area before briskly walking over and asking the red paladin what was wrong. Ulaz couldn’t hear them for some reason, he thought that perhaps he was currently too far away. He considered getting closer to listen to what seemed to already be a colorful conversation, but before he could, the scene had dissipated and once again he was walking through the moonlit field of their dreamscape. He looked behind him, there was no trace of what he had just seen. He supposed it made sense that thoughts, feelings, and memories were free to drift and pass through here, though it had all seemed very linear so far. He didn’t stop to think on it long as he finally came upon the hangar. It was sitting down in a ravine and from his higher vantage point, he saw that Shiro was laid out on the roof. Without another thought he slid down the embankment, easily moving over grass slick with dew until he reached the hangar wall where he saw a ladder leading up to the roof. He quickly began climbing and within a tick, he was atop the roof. Shiro, upon closer inspection, was there dozing, his arms behind his head and his face peaceful. Ulaz watched him for a few moments, tracing the small details of his face before his eyes slowly fluttered open and he gave him a sleepy smile that made Ulaz’s mouth run dry. “Hey”, he said, his voice a little deeper from just waking up “I didn’t keep you waiting long did I?” 

 

“You did not”, Ulaz answered, quickly regaining his composure as Shiro sat up, rolling his shoulders back in a quick stretch. 

 

“This looks familiar”, he said looking down at the roof of the hangar before turning his gaze up to observe the sky. “But I don’t think I recognize half of these constellations.” 

 

“Neither do I”, Ulaz admitted, thinking to where he currently was sleeping and the endless array of unknown stars and alien constellations that they must be passing. He had to tell him now. “Shiro, have you traveled to the coordinates I gave you yet?”, he asked.

 

“No”, he said, looking apologetic. “I’m sorry. We got sidetracked by the blade. We were finally able to make contact with them.” 

 

“I see.” Ulaz was tempted to ask what had transpired there if Shiro had told Kolivan and the others what had happened, what they had said. One thing he was certain of was that Kolivan would not be happy with him divulging their location. He frowned, it didn't matter now, he knew he had done the right thing. “I am guessing it was not the warmest welcome”, he said finally. 

 

“Not exactly, no”, Shiro confessed. 

 

“I’m assuming they were angry that I had led you there.” 

 

“Yeah, they weren't thrilled about it.” 

 

“I had thought as much. The blades are especially wary of outsiders, almost painfully so. It’s what has kept them hidden for so long.” 

 

“There were some problems early on, but we’re working with them now on a plan to finally defeat Zarkon.” 

 

“I am glad to hear it”, he said quietly with something close to a smile on his face. He knew that even when he was defeated there would still be much to do. It would take time to free the colonies and put a more fitting ruler in his place that could help to pull back his chokehold on the rest of the universe. There would be loyalists surely, and those who would take advantage of the confusion to seize power, but with him gone they would be taking a small step in the right direction. 

 

“You look happy”, Shiro commented, his features illuminated by the glow of the full moon. 

 

“I am. This is what I have been fighting for since I was young. To see our goal within reach is...overwhelming.” 

 

“I can imagine”, Shiro said smiling along with him. “The only reason we’ve gotten this far in the first place is because of you.” 

 

“I had a very small part to play”, Ulaz replied, meeting his gaze. He wondered many times what would have happened had he not set him free, had he kept his mind solely on his work. He didn’t have to think on it long he knew what would have happened, Shiro would not be here, just as he wouldn’t be here. He would be just as forlorn as he had been, still working in the laboratory, still living his regimented and rigid lifestyle within the confines of the compound. Still answering to Nor and sowing seeds for eventual harvest, weaving lies and misdirections whenever he could. He would have eventually left his post, most likely getting transferred elsewhere to some desolate planet with no sign of escape in sight. He would certainly not be here with Shiro in a landscape of their own making. Nor would he be in the past with him and his crew on a spaceship headed towards his home planet. He sighed heavily, all at once, feeling the unbearable weight of the past few vargas and realized he could no longer stand it. He leaned forward, placing his head on Shiro’s shoulder, suddenly exhausted, his breath coming out in shallow puffs. Shiro seemed to notice his fatigue, his hand patting his back and then coming up to stroke at the back of his neck and along the curve of his scalp with sure fingers. Ulaz shuddered in his hold, remembering how warm Shiro’s hands were in the past, how warm they felt now even through the haze of his dream. 

 

“Hey, are you ok?”, Shiro asked, his voice barely above a whisper. 

 

Ulaz didn’t respond right anyway, instead, he leaned back just enough so that he was looking him in the eyes. “The coordinates I gave you were incorrect”, he said slowly.

 

Shiro didn’t look perturbed, he merely nodded before he said: “Oh, well that’s-”

 

“No, listen”, he interjected, “They were incorrect because I didn’t just travel through space.” 

 

“Ulaz, what are you saying?” 

 

“I am saying that I traveled through time as well. I was sent to the past Shiro. I landed on the moon where the Galra captured you and your crew. Currently, I am on your ship headed back to earth in the hopes that I can fix the gravity generator there.”

 

Shiro looked completely dumbfounded at that revelation, it was a look he was sure he had been wearing when he realized the truth. “You found us?”, Shiro asked quietly.

 

“Yes, it appears I was able to keep you from being discovered by a small scouting team of sentries.” 

 

Shiro frowned “I don’t remember ever seeing a scouting team. There was only the one ship from the main fleet.” 

 

“They may have kept themselves hidden from you. Or there is the possibility that this is an alternate timeline that has been created just by me being there, I’m not certain at the moment”, Ulaz confessed, frowning. “Just as it is entirely possible that a larger ship will come to that same moon to find no one, or may not appear at all”, he said with a weary sigh. 

 

“But then how are you going to get back?”, Shiro asked, the first notes of concern slipping into his voice.

 

“I’m not sure”, he confessed slowly. “It would make sense to go back the way I came.” 

 

“By crushing yourself”, Shiro stated grimly. 

 

“It seems to be the only option. But I won’t be able to do anything until I repair the gravity generator. I am hoping your crew can help me to speed up the process.” He paused, his eyes trained on Shiro’s face. Even in this dim lighting, he could tell that Shiro looked apprehensive, his eyes downcast and his mouth set into the firm line of a frown. “You look concerned”, he declared a tick later when he still hadn’t spoken.

 

“I’m not sure I like the idea of you doing that again”, Shiro announced finally, still looking worried.

 

“I am not thrilled with it either. But as I said I can think of no other way to get back to you.”

 

Shiro looked surprised at his words, his eyes going wide as his frown disappeared. Ulaz could’ve easily retracted his statement, rephrased it to make it seem less personal. But he quickly realized that he didn’t want to. And he was glad for his decision a moment later as he watched as a warm smile passed over his face, his tone fond when he spoke again. “Right, well don’t rule out any other options just yet. Sam and Matt are the smartest people I know. They may have some ideas about how to get you back here without having to crush yourself again.” Ulaz noted that Shiro still looked concerned, a hint of it hiding behind the clarity of his eyes. But he noted that he also seemed more composed than before, more comforted. He allowed himself a moment to feel at ease at that before Shiro spoke again, a strange smile on his face. “I can’t believe I’m saying this but I feel like I’m being cheated. I had thought that I would be the one to take you to earth. Even though it’s technically me it just doesn’t feel the same.”

 

Ulaz stared at him, completely at a loss for words. It was as if he had suddenly been thrust out of his body and was merely observing these things as they happened before him. For Shiro to say something like that meant he had been thinking about him. Not only that, but he had been thinking about what they would do when the war was over, that wherever they were they would be there together. The idea warmed his face and sent a shiver rolling down the length of his spine. He quietly cleared his throat before replying softly “I am sure you will have your chance.” They fell into a comfortable silence after that. Shiro remained lounging on his back while Ulaz sat next to him, his eyes roving over the details of the horizon. The unfamiliar hills as they rose and fell off in the distance, their slopes cast in a pale sheen by the light of the moon encircled with clouds. They’re huddled close together and at first, Ulaz tells himself it’s due to the chill in the air. But in a corner of his mind, he suspects it’s because they are beginning to grow closer, that’s what he hopes for at any rate. There have been many small gestures and kind words exchanged between them but nothing that he would constitute as a true declaration of affection. He lets loose a short sigh in an attempt to halt his thoughts. He would think about that later, for now, he was with Shiro. He closed his eyes, letting a sense of contentment permeate his bones. He opened them again to see a memory, one of his own, passing over the land like a sudden storm.

\---------

Something had changed. Ulaz is certain of it the moment he steps into the prep area of the arena and scans the room to see the usual gladiators with a few new additions milling about. He was just about to retire for the night before he was called here to look over some enhancements and without even realizing it he’s been here for the better part of a varga. When he’s finally done looking over one especially jittery gladiator’s arm he gets to his feet and looks over to see Shiro. Once again he’s sitting at the end of the bench awaiting his turn with a small knife in hand and a dour expression on his face. When their eyes meet Shiro gives him something close to a smile, that look of suspicion that had been so prevalent in his eyes completely drained away and replaced with something close to understanding. Ulaz didn’t return the smile but he didn’t think to ask him if he could help him with his armor, he simply stepped forward and began putting it in place. To Ulaz’s relief, they finally decided to give him a full breastplate this time, a fact that was not lost on Shiro either. “New armor”, he commented. 

 

“It would seem that way.” 

 

“I guess I should be happy”, Shiro said, a rueful look on his face. “At least I won’t feel so off balance anymore.”

 

“You seem to have adapted to it well”, Ulaz assured him.

 

“You’ve been watching? That’s strange, I haven’t seen you at the arena lately.”

 

Ulaz nearly stopped working, his hands stilling for a fraction of a moment. So Shiro had been looking for him, his presence in the stands had been missed. He wondered if it was merely because he was one of the only people to show him any fraction of kindness, or if it went beyond that. At the moment he couldn’t be sure but he endeavored to uncover the answer later. “I have been busy”, he said, his tone calm despite his racing heart. 

 

“Yeah, I don’t doubt it”, Shiro said with something of a smile on his face, a knowing look in his eyes. 

 

Ulaz was at a complete loss for words. He didn’t understand the motivation for that faint smile or the look of consideration he found in those warm grey eyes. He turned, content to ignore it altogether and gathered up his tools. When he was done and had stowed them away in their case he noticed that Shiro was still watching him. He briefly considered leaving without another word but thought better of it, even as the guards began their slow approach and the doors to the arena began to slowly open. “Good luck to you Shiro”, he told him quietly. 

 

For a brief moment, he wasn’t sure if Shiro had heard him. Until his eyes widened and he gave him a quick nod with that same subdued smile on his face. He turned and took quick long strides through the door, his back straight and his knife at the ready, his form quickly lost to the clouds of dust and the cacophony of noise from the crowd. Ulaz considered staying to watch his match but he had other work to attend to so he silently left the prep area with his toolkit under his arm and his stride pointed in the direction of the lab. Somehow, despite everything, he managed to keep his mind on his work throughout the rest of the day. He attended to his duties with his usual meticulousness and finished much of his work ahead of schedule. He was glad for it, it gave him more time to think about what his next course of action would be. He had already reviewed the audio from the bugs he had set at the guard stations, as well as the cellblock, and the medbay, and thankfully nothing had come up, yet. No one had yet questioned why he had gone out of his way to help Shiro or how he had just happened to be there to aid Protax in saving him. But he decided that he could benefit by keeping them in place for a while longer. He continued to sit at his work table, his claws drumming along the countertop. He still had no idea what he could do to get into the druids’ division, and sadly he couldn’t ask any of the other blades for guidance on the matter lest they grow suspicious. He would have to come to a solution on his own. 

 

He considered it over for the next several days, during which time he continued to notice small changes in his and Shiro's interactions. Their time spent together, while still usually short felt infinitely less tense and Ulaz always found himself permeated with a sense of contentment afterward. Though it was true he couldn’t reveal much to him in their terse conversations and he didn’t dare tell him how he felt, but even so, their time together was quickly growing into something he looked forward to. It was a short respite from the monotony and constant deflecting he was used to with the others, where answers were nothing more than vague and ambivalent statements rather than anything fulfilling. But with Shiro that all seemed to drop away and for a brief moment he was happy. He considered that. What that meant. He had already gotten over the initial feelings of shock about what he felt for him and had come to accept it, embrace it. He cared for Shiro. That much was clear to him now, though he realized he had known that for longer than he liked to admit.

 

He left the lab early that night. He had mulled over potential strategies for the entire day and still felt no closer to his goal. He had thought about devising some new enhancement, one that would impress the druids enough to entice them to him, though it seemed a dubious plan at best and he was having trouble reconciling himself to the idea of it. While he was walking to his room he passed Shiro in the hall as he was being escorted back to his cell. He gave him a minute nod as he passed and continued his walk to his room with a noticeable vigor in his stride. There were several more instances like that spread over the course of a number of days, a brief nod in the hall, amicable small talk as he outfitted him for the arena, faint smiles. And still, from what he could tell, no one had taken notice of them. That’s what he thought until, after a relatively long absence, Thace came to his lab. He had known Thace for years, they had been in training together, quickly forming a strong bond of friendship and getting in and out of trouble more times than he cared to count. And although they didn’t work together now, and the times when they did meet were painfully short they were still just as close. It was for that reason that he shouldn’t have been so surprised when he came through the door one afternoon, that same impassive look on his face.

 

Thace silently stepped into the room, sweeping its four corners with his eyes in an obvious search for bugs. “The room is clean for the moment”, he declared, not looking up from his work. He couldn’t afford to appear too familiar with him and even if he wanted to he did have a good amount of work still left to do. Ulaz mentally prepared himself for this unannounced conversation. Even with his sweep of the room done he knew Thace still wouldn't speak plainly, truly they couldn’t take the risk. At one time when he was still a child, he would have reveled in this. This intricate double speak, only hinting at things and hoping that the other would pick up on what was being subtly inferred. Now, though, it just seemed mentally exhausting. “I’ve been seeing you at the arena more frequently”, Thace said finally, his tone casual. 

 

Ulaz paused, he hadn't seen Thace at the arena, his presence was unmistakable. No matter how thoroughly absorbed he was in Shiro’s fights he still would’ve noticed him. Which meant one of the other blades had seen him and had made note of it. Obviously, this was a perfunctory warning, one that they decided to send through Thace because they knew they were friends. He wondered if anyone else knew this information and if so what were they going to do about it. Ulaz composed himself, continuing his work of rewiring a prosthetic leg with careful precision. “I have been working long hours”, he said at last. “I have found it is a good way to unwind.” It was an obvious lie, thinly veiled, especially considering Thace knew he found the arena utterly loathsome. He didn’t comment on it though, the corner of his mouth twitching before he spoke again. 

 

“I had thought that was the reason. Either that or the Champion had you just as intrigued as the others.” 

 

“He is an interesting specimen”, Ulaz answered noncommittally. 

 

“It seems that’s how everyone feels”, Thace replied, leaning his hip against the counter with his arms crossed. “There are multiple commanders trying to get custody of him.” 

 

“I had heard the same from commander Nor. Her own claim for custody was rejected due to Thez, Amdav, Prel, Kog, Sendak, and the druid’s bids.”

 

Thace frowned, obviously trying to puzzle out what most of the commanders wanted with him. “I suppose he is more popular than I thought. But the question now is, who will end up with him in the end?” 

 

None of them I hope, Ulaz thought. “It is difficult to say. Though it seems likely it will be either commander Sendak or the druids.”

 

Thace nodded “His fate may already be sealed then.” 

 

Ulaz knew what he meant by that. The blade may have had an interest in Shiro at one point, to save him, to see what he could achieve beyond the confines of the arena. But now with so many commanders as well as the druids trying to stake a claim on him it seemed unlikely that he was worth the risk. He was a lost cause. Nothing more than fodder for the twisted minds of the druids’ technicians and the cruel whims of Sendak. He knew that was the will of the blade being voiced through Thace’s even tones. He knew it, just as he knew what he was doing was risky. But that tender smile had him in a tight grip. Just like the deep even tones of his voice that spoke to him as though he was something more than just another one of his captors. Someone who was more than an enemy, that he was someone of value to him. All of those things, those fond notions that helped to ease him asleep, outweighed all the treachery and uncertain outcomes that kept him awake in the first place. He couldn’t back out now. He continued to work, his eyes never leaving the prosthetic in his hands as he said “Perhaps.” 

 

Thace looked visibly surprised for a moment. “You think he’ll become something more than just a test subject?”, he asked, sounding genuinely shocked that Ulaz had put forth the notion that Shiro wasn’t shackled to this so-called fate the empire had devised for him. 

 

“Currently, it is difficult to say.” 

 

Thace frowned again, his eyes narrowed. Ulaz knew he suspected him of something, he could if he wished. There was no way he could truly stop him, especially considering the fact there was no plan in place. It was possible he might speak to the leadership but he doubted that. Thace would not attempt something like that unless he thought he was close to compromising himself or others. When he spoke again he sounded calm. “He will most likely come under the druids division.” 

 

“I had thought the same”, Ulaz confessed. It wasn’t as if Sendak’s name didn’t hold clout, it held perhaps too much. But the druids were another entity entirely. Much of their work had gone on to greatly advance the empire and for that their wishes were seldom ignored. 

 

“If he does he will most definitely become a test subject”, he said, obviously thinking the idea distasteful. 

 

“Perhaps, or they may deem him too valuable and simply observe him.” 

 

Thace gave him a strange look now, a knowing look. “So you think he is that valuable that they will spare his life?” 

 

Ulaz had been expecting this question though it still momentarily shocked him to hear it. Thace was asking if _he_ personally found Shiro valuable. If he was worth more to him alive than dead. Their conversation until now had all been simple pretense. Obviously, he suspected him of becoming personally involved with Shiro. He wasn't wrong and considering everything it shouldn’t have come as a surprise. Though he couldn't deny the mild twinge of annoyance that worked its way through him as he continued to work. He could give a noncommittal answer but Thace would still have his suspicions and judging from the look on his face he knew any denial he gave would be quickly outed as a lie. So instead Ulaz decided to tell him some semblance of the truth. “His winning steak is significant. It would be prudent to have him studied before any attempts are made of experimenting on him.” 

 

“You seem very passionate about this”, Thace commented.

 

“I work on the same thing day after day. The chance to study something new is exciting.” 

 

Thace nodded, “The human _is_ intriguing”, he said slowly.

 

Ulaz looked at him finally, his eyes narrowed. Was Thace teasing him? That seemed to be the case as he watched his mouth move into a grin and he leaned more heavily against the counter until he was almost leaning against him. Ulaz moved away, almost causing Thace to stumble before replying “In the purely scientific sense.”

 

“Of course”, Thace answered, a ghost of that same infuriating grin on his face. Ulaz frowned at him, as much as Thace put him at ease he also knew how to get under his skin. Had this been any other time he would have knocked him against the head, a playful exchange of blows ensuing. But instead, he regulated his reaction to a faint glare as he rose from his seat, walked to the opposite side of the room, opened one of the drawers, and pulled out a long metal case. He strode back to Thace, depositing it into his unsuspecting hands. He fumbled with it for a moment before finally managing to get it under his arm. 

 

“Commander Prorok’s commision”, he told him sharply. 

 

“Thank you”, Thace answered, still looking unperturbed. 

 

“You’re welcome”, Ulaz said, taking his seat and swiping his old designs away with his fingers and pulling up a blank screen. He still had a good deal of work to finish as well as trying to find a way to make sure no harm came to Shiro and Thace’s constant scrutiny wasn’t going to help matters. “Did you require anything else?”, he asked, looking at him with a mix of frustration and begrudging amusement.

 

“No, that will be all. I’ll take my leave now”, he said and gave Ulaz a quick salute before turning on his heel and exiting the room. Ulaz snorted in amusement as soon as the door was closed. He continued to work for several ticks before abruptly stopping. Thace coming there wasn’t unheard of, he had visited several times in the past due to work, picking up commissions for his commanders. What concerned him was the fact that the blade knew in some capacity that he had taken an interest in Shiro and Thace now knew that his interest had quickly shifted from professional to personal. He knew he had nothing to worry about with him though. Yes, he was compromised. He knew that every time he left the lab and his feet were inexplicably drawn to the arena, every time he leaned forward to place the armor over Shiro’s form and he felt his pulse quicken, every time their eyes met and he felt compelled to take him into his arms. Those compulsions, that at one time would have been easily dealt with and suppressed were becoming worse, and he knew it was only a matter of time before something would have to give. He gave a short sigh as he sat there furiously sketching on his tablet, his design forming itself in midair above it, its points and angles constructed from points of blue light. Though what really had him concerned was that even after all this time he still found himself no closer to his goal of infiltrating the druids ranks. As disturbing as it was he had to consider the fact that he may not be able to. And that by the time he had devised a plan they would have already taken Shiro, whisking him away to a fate too dreadful to imagine. It was a notion that had his stomach twisting in knots, but even so, he was determined to try.

 

He spent the remainder of his shift mulling over plans and attempting to devise new strategies to accomplish his goal. Though after a varga spent reworking a number of what he deemed to be lost causes he decided his first plan was ultimately his best. Though the idea of handing over a potential super weapon to the druids still made him sick with indignation. But he decided there were subtle workarounds he could invent that would render anything he gave them useless. He left the lab late that night, determined to iron out the finer details of his plan before he slept. He walked down the hall, his steps inevitably drawn to the arena. He heard the deafening noise of the crowd from the corridor and peered through the door to see Shiro was fighting a particularly large gladiator wielding a sizeable ax in each hand. Before he could stop himself Ulaz had filed inside, taking a place at the top of the stands. He clasped his hands behind his back as he watched Shiro use his agility to his advantage, launching himself in the air and vaulting over his opponent and slicing him across the back with his sword. The unnamed gladiator turned, swinging his ax as Shiro quickly sidestepped out of the way and managed to barely deflect another one of his blows. Ulaz watched the match with a mix of pride and apprehension. He knew Shiro was strong but his newfound affection for him made it seem as every strike might connect, that every blow would steal him away. He could tell that the fight was coming to a close as the gladiator’s movements were beginning to slow and Shiro looked as if he was growing fatigued. The next blow would decide things. The nameless gladiator swung his ax just as Shiro aimed to block it with his sword. Ulaz’s breath caught in his throat. The angle was wrong, he couldn’t. Just as he thought it, it happened. He saw the ax’s edge connect with Shiro’s bicep and a spurt of blood erupt from it just as he heard the anguished cry ripped from his throat.

 

 

Ulaz watched petrified with horror as he saw Shiro, dazed and gravely wounded as he was, use the gladiator’s moment of distracted elation to quickly plunge his blade through his heart. Within the next instant, they had both collapsed to the ground. Ulaz was frozen to the spot, his eyes following the line of blood that extended past Shiro’s form and several inches across the dirt to where his arm laid completely severed on the ground. He felt several emotions race through him before he found himself leaving his spot at the top of the stands. The deafening roar of the crowd unable to drown out his thoughts as he briskly made his way down to the arena’s prep area. The faces of the crowd blurring into one indistinguishable mass, the noise of their jubilation falling back into white noise that surrounded him on all sides. He continued walking, his gait becoming more jerky and uncoordinated with each step. His panic rising as he drew closer to the door of the prep area and he heard the sounds of the guards rushing in, their words becoming more frenzied as they called for the nearest physician. He continued to move forward, even though he was beginning to feel oddly detached from the situation in a way he had never encountered before. His motions as he approached the door seeming to slow as if he were submerged in water. It was entirely possible to reattach a limb once it had been disconnected from the body but usually the range of mobility and level of sensitivity was never really the same. He shook his head, that didn’t matter now. The next few minutes would be crucial to Shiro’s survival, he needed to be here to ensure that things went smoothly. Ulaz opened the door to the disturbing sight of Shiro laid out on the floor, a pool of blood collecting at his side, the flesh below his bicep nothing more than a bloodied stump. One of the guards had had the foresight to collect his arm and another raced forward to attempt to stop the bleeding. All at once everything seemed to slow down as he watched Shiro growing increasingly pale and his chest rapidly rise and fall as he briefly considered the notion that he could very easily go into shock after what had happened. He stepped forward, quickly gaining the attention of the guards as he did so. “We need to move him”, he said, his voice firm, though it felt as if every part of him was shaking. 

 

“The physician will be here in five ticks”, one of the guards reported, obviously oblivious to his mounting panic. 

 

“No, they will not”, answered a deep voice from the darkened doorway that led out into the hall. Ulaz felt a chill pass through him as he looked up to see one of the druids, his impassive mask belying no trace of emotion, his body hidden behind billowing floor-length robes. The druid walked into the prep area seemingly ignoring them, his attention entirely focused on Shiro. He stretched out his hand and a bolt of energy, darker than the void of space surrounded what was left of Shiro’s arm, immediately stemming the flow of blood. “You will take him to the medbay”, he said, addressing the guards who did a quick salute before hurriedly pulling out a stretcher and laying Shiro across it. His breathing had visibly slowed but he was not out of danger yet. One of the guards collected his arm and the druid blithely waved him off, “He will no longer be needing that”, he said. Ulaz had heard what he said though he couldn’t quite believe it.

 

They intended to take this opportunity to experiment on him. The thought that they might be merciful and simply just replace his arm quickly passed through his mind like a bolt of lightning before he banished it away. Whenever the druids were involved, the outcome was never good. He paused, shaking himself out of his stupor long enough to consider offering up his assistance. He ground his teeth, his claws digging into the flesh of his palm until he was certain he had drawn blood. He was torn between what he wanted, and what he knew he had to do. He wanted to help Shiro. He wanted to make sure the procedure went smoothly, he wanted to be there for him. But he knew to offer up his services, to ask the druid to let him preside over the operation was giving himself away, as well as potentially exposing the others if things went poorly. Unless he was asked there was no reason for him to be here. If he looked at things objectively he should leave while he still could. But even as he considered walking away, leaving Shiro to his fate, and ensuring that his mission could continue he found himself unable, or perhaps unwilling to move. He felt attention focused on him and looked over to the mask of the druid. They considered each other for a moment, perhaps he had already given himself away just by simply being here, he thought belatedly, as the silence stretched on. Until finally, the druid spoke, his voice slightly distorted “You are a technician, are you not?”, he asked. 

 

“I am”, he answered, his voice choked. 

 

“You have tended to Champion before.” 

 

“I have.” 

 

“Good, we will need someone to aid in the replacing of his arm”, he answered before he swept out of the room. Ulaz followed behind him, feeling numb. He couldn’t afford to be this way, he had to be present if he wanted to do the work that would help save Shiro. He took in several silent breaths, mentally preparing himself for what he would be forced to do and quietly weighing the consequences. It was entirely possible that Shiro would partly blame him for this, not only for his abrupt mutilation but also for the fact that his real arm was going to be discarded and replaced. He couldn’t think on it long as they quickly approached the medbay and he realized the multitude of issues his presence here would bring. Once this procedure was finished he would undoubtedly be under scrutiny from the druids and perhaps other factions as well. There was also the question of Nor, would she still want to examine him as he was now? And what of Sendak and the other commanders? He wondered all of these things as he took his place at the operating table, placing his mask over the lower half of his face, and watched as two more druids followed by a physician he didn’t recognize, and another technician filed quickly into the room. They all circled around the table, the technician strapping Shiro down before producing an arm from a metal case. It looked as though it would fit Shiro perfectly, and Ulaz began to wonder if the accident in the arena was really just that, and not some backhanded attempt to make sure the druids got what they wanted. There was no time for questions as the door closed and Ulaz set his mind to the task at hand. “He needs to be sedated”, he said briskly. 

 

“No, he will remain awake”, rasped the unnamed druid. 

 

Ulaz didn’t question it but he felt his stomach churn with terror and anxiety, two feelings which were only further amplified as he saw Shiro’s eyes open and look rapidly around the room. His gaze fell on him first and Ulaz felt several reassurances die in his throat. Even if he could utter them now they would all be a flimsy lie. There was nothing he could say he realized as the druid lifted the barrier of magic around Shiro’s arm and his eyes went wide with pain. He began to scream and Ulaz was tempted to raise his hands to his ears to block it out, knowing full well that that sound would come to play in his nightmares later. But he couldn’t afford to show any sign of weakness here, especially considering that his information on these particular Galra was limited. He had to act according to his role, so without another thought, he took out the clamp he had used before and set it at Shiro’s bicep. 

 

He saw him suck in a deep breath as he set it in place and he was very tempted to lay his hand along his brow in an effort to soothe him. He was getting distracted he realized as the other technician came forward, placing the prosthetic just below where the clamp was set. The doctor took her place in the corner, scanning Shiro quickly and then looking to her tablet, no doubt checking his vitals. Ulaz held his breath, he knew what was coming next. He remained there by the other technician as the three druids stood around the operating table in a semi-circle and held out their hands, dark energy extending from the tips of their claws and saturating the arm in a malevolent glow. As soon as that same glow rose up to Shiro’s bicep he began screaming again. His voice ripping higher as the procedure continued and the prosthetic glowed white hot in the dim lighting of the medbay as he watched as metal and flesh coagulated and bonded together. He watched Shiro pull against his bonds, a sheen of sweat covering his face, his eyes tightly shut, his mouth set into a teeth grinding grimace as he valiantly tried to ride out the pain. Ulaz had only felt helplessness like this twice before. Once, when he heard that Junus had been destroyed and then again when he was given the grave news that his mother had gone missing. Both times he had had a chance to grieve in private, to experience that pain of loss and powerlessness without the attention of others. Now, though, he was forced to experience that agonizing feeling surrounded by enemies on all sides. Forced to watch the person he cared for suffering, lest he risks exposing himself and they both ended up dead due to his folly. He ground his teeth as Shiro continued to thrash around on the table. Until finally, after what felt like an eternity the task was done, and Shiro fell back against the table, exhausted. The doctor came forward, with what Ulaz could only guess to be sedative. 

 

“How much will the specimen need?”, one of the druids asked, looking to Ulaz. 

 

Ulaz felt his blood boil at the callous way they referred to him, but he managed to sound impassive as he answered “4mg.” 

 

The doctor came forward, quickly giving Shiro the dose and stepping back to look at her readout. “He’s stable”, she announced, as purple energy continued to roll off his arm like smoke. Ulaz removed the clamp and the other technician put it away while the physician looked Shiro over for a brief moment. She stepped back as the guards who had transported him here came in a tick later and carried him away on a stretcher. Ulaz watched them leave, his eyes fixed on Shiro’s face, now peaceful in the realm of sleep. He wasn't exactly sure what the druids had accomplished other than hastening the completion of the procedure and meshing the prosthetic more closely with his body but he knew he would have to find out soon. Several things sprang to mind, potential mind control as well as a cavalcade of other unappealing possibilities but for now, there were other things to consider. The druids glided out of the room within the next tick, they didn’t follow the guards, instead, they began to move towards the opposite end of the hall at a glacial pace. Presumably with their task completed they saw no reason to see Shiro to his cell. The physician left next, followed closely by the other technician. Which left Ulaz alone to contemplate what had just taken place. 

 

He looked at the table where Shiro had laid only moments before. There were small pools of blood there, some even stained his hands he noticed belatedly as he sucked in a single breath, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach. Never before had he felt this way, this bone-crushing sense of guilt. He knew there would be a crew by later to clean the med bay but he needed something to distract him so he input the cleaning codes himself before cleansing his hands and making his way to his room. He didn’t manage to stay there long before the sound of Shiro’s screams came back to him, his ears ringing with it and his hands shaking with a strange mixture of sadness, guilt, and rage. He immediately left his quarters, unable to stay away any longer. He had to see Shiro. He needed to see how he was doing. He made a quick detour by the medbay, thankful to see no one was there and took a medpack from one of the many drawers. He then took the shortest route he knew down to the cell block, found his way to his cell, input the code and hurriedly made his way inside. Shiro was still laid out on his back, the metal of his prosthetic completely cooled so that it looked completely ordinary and nothing like the mass of light and magic that it had before. It almost made him sick to look at it. As glad he was that Shiro had survived his ordeal he couldn’t help the feeling of repulsion that worked through him. He hated that he had had a hand in putting him through more pain when all he wanted to do was take him away from this. It was a baffling mix of feelings that had his head spinning but more than anything he felt guilt. Guilt that he couldn’t stop them, that he had been unwilling to. Could he even truly say he cared for Shiro with that kind of behavior? He didn’t know. He stood with his back pressed to the cold metal of the door, feeling apprehension race through him until he took a tentative step forward, and then another, and then one more until he was directly in front of Shiro’s cot. “Shiro”, he said, his voice barely above a whisper. “Shiro”, he repeated when he didn’t stir. He said it once more, silently promising himself if he didn’t rouse he would leave and return later. 

 

But finally, Shiro did rouse. He shot straight up, his prosthetic hand swinging out. Ulaz jumped back, but not before Shiro had gripped his arm to the point that he could feel it through his armor. There was a brief stab of pain before he pulled away and looked down to see that the metal was nearly crushed. He would be an even more dangerous foe in the arena, he thought wryly. Shiro looked at him then, a strange mixture of emotions crossing over his face. “Ulaz?”, he asked, his voice hoarse. 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“What are you doing here?” 

 

“Attempting to help you”, he answered, before holding out the medpack to him. 

 

“That’s alright”, he said waving it off. 

 

Ulaz frowned, “You are not in any pain?” 

 

“At the moment, no.” 

 

Ulaz’s frown only deepened. “What do you remember?” 

 

“Of what?”, Shiro asked. Could it be he truly didn't remember the so-called mishap in the arena? That he didn’t realize what had happened to him? He didn’t have to question things long because in the next instant Shiro seemed to notice the prosthetic where his arm once was. His eyes widened, his voice wavering as he said: “How did I-what happened?” 

 

Ulaz wasn’t sure if he could bring himself to recount what had led them to this point. Instead, all he could say was “You truly don’t remember any of what happened?” 

 

“I remember you”, Shiro said quietly “You were there when-”, he trailed off before looking away, his flesh hand rubbing over his face before he gazed back at him, a sudden spark of ire in his eyes. “You were there when they did this”, he said, fixing Ulaz with a look that verged on something between anger and disappointment. Ulaz’s mouth went dry, he had anticipated this yet he had no rehearsed phrases to give him, nothing but the first desperate words that came to mind.

 

“I would like the chance to explain myself.” 

 

“Explain why you took my arm?” 

 

“I wasn’t the one who-”

 

“You were there.” 

 

“I did not do it”, he said, more harshly than he would’ve liked. He took a deep shuddering breath, quickly regaining his composure. “Forgive me. I wished to stop it.” 

 

“But you didn’t.”

 

“I couldn’t is the more apt term for it.” 

 

“I don’t care how you put it. I thought-”, he shook his head. 

 

“You thought what?” 

 

“Nevermind, it’s not important now.” 

 

“It is”, he insisted. 

 

“Ulaz. Don’t.” 

 

Shiro held up his prosthetic hand in an effort to halt him and it suddenly glowed white hot in the dim light of the room. Ulaz took several steps back even though it seemed Shiro didn’t mean for that to happen as he looked down at his palm in alarm. “How do I stop this?”, he asked, the first few notes of anger slipping into his voice. 

 

“You need only think to stop it”, Ulaz replied. 

 

Shiro closed his eyes, obviously trying to center himself and a tick later the glow had completely dissipated, leaving nothing but the dark matte metal of his palm behind. He let out a heavy sigh, once again rubbing at his face with his other hand. “I’m sorry”, he muttered. 

 

“There is no need for you to apologize”, Ulaz said, the air of the cell suddenly heavy. “I should go.” 

 

“Yeah”, Shiro agreed. 

 

Ulaz nodded before leaving the room just as quickly as he came. He walked out of the cell block, took the shortest route to his room, and locking himself inside before sitting on the edge of his bed where he spent the remainder of the night. 

 

He made no attempts to see Shiro in his cell after that. He made a few attempts to speak with him when he saw in the prep area in the days that followed. But he didn’t make much progress, Shiro’s silence seeming to further solidify what he already knew. He thought he had felt lonely before but it was nothing compared to what he felt now. Because now he knew what it meant to have that closeness, to have someone you cared for, and now after only one misstep he had nothing. He thought about trying to talk to him again, trying to tell him what happened. But every time he felt the words abandon him before they ever left his tongue. He was partly to blame for what had happened. He may not have taken Shiro’s arm but he had chances to save it, to convince them to reattach it, to insist that he be sedated. It was a relatively short list of mistakes but each one felt past the point of repair.  
\------ 

 

Abruptly, Shiro gripped his arm. Ulaz looked down to see that he wasn’t looking at him, but was gazing at the spot on the horizon where the scene was slowly beginning to dissipate, the sounds and colors of the past passing over the landscape like a swath of cloud. Shiro pulled away from him, rubbing at his eyes and sighing heavily as if he were suddenly exhausted. Ulaz sat down next to him, huddling close. Shiro leaned into him, his eyes closed as he took several loud breaths through his mouth. “Shiro, are you alright?”, he asked, putting an arm around his shoulders to try to steady him. 

 

“Yeah”, he answered a tick later, though he sounded shaken.”I guess I just wasn't expecting to see that.” 

 

“You don’t remember any of this?”, Ulaz asked curiously.

 

“No, the whole thing is a blur.”

 

Ulaz nodded, it was very possible that it was due to his already apparent amnesia or some failsafe of the mind to block out traumatic events. Either way, he was sorry Shiro had to relive it again, though he seemed to be handling it well. 

 

“I didn’t realize I got so angry with you”, Shiro said suddenly, breaking him out of his reverie, a hint of regret in his voice. 

 

“You had every reason to be.” 

 

“You weren’t the one who took my arm.” 

 

“No, but I did not restore it and I allowed them to transfer this current one to you while you were fully awake. You had every right to be angry with me”, he said gravely. 

 

“Maybe, but I should’ve given you a chance to explain things. Afterall you were only trying to lend me a hand.” 

 

Ulaz looked at Shiro, his eyes narrowing before he understood a tick later what he had done. “Shiro”, he said, sounding disappointed. 

 

“Just trying to lighten the mood”, Shiro replied with a kind of weary smile on his face. 

 

“You are not obligated to.” 

 

Shiro didn’t respond right away, he merely shook his head before he spoke up again, the fatigue slowly ebbing out of his features. “I didn’t realize the risk you took to be there.” 

 

Ulaz shook his head, “There was nowhere else for me to be. I only wish I had done something to-”

 

“Stop”, Shiro said, halting him with a hand on his arm. “I don’t want you finishing that sentence. You’re not going to get anywhere blaming yourself. Ulaz, you didn’t take my arm. It was an accident. And then the druids-”, he cut himself off, briefly closing his eyes before continuing. “None of what happened was your fault.”

 

“Perhaps”, Ulaz conceded finally, his mouth set into the firm line of a frown. “But I could have at least changed the outcome. I could have prevented your suffering. As it stands, I did very little to help you.”

 

Shiro didn’t give a quick reply, instead, he moved closer so that he was leaning his head on Ulaz’s shoulder. He assumed it was because he was still weary, his mind overwhelmed with what he had just seen. But he sounded perfectly refreshed as he said: “You’re determined to beat yourself up about this aren’t you?” 

 

“I deserve it”, Ulaz answered, as he valiantly resisted the urge to lay his head on top of Shiro’s. Instead, he kept his arm firmly around his shoulders, absently stroking along the curve of his bicep.

 

“If it would make you feel better I could punch you a couple of times”, Shiro replied, a hint of facetiousness in his voice.

 

Ulaz pulled back slightly, “You wish to engage in combat?” 

 

“What?” 

 

“These type of affairs are delicate. We will need to find a suitable arena and the battle may only end after one of has drawn first blood, but it can be arranged.” 

 

“Ulaz, no, I was only joking.” 

 

Ulaz gave him an amused look, his mouth slowly curving into a smirk “So was I.” 

 

Shiro briefly looked surprised before he gently elbowed him in the side, a small smile working its way onto his face.”That’s the problem with you. I never know whether you’re joking or not.” 

 

“That is my gift I suppose.” 

 

Shiro gave a low chuckle at that, “You definitely have a dry wit”, he said. He paused, his smile slipping away as he looked at the horizon. There was no trace of what they had seen there but it seemed as if he were tracing over the land with his eyes in an attempt to find it again. Nothing appeared but he looked distant for a moment. He sat up, and though Ulaz found the loss of his warmth unwelcome he soon found himself biting back surprise as Shiro faced him and took his hand. “I know it may take some time for you to believe me, but I meant what I said. This wasn’t your fault. We’re in the middle of a war. We’ve both had to make tough decisions and if you had gone against your orders then we both wouldn’t be here now.” Shiro frowned, his grip on Ulaz’s palm tightening. “I wish I had told you this back then”, he murmured, looking to their joined hands with an intense look of concentration on his face. 

 

There was a spark of light that leaped between their clasped hands and then a rush of air and rapid movement that suddenly surrounded them. Colors blurred and bled together as a month's worth of days flew past. Days where he hadn't made any moves to talk to Shiro, days where he told himself that it was better if he stayed away, gave him his space. Days where he convinced himself that Shiro despised him anyway and to try to get close to him now would only result in bitter rejection. But just as quickly as he had felt those emotions they melted away and were replaced with something else. He saw Shiro on those same days where he had left the prep area without a word to him and he felt a rush of conflicting emotions run through him as time continued to blur past. 

 

He felt Shiro’s pain, white hot and blazing rip through him. The days where he sat on the edge of his cot gripping his arm and sucking in shallow breaths through his teeth in an effort to ride out the ache that began at his bicep and progressed all the way down to his fingers. He felt the days where his whole arm went numb and in a vain effort to feel anything, he would continually punch the wall. He felt his sadness that it had happened, his denial, his fear, his anguish, his anger. But coupled with those feelings were other emotions that startled and baffled him. He felt regret that he had pushed Ulaz away, that he hadn’t tried to speak to him before and express what he was going through. Fear that he wouldn’t return, that whatever had been slowly growing between them was beyond saving. He felt his loneliness, his eagerness when he saw him, and then apprehension alongside a burgeoning sense of fondness. To his amazement, and despite everything that had happened, Shiro had come to miss him during that month where he had been absent. He saw him watch the halls for the sight of him, he paced the floor hoping to see him, he even listened at the wall for the sound of his voice. Ulaz would have never guessed it. He had given him space because that’s what he thought he wanted. But seeing things this way, he saw that Shiro had been just as eager for his company as he was to give it. Before he could fully process what had happened Shiro had let go of his hand, and immediately the world slowed and he was left with his head spinning and his heart racing. Ulaz closed his eyes, loosing a single breath before opening them again to see the tips of Shiro’s ears had gone red again. 

 

“I had no idea-”, Ulaz trailed off, not sure how to proceed. 

 

“That was the point”, Shiro replied with a rueful smile. “I was angry. Not just with you, but with everyone around me. I never expected to come to rely on someone there. I guess that sounds strange since we hadn’t known each other that long. But I saw the look you gave me a few times as you left the prep area and I thought maybe you were feeling the same way. Eventually, I had come to think of you as a friend, so when I saw you in the medbay I felt betrayed. And then you came to my cell and I had to wonder why. I wondered if it had all been a trick. But”, he paused, taking a few quick breaths before he continued. “There was already so little time for us to talk and I didn’t feel right blaming you for what happened so I stayed quiet. I’m sorry Ulaz, that was the wrong way to handle things.”

 

“You were in a severe amount of pain.”

“And you were my only ally there. I should’ve at least tried to explain-”

 

“Enough, I will not have you blaming yourself either”, Ulaz said firmly, placing a steady hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Can we at least agree on one thing then?”, Shiro asked, laying his hand over Ulaz’s. 

 

“What is that?”

 

“That neither one of us gets captured again.”

 

If possible, Ulaz pulled Shiro a little closer, his face warmed by that simple sentiment. “We can try”, he said a moment later, his voice barely above a whisper. They remained huddled together like that for a long time, content to simply watch the stars as they blazed in and out of existence. Reshaping and transforming themselves into new celestial bodies that at times he didn’t recognize. It was only when the entire night sky had completely reworked itself did Ulaz notice that the landscape was once again readying itself to change, another memory sweeping swiftly over the land. 

\--------

 

It had just been a little bit over a month since his self-imposed absence from Shiro and just as he suspected things hadn’t grown any easier. He found himself increasingly despondent and the act of leaving his room and making his way to the labs felt like an insurmountable task. He realized he was being ridiculous. They hadn’t even known each other that long yet he had quickly assumed the role of the depressed and rejected lover. Now he knew why the blades were so adamant about their restrictions on fraternization. He could only imagine how he would feel if they had been closer, if he held a higher position and he was enduring these kinds of feelings. He had told himself that he was staying away for Shiro’s sake but that wasn’t entirely true. He couldn't bring himself to venture back to the arena, too anxious to see Shiro hurt again and too wracked with guilt over what had happened. At first he had thought perhaps he should go, after all, he may require his assistance. But he quickly realized how presumptuous he was being. If he looked at things objectively he hadn’t done much to help him. It reminded him too much of when he was just a child, dragging what he could up to the plateaus in a bag he had borrowed from his parent’s room in the hopes that he was doing some good. He frowned, as much as he missed him perhaps it was better that he stay away. 

 

At least that’s what he continued to tell himself until one night he had just locked the lab and found himself traversing the crowded halls that passed by the massive doors that led into the arena. He paused for a tick by the door, caught between what felt like a multitude of conflicting desires. He ground his teeth, ignoring his better judgment and took several steps inside until he had taken a seat at the top of the stands. As he suspected Shiro was already being led into the pit, he was still clad in armor but there was no blade held in his hands. A rueful look passed over his face, he supposed with his new arm there was no need for weapons anymore. He reluctantly took his eyes off of him to look to the opposite end of the arena to see that the doors were just beginning to open. Where he had expected to see another gladiator or even a beast he saw something completely unexpected. Hovering just a few feet off the ground was what appeared to be a head crafted completely of metal, with piercing yellow eyes, two large cylinders of quintessence where the neck would be and what looked to be a mouth of jagged teeth made of alloy. Ulaz’s eyes narrowed as he continued to analyze it. Upon closer inspection, it looked a great deal like commander Kog, or more accurately if his appearance had been transcripted into a robot. The face of that strange droid sported the same ears, so similar to his own, that protruded from the sides of its head. As well as the distinct facial markings that ran from below his eyes all the way to the sharp angle of his chin. He saw that Shiro was eyeing it warily, Ulaz couldn’t blame him for that, he had no idea what to make of it either. But he was fairly certain whatever it was, the druids had something to do with it. And if his hunch was indeed correct it was obvious what they were attempting to do by sending this beast in the ring. And that was that they were trying to see how the prosthetic they had created would fare against this new weapon. 

 

It seemed an especially cruel test considering he had seen what it had taken for Shiro to get that arm. But at the very least he knew he was well equipped to deal with this new threat. He watched as Shiro circled it from a fair distance, his palm glowing white hot, his stance low as he readied himself for an oncoming attack. But the beast remained still, in fact, it hadn’t moved since it entered the pit and he heard the crowd around him grow restless that it hadn’t made any moves to attack. Their excited shouts soon swayed into incessant jeers and angered taunts directed at the robot as it continued to hover in place, unwilling or perhaps unable to move. As the cacophony swelled he noticed that the beast was beginning to vibrate and as the noise grew so did its violent trembling. Until he saw that its mouth opened and it released an eerie garbled mass of what sounded like angered words that blurred together into an unintelligible shriek. That seemed to agitate it further as it began to suddenly jerk around, swiftly moving from one side of the pit to the other. Shiro stayed out of its way though he looked disturbed at the various array of noises it was making, some resembling something close to words while others sounded like terrified shrieks of pain and unearthly screams. Until the sounds were drowned out, the scream dissipating into a loud gurgle as a large beam of energy ripped forth from its mouth and shot off past Shiro and into the stands behind him. The stands there were immediately incinerated as well as all those who were sitting there and it was obvious that whatever this thing was it was something that was indiscriminate of who it went after. The beast fired off another shot. So close to Shiro that he saw the sleeve of his uniform instantly burn away before he was able to get out of the way, as it hit a pillar that exploded into an array of large and jagged shrapnel that rained down on the ring and the surrounding seats. That seemed to be enough evidence for the remaining spectators as he watched as the crowd rapidly dissolved into a blur of frenzied movement and incensed shouting as they all tried to make their way out of the stadium. They all ran past him as he focused his attention on Shiro, who was still in the pit with that beast. He began to run along the ring's edge, absently wondering if Shiro would accept his help and then ignoring that thought altogether. He was going to help him whether he wanted it or not. He ran down the stairs, taking them four at a time until he was at the door of the prep area. The massive entryway that led into the arena was already open and from what he could see the entire pit was shrouded in a cloud of dust and fine debris. He quickly pulled a spear off the wall and briskly strode through the entryway, mentally preparing himself for what he would have to do. All he needed to do was to get Shiro and himself out of the arena unscathed, he could do that much. “Shiro”, he shouted. 

 

“Ulaz”, answered a voice that sounded relieved and not far off. “Stay low. I don’t think this thing can see me.” 

 

Ulaz did as instructed, sinking into a low crouch so that he was almost crawling along on his knees, cutting his way through the dust cloud until he found Shiro huddled behind the crumbled remains of a pillar. When he came forward Shiro gave him a strange look that swung between apprehension, relief, and regret. “You should have left”, he said, his tone edged with weariness. 

 

His words temporarily stung. Although he couldn’t be sure if he meant he didn’t wish for his help, or if he merely thought that it was too dangerous for him to stay. Either way, his answer was the same. “Not without you”, Ulaz stated firmly. 

 

Shiro looked stricken, why he couldn’t be sure, but he gave Ulaz a solemn nod before getting to his feet. The two of them silently crept towards the ring's edge, thankful that the blasts had subsided for the moment and were just about to make their way through the doorway when he heard something. It was a faint whir, and then a thunderous roar like the sound of a thousand engines roaring to life. It was nearly deafening, and they both found themselves blocking out the noise with their hands as a blinding column of light erupted behind them, blasting just above the doorway. The wall in front of them quickly crumbled to dust and molten steel that collapsed to the floor, effectively blocking the easiest route of escape. Shiro pulled him out of the way as debris continued to fall, the arena violently shaking with each new collapse. They broke into a sprint, running towards the railing of the ring just as another beam shot off just barely inches from Shiro’s head. Ulaz just managed to pull him down as another one ran past them. They both landed on the floor as the entire arena continued to shake apart as the beast continued firing off massive shots in all manner of direction. Shiro was laid out under him, as Ulaz tried to shield him from an onslaught of debris that crumbled and shot down from the ceiling. He felt rocks nick and cut the back of his neck, and one blow that felt like it dented his armor, but he didn’t care. There wasn’t time to, as he felt the ground beneath them begin to sink, move, and then before he could grasp what was happening they were both sent sliding downwards. Ulaz looked down in alarm and saw that the ring’s floor was caving in, a massive sinkhole opening up in the middle of it from the beasts blasts. Shiro was pulling himself away, one hand latched onto Ulaz, while the other desperately tried to grab anything they could hold onto to stop their quick descent. As they continued to race towards that ever-widening chasm Ulaz wasn't sure if there was any way to stop them. Until he saw the spear that he had lost in the fray go sliding by. Quickly, he grabbed it, twisting himself back so that he plunged it into the ground. They stopped sliding immediately, though the slab of floor they were on continued to fall closer to the crater. Shiro was holding onto him, his arms wrapped around his middle as they continued to fall. “We need to move”, he shouted, over the din of blaster shots filling the air around them with debris, smoke, and flames. 

 

Ulaz didn’t answer, he looked around, all their exits were sealed off by rubble or the beginnings of fires. And even if they weren’t, in their current situation it seemed unlikely that they would make it to one of them before they were. He didn’t have a chance to think on it long as he saw the face of the beast suddenly appear before them, its mouth open wide in preparation for another shot. “Hold on tight”, Ulaz yelled, as he released his grip on the spear and they went sliding down the slab. Just barely avoiding the blaster shot and fell down into the chasm below. As they slipped into the darkness, Ulaz became acutely aware of how tightly Shiro was holding onto him. He mirrored the gesture, wrapping his arms around him as his breathing became more erratic as they continued to plummet through the inky depths. Their speed only accelerating as they felt things rush past them from above. Until, finally, they hit the floor with a resounding metallic thud. He had taken the brunt of the fall, dazed with the force of the impact, he considered staying there a tick to catch his breath. But there was no time he thought, before belatedly realizing that Shiro was sprawled out on top of him. He grits his teeth as he sat up and Shiro rolled off of him and helped him to his feet. “Are you ok?”, he asked. 

 

“For the moment”, Ulaz rasped, his back was very sore but he felt that nothing was broken. He noticed the spear he had stolen several feet away, its point plunged into the ground, he quickly walked over and picked it up. Happy that he wouldn’t have to use his blade currently sheathed and concealed under his armor. “We need to move.” 

 

“Right, what’s the fastest way out of here?”, he asked as they began to move blindly through the dark. 

 

“I will be able to tell you in a moment”, he said, feeling along the wall for the panel to turn on the lights. He found it a tick later and looked around to see that they were in a control room. Monitors lined the walls while the floor was scattered with several abandoned chairs, a tablet, what looked to be the remains of several meals, and a good amount of discarded blasters and other equipment. Obviously, the guards must have abandoned their posts when they saw this monster decimating the arena. They hurriedly left the control room and ran out into the hall and Ulaz immediately noted the number by the control room door: 2298. He cursed under his breath as Shiro fixed him with a look of concern.

 

“What’s wrong?”, he asked. 

 

“There are at least 1900 feet between us and the next exit”, he replied. Shiro seemed to understand what that meant if his face was any indication. In their current situation, 1900 feet would feel like miles, even more so with the compound continuously shaking as the beasts incessant blasts tore through it. The structure rumbling every few ticks as new rubble fell from above. 

 

But Shiro seemed to quickly shake off his apprehension as he said: “We better get going then.” Ulaz nodded and they both took off in a mad dash down the hall. Shiro was at his side, seemingly matching him stride for stride as he followed him around corners and they leaped over the gutted bodies of sentries crushed under piles of rubble. They were getting close now. Just 200 feet. 100. Just then they saw the beast emerge from a large hole in the wall several feet away. Without another thought, Shiro grabbed him by the arm, swinging him behind a wall and out of its sight. They huddled close together, huffing with the exertion of their run as they quietly watched as the beast seemed to be patrolling the empty corridor. It moved back and forth for a moment before leaving the hallway entirely. A few ticks later it returned and then repeated the pattern. Perhaps it knows we’re here he thought bitterly as Shiro looked at it with a frown. 

 

“Are there any other exits nearby?”, he asked. 

 

Ulaz considered his question as he looked ahead of them. They were currently stationed behind a wall next to the door that lead out into the currently occupied hallway. But in front of them were two doors, meeting rooms he thought. He frowned, they needed to get to the exit, going further in would only aid in trapping them. “We will have to try to get past”, he told Shiro, who met his eyes, even here in the gloom of the hallway they were so clear. He wanted to tell him if he didn’t survive that he was bitterly sorry for what had happened, that even if it wasn’t readily apparent he really did care for him. But there was no time to talk. The beast had just moved out of the hallway. Now was their chance. They both sprinted into the hallway, passing the door where the beast had its back turned and continued to run. They were just nearing the exit as he heard the familiar blare of the blast go off and he felt the scorching heat on his back as it seemed to miss them. He heard Shiro give a shout and turned to see him kneeling on the floor. Ulaz felt panic rush through him as he moved to see that the shot had grazed his back. A dark burn seared through the material of his uniform and had badly burned the skin of his back, starting from his waist and moving all the way up to his shoulder. 

 

Ulaz all but snarled before rising to his full height. Instinct took over as the beast hovered in the hallway facing them, preparing another shot. It was too slow. In a blur of blind fury and motion, Ulaz, with all the strength he could muster, and with the accuracy, he had honed over years of training, threw the spear. It tore through the beast, taking its eye out first before impaling the entirety of its form on the opposite wall. Even as he saw it pinned there he felt compelled to walk forward and tear the remainder of it apart with his bare hands, but he knew there was no time. He had slowed it down. And though it seemed to be malfunctioning, sparks rolling off its surface accompanied by small wisps of smoke, it was possible it could recover and continue its pursuit. He gingerly picked Shiro up off the floor, setting him back on his feet. “Can you walk?”, he asked the first obvious notes of panic slipping into his voice.

 

“Yeah”, he breathed. 

 

“Good, we need to leave”, he said as they continued down the hall towards the exit. 

 

He hit the panel to open the door, almost breaking it in the process and it sluggishly opened. They dashed through the door, running down a hallway that was awash in a red glow from the overhead lights. Sirens began to blare as a voice called out: “Evacuation in sixty ticks. All personnel and prisoners are to get to the transports in sixty ticks.” They ran faster, his chest heaving with the exertion of the run. Shiro sprinted alongside him, his face set into a grimace from the pain in his back as beads of sweat rolled down the side of his face. Up ahead he saw the transports sitting on the plateau, most had taken off already, protocol and procedure evidently falling away as their lives were threatened. But there was one ship still there, idling as several prisoners climbed on board accompanied by three confused and distressed looking guards. They ran faster as they felt the floor shake again and the door of the transport looked ready to close. Without thinking Ulaz grabbed Shiro by the collar of his uniform and tossed him on board before jumping the final distance himself. They both landed unceremoniously on the floor as the guards looked back in alarm. He got to his feet, quickly grabbing two of the spare helmets housed on the wall and placing it over his head before handling the other one to Shiro who did the same. “What are you doing?”, shouted one of them, sounding panicked. 

 

“There is no time for explanations”, Ulaz said, forcing himself to sound calm. “We must leave now. That beast is still coming.” 

 

That seemed to get all three guards attention, and within the next tick, they were riding the zip line that lead down off the plateau and out into space. Ulaz knew from experience that there were several colonies nearby, many of them with an arena. It would most likely take them little more than a few vargas to reach another planet and then what? He wondered. Would this seemingly tenuous truce between him and Shiro end? Would they lapse back into their roles? Where Shiro would once again be nothing more than a stranger and he would be left to pine after him? At this point, it seemed highly likely that that was the fate that would befall them both. He would have pondered on it longer but just as they were nearing the end of the zipline and finally emerging into the cold darkness of space, the vast columns of stars and scattered asteroids surrounding them, Ulaz heard the unmistakable sound of an explosion. 

 

The sound rippled through the transport before he turned to see a column of light and flames shoot towards them from above. The beast must have exploded, he thought. And then he thought that they might not survive this, as the explosion ripped through the transport, splitting it in half. He saw the column of flame split through it, engulfing the other half of the ship and temporarily blinding him as they began to fall. The front half of the ship fell away from them, its passengers and the guards lost in a blaze of light and smoke. He felt bitter regret well up inside him as he tried to hold onto the part of the ship that still surrounded them. It was just the two of them now, and there were no controls to run to, nothing to stop their trajectory. Shiro looked to him, barely restrained fear showing in the shadows of his face as they continued to plummet towards the surface of the planet below. They were spinning now, bits of wreckage falling away from the remaining structure of the ship as Ulaz held out his hand to him. Shiro gripped it firmly, the two of them clinging to each other as the ship continued to fall, its speed only increasing as they broke through the atmosphere and were sent hurtling down, the ground quickly approaching them. “Brace yourself”, he shouted, wondering absently if Shiro could even hear him past the sound of the wind rushing in their ears. He must have because the hold on him only tightened. Ulaz mirrored the gesture as they finally hit the ground, the remains of the ship lodging itself deep into the soil and uprooting trees and foliage. He and Shiro were flung forward, hitting one of the still intact walls of the ship. Ulaz felt several points of his body explode with pain, his vision swimming before unconsciousness finally overtook him. 

\--------

“Ulaz.” He heard his name, it seemed to be coming from all directions. He thought that the voice sounded vaguely familiar, but he couldn’t place whose it was right away. He couldn’t even assign a face to it, there was nothing in front of him save for a dark void. “Ulaz”, the voice was more insistent now, a hint of desperation slipping into it. “Ulaz, wake up.” 

 

“Shiro”, he thought hazily. He finally opened his eyes to see that Shiro’s face was close to his. He was tempted to move forward and press their foreheads together but that required moving and he wasn't sure he had the strength to at the moment. From the looks of it Shiro had pulled him away from the wreckage of the ship and had set him in a small clearing next to a small outcropping of rocks and large trees. Shiro was looking down at him with a relieved look on his face, although he couldn’t fathom why. He moved back suddenly so that Ulaz could sit up and when he did he almost doubled over in pain. It seemed in all the confusion his arm had been broken.

 

“Lie back down”, Shiro instructed, “You don’t want to aggravate that.”

 

“It seems too late for that”, Ulaz rasped, leaning back against a rock. 

 

Shiro came forward on his knees, carefully examining his arm. “It looks like it’s broken.” 

 

“It feels that way as well”, Ulaz replied, a mirthless smile on his face. 

 

Shiro frowned for a moment before wordlessly taking off the purple top that hung over the rest of his uniform. He activated his hand, cutting at the cloth so that he had a large square of it. His palm reverted to normal before he quickly folded it into a triangle. “You’ll need to move forward so I can get behind you.” 

 

“Of course”, Ulaz answered, complying easily, feeling slightly awed that he was helping him at all. Shiro gently brought the sling over his shoulder and under his arm. He then tied it as tightly as he could until his arm was cradled against his body. Ulaz let out a small huff, he was still in pain but it was definitely less so. He rose to his feet shakily and offered his other hand to Shiro who got to his feet with a wince. He frowned, mentally berating himself. Shiro was still injured after all, how could he forget? “Are you alright?”, he asked.

 

“I’m fine”, Shiro replied, his face contorted with pain, his voice wavering.

 

He shook his head, suddenly looking him over for any other injuries he may have missed. “I need to tend to your wound”, he said firmly. Shiro visibly tensed for a moment, his shoulders rising with what he could only imagine to be apprehension. He found it strange that only now he was showing the signs of nervousness when they had been clinging to each other not vargas before. But considering the last encounter, they had had where Ulaz was supposed to help him he begrudgingly thought it made sense. The look on his face gentled for a moment before he added: “If you would permit me to.”

 

Shiro didn’t reply, he merely nodded before Ulaz uttered a quiet and almost reverent “Thank you”, as he took a step over to look at his back. The burn looked just as bad as he remembered, the skin was a deep red and had already begun to badly blister. He wasn’t sure how Shiro had been moving so well but he found it admirable that even despite his pain he had tried to tend to him first. He ground his teeth, putting aside the warm feelings that thought brought on and began to look around for anything he could use to aid in the healing process. Although he was no doctor his mother had taught him a great deal about herbalism when he was younger. True, medical science had advanced so rapidly before he was born that it almost seemed a ludicrous practice. But she had seen the merit of it and as he surveyed the local flora he was beginning to see its value as well. He stooped down, scooping up a handful of leaves with large serrated edges and a waxy sheen. He continued his search, his eyes roving over the forest floor until he found the long and curled ferns he had been looking for. He quickly ripped them from the ground, their roots coming loose from the soil with a small pop as he began to crush them in his hand. 

 

He laid them out on the rock he had been leaning against, and picked up a stone, smaller and with a blunt edge, and began to grind the leaves underneath it. After a few ticks of work, he had produced a pungent and oily paste. He took a small dab of it, rubbing it between his fingers until he was satisfied with its texture. He had what he needed. He turned to see that Shiro had been avidly watching him and that for the moment he was unable to place the exact nature of the look he was giving him. He felt his face grow warm before he managed to compose himself and beckoned him over. Shiro stepped forward slowly, quickly turning around so that Ulaz could apply the paste to his back. Ulaz paused, realizing this would be the first time he really touched Shiro. He had assumed that the circumstances would be different if it ever happened and that perhaps it would be more of a mutual exchange. Just as he assumed it wouldn’t be after he had allowed something so horrible to happen to him. An ache of guilt worked its way through him before he realized after a few more ticks of hesitation that he had work to do and standing here frozen with regret and indecision wouldn’t get them anywhere. With that thought in mind, he began to massage the salve into his burn. Shiro almost flinched away but he realized that was due to the pain as he gave a low hiss and then a groan as he continued to work the paste into the wound, covering it as thoroughly as he could, careful to keep his claws from nicking him. When he was done Shiro let loose a quiet sigh of relief as he quickly wiped the balm from his hands. “How are you feeling?”, he asked finally.

 

“Better”, Shiro answered almost immediately. “Where did you learn how to do that?”

 

“From my mother”, Ulaz replied absently, his eyes narrowed as he tried to see if there were any settlements nearby. He wasn’t well versed with this planet but he knew that there would be at least one base on the surface somewhere, the problem now was finding it. But once it was found then what? There would be inquiries, accusations, and possible reprimands. They would want to know what happened within the compound, what had happened to the transport, why were he and Shiro the only survivors of the wreckage. At the moment he didn’t have a convincing story and even after a varga of walking he still didn’t think he would. But for the moment his biggest concern was getting them off this planet and they wouldn’t be able to do that until they found the outpost. He considered the lengthening shadows of the trees around them and felt a wave of relief wash over him. As soon as the sky darkened he would be able to determine the outposts location until then it was best that they try to stay in one spot lest they veer too far in the wrong direction. “We’ll leave here tomorrow. For now, you should rest.”, he said sitting down, they could start a fire in a varga, for now he was content to simply stay there, the pain in his arm now palpable.

 

Shiro remained standing, his mouth set into a frown. “I’m sorry. I appreciate what you’re trying to do. But I’m not going back just so they can imprison me again.”

 

Ulaz expected the resistance, what he hadn’t expected was the gratitude. He pushed aside his initial surprise before continuing. “They will do no such thing.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean that I will help you escape.”

 

Shiro looked completely baffled, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly agape. Ulaz couldn’t blame him, truly he hadn’t been planning to tell him anything of the sort. But the thought of hauling Shiro back to civilization, knowing that he would be forced back into the vicious cycle of the arena was too much to bear. He had failed him once, he wasn’t going to fail him again. That was the clearest thought he had had since the operation. Of course, there had been thoughts before now. Thoughts, dreams, desires culled and cut off by a murky array of conflicting emotions. Now, though, he saw his way clear. He sat up a little straighter, ignoring the pain in his arm and met Shiro’s gaze. He was looking at him as though he didn’t quite believe him, a shadow of suspicion flickering behind his eyes. He ignored that too, as well as the twinge of pain it brought with it and began to gather his thoughts. He was just about to speak when Shiro suddenly cut him off.

 

“How?”

 

“There is an outpost somewhere on the planet, we will need to find it. Once we do they will take us on a transport to the nearest colony. The transport ships are usually manned by sentries and low-level soldiers. It will be the best time to make your escape.”

 

“Do you know how many guards would be stationed on one of these ships?”

 

“The number ranges between ten and twenty.”

 

Shiro looked thoughtful. “Ok, not great odds. But it’s doable”, he conceded.

 

“As long as you are able to make it to one of the escape pods your freedom will be secured. I will see to it.”

 

A look of genuine surprise briefly passed over Shiro’s face before it was abruptly replaced with apprehension. His mouth worked into a frown as he met Ulaz’s gaze with something like concern in his eyes, so much so that he nearly found it hard to meet them. “What’s going to happen to you? Where are you going to go?”, he asked quietly.

 

“They will know it was me that released you. I will have to disappear.”

 

Shiro frowned, it seemed as if he wanted to inquire further but Ulaz wasn’t sure if he was up to supplying any more answers. He looked to the sky, the sun was finally beginning to set, its light bathing the surrounding trees in a warm golden glow. “We should get a fire started,” he announced as he rose to his feet. Shiro didn’t reply, he merely nodded before he began looking around for any kindling he could find. 

 

After less than a varga of work they had gathered a sufficient pile of branches, dried leaves, and moss and were finally ready to get a fire going. Ulaz set to work setting stones into a nicely sized ring as Shiro brought forth an array of larger branches and began to arrange them in the middle of it. Ulaz considered it for a moment, with a pile of tinder this size they would create a decent sized fire, but not so big that it would serve as a beacon to hungry animals. Disregarding predators there was still the threat of patrol units but they hadn’t seen any yet and in awhile it would be too cold to do without a fire’s warmth. So without another thought, he took the rock he had used earlier to prepare the balm and took another and struck them together a few times close to the pit. After a few failed attempts a spark hit the wood and in the next instant, a small fire began to steadily grow within the nest of dead moss and broken branches. Ulaz tossed the stones aside, propping himself against the rock and trying to get comfortable. The sky was completely dark now and he gave a gentle sigh of relief as he saw a multitude of stars blazing overhead. His eyes roved over them until he found what he was looking for, Suruv’s Spear, and at its point, a bright star glowed. His father had called it the Ancient’s Eye, other’s merely called it Suruv’s Point, but whatever it was called it was a star that he knew would aid him in finding the location of the outpost. 

 

Suruv’s spear pointed north which was straight ahead of them, they would follow the spear until they had found the outpost and from there he would put his plan into action. He considered starting their trek now but thought better of it, the pain in his arm could no longer be ignored. His first priority once they found the base was to see the on-site physician. Other than that he knew there would be a quick debrief, they would undoubtedly handcuff Shiro and quickly separate them by putting him on the transport. He would be on the lower level with any other prisoners, which meant he probably wouldn’t be able to take out any guards. That would leave the task to him. He would need to wait until they had left the planet’s atmosphere and were at least halfway to the next colony before he made his move. If he could get Shiro out mostly undetected he would be satisfied. He sighed, his thoughts spinning wildly in his head as he continued to try to solidify the rest of his plan. He leaned his head back against the rock with a soft groan, trying to get more comfortable, though it seemed impossible at this rate. He was broken out of his reverie a tick later by Shiro’s voice.

 

“How’s the arm?”, he asked suddenly.

 

Ulaz considered it, evaluating his pain. “Manageable”, he conceded finally. “What about your burns?”

 

“About the same, thanks to you.”

 

Ulaz nodded “We will need to tend to it properly once we’ve reached the outpost.”

 

“How far away would you say we are?”

 

“I cannot be sure. I only know which direction it’s in. But once we are close we’ll begin to see large metal spires protruding from the forest floor.” 

 

“So we could potentially be walking for days.”

 

“It is possible but highly unlikely.”

 

“Good”, Shiro sighed. “Although I can’t say I’m thrilled about going back.”

 

“I would imagine not. But you will not be in their custody long.” Shiro nodded though he looked troubled, his eyes intently watching the flames, the shadows cast from the fire hitting his face at odd angles. “You look concerned”, he pointed out a moment later.

 

“I am. I’m not sure I can go back.”

 

“To your home planet.”

 

Shiro nodded, “I can’t go back yet, not without my crew. They’re still out there somewhere, we started this together we have to come back together.” He paused, his eyes leaving the flames and focusing on Ulaz’s face. “Do you have any idea where they might be?”

 

“I have limited knowledge of the prisoners but I had heard that one of them was sent to a work camp as for the other I’m not sure. But once we reach the outpost I may be able to find more extensive information on their whereabouts.”

 

Shiro’s focus on him only seemed to intensify, his eyes practically boring into him as he seemed to be trying to reevaluate every detail and aspect of Ulaz’s face. “Why are you doing all of this?”, he asked finally, quietly.

 

“You mean helping you.”

 

“Yeah, I’m not sure what to think about it. You’ve gone through so much trouble for me already but you-”, Shiro cut himself off with a frustrated sigh. When he spoke again his eyes had gone steely as if he were preparing himself for the arena. “You took my arm.” 

 

“I did not.” 

 

“You were there.” 

 

“Yes, but I had no intention of letting that happen to you.” 

 

“But you did.”

 

Ulaz sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “It is complicated.” 

 

“We have time.” 

 

Ulaz huffed, dredging up the memories of that night in the med bay was not pleasant even though he had relived it so many times. But he had only been witness to it, he could only imagine the pain Shiro had to be suffering by comparison. When he finally found his voice, his words came slowly as if his mind wouldn’t supply them fast enough. “I was not the one who took your arm, it was an accident in the arena.” 

 

“What happened?”, Shiro asked, looking alarmed.

 

“You truly do not remember it?”

 

“No”, he replied frowning. “The only memories I have are of afterward.”

 

“I see. Forgive me, this may be difficult to hear. But it was a gladiator in the arena, he took your arm with one of his axes.”

 

The only reaction Shiro gave at his words was a slight nod of his head, a grim expression on his face. Where Ulaz had expected outrage and bewilderment he found only solemn acceptance. He supposed it made sense it had been weeks since the accident but even so he still found it disconcerting that Shiro wasn’t more disturbed by the news of his dismemberment. He ground his teeth, realizing once again he had gotten distracted, there was still more to the explanation. “I saw it happen”, he continued a tick later, “And I wished to help return your arm to you but the druids had other plans for you.”

 

Shiro’s eyes narrowed, his gaze leaving his face and focusing on his arm. Ulaz watched him stare at it as though this was the first time he had truly seen it, flexing his fingers, and rotating his wrist. “Why would they choose me and not one of the others?”, he asked finally.

 

“Because you have won against every opponent you’ve been faced with. In their eyes, you are a powerful asset.”

 

“What about you?”, Shiro asked, his tone nearly verging on curiosity.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You never answered my question.”

 

“As to why I’m helping you?”

 

“Right.” 

 

Ulaz paused, not entirely sure how to answer. He had had plenty of time to think about why he was doing this during his self-imposed absence from Shiro’s company. Why he had gone out of his way to help him, why he had endangered himself and his mission for him. And even after all this time he still couldn’t pin down the exact reason why he had done it. At first, he had thought it was simply because Shiro helped to ease his loneliness, then he assumed it was because he treated him with a level of kindness that his other daily encounters were sorely lacking in. And before he knew it there was a quickly growing and ever-changing list of reasons as to why he had decided to help Shiro, and he doubted any amount of time would reveal the true nature of how or why it had happened. But he knew he couldn’t tell him what his true motives were and although he hated having to resort to the vague and labyrinthine speech he had adopted on base he felt that that was better than giving no answer at all. “You are important”, he said, at last. Deciding to omit just as exactly who he was important to.

 

Shiro looked at him strangely, “Because of my time in the arena.” 

 

“No, because of who you are. Despite everything you’ve been exposed to, all the cruelty you’ve endured, you are still a kind person. That is admirable.” 

 

Shiro didn’t say anything, he merely continued to sit there looking at Ulaz with a shadow of tenderness in his eyes. He felt a momentary twinge of hope work its way through him at that look but didn’t dare to let his thoughts linger on it for long. 

 

They sat in relative silence after that. The only thing to punctuate the calm was the sound of creatures whose names he didn’t know, their small chirrups and gentle bleats oddly soothing. Shiro remained positioned on the opposite side of the fire, a thoughtful look on his face as he considered the slowly diminishing flames. Ulaz watched him, his arm throbbing as a small part of him yearned to close the distance and take him into his arms. But perhaps more than that, he ached for the oddly easy camaraderie they had shared before the procedure. No matter how tenuous it was, no matter how fleeting the instances were, or how it just barely verged on something like friendship, he wished he could have it back. Though it seemed unlikely that it would happen and even more so now that Shiro was set to leave. But even now, as small as it was, there was still a chance for reconciliation. And he had learned long ago to cling to those chances like a lifeline.

 

The following morning they woke early. He found himself in the same position his head lulled to one side, his back still pressed to the stone. He yawned loudly before shakily getting to his feet. He was tired, in pain, and he felt grimy from not having showered since the other night but there were worse conditions to be in. He walked across the fire pit now nothing more than spent embers and a small pile of charred planks and ash. He didn’t remember dousing it last night, so he could only assume Shiro was the reason he wasn’t waking to more than half the forest burned to cinders. Shiro was laid out on his side, his face contorted with what looked like pain. He knelt down just as he began to start shouting, his hands balled into tight fists as he seemed to be fighting an invisible enemy. “Shiro, wake up”, he said firmly as he shook him once, ignoring the slight pain as his fist connected with his side. It took another shake and Ulaz gripping his arms to stop his attack but finally, he saw Shiro’s eyes fly open and his fists unclenched. He looked contrite and then as if he wasn’t sure if he wanted to get out of Ulaz’s hold on him or not. Ulaz made the decision for him and promptly released him. “Are you alright?”, he asked, offering Shiro a hand and pulling him to his feet.

 

“I think so”, he replied, sounding dazed.

 

Ulaz considered asking him about the nightmare he had just pulled him from but the hard set of his jaw and the far off look in his eyes made him hold his tongue. He felt as if there had been enough difficult conversations between them already if he wished to speak about it then he would. For now, he would leave it at that. “We should get going”, Shiro said abruptly, pulling him from his musings. Ulaz nodded as he lead them forward and onto the trail, his thoughts clear with his purpose just ahead of them.

 

They spent the rest of the day walking as far north as they could. He had initially thought of it as a walk but before long it had fully progressed into a sprint. He was amazed that either of them had the energy for it considering their injuries and the fact that they both hadn’t eaten since yesterday. But that didn’t seem to slow them down as Shiro ran along next to him, the both of them obviously determined to reach the outpost as quickly as possible. He hadn’t been lying when he told Shiro that it shouldn’t take days to get there, but it was a possibility. One that he truly didn’t wish to consider. If they did have to spend more time in the wilderness the question of food and shelter would quickly have to come into play. He had forgotten about offering to look for food last night, too exhausted and pained to do anything else than contemplate his plans, and he had conveniently forgotten about it once he woke up and he had set his mind on the task at hand. It was only once they had taken a quick break by a swift running stream, the sun already beginning to sink behind the mountains that lay ahead of them that he offered to find something for them to eat. But Shiro had declared he wasn’t hungry at the moment and had declined all further offers for food. Ulaz didn’t press any further, he didn’t know humans nutritional needs, perhaps they could go for days at a time without eating. Personally, he was prone to not eating much either. Not only because of work, but also due to the fact that the barely passable slop they served in the commissary on base wasn’t worth the time nor the effort. So he had usually forgone at least one meal a day in favor of writing reports, or finishing some work in the labs.

 

Now, though, the only work ahead of him was getting them to civilization and then getting Shiro off the transport. He frowned as he thought about their terse discussion last night and his desire to rescue his scattered crew. It was a noble concept but he wondered it was plausible. Even if he did find out their location, and he wasn't sure how much information this outpost would have about the most recent prisoners, there was no guarantee that Shiro would reach them in time, or if they were even still alive. And there was also the very real limit of the escape pods power to consider. If they should be too far away there was no way he would reach them before the air or the power ran out. These were all concerns he had that he had yet to share with Shiro, perhaps because he didn’t want to discourage him. But also it could be because he didn’t want to think about what might happen to him once he left. He didn’t want to contemplate whether he would survive or not, or how empty things would seem in his absence. He wondered if he would ever see him again. Shiro, of course, was oblivious to his concerns. Despite his earlier nightmare he seemed to be in better spirits as he walked alongside him. He had checked his burn during their brief respite and it seemed to be doing better, but he would only be satisfied once they had him looked over by a doctor at the base. In turn, Shiro had tied his sling a little tighter, and he had felt his breath hitch with him so close. He ground his teeth, wondering again how things would be once Shiro was gone, once he had found his crew and returned to his own planet. Would he remember him? And if he did would it be a fond memory? 

 

He turned that thought over in his mind as they continued to walk, the trees casting lengthy shadows ahead of them, marking their way. He wondered if it was worth it to try to tell Shiro how sorry he was, how much he wished things could’ve been different, how much regret he felt over things as they were now. He honestly didn’t know how much good it would do. Shiro hadn’t spoken to him since they had left the stream, his eyes focused on the road ahead of them, his expression impassive as they continued forward. Ulaz considered trying to speak with him but ultimately saw no point in it, they would be parting soon anyway, perhaps it was better this way he thought bitterly. But even so, he couldn’t help but wish for something to help fill the silence between them. Something other than the sounds of the forest, the gentles crackle of twigs and branches underfoot, the sounds of animals rooting through the underbrush, and the sounds of their own ragged panting as they began making their way up a steep hill. They continued walking, his feelings of uncertainty only rising until, without warning, Shiro pulled on his arm. He looked down to where Shiro’s hand had gripped his wrist and then up to his face. He wasn’t looking at him, he was looking off to the horizon. He followed his gaze to see that off in the distance was a spire gleaming like a fiery beacon in the twilight. He felt relief, cool and soothing wash over him as he continued to stare at it and then he felt Shiro’s grip on his wrist tighten slightly. He looked over to see a slight smile on his face, one that reached his eyes and made Ulaz’s heart race. Even if Shiro didn’t forgive him, even if he didn’t think of him fondly when he was back on his own planet, even if he forgot him, it would be worth it. It would all be worth it knowing he had a hand in saving him and preserving that smile. 

 

After another varga of walking and the realization that they were probably only about less than a days walk from the base they decided to stop for the night. They had decided to stay out of the range of the spires for fear that they would be met with a patrol unit and Ulaz didn’t have the energy nor the patience to explain himself to overly important guards who had been effectively exiled here. Just as the sun’s light was beginning to wane he made a point of combing through the underbrush and after a short while he came back with an armful of tubers and vegetables. Shiro had already started a fire and gave his findings a curious glance. He didn’t make any comments however as Ulaz began to stick the produce on a few sticks to begin cooking them. They sat in silence as night descended around them, the fire steadily browning their food until he was sure it was ready to eat. “It should be done now”, he announced. Shiro, who had been intently watching the fire until now, picked up the stick closest to him and began to blow at the tuber currently dangling at the end of it. Before he could stop it, it fell. Plummeting into the fire, where it instantaneously burned black and let out a tiny explosion followed by a puff of dark purple smoke. Shiro stared at where it had fallen blankly before a tick later he broke out into laughter. Ulaz watched him, almost startled to hear him chuckling so openly. But it must have been contagious because Ulaz found himself laughing along with him a moment later. Shiro managed to sober up a tick later, wiping at his eyes, a smile still on his face.

 

“You wanted me to put that in my stomach?”, he asked, a hint of mirth still in his voice.

 

“Not when heated to that temperature”, Ulaz insisted. “Though if you had it is relatively harmless. But you may have had smoke escaping your ears and nose for several days.” 

 

Shiro laughed “I guess there are worse things”, he said, his smile remarkably still in place. “The last time I cooked something over a fire, I was seven and burning marshmallows.” 

 

“Marshmallows?” 

 

“They’re sweets. You usually cook them over a fire like this.” Shiro paused for a moment. “Do you have sweets?”, he asked curiously. 

 

“We do, but they’re usually only eaten on feast days, and not at all within the main fleet. I believe they’re afraid we would overindulge.” 

 

Shiro considered him for a moment, his features lit by the warm glow of the fire. “You look pretty fit. I don’t think you would have anything to worry about.” 

 

“Perhaps not”, Ulaz answered quietly, feeling self-conscious in a way he never had before. As he watched Shiro sit there, delicately picking up another skewer and taking a bite of the roasted root at the end of it, he saw the light of the fire hit his form. At that moment he couldn’t help but become keenly aware of the curves and angles of his body, the toned planes of his stomach. All of which had become clear once he had removed that haggard cloth covering his chest and stripped down to nothing more than the jumpsuit underneath. Ulaz had always admired excellent design work, and he told himself that that was all he was doing now, admiring the intricate design of Shiro’s form. Though if he was being honest, he knew that wasn’t the case. He had admired many things about Shiro, but this was the first time he was truly observing him without anything to distract him. Shiro must have caught him staring because a moment later he had met his gaze. 

 

“We made a lot of progress today. Do you think we’ll reach the outpost by tomorrow?”, he asked.

 

“Yes, half a day of walking and we should be there.” Shiro nodded before continuing to eat, picking the produce off of several more skewers and quickly devouring them. “I take it you like the food”, Ulaz commented with a slight smile on his face.

 

“It’s good to eat something other than that gruel they served us in the cells”, Shiro replied amicably.

 

“That is a good word for it”, Ulaz admitted. “But it did have all your nutritional needs.” 

 

“But no flavor.” 

 

Ulaz snorted “That is true.” 

 

“But half of this stuff doesn’t even look edible. I’m surprised you knew what to do with it”, he said gazing at a large spiny gourd that was currently roasting at the end of a branch, its green and red mottled skin turning a faint shade of orange as it cooked.

 

“I only knew because these are some of the things that my mother used in her cooking”, Ulaz answered before taking a bite of a small green tuber. He let his mind drift as he ate, the familiar tastes putting him at ease.

 

“Did she teach you how to cook?”, Shiro asked a tick later, watching him over the flames.

 

“She taught me many things though cooking was not one of them. My father was more adept in the kitchen but he was often away on business so she had to learn quickly. I can cook but I wouldn’t say I’m especially skilled at it.” He paused, surprised at the almost amicable silence that hung between them. He wondered absently if he was in a more talkative mood because he knew the truth about his arm, or if it was because his freedom was finally in sight. Ulaz frowned, realizing belatedly that this would most likely be the last time they would have a chance to talk. And other than some very rudimentary knowledge he knew very little about him. He considered asking him some more questions, anything that would help to make him feel like he was a bit closer to him, but Shiro spoke first, his tone oddly warm.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“For what?”, Ulaz asked, genuinely baffled.

 

“For everything. I wouldn’t have made it this far without your help.”

 

Ulaz closed his eyes, that gentle praise felt like a balm soothing away all the aches and pains he had endured since this strange journey began. But even now he couldn’t help the bitter regret that welled up inside him at the fact that so many of the hardships he had faced were because of his people, and until only recently his own indecision. “You wouldn’t be here at all if it wasn’t for the empire”, he said, his voice low and choked with pain. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Why are you apologizing?”

 

“Because the empire imprisoned you and took your arm. And although I have been closeby, until now I have done so little to assist you.”

 

“Ulaz...you don’t have to apologize. You weren’t the one who-”, he cut himself off. “I didn’t have all the facts about what happened in the arena that night. I should’ve let you explain yourself. I’m sorry I didn’t.” 

 

Ulaz shook his head, ignoring the way his face warmed up at that simple confession. “There is no need for you to apologize to me after all you’ve been through.”

 

“Maybe not, but I was wrong not to listen to you. You’re the only one who’s been trying to help me all this time.”

 

“I wish I could’ve done more”, he said, a tone of bitterness in his voice.

 

“You’re helping me escape. That’s more than enough”, Shiro answered firmly. 

 

Obviously, Shiro was willing to let the subject drop as he fell silent and looked to the food still roasting in front of him and slid a gourd off its skewer and gave it a look of confusion. He looked to Ulaz who stifled a light chuckle under his breath before replying “You have to crack it open. But be careful it-”, before he could warn him Shiro had cracked it on a nearby rock and the gourds golden innards sloshed out and onto the ground. Shiro gave the puddle at his feet a withering glance before heaving a sigh. 

 

“Well, I guess the results would be about the same if we had been counting on me to cook.”

 

“That seems unlikely.”

 

“What makes you say that?”

 

“You seem as if you would be adept at all you set out to do.”

 

“I don’t know about that. I’m definitely not a gourmet chef.”

 

“I was always of the mind that if you can at least cook something without starting a fire you are doing well.”

 

“Then by that definition I’m above average.”

 

“As I thought”, Ulaz said with a small smile, one that Shiro readily returned. They sat there in comfortable silence after that, his thoughts on what lay ahead of them, his initial dread all but forgotten. It would be foolish to think that all was forgiven between them so quickly, and he doubted he could divulge the more intimate details as to why he was doing all this. But at the very least he was content with the knowledge that Shiro didn’t think badly of him. He pushed that thought aside for a moment as he considered the fire. It had been a few vargas since they had made camp, it would be best if they tried to get some sleep so they could leave early in the morning. His attention left the slowly dying flames of the fire and focused on Shiro who looked to be subtly shivering in his seat, his arms crossed, and his knee bobbing as though he were trying to take his mind off it. Ulaz considered the night air, it was rather cold. He hadn’t really thought of it until this moment, his armor was finely attuned to his body temperature so he was comfortably warm. But considering Shiro’s attire it would make sense for him to be chilly. “Are you cold?”, he asked.

 

“Not really.” 

 

“You are shivering”, Ulaz pointed out. 

 

Shiro looked ready to protest, but as his shuddering progressed he finally relented “I didn’t think it would get this cold.” 

 

“This moon is known for its drastic shifts in temperature.” 

 

“I’ve noticed”, Shiro said huffing slightly, his breath visible in the clear night air. 

 

“I could offer you some assistance if you’d like.” 

 

Shiro met his eyes, a strange look passing over his face. “I’m not sure if your armor would help.” 

 

“It regulates temperature”, Ulaz stated “It’s fairly warm to the touch”, he said holding out his arm. Shiro considered him for a tick before walking around the fire and feeling along the length of his arm. He didn’t say anymore as he sat down next to him, and Ulaz wrapped his arm around his shoulders and was surprised when Shiro took his arm and put it around his middle. He let loose a sigh he didn’t realize he had been holding as they sat huddled together, sharing each other’s warmth. He had thought Shiro would try to fall asleep not long after that, but he looked down to see that his eyes were still open, his gaze focused on the diminishing flames. “Are you alright?”, he asked. 

 

“What? Oh, yeah.”

 

“Are you thinking about tomorrow?”

 

“I am. There’s so much that needs to be done.”

 

Ulaz paused, thinking. “Are you concerned about how things will go?” 

 

“Yeah”, Shiro admitted slowly.

 

“As am I”, he confessed.

 

“We’re in this together now. I’ll do what I can to make sure we both get out of there in one piece.” 

 

“I appreciate your help”, Ulaz said softly, a hint of fondness slipping into his voice. “Thank you.” 

 

Shiro didn’t respond, he merely cleared his throat before he abruptly said: “This is the first time I’m getting a chance to look at the stars.”

 

“I would imagine so”, Ulaz said, dismissing the hint of sadness he felt at that confession. “They must look foreign to you.”

 

“For the most part, but some of them remind me of the constellations back home.”

 

“Which ones?”

 

“That one”, Shiro said, pointing to a band of stars that created a large curved line. 

 

“What does it remind you of?”, Ulaz asked, his breath hitching as Shiro drew closer until there was no space left between them.

 

“Scorpius. There’s a myth surrounding it, that a hunter named Orion boasted to the goddess Artemis that he would kill every animal on earth. So she sent a scorpion after him who eventually ended up killing him after a long battle. And because of that, Zeus, the king of gods, put the scorpion up in the sky to remind humans to keep their pride in check.”

 

“It sounds similar to what the Ancient does.”

 

“The ancient?”, Shiro asked curiously. 

 

“The Ancient is the one who brought us into being. The stars, the planets, the Galra, everything. And every time a great warrior amongst the Galra fell, the Ancient would place them up in the sky so they would always be remembered. I can tell you about some of them if you wish”, he said hesitantly, noting the way Shiro still shivered every now and then in his hold.

 

“Go ahead”, Shiro replied encouragingly. 

 

Ulaz suppressed the smile that threatened to spread over his face before quickly composing himself. “Do you see that bright line of stars there?”, he asked, pointing to it.

 

“Yeah”, Shiro answered, tilting his head back to get a better look.

 

“That is Suruv’s Spear. And the circlet of dim stars he’s throwing his blade at is known as Veg’s Shield, the two of them were brothers.” 

 

“I’m guessing they didn’t get along.”

 

“No, Suruv was the stronger of the two but not especially bright. Veg was weaker but decidedly more cunning. Suruv was destined for the throne as the older of the two, but Veg was convinced he would make a better leader. So one day, while they were out hunting Suruv, fell into a deep well. He called for Veg to help him get out, but Veg left him there and lied to the people saying he had perished. But he didn’t rule long before Suruv escaped the well and came after him with his spear. Veg spent the rest of his days trying to evade his brother. According to the texts, he cried ‘Even when we die and the Ancient tosses us into the sky I will forever hunt you’.” 

 

“Wow”, Shiro stated, looking thoroughly impressed. 

 

“I believe I said something similar when I first heard the story as well.” 

 

“Yeah, I’m not sure if I can think of any myths that are comparable to that. Well, maybe the story about how the rat tricked the cat out of the zodiac. But I’m not sure if it would have the same impact.”

 

Ulaz tilted his head in curiosity before Shiro gave a light chuckle. “Long story”, he said before gazing back up at the sky with a look of tender wonder in his eyes. “What about those stars there?”, he said, pointing to three very bright stars clustered together amidst a haze of dimmer lights.

 

“The Sisters”, Ulaz replied “The brightest one in the middle was empress for many years until she was felled in battle. Her two sisters avenged her death and the eldest became empress while her younger sister went on to become a general in her armies.” 

 

“We also have a group of sisters as a constellation, but with the story surrounding them is nothing like that. Is everything in Galra culture so intense?”

 

“We are a people steeped in blood from our conception to our present. We fight for what we desire and we feel everything deeply. I suppose that depth of feeling does give way to intensity in most things we do.” 

 

“It makes sense”, Shiro admitted, his eyes roving over the interconnected lines of the heavens, where invisible lines of stars intersected with planets and dim celestial clouds. “Who taught you the constellations?”, he asked curiously.

 

“My father. He taught me every constellation he knew as well as how to read various star maps.” 

 

“Where is he now?”, Shiro asked. 

 

“He works as an engineer for the empire. Though due to my work I haven’t seen him in a long time”, Ulaz said quietly. 

 

“Ulaz, I’m sorry.” 

 

“It is alright”, he said, feeling the loss a little more keenly than he usually did. Shiro didn’t say anything more, he merely felt his hold around his middle tighten. 

 

“You’ll see him again soon”, Shiro stated, his tone firm, unwavering. He had had others tell him the same refrain. Thace and other friends and colleagues he had known for far longer, who knew much more of his history. But he found himself much more willing to believe it when he found it coming from his mouth.

 

“Yes”, Ulaz agreed softly. “Thank you. I appreciate that”, he replied, his tone verging on fondness. “Your compassion was one of the reasons I decided to help you.”

 

“It seems like you had a lot of reasons for helping me.”

 

“I do, just as there are many reasons to admire you.”

 

Ulaz realized the implication of his words only a tick too late as he felt Shiro give a slight jolt next to him as if he had been shocked by his admission. He thought that perhaps he had been as he looked down to see that Shiro was gazing up at him, his eyes wide. But where he had expected to see revulsion he saw Shiro looking at him searchingly. They held each other’s gaze for what felt like a moment too long before Shiro slowly pulled away. “It’s getting late. We better get some sleep”, he said abruptly. Ulaz nodded, fully expecting for Shiro to extract himself from his hold and take a spot on the opposite side of the fire. But instead, he remained where he was, he simply removed his arm from around his middle and crossed both arms over his chest, sliding his back more firmly against the stone behind them. But to Ulaz’s delight and utter dismay he was still very close, his arm pressed up against Ulaz’s side, their thighs just touching. Ulaz told himself sternly that it was simply for warmth because to sleep on the other side of the already dying fire would mean enduring freezing conditions, that it would be advantageous to share the warmth between them. He told himself all those things, but as he slowly drifted off to sleep he found that none of those reasons really mattered to him anymore. Not when he was faced with the reality of Shiro’s warmth at his side.

 

He woke early. The light of the sun just barely illuminating the tops of the trees so that the forest was still predominantly cast in the blueish gray gloom of the early morning. He let out a sigh, his back was sore from the odd position he had fallen asleep in, and his arm was still incredibly sore but he was glad to know that that would be remedied soon. He attempted to get up but felt a weight on top of him. He looked down to see that in the night Shiro had thrown his arm over his chest, and had more firmly pressed himself against his side, his head tucked underneath his chin. Ulaz took several breaths in an attempt to calm himself. To say he hadn’t thought of this at least once would be a blatant lie, and as much as he would like to continue lying there with Shiro nuzzled against him and explore the warm curves and angles of his muscles with his fingers, he realized they needed to get going. He sighed before tapping Shiro’s shoulder, hoping that simple contact would wake him up. But instead, he merely nuzzled his face into the space where his armor gave way to the skin and short fur of his throat and yawned. Once again Ulaz had to ignore his most basic desires and exercise his slowly evaporating sense of self-control and prodded at his shoulder, harder this time while saying “Shiro, wake up. We need to leave.” That had the desired effect as Shiro opened his eyes and seemed to quickly realize where he was. But once again Shiro surprised him. Instead of jolting away out of his reach he merely pulled back, lazily covering his mouth with his hand as he yawned and gave him a sleep hoarse “Morning.”

 

“Good morning”, Ulaz replied, his own voice raspy with fatigue and quenched desire. “I thought it would be advantageous if we left early.”

 

“Good idea”, Shiro said, getting up and helping Ulaz to his feet. “How’s your arm? Do I need to tie your sling tighter?”

 

“No, it is fine, thank you. What about your burns?”

 

“I think they’re starting to heal. They definitely itch like they are.” 

 

“That is good to hear. Our first priority when we reach the outpost will be to get your wounds tended to.”

 

“And you need to get your arm set.” 

 

“Trust me, I have not forgotten”, Ulaz replied with a rueful grin on his face as they began their trek. Quickly, Ulaz found that despite the fact that they were somehow traveling faster than they had yesterday. He chalked it up to anticipation, the eagerness that they were steadily coming closer to their goal. It was only when they finally crested over a steep hill and he saw the first spire steadily coming closer did that same feeling of apprehension come over him again. He thought about last night and the conversation they shared, the warmth at his side, Shiro’s voice, low and clear next to him. He considered all of those things as they passed the first spire, towering high into the air so that its point was shrouded in mist and cloud, and he realized as much as he would come to miss those things, as lonely as he would be without him, he knew he was doing the right thing. There was no way he could in good conscious ignore his duty any longer and keep him here simply for his own benefit. So before they continued forward he knelt down and quietly said to Shiro, “Trust me.” Shiro didn’t answer he merely listened with warm and determined eyes as Ulaz instructed him to act as though he had been knocked out and he managed to get Shiro thrown over his good shoulder with not much pain or difficulty. With that task done, he continued walking, his teeth grinding, his arm throbbing as they passed the fourth spire. And then the fifth, and finally the outpost slowly came into view, standing in a clearing amidst a ring of low sitting trees. As they approached, the guards at the door noticed them and ushered him inside amidst a barrage of questions and curious looks which he valiantly ignored. He laid Shiro out on the table as gently as he could and watched with anxiety thrumming through his body as one of the guards picked him up and took him down the hall and out of sight, the chatter around him effectively reduced to nothing more than inane noise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the dreamscape, Shiro and Ulaz make their escape and Shiro makes a confession. Meanwhile, Ulaz and the alternate crew make the long journey back to earth.

The moment the physician had come forward and supplied him with a medpack for the pain, set his arm, and administered several injections to aid in the healing process, he found himself overrun by another barrage of questions.

 

“What happened to the others on the transport?”, asked one of the guards. 

 

“I cannot be certain. There was an explosion that consumed their half of the ship and sent them hurtling off into space.”

 

“How did the explosion happen?” 

 

“An incident, in the arena.” 

 

“We’ve heard conflicting reports.” 

 

“I would imagine so.” 

 

“Well? What happened?” 

 

“A large robot destroyed the arena, as well as killed a handful of spectators. The base was evacuated but no actions were made to subdue it. I can only surmise that as the arena crumbled it must have undergone heavy damage and subsequently exploded.” 

 

“How was your arm broken?” 

 

“It happened during the crash.” 

 

“Who slung it for you?” 

 

“Champion.” 

 

“He did?”, the guard asked, sounding perplexed. 

 

Ulaz nodded “After I threatened him.” 

 

The guard snorted in apparent amusement, “I would’ve liked to see that.” 

 

“I doubt it”, Ulaz said, narrowing his eyes with a frown. That simple glare seemed to be enough to communicate his displeasure because the guard hastily turned away, a look of nervousness passing over his face before he cleared his throat and gestured for Ulaz to continue with his story. Ulaz did so, his initial annoyance mostly burned away and replaced with a well-practiced sense of detachment. “When the task was done I knocked him unconscious and brought him here”, he stated simply, placing his hands in his lap as the last remnants of pain in his arm began to slowly dissipate. For the moment that seemed to quell the guard’s suspicion and the strange looks that they kept giving him, though he didn’t know if they completely believed his story where Shiro was involved. Truly, they didn’t have to, it wasn’t as if he would ever be seeing them again. He would’ve smiled at the idea of that if not for the fact that there were more pressing matters to attend to. One of them being formulating a reasonable excuse to the leadership as to why he was abandoning his post. He sighed lightly, it was going to be difficult to offer up a reason as to why he had freed Shiro that didn’t incriminate himself too deeply. And even if he did manage it, and truthfully he didn’t know if he could, there was still the very real and almost frightening possibility that he might be expelled for his. He let the weight of that notion sink in before pushing it out of his mind. Things were going to be difficult enough without his pessimism and he needed his mind to be entirely focused for the task at hand. “What is the ETA of the next transport?”, he asked. 

 

“We’re calling in one now”, answered one of the guards, a lanky individual with well-polished armor “It might take more time than usual. They’ve had to make pickups off of several planets in this sector.” 

 

“That’s what happens when you don’t follow protocol”, said another guard, taller than the last, with a gruff voice, and a helmet that covered most of his face save for his mouth, where a jagged scar ran across his lips and down to the exposed skin of his throat. “The compound you came from must be staffed with cowards if they all ran off like that. More than half of them left before they were given clearance and now we’re left doing damage control”, he said, sounding thoroughly disgusted by it all. 

 

The other guard paid him no mind, his eyes on his tablet, “Thirty doboshes until the transport’s arrival”, he stated, addressing Ulaz.

 

“Good”, he replied, “Which colony will they be transporting us to?” 

 

“Colony X-79928 on Uirilia.” 

 

Ulaz nodded, his mind already beginning to work on the problem of how he was going to get Shiro off the ship, as well as find him pertinent information regarding his lost crew members. He continued sitting there, silently observing the guards as they had their attention glued to the screen displaying the planets current conditions. He allowed himself a moment to breathe, letting the meds work their way through his system as his thoughts were inexplicably pulled to Thace. Considering everything that had happened the past few vargas he was suddenly very glad that he spent the majority of his time in space with his commander’s fleet. Though he already knew that once he was safely back on base he would make a point of finding out his whereabouts nonetheless. He sighed as he felt the residual pain in his arm recede while he listened intently to the guard's idle talk. 

 

“Any interesting news lately?”, asked the guard in the overly polished armor. 

 

“Of course not”, answered the one with the facial scar. “200 patrols and still nothing interesting to report.”

 

“Well, you almost lost an arm to that kylzark last week.” 

 

“Don’t remind me.” 

 

“Fine...did you hear about Adrik?” 

 

“No, what’s that scum doing now?” 

 

“Apparently, he and his fleet just located the blue lion on some planet called earth.” 

 

Ulaz nearly jumped out of his seat, his eyes widening with alarm. Not only had they found Shiro’s planet but they had also stumbled upon the blue lion of Voltron. He spent a tick silently cursing his lack of forethought. He had been so consumed with covering his tracks and Shiro’s recovery that he had completely neglected his weekly investigation into the empire’s logs. He ground his teeth, his blood running cold as he imagined the empire’s cruisers descending on earth, stripping it of its resources, draining it of its quintessence, enslaving its people. His stomach churned with the idea of it, and though, it was possible that the blade already knew this information there was little chance of them allowing him to make the journey there. Considering everything he had done, as well as his position, there was truly no reason for him to go. As frustrating as it was this information was better left in the hands of their commanders, or their scouts. Someone who could quickly make the jump there, someone who would easily be able to traverse the terrain and locate the lion, someone who could keep it safe. He paused, his thoughts turning to Shiro. He may not agree to it, not with his crew still missing in action and his own desire to return home after a year held against his will. But if he did he could send him back to earth, he could find the blue lion, keep it safe until the others were retrieved. Perhaps he could even help to reform Voltron. He paused, he was getting ahead of himself. He pinched the bridge of his nose in an effort to refocus his thoughts. Too many people had heaved their expectations on Shiro as of late, used him as if he were nothing more than a tool, a means to an end. He would not do the same. He would ask Shiro if he was willing to go through with his plan and if he did then that was one less thing to worry over, if not then he would find another way. With that thought in mind, he stood up, considering the dirt and grime covering his armor. “Is there a shower on the premises?”, he asked. 

 

“Down the hall”, answered the overly polished guard. 

 

“Good, I will also require access to Champion’s cell. There was some internal damage with his prosthetic that I must look into before he reenters the arena.” 

 

“He’s in detention level D. Access code 2356.” 

 

Ulaz inclined his head before turning on his heel and leaving the room, his footsteps echoing throughout the cavernous hallways, his hands clasped behind his back. He kept walking, his footfalls only slightly quickening as the door to the showers came into view. He hastily walked inside, turning on the water before he threw off his armor and stripped down to his shorts. He pulled off his shorts and stepped into the shower, standing there for several minutes while the hot water streamed over his body. He leaned his head against the wall, the tiles warmed by the already rising steam. The actions he took in these next few vargas would be crucial to his and Shiro’s survival, he would have to consider them carefully. The transport would be here soon and Shiro was currently restrained in the detention level. If he could release him from his bonds while they were out in space he knew they could easily take out whatever guards would try to stand in their way. From there he would make sure Shiro safely got into a pod and then find a way to cover his escape.

 

He sighed, still unclear as to how he was going to make that happen, let alone how he was going to ask him to essentially abandon his crew to their fates and return to earth. He quickly began to wash as he mulled it over, the scentless soap in his hands giving him nothing to latch onto, nothing to distract himself with. He found himself no closer to a plan by the time he was rinsing off and stepping out of the showers and into the admittedly cramped space where they held spare uniforms. He tapped lightly on the wall and one of several panels opened with a low hiss revealing a uniform like his previous and now ruined one. He pulled it on with not much thought, removing his blade and other few belongings from his old uniform, and stowing them away in the pouch at his waist, before securing his belt and striding back out into the hallway. He glanced around the hall, his eyes searching along the wall for a terminal he could use so he could look over the outposts logs. To his annoyance, he found nothing there and began walking down the hall with quick strides. It wasn’t until he had traversed three sets of narrow corridors before he found a terminal set into the wall, its screens already unlocked for easy access. Ulaz took his place at the panel, swiping through several screens and inputting a handful of codes before he was finally rewarded with the prisoner records. 

 

He scrolled through them, scanning each one carefully for any mention of Shiro’s crew. But after several doboshes of work and scrolling all the way to the end of the list he still hadn’t found anything. He ground his teeth, he had had a suspicion that this would happen but he had hoped that he would find something, some scrap of information that he could pass onto him, some glimmer of hope that they were still out there somewhere. As disheartening as it was he didn’t let the disappointment paralyze him long before he began searching for any information he could find on the blue lion. After scrolling through several screens he found that the lion was hidden away in a cave in the middle of a vast desert and from the looks of the report it had yet to be disturbed. He allowed himself a moment of relief at his findings and removed his jump drive from the pouch at his waist and quickly copied the information over. He left the console a tick later, his quickening steps leading him down to the detention level. They were running out of time and he still had no concrete plan beyond getting Shiro in an escape pod. What would he do if things didn’t go smoothly? What if they had already caught onto his deceptions? How would he distract them from pursuing Shiro once he was out in space? Once again, he had questions but not enough answers. He sighed heavily, he didn’t enjoy working this way but he supposed he would simply have to wait and deal with things as they came. Finally, he strode into the detention level, where he noticed the long line of battered and unoccupied cells, save for the last one where Shiro sat, his eyes focused on the floor and his hands cuffed. He frowned, tempted to remove them now but thought better of it, he would be free of them and this way of life soon enough. He input the access code at the panel by the door and stepped inside as Shiro looked up, his gaze softening for a fraction of a tick as he commented, “New uniform.” 

 

“Yes”, Ulaz answered, once again feeling that sense of self-consciousness come over him. “I would have come sooner but I was combing through the database for any signs of your crew. Unfortunately, I didn't find anything.” 

 

Shiro frowned, though he didn’t look surprised. “Is there anywhere else where they would store that information?” 

 

“Yes, but it would require you to travel deep into enemy territory.” 

 

“It’s worth the risk”, Shiro replied firmly, a spark of determination suddenly present in his eyes. 

 

“I will not attempt to stop you. But I thought you should also know that I discovered some important information regarding your planet.” 

 

“What is it?”

 

“The empire has located the blue lion of Voltron on your planet earth.” 

 

Shiro looked puzzled “You’re going to have to give me a little more information to go off of.”

 

“The blue lion is a robot, one of five, that when combined form Voltron the defender of the universe. I cannot be certain if Zarkon has found the other lions yet, but if he is able to assemble Voltron there will be no stopping him.” A look of alarm passed over Shiro’s face before it was quietly hidden away, he focused his eyes on the panels of the floor in contemplation for several ticks before Ulaz continued. “I am telling you this because I have something to ask you.”

 

“What is it?”, Shiro asked, his eyes leaving the floor and focusing on Ulaz’s face.

 

“I realize this will be difficult. But would you return to earth to find the blue lion?”

 

Shiro looked conflicted, his mouth twisting into a frown before he said: “I’m guessing you’re not coming with me.” 

 

Ulaz bit the inside of his cheek, his face flaring with heat at the implications of that statement. The idea that Shiro would suggest such a thing, that they travel to earth together, even after everything that had happened warmed his heart. He wanted to refute that statement, tell him that he would like nothing more than to make the journey with him, that he would remain there with him for as long as he could to guard the blue lion. But he couldn’t find his voice, and when he finally did all he could manage to say was: “Unfortunately no, I must return to where I’m needed.” 

 

Shiro looked as if he wanted to press the issue further but thought better of it. “I still need to find my crew.”

 

“I am aware, I will continue looking for anything I can find. If all goes well and you are able to retrieve the blue lion you may find me at the coordinates located on this drive”, he said, pulling it out and fixing Shiro with an almost rueful look. “I can copy the information to your arm if you’ll allow me.”

 

Shiro didn’t respond, he merely nodded his head as Ulaz came forward as he extended his arm. Ulaz took his hand, an untold amount of tenderness in the delicate way he turned it over in search of a place he could input the data. He found what he was looking for a tick later, there was a small port right at his wrist. He gently inserted the drive, looking at Shiro’s face as the information began to transfer over. To his surprise Shiro’s eyes were on him, watching him intently. He was almost tempted to pull away with the intensity of that look but found himself unable to. He finally pulled his eyes away, noticing that the transfer was complete and pulled the drive out. He quickly placed it back in his pouch, ignoring how warm his face was and cleared his throat. “The blue lion appears to be hidden away in a cave located in a large desert. Once you are in the escape pod you will be able to extract the coordinates from your arm.” 

 

Shiro considered his arm for a moment, his face unreadable before his gaze focused on Ulaz again. “How far are we from earth?” 

 

“Millions of lightyears away. But the pods travel quickly, you should make it there within a week.”

 

“What are you going to do?” 

 

“I will cover your escape”, he said before looking to his tablet. “The transport is here. I will be seeing you shortly.” 

 

Shiro nodded “Be careful out there”, he said laying his hand on Ulaz’s shoulder. 

 

Ulaz nearly felt his resolve break at that simple contact, unsure of how he was going to fare when it was finally time to send him out into the frigid darkness of space. He was tempted to lean forward, to take him into his arms, to hold him, but there wasn’t time enough for that. Instead, he merely inclined his head before silently pulling away, turning on his heel, locking the door, and making the slow walk back to the control room. The guards were still there, huddled around the screen though looking more anxious than before. When they noticed he had entered the room, the guard in the overly polished armor left, presumably to retrieve Shiro from his cell. He took a spot by the window, watching as the transport landed just beyond the tree line. For the time being everything was going well, if things could continue this way they might be able to pull this off with little problem. But just as the guard brought Shiro into the room and the door slowly opened he knew that the likelihood of an easy escape had dwindled down to nearly nothing. There, standing in the doorway, with his gauntlet glinting in the sunlight, and the piercing glow of his false eye surveying the room with a look of barely restrained disdain on his face, was Sendak.

 

As Sendak stepped into the room Ulaz immediately felt his blood run cold. Why would Zarkon’s most trusted commander waste his time picking up survivors on a remote and uninhabited moon? It was possible that they suspected some amount of foul play in the events leading up to the compound’s destruction. But the more likely notion was that Sendak wanted to personally see that Shiro was once again thrown into a cell. He ground his teeth, he doubted that Sendak would go against orders in favor of serving his own personal interests. Unless of course his bid for custody of Shiro had finally been accepted and he was here to collect him. Whatever the reason he wasn’t going to allow Sendak to take him. He followed suit along with the guards as they all gave him a quick salute which he dutifully returned. Obviously, the other guards hadn’t expected his arrival either if their slightly anxious looks were any indication. “Commander Sendak, what brings you here?”, asked the one with the scar. 

 

“The emperor has heard of the druids’ failure to control their monstrosity at the arena. He thought it would be best if I step in to mitigate the damage. I have come to collect Champion and the technician”, Sendak replied, his gaze settling on Ulaz. 

 

Ulaz frowned, uncomfortable with his intonation and with the way he was currently eyeing him. It was very possible that he suspected him of something, though of what he couldn’t be sure. It could be something as simple as Sendak thinking that he was trying to steal Shiro away so he could use him as a test subject, tossing aside all loyalty for his own personal gain. Out of all the things he could be suspected of that was the least damning. He could scarcely imagine what Sendak would do if he knew why he was really here, where his intentions truly lied. He noticed out of his periphery that Shiro was watching the two of them as they seemed to be locked in some kind of impromptu staring match that dragged on for several doboshes before Sendak finally spoke again. “We move now.”

 

With that the guards shuffled around, giving him another salute as the one with the polished armor escorted Shiro out of the room and into the already harsh light of midday. Sendak followed after them as he trailed close behind, his mind frantically working through the complication that Sendak’s presence presented. His original plan seemed nearly impossible now with him here, he knew he would stop at nothing to complete his mission and although he had a great deal of faith in his own skills, he doubted he could best the commander if they came to blows. He remained silent, his anxiety slowly rising as they made their way on board the transport and he took his place on the bridge while the guard handed Shiro off to an awaiting sentry who took him down the hall. After that, it wasn’t long before they began their ascent into the air and Ulaz became keenly aware of Sendak watching him again. He met his gaze, his attention focused on him and this strange internal duel they seemed to be engaged in. Though that did little to stop him from noticing the number of guards and sentries on board, which was at least twenty-five, and the fact that Haxus seemed to be shockingly absent. He wondered where he was for a brief moment before Sendak, obviously not noticing his distraction, spoke again. “What happened to the transport you were on?’, he asked. 

 

“The druids’ robot exploded and destroyed the ship. It’s still unclear if there were any other survivors besides Champion and myself”, Ulaz answered dispassionately. 

 

“I heard from the guards that Champion had sustained injuries during the escape from the compound.” 

 

Ulaz remembered the burn on Shiro’s back, the way he had flinched when he had massaged the balm into his skin, obviously someone had taken notice of his handiwork and had made note of it. He mentally cursed, valiantly keeping his composure as he replied: “He was.” 

 

“You helped him”, Sendak stated, his voice swinging between bemusement and apparent scorn. 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“And why is that?” 

 

“I have been cultivating a level of trust with Champion for several months. I healed the injury he sustained during the fall in exchange for him slinging my arm. I then told him I would help him find those who had been captured along with him. Only to knock him out and bring him here.” 

 

“He believed that?”, Sendak asked, sounding mildly amused. 

 

“He wished to. It seems he was desperate for any shred of kindness he could latch onto”, he said, curling his lip as if he found that distasteful, suddenly very glad that Shiro wasn’t around to hear his lies.

 

Sendak nodded, seemingly finding that to be a suitable answer because he didn’t press him further. Instead, he went silent as he surveyed the multitude of stars that rushed past them as they kept on course for the colony. Ulaz remained in place, his initial relief over successfully answering his questions quickly replaced with a sense of dreadful anticipation of what he would have to do to secure Shiro’s freedom as well as his own. He slipped out of the room, walking down the hall with slow measured steps as he subtly began looking for where they were keeping Shiro. It was already clear that his plan had to change. He could take out the guards and the sentries, but attempting to challenge Sendak seemed to more trouble than it was worth. His best option now would be to create a diversion. He paused, momentarily halting his search for Shiro in favor of finding the control room where they housed the crystal. If he could cross a few strategically placed wires the subsequent explosions should be enough for them to slip away unnoticed. He realized it wasn’t the best plan he had ever had, and it didn’t allow them much time before the ship was engulfed in flames but for the moment it was all he had, and time was quickly running out. 

 

With that thought in mind, Ulaz began to walk faster until finally, he found the control room. To his surprise, there were no guards there but he knew it was only a matter of time before someone happened upon his sabotage, he had to act quickly. He took his place at the control panel, quickly prying it open with his fingers and setting to work. He surveyed the different set of wires, each one leading to a different area of the ship, the thrusters, the hull, this very room. Once he had crossed them he had about ten doboshes until the explosions began, barely enough time to locate Shiro let alone get him into a pod but he had to make do. Quickly, he set to work, using his claws to sever the wires and then crossing and reconnecting them in other places. When he was satisfied with his work he hurriedly left the room, only to be greeted by two guards at the door. “What are y-”, before the guard could finish his sentence Ulaz had bashed his head against the wall, he fell to the floor as his partner began firing shots at him. He was just able to avoid it by dropping to his knees as it hit the wall behind him. As he rose to his feet he noticed the other guard trying to get up, he ignored the errant blaster shots that hit his armor as he darted over to him and lifted him. He was heavier than he looked but Ulaz managed to heave him up and over his head before tossing him into the other guard. They both went flying towards the still open door as the trigger-happy guard’s blaster hit the floor and went off grazing his cheek. He quickly wiped the blood away before pilfering the blaster and checking to see if the guards were knocked out. Thankfully they were, he briskly walked to the door in what he felt to be an ill-fated attempt to seem inconspicuous. He had already wasted one dobosh with the guards, he needed to find Shiro quickly. There was currently no one in the hall so he began to run, speeding down the deserted corridors until he was down in the detention level. Shiro was already there, two guards standing at the door of his cell. He briefly contemplated trying to persuade the guards to leave but realized he had no time. Within the next tick he had begun firing on them, they were definitely caught off guard but that didn’t last long as they quickly shot back. He ran forward, ignoring the shots that connected with his armor as he used his speed to his advantage. He rammed one of the guards who went reeling back into the other. They both toppled to the floor as Ulaz tried to input any code he could think of that would open the door. Just as he saw the door begin to slide open he felt arms come from behind and before he fully realized what was happening he was being grappled and forced to the ground. He thrashed in the guard’s grip, somehow managing to regain his footing as he saw the other guard running to the cell door in an effort to keep Shiro inside. He watched as Shiro activated his hand, it’s heat melting the cuff around his wrist.

 

He used the guard’s brief moment of shock to his advantage as he charged forward, swiftly kicking him in the chest. Ulaz allowed himself a brief smirk at that before finally managing to throw the guard off of him. The guard fell to the floor just as another group of them were walking past. Ulaz cursed lightly under his breath before motioning for Shiro to follow him. He gave him a quick nod before they began running in the opposite direction as he heard blaster shots whizz past. He heard the heavy footfalls of what sounded like several guards chasing after them as they ran down a flight of stairs and along a long hallway to the launch bay. Just as they were closing in on their destination the door suddenly shut and Ulaz would have shouted in frustration if not for the first explosion that rocked the ship. He was nearly sent to his knees as he heard the alarms began to blare as some of the guards rushed off to quell the oncoming fire while the others remained and began firing shots. Ulaz began to return their fire, his back to the wall as Shiro once again activated his hand and managed to deflect several shots before slashing a sentry across the chest. It fell at his feet as Ulaz abandoned his place by the door, laying waste to several sentries and two more guards before he realized he was out of shots. He used the useless blaster to quickly bash a sentry across its face before another explosion ripped through the ship. This time the resulting fire shot through the floor in front of them, a column of flame quickly engulfing the hallway as he turned to hurriedly input any and all ciphers he could think of to open the door. He cursed as the door remained locked and somehow through the sirens and the roar of the approaching fire he heard footsteps quickly converging on their location. He looked up and his eyes widened as he saw Sendak speeding down the quickly burning corridor. 

 

His gauntlet shot out and although he tried to move out of the way, it was too late. Before he could fully take stock of what was happening he was sent flying to the opposite end of the hall. He could just make out Shiro shouting his name as he collided with the wall and felt pain bloom along his side and back. He shook his head, dazedly looking to where Shiro had begun wielding his hand as though it were a blade, Sendak’s gauntlet colliding with it so that sparks were sent flying as the fire continued to burn unhindered. They continued fighting as Ulaz staggered to his feet before unsheathing his blade, it was a risky move bringing this into the fray but they didn’t have much time left before the entire ship was destroyed. Shiro was circling around Sendak as he matched him blow for blow, and Ulaz saw that Sendak was distracted and used that brief moment he had to charge forward. He slashed him across the back, his blade easily cutting through his armor, he let out an angered snarl of pain as he tried to turn and toss him again. Shiro managed to get in one good punch to Sendak’s jaw, which dazed him long enough so that Ulaz was able to pull him out of the rapidly melting hallway and smash the door panel with his fist. The door sluggishly opened and they stumbled inside as he noticed that Sendak was closely on their heels. Ulaz just managed to manually close the door behind them, knowing full well that within a couple of doboshes Sendak would have made his way through. He already heard him bashing at the entryway as he quickly ushered Shiro to the nearest pod and briskly input the coordinates for him. “You are set to go”, he told him. “The rations are located here”, he said pointing to a panel below the controls, as Shiro pulled on the helmet that was sitting on the chair. 

 

Another explosion went off and Sendak’s ramming of the door abruptly stopped. No doubt he was off to salvage what he could of the ship, either that or save himself and what was left of the crew. He was pulled out of his thoughts a tick later by Shiro who was fixing him with an almost forlorn look. “I guess this is goodbye then”, he said, a hint of regret in his voice that Ulaz quietly took note of but didn’t comment on. He was too busy dealing with the overwhelming sense of wistfulness that overtook him at the idea that this may be the last time he would ever see him. That he may very well be sending him off to his death, that he also may not survive this ordeal. He could barely bring himself to consider it, let alone speak as Shiro offered him his hand. Ulaz took it, the warmth of his palm far more soothing that he thought it could be. They looked at each other for what felt like too long, but before Shiro pulled away he leaned forward and gently pressed their foreheads together. A look of surprise passed over Shiro’s face before it was replaced with a soft smile. Ulaz was tempted to lean in and do it again but he knew there was no time. 

 

“Good luck to you Shiro. I hope we will meet again.” 

 

“I do too”, he said, sounding especially wistful as he pulled away, that sensation of warmth still lingering along his palm as he sprinted to the panel on the wall and opened the launch bay doors. They exchanged one final look before Shiro hopped into the cockpit, closed the hatch, and rocketed out of the hangar. Ulaz allowed himself a tick to watch as he pulled further away until he might as well have been one of the stars with how small the pod looked. 

 

As the final explosion shook the transport he reluctantly pulled himself away from his wistful observation of Shiro, jumped into a pod, pulled on a helmet and took off, quickly propelling himself out into the vast darkness of space. At the moment there were no cruisers chasing after him or Shiro, but that could change very quickly even with the ship being reduced to burned and warped metal. He kept glancing around in search of any cruisers that might be trying to follow after him. But after several ticks he realized that the transport looked close to a total collapse and whoever was left on that ship most likely wouldn’t be attempting to pursue him in favor of saving their own life. Even so, he continued flying just as fast as if he were being chased, traversing through light years of nebulous clouds and fields of stars at a breakneck pace. Until, finally, he thought he was far enough away that he couldn’t be easily detected. He allowed himself a short sigh of relief before continuing on, his hands already beginning to ache with the tight grip he had on the controls. He briefly contemplated taking a break but knew he couldn’t afford to. He needed to get back to the base. So with that thought in mind, he plotted his course and began the long journey back home, his thoughts more than once turning back to Shiro.

\---- 

 

The memory finally faded, slower this time, and Ulaz felt the feelings it had brought on slowly leave his mind. He let loose a quiet sigh, those last few scenes were not particularly pleasant memories but ultimately they had led them here, it had brought Voltron together, as well as brought them closer to their goal of defeating Zarkon. Being here with Shiro made all those moments where he had doubted himself in the darkness of the escape pod, all those times where his anxiety had threatened to overwhelm him, and all those vargas spent feeling unbearably lonely in the confines of his room on base, all worth it. Shiro was still watching the place where the memory had faded, the last strands of it dissipating and curling up into the sky like wisps of smoke. He leaned back, looking conflicted. “Are you alright?”, he asked quietly, once the silence had stretched on for a few more ticks. 

 

Shiro seemed to remember himself because he turned his head to regard him. “Yeah”, he replied, pausing as he seemed to be considering his next words carefully. “The first time I remembered this a lot of the details were scrambled. I couldn’t make much sense of any of it. But I did remember you and what you did for me. I wasn’t sure if I would ever see you again, but I’m glad I did.” 

 

“As am I”, Ulaz answered, with a faint smile on his face. “Had I been able to I would have liked to follow you to earth and retrieve the blue lion.” 

 

“I know, I felt that. Actually, I’ve been experiencing most of what you felt during that whole scene.” 

 

Ulaz went completely still. It wasn’t as if he didn’t know Shiro could feel his emotions in this place, but it was more that he had never let on just how extensive that experience was. He had never mentioned it, nor had he given him any indication that he knew his exact motivations for letting him go. There had been hints perhaps, but nothing solid that he could yet latch onto. He shook away his initial surprise and focused his attention on Shiro, who was regarding him with a look of determination in his eyes. “You look surprised”, Shiro pointed out, with something like a chuckle in his voice. 

 

“I am”, he rasped, “You have never mentioned this.” 

 

“It never seemed like the right time. Should I have said something earlier?” 

 

“It would have been helpful”, Ulaz replied, feeling a strange and baffling mixture of anxiety and anticipation, his hands nearly shaking. “How much do you know?” 

 

Shiro seemed to hesitate before gently taking him by the hand. He let loose a long shaky breath before he focused his attention on Ulaz’s face, a fond look in his eyes. “Enough to know what I should’ve done before I left.” 

 

Before Ulaz can respond Shiro has closed the gap between them and pressed their lips together. It’s warm, far warmer and more solid than he would have expected considering where they are, and he has to remind himself to breathe before he belatedly realizes that he should be reciprocating in some way. Shiro already has his hand splayed on the back of his neck, the other resting tentatively on his knee. Ulaz takes it a step further, bringing his arms around his waist and pulling him closer so that there’s no space left between them. Shiro seems momentarily startled by the action before he sighs and tilts his head, deepening the kiss. The longer it continues the more Ulaz is overwhelmed by it. The different sensations, the warmth of Shiro’s body against his, the feel of his fingers tracing the curve of his scalp. But even more than that, he’s beginning to realize that he’s not only experiencing the kiss but he’s also feeling a rush of several different emotions coupled with a string of, until now, unseen memories. He saw Shiro on the bridge of the Altean ship looking at the place where he had disappeared, a wistful expression on his face. He felt his anticipation to see him when he first remembered the escape, as well as a spark of dormant longing. He saw him toss and turn with dreams of his sacrifice, he felt feelings of apprehension and bewilderment and then finally relief. It seemed Shiro had been just as perplexed as he had when he realized his feelings. He had questioned them, examined them, and come to the realization that it didn’t matter exactly when it had begun. Shiro cared deeply for him. He felt it just as fiercely as he did their kiss now. And although he would have liked to inquire about the nature of his previous dreams before he arrived here, or the exact moment he realized what he felt, none of that truly mattered. Not with Shiro here in his arms. When they finally pulled apart the tips of Shiro’s ears were red and his eyes were heavily lidded. Ulaz smiled before pulling him into a tight hug, his next words more breathless than he had anticipated. “Perhaps it’s best that you did not do that before you left.” 

 

“Why’s that?”, Shiro asked, hugging him back.

 

“Because if you had I never would have let you leave.”

 

Shiro huffed a low laugh, his hands stroking down his neck and onto his back. “Honestly, I wouldn’t have had a problem with that”, he paused for a moment, his hands stilling as he pulled back slightly, his eyes fixed on Ulaz’s face. “I know this is a risk. But I’m willing to give it a try if you are.” 

 

“Even if we may be separated again?” 

 

“We’re separated right now and we’re managing.” 

 

Ulaz frowned, it felt almost cruel to bring up these concerns in the face of such firm conviction. But he had been a pragmatist his whole life. Even now with Shiro in his arms, his face mere inches from his own, he found he couldn’t put those insidious thoughts to rest. “We are in the middle of a war”, he stated quietly. “Either one of us may not survive.” 

 

“I know”, Shiro said, a grim expression quickly passing over his face. Until this moment the war, the harsh reality of their situation had seemed so far away. This was a safe haven, away from Zarkon’s grip on the universe and the seemingly never-ending cycle of bloodshed. This was the place where he had begun to see so many different facets of Shiro’s personality, his humor, his hidden grains of concern and worry, his expansive kindness. But once again, in this moment, he saw him once again as the black paladin. More world-weary than his counterpart, with the shadows of the past year hiding behind his eyes, and his jaw set as if he were once again readying himself for battle in the arena. But as quickly as it had come it faded. And all that was left was the Shiro with the tender smile and the clear warm eyes that had shocked and enticed him into further rebellion. He fixed Ulaz with an almost wistful look that made his breath catch in his throat as he spoke again, his voice firm and unwavering. “But I’d rather try than imagine what it could be like.”

 

Ulaz had no further objections to make. Any other concerns he had simply died in his throat as he pulled Shiro closer until he was practically straddling his lap. “I would as well”, he said firmly. “I believe that it’s worth the risk as long as I can be with you.” 

 

Shiro’s eyes widened, the tips of his ears once again turning a faint shade of red before he leaned forward and kissed him again. “I didn’t think it would be like this”, he confessed softly as he pulled back, sounding slightly awed. 

 

“You have thought about this often?”, he asked, genuinely curious, as his hands trailed down Shiro’s arms and over his back.

 

“Probably more than I should have”, Shiro admitted.

 

“What did you think it would be like?”, Ulaz inquired, one hand carding through his hair now.

 

Shiro huffed, slightly shifting his weight. “I’m not sure I should tell you that”, he answered with a rueful smile.

 

“Why not?” 

 

Shiro looked reluctant to answer but finally relented after several ticks of Ulaz watching him intently, his hand in his hair gone still. “Given everything else I thought we would have to engage in some kind of ritual combat before I could try to date you.”

 

Ulaz laughed lightly, if possible pulling him closer. “Not everything in our culture is decided through combat.”

 

“Just most things?”, Shiro asked amicably.

 

“Some things”, Ulaz conceded, setting his hands on the top of his thighs. “But despite all appearances, romantic relations are quite gentle. I’d be willing to show you if you would permit me.”

 

“Go ahead”, Shiro said, leaning back slightly. Ulaz gave him a faint smile before slowly leaning forward and pressing his nose to the exposed skin of Shiro’s throat. He heard Shiro’s breath hitch above him as he breathed in deeply. Sadly there was no scent there to cling to, this was a dream after all, but the sensation was more than enough for now. He could feel Shiro’s eyes on him as he kissed him on the side of his neck before pulling back just far enough to press their foreheads together. Shiro returned the gesture a tick later as Ulaz slid his hands behind his ears, then traced down the lines of his neck and settled his palms on his shoulders before kissing him again. Admittedly even now he was restraining himself. If it were up to him he would lay Shiro down on the roof of the hangar, kiss him till he was breathless, trace every curve and angle of his body with his fingertips. But he realized, in this case, it was better to take things slowly and there were some things he’d much rather experience in the waking world. He continued to kiss Shiro until he felt him move and he reluctantly let him go. He was breathing hard he noticed, and he silently rejoiced in the fact that he was the one who caused it as he leaned his head against his shoulder. “Are you alright?”, he asked, his hand caressing the back of Shiro’s head. 

 

“I think I’m better than alright”, Shiro replied with a breathless chuckle, his fingers sliding along the curve of his jaw. Ulaz pressed his forehead to his, content on simply holding him. He was happier than he had been in a long time, the long vargas spent in that freezing pod, or on the secluded communications base all but forgotten with Shiro pressed against him. Even so, he couldn’t deny his longing to return to him soon, to know what it felt like to hold him outside the shared realms of their dreams. Shiro must have heard his thoughts, blatant and feverish as they were because he pulled away for a moment and fixed him with a curious look. “Have you made any progress repairing your ship?”

 

“Yes, but it has been slow. I don’t know if it will take days or weeks before its truly fixed.” 

 

“Keep me posted. In the meantime, at least we have this.” 

 

Ulaz merely nodded in agreement, suddenly overwhelmed with the fact that this was truly happening after so much time spent pining away in his lab. Suddenly, their surroundings begin to drop away, and he can feel Shiro’s reluctance to leave as well as his longing, warm and pleasant, flowing through him. It seemed that their connection was steadily growing stronger because the feelings he received were becoming far more defined and consistent. Shiro also seemed to be experiencing something similar if his look of wonder and surprise was any indication. He watched as the tips of his ears went red at the thought that suddenly passed through his head of pressing him down on the roof and stealing several kisses before their departure. And though Ulaz could feel his eagerness they both knew they had their duties to attend to. So instead, Ulaz pushed forward and kissed him chastely on the cheek. “I will see you again soon”, he said firmly. 

 

Shiro smiled, his form slowly retreating into the waking world. “I’m counting on it”, he said fondly, as the rest of him quickly dissipated into a cloud of bright and obsidian stars that cleared away the night just as Ulaz woke up. 

 

When he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was the stark ceiling of his room. He rolled over on his side, his lips still tingling slightly and his whole body pleasantly warm. He smiled, it had been so long since he had cared for anyone this way. Since he had allowed himself to do so without repressing his feelings or actively trying to stay away. True, there had been terse trysts with several members of the blade and a long-standing engagement with Thace. But it had become clear to them as the war stretched on, and its conclusion looked to be nowhere in sight, that the two of them couldn’t continue playing at love. It had been hard but they had mutually cut things off, the affection still there, burning under the surface but never meant to be brought up again. He had never considered the idea that he would find someone he could love. That there might be someone else for him, someone outside the blades, let alone a human. He smiled again, content to simply lay there for a moment and contemplate what had happened, his fingers brushing along his lips. If he was being completely honest with himself he wanted nothing more than to simply repair his ship and return to his own time. But he was here now and he couldn’t in good conscious let the Shiro of this time, as well as the others, fend for themselves, they would need his help. He thought about the long trip ahead of him, a month spent in space followed by an indiscriminate amount of time to fix the ship as well as find the blue lion. All while hoping that the empire didn’t happen upon them while he endeavored to keep himself hidden from the rest of Shiro’s people. He sighed, he had wished for a change of pace and it seemed that now he was receiving it in spades.

 

He sat up slowly, rolling back his shoulders in a mild stretch and setting his feet on the floor, feeling the familiar sense of restlessness that he did every night. When he had been back on base he would ease those feelings by writing meticulous reports to the blade or holing himself up in the lab in a usually ill-fated attempt to ease his insomnia. He had always had trouble sleeping, even as a child he remembered his mother lamenting his seemingly endless stores of energy and his mind that darted from one thing to the next without pause. She had often said that it was a chore to get him to bed. A task that at times had lasted several vargas and once had even lulled her to sleep while he remained playing on the floor. He remembered that scene vividly. His father had brought him a new star map and he had spent hours pouring over it, plotting out courses to all the planets he would visit. The towering forests of Keskone, the green storms of vegetation on Pliri V, the brightly colored peaks of Tuanus. Sadly, he had never gotten a chance to travel to any of those planets, not in a leisurely fashion at any rate. Several of them had succumbed to the far reach of the empire and had subsequently become colonies. While others had been drained of their quintessence or had simply had the misfortune to be in the path of comets and other cataclysms. He thought about Junus, when he had received the news of the planet's destruction he had been on the blade's base, and Kolivan himself had told him the news. He had asked him if he was alright and he had somehow convinced himself that he was until that evening when he retired to his room. He had come into the room slowly, sat down on the bed and had stayed there for a long time, laboring under a grief that was free of tears. He had thought about his childhood, the stark and rugged plateaus, Zerept and his people, and what had become of them. He grappled with those feelings for a long time, far longer than he expected to considering his mixed feelings about the Galra’s involvement there. But even so, that was the planet where his mother had raised him, where he had sat on the roof of his house watching the stars as they traveled through the sky with his father. He remembered Shiro’s words, for better or worse it was still his home. And for that and a number of other reasons he silently vowed to do everything in his power to make sure Shiro’s home remained safe. He let loose a heavy sigh, his thoughts doing nothing to calm his mind until he finally decided to wander the halls for a bit in the hopes that that would ease him back to sleep. He left his room, locking the door behind him and began to take leisurely strides down the deserted corridors. 

 

Without meaning to, and after several ticks of walking, Ulaz found his way onto the bridge. There was no one there, the only indication of recent activity was a book sitting in one of the chairs near the controls. He picked it up, turning it over in his hands before briefly setting it back down. From the cover it looked to be a book on astronomy, considering the stars adorning the cover. He hadn’t had much experience with Shiro’s language in its written form yet so he didn’t think to try to read it. His eyes roved over the control panel, it glowed blue in the dim light of the room, set to autopilot. Obviously, so Shiro and the others could sleep. He sat down in one of the chairs, his mind urging him to find something to focus on. But at the moment there was nothing, and he wasn’t even sure if the ship had anywhere large enough to train. Even if it did he didn’t think it right to start prying now so he remained in his seat. To say that he was bored felt bizarre and almost foolish, he thought, but he couldn’t deny it. He was used to working, his mind set to work out problems, or using his hands to tinker away in his lab. He briefly considered trying to rig up the scanner to locate nearby Galra ships, or even reading some of the logs he had managed to extract from the downed cruiser, but neither activity held much appeal to him at the moment. So, instead, he took his blade from its sheath. 

 

He hadn’t cleaned it in a while, that was obvious from the amount of oil staining its edge. He examined it for a moment before removing a neatly folded rag from the pouch at his waist and a small vial of oil. It was a standard issue cleaning agent, derived from an unnamed plant on a distant moon that had long since gone extinct. From what he understood, their scientists had gone to great lengths to harvest as many of that unknown weed as they could and then had used what they had to bioengineer a steady crop. He was glad for it, the oil of that rare plant not only cleaned the luxite but also brought forth its natural luster. He poured a small amount onto the rag and gently swabbed it over the blade, wiping it clean. He quickly lost himself to that methodical task, washing the blade free of grime, and then polishing it until it shone brightly as a newly birthed star. He was so lost in his task that he didn’t hear Shiro come into the room until he spoke.

 

“Oh, hey”, he said, “Couldn't sleep either?” 

 

“I have slept long enough.” 

 

“You’ve only been asleep for five hours.” 

 

“As I said”, he stated amicably. 

 

Shiro gave him a slow smile “It looks like we have nothing but insomniacs on board”, he said as he sat down next to him, so close that he could almost feel the warmth rolling off of him. “Whenever there’s a new project in front of him there’s no tearing Matt away from it. Even if it means losing sleep”, he paused. “I guess it runs in the family”, he said with a bit of a chuckle.

 

“And what about you?”, Ulaz inquired, “Shouldn’t you also be resting?” 

 

“I got a couple extra hours of sleep earlier so I thought I would make sure we’re on course. Besides I don’t mind keeping you company.” 

 

“You need not trouble yourself on my behalf if you need to rest.” 

 

“I’m fine Ulaz, you don’t need to worry about me. Unless you want some time alone?” 

 

“No, I think I have had enough time to myself for a while”, Ulaz replied, not afraid to address his own solitude. 

 

“I bet. How long were you on Kerberos before you found us?” 

 

“I believe it was only a few days before you arrived, but I cannot be sure. Making repairs on the ship consumed much of my time and even then I did not make as much progress as I had hoped to.” 

 

“You’ve made a lot of progress considering how big your ship is.”

 

“I suppose.” 

 

“You’re too hard on yourself”, Shiro said with a small grin.

 

“Perhaps”, Ulaz admitted, smiling along with him. “What about you? What were you doing there?” 

 

“We were there to extract ice samples hoping it would give us some clues about life on other planets. I guess you could say we got more than what we bargained for.”

 

“You have been unaware of life outside your planet all this time?” 

 

“Until now, yeah. None of the other planets in our solar system have life on them.” 

 

“It sounds...lonely.” 

 

“I guess you could look at it that way. But we were always hopeful that somewhere we would find some sign of life. Besides it gave us a reason to come out this far in the first place, it gave us a chance to explore.”

 

“When I was younger I had also dreamed of exploring. I had even wanted to travel the universe while commanding my own ship within the empire’s fleet until I realized what that entailed.” 

 

“You mentioned colonization and destroying worlds.”

 

“Yes, that has been the empire’s way for thousands of years. I’m sad to say that it wasn't until recently that we have gotten close to putting an end to it.”

 

“Even on earth, we have issues that have persisted for hundreds of years. I guess it’s not surprising that there would be similar problems even in alien civilizations”, Shiro said, looking thoughtful, his eyes focused on the stars outside as they flew past. He seemed to break himself out of his reverie, focusing his attention on Ulaz a tick later. “So your organization, the Blade of Marmora, how long has it been around?” 

 

“Centuries now, it is because of their efforts, as well as Voltron that we are as close as we are to our goal of freeing the universe.”

 

“If the Galra did try to invade, do you think they’d be willing to help us?”

 

Ulaz considered his question. He wondered if there was even a blade in this timeline, though looking at how similar things were he assumed that there most likely was. He wondered where this version of him would be if he was still within the fleet diligently doing the work of a technician. He turned matters over in his head for a tick and then realized belatedly that, given how things were currently unfolding in this timeline, he and Shiro may never meet. As disconcerting as that thought was on its own it meant something even direr for the people here. He and Shiro’s unlikely companionship had helped to pave the way for Voltron and the blade to begin their association. As much as he would like to help them bridge the gap he wasn't sure if he could. Honestly, he wasn’t even sure if he would be able to considering the fact that he wasn’t sure what meeting his other self would do to him, let alone the timeline. “Ulaz, are you ok?”, Shiro asked, a firm hand on his shoulder. 

 

“I am fine”, he rasped, suddenly feeling ill. He managed to quickly regain his composure before he spoke again, absently noting that Shiro still had made no move to pull his hand away. “I am unsure if I would even be able to reach them. They are incredibly secretive and the only reason for the alliance between them and Voltron in my own time is because we met while you were being held captive. Considering that that will no longer happen it is difficult to say if a meeting will still take place, or if they even exist in this time.”

 

“I understand. Even if we never meet them we’re grateful for your help.” Shiro hesitated for a fraction of a moment before he spoke again, so softly that if his hearing had been worse he would’ve missed it. “I’m glad I was still able to meet you.” 

 

“As am I”, he replied and Shiro fixed him with a smile that looked almost fond. That smile, no matter how slight, had enticed him into abandoning his mission as well as flinging himself headfirst into danger. Though, now, all it did was incite feelings of longing and bone-deep devotion. In an effort to regain his composure, he looked away, focusing his attention on his blade, still laying unsheathed across his lap. Shiro seemed to take notice of it a tick later, eyeing it curiously. Ulaz met his gaze momentarily. He set the cloth, still soaked in oil, aside as he took the blade by the handle and calmed his mind. He exhaled slowly just as it transformed in his grasp, the blade growing in length and adopting a curved edge. He looked up to see that Shiro was watching him with something like awe in his eyes, he imagined he was sporting a similar look on his face when his mother had shown him this so many deca-phoebs ago. He shook off the fleeting sense of sadness that memory brought on as Shiro spoke again. 

 

“How did you do that?”, he asked, sounding impressed.

 

Ulaz allowed himself a tick of pride at that before he answered. “It is called awakening the blade. It can only be achieved through an act of self-discipline and once the trials of Marmora have been completed.” 

 

“What do you do during these trials?” 

 

“They consist of battles mostly, fought against senior agents and other recruits. It is an onslaught that lasts for several vargas. If you are able to survive they deem you worthy of a blade.” 

 

“It sounds pretty intense.”

 

“It is. But it must be. The war is far from over.”

 

Shiro nodded, “How long have you been working for the blade?” 

 

“It has been a few centuries now.” 

 

“Whoa”, Shiro said, sounding surprised. 

 

“Is that a long time by human standards?”, Ulaz asked curiously. 

 

“Yeah, it is. Sorry, I just thought-nevermind”, Shiro said, shaking his head.

 

Ulaz raised an eyebrow but when Shiro said nothing more on the matter he decided to drop it for now. Shiro seemed content with that as he moved on to another subject. “So, what made you want to join?”

 

“I wanted to stop the empire. Once I realized what they were doing to the people whose planets they colonized I realized I couldn’t sit idly by and let it continue happening.”

 

“I know that feeling”, Shiro commented.

 

Ulaz nodded solemnly, his fingers running along his blade, the weight of it in his hands a comfort. “I lived in a colony on a planet named Junus for many deca-phoebs, so my efforts began there. I would spend long vargas hauling food and supplies up to the enslaved inhabitants villages, but after a time I realized that it wasn’t enough. If I truly wanted to change things I would have to affect matters on a grander scale. It was only after my mother introduced me to the blade that I knew what I had to do.”

 

Shiro nodded, looking contemplative “Was she also a spy?”

 

“Yes, she had been for centuries before I learned of her secret. And although she saw that I was eager to join she was initially reluctant about it.”

 

“What changed her mind?” 

 

“My persistence”, he said with a slight smirk on his face.

 

“So you annoyed her into letting you join?”, Shiro asked, narrowing his eyes, though his tone sounded teasing.

 

“Perhaps.” 

 

Shiro let loose a small chuckle at that, shaking his head. “That sounds like my mom. She was also reluctant about letting me apply to the garrison at first. I think she had other ideas of what my life would be like.” 

 

“I believe my mother had similar thoughts about my future. She thought I might go on to become an engineer like my father, or perhaps go into one of the sciences like she did. There was even a time when she believed I would become a pilot.” 

 

“You wanted to become a pilot?”, Shiro asked, something sparking to life in his eyes. 

 

“Yes, for awhile. My father had quickly gotten me into stargazing, every night he would take me up on the roof of our house and guide me through the constellations with his various charts and star maps.” 

 

“My dad did the same thing with me. He was a pilot by the time I was five so I basically grew up at his hangar. When I was old enough he would let me fly his cruiser and at night we would sit outside by the fire and look at the stars through his old telescope”, Shiro said, a warm smile coming over his face at the memory. 

 

Ulaz couldn’t help but smile along with him. “You told me about some of that”, he said, thinking back to the memory of his father’s hangar standing out in the desert, and the sun glinting off his cruiser as it cut across the sky.

 

“I did?”, Shiro asked curiously. 

 

“Yes, as well as the time you flew your cruiser into the wall of your father’s hangar.” 

 

Shiro looked shocked before an expression of embarrassment swiftly passed over his face. “I told you about that?”, he asked. 

 

“Indirectly.” 

 

“In my defense, it could’ve been a lot worse.” 

 

“It sounded quite bad already”, Ulaz commented, hiding a smirk. 

 

Shiro elbowed him lightly, a laugh bubbling up out of him before he could stop it. “Alright, it wasn’t my best moment, but we all do stupid things when we’re younger.” 

 

“I suppose so”, Ulaz said and Shiro looked at him pointedly, his eyes narrowed. “What is it?” 

 

“What about you?” 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“Come on, you’ve never done something like that when you were a kid?”

 

“I can’t say that I have.”

 

“I don’t believe you.” 

 

“You should considering it is the truth.” Shiro continued to stare at him until after several ticks Ulaz felt compelled to supply him with an answer. “I threw myself off the top of a waterfall”, he said finally. 

 

“What?”, Shiro exclaimed. 

 

“I was very young, and I was trying to impress someone that I liked.” 

 

“And you talked about me?”

 

“As you said, you do stupid things when you're young.” 

 

“And sometimes even when you're older”, Shiro said, a strange look passing over his features. “So your mother was a blade?”, he asked, obviously content to let the subject drop entirely and move on. 

 

Ulaz wondered at that but thought it best not to pry. “Yes, she worked within the main fleet as a scientist for many years, all the while gathering information.”

 

“What about your dad?” 

 

“He was not a blade, but they met each other while they were working. Eventually, they settled down on Junus, it was just freshly colonized, and there was a settlement there for Galra military families, as well as several labs. It’s difficult to say, but I may have remained there had things not changed.” He paused, looking ahead of them, out into the vastness of space where countless stars and unknown worlds passed by. “What is earth like?”, he asked softly, suddenly curious. “You have told me about some of it. But I would like to hear more of your experiences there considering I will be unable to see most of it with my limited time.” 

 

Shiro went silent, contemplating his question. After several ticks he spoke again, his words trailing along slowly as a warm smile spread across his face. “Every summer we would go to the city where my dad grew up called Takayama. And every year I would ask him if we could climb up Mount Hotaka, but he always had some excuse and we wouldn’t end up going. Until finally he agreed and we made it halfway up the mountain before I realized why he had put it off for so long. He was afraid of heights.” 

 

Ulaz looked thoroughly puzzled “But he is a pilot.” 

 

“I was surprised by it too”, he said with a low chuckle. “We stayed on this plateau for twenty minutes before he was finally able to go back down.” 

 

Ulaz chuckled lightly “Did your mother know of his fears?” 

 

“She did, I should’ve realized it sooner because every time he told me we couldn’t climb the mountain she would get this knowing smile on her face. That was one of his two greatest fears.”

 

“What was the other?”

 

“Rabbits.”

 

Ulaz cocked his head “I am assuming they are some kind of creature that lives on earth.” 

 

“Right, most people wouldn’t be afraid of them. But he was visiting this island with my mom a couple years ago that had nothing but rabbits on it and he almost ended up smothered by them. They joke about it now but he’s never looked at a rabbit the same way since then.”

 

“That sounds similar to my father. He had always been afraid of the dark so when he was still a child his brothers took him down into a cave to face his fears.”

 

“How did that go?”

 

“He could not sleep with the lights off for many years after that experience”, Ulaz said with a short shrug. 

 

“Did he eventually overcome his fears?”

 

“In small degrees. I believe my uncle’s intentions were good but their method was lacking.”

 

“I know what you mean”, Shiro said with a rueful smile on his face. “Every year when we visited my dad’s hometown, my uncle Gou would bring us to his house and insist on making dinner. He meant well, but he never really learned to cook and he always ended up burning everything.” Shiro paused, a fond look on his face as he continued. “One year we had come in the fall for the festival and he burned the food so badly that he almost set the house on fire. So we ended up going out to eat and watched as the floats passed by.” He paused, noticing the curious look on Ulaz’s face before he asked: “I’m guessing you didn’t have floats at any of your festivals?”

 

“No, in fact, we had very few festivals in the first place. Though there was one I remember quite well. It was called the Dzien Utvara and it lasted for ten days as a tribute to the gods Dromeg and his wife Chem.”

 

“What are they gods of?”, Shiro asked. 

 

Ulaz thought. “Honestly, I cannot recall”, he said finally. 

 

Shiro let out a short bark of laughter at that. “Don’t feel bad. If you asked me to name all the gods of Shinto off the top of my head I couldn't do it.” 

 

“There are many?” 

 

“Over a hundred”, Shiro replied amicably. 

 

“That is similar to the Galra’s pantheon. Though I have forgotten many of their names, and truthfully I doubt if many of my people still believe in them. Honestly, I am not even sure if I do any longer”, he said, his mouth twisting into a frown. “I have not given them much thought since my youth”, he continued, pushing aside the abrupt memories of their faces carved into the stone friezes in his home. “I had been so preoccupied with trying to stay alive that there wasn’t much time to contemplate them or their existence. The rituals, the gods, and those old traditions have been lost to my people for millennia now. That was one of the reasons the blade was formed in the first place, to preserve our cultural identity. Originally it was comprised of a group of scholars. They saw that as the empire expanded and warfare became our chief concern our traditions and culture were slowly being lost. Though it was quickly realized that we had to do more. If our own cultures were being lost so were the planets we were colonizing. Ways of life were being disrupted, ecosystems destroyed, and most importantly lives were being lost. So the blade expanded, not only its scope but its roster, to include agents from every class. It is because of that and our strict means of operation that we have been able to remain hidden and achieve the little success we have.” 

 

Shiro nodded, considering his words. “So how does that strictness work with someone who throws himself off of waterfalls?” 

 

Ulaz looked at him. Shiro looked serious but there appeared to be a spark of mischief in his eyes. “That was a long time ago”, he said, feigning annoyance now.

 

“I was just curious”, Shiro replied solemnly, though his voice betrayed a note of mirth.

 

Ulaz sighed as if put upon. “Admittedly, not always well”, he answered. “For example, the leadership were not happy that I went against my orders and released you.” 

 

Shiro nodded again, looking sincere now. “You put a lot of faith in me for only knowing me for such a short time”, he said, so quietly that Ulaz thought perhaps he didn’t want to him to hear it.

 

“There was more than enough time for me to see the kind of person you are.” 

 

Shiro fixed him with an almost bewildered look, though it seemed to quickly pass as he regained his composure before he continued. “What did you do after you released me?” 

 

“I returned to base where they gave me several different assignments, most of them infiltration. Eventually, I was stationed on the ship that is currently trailing behind us.” 

 

“How long were you stationed there?” 

 

“Several months before you arrived with the other pilots of Voltron. I left coordinates with you in the hopes that by the time you returned to me you would have reunited Voltron. Even if you hadn’t I knew you would at least have found the blue lion.” Ulaz, until now had been looking out the window, the sight of the stars a comfort. But then he noticed Shiro was staring at him as if he were looking at him for the first time. “You look surprised”, he pointed out a tick later. 

 

“That’s because you keep surprising me”, Shiro replied, looking away as if he were trying to compose himself. “I’d like to know what I did for you to think so highly of me.” 

 

“You were yourself”, Ulaz replied simply. 

 

Shiro jolted, it was subtle so he nearly missed it but it was clear that his words had affected him greatly. Their eyes met and he could see something that resembled wistfulness in his gaze, though truly he couldn’t be sure. The silence between them suddenly felt weighed down by something, an unspoken desire. Or maybe it was the simple fact that he missed the Shiro he knew, the one from his own time, and having him so close was only inciting his longing to grow. Finally the quiet had stretched on for too long and Shiro cleared his throat, looking away hastily. “I should probably turn in. We’ve already talked for over an hour.” 

 

“Of course”, Ulaz replied, feeling begrudgingly reluctant to let him leave. “Rest well.” 

 

“You too”, Shiro answered with a faint smile, and with that, he quickly strode out of the room. Ulaz continued watching the doorway, his footfalls seeming to echo in his mind as he loosed a quiet sigh. He was fighting a losing battle, he thought. Although this Shiro lacked the same experiences as the one he knew, they were very similar. And for better or worse he found himself just as enraptured with his speech, just as curious about his life. It was very different hearing him speak of his experiences rather than to feel or see them, and he was thankful for the insight his memories had provided. But he couldn't deny that it was interesting to hear him talk, for him to offer his opinions, and even tease him on occasion. Though, he couldn’t overlook the fact that as comforting as it was to be with him, it only helped to make their journey seem infinitely longer. 

 

In the days that followed Ulaz tried to keep himself occupied. He read through the logs he had extracted from the cruiser's computer, looking carefully for any useful information with a well-trained eye. When he wasn’t reading he spent his time working on the scanner, fixing it so that it would detect Galra ships and pairing it with his tablet so that he would quickly receive an alert if there was a cruiser nearby. After three days of working he finally had it working and without even allowing time to congratulate himself he focused all his attention on locating the blue lion. Once again he was thankful for he and Shiro’s bond because it reminded him of the exact coordinates of the lion. But now the question was how he was going to find it once he landed on earth. He wasn’t familiar with the terrain so at the moment the coordinates looked like little more than numbers, though that was quickly remedied with the assistance of a map later supplied by Sam that helped him to create a direct path to it. To his surprise, it appeared that the blue lion was located not far from where the garrison was and Ulaz almost felt as though it wasn’t a coincidence that they were so close. In a way he was glad for it, he would be able to stay close by so that Shiro and the others could aid him in his repairs and in his spare time he could make the journey out into the desert to recover the lion. Though its proximity to the garrison did also offer its own set of problems, especially the frequent patrols Shiro and the others had mentioned. Still, he couldn’t help the sense of relief that came over him at the thought that he wouldn’t have to travel far to find it and it made the remainder of the trip seem slightly less daunting. But now, only after a few days of work, and with all his tasks completed, he suddenly found himself with nothing to do. 

 

At first, he contemplated confining himself to his room. But he grew increasingly listless and he realized he had spent too long living a solitary existence and quickly abandoned his quarters in search of conversation. More often than not he would inexplicably find himself on the bridge and everytime his traveling companions would invite him to stay. He already knew Shiro to be a fine conversationalist but Sam and Matt were also good company and were always eager to hear more about him as well as Galra culture. He supplied them with accounts of their technology, the slow rise from simple metal spears to warships and ion cannons. He told them about quintessence and the rift that destroyed Daibazaal, they asked him about the size of their military, and what their religion was like. And he told them about the pantheon of nameless gods whose faces had been carved from stone and then were erased with chisels and blasters to make way for one face, the face of Zarkon. He spoke about Zarkon and his rise to power, his involvement in Voltron and his eventual downfall. He told them about his wife and the Altean’s alchemy and the clandestine ways of the druids. Eventually, he had exhausted his stories about the empire and they began to speak about other things. Ulaz was curious about earth so he slowly began to ask questions about their planet and the three of them began to paint a detailed picture of their world. 

 

They told him about the forests, the pines, and redwoods. They spoke about mountains that reached high into the clouds and glaciers that ran deep under frigid water. They told him about the vast oceans that cut large swaths across most of the world, their salinity making them unfit to drink. He asked about their creatures and they supplied him with stories of vibrantly colored birds and strange deepsea fish. They mentioned the minerals found deep in the earth, the sparkling gemstones and the coal that they had once used for fuel. And they supplied him with information about their different cultures and the wonderful variety of people in the world. They debated back and forth about the facts of history, recounting wars with deep frowns and in somber tones and they gave as much information as they possibly could about the formation of the planet. Ulaz listened raptly, absorbing as much as he could. He found that the more he learned the closer he began to feel to them. Despite the distance of millions of lightyears and their obvious physical differences, humans and Galra were not so dissimilar. They had had wars and bloodshed, eras of peace and prosperity, famines and fads, feuding brothers and sisters, love and compassion that died in the face of cruelty, animals that had seen extinction at their own hands, despots and dictators, and even amidst it all, hope. 

 

That was what he felt now as every day they drew closer to their destination and he saw how big of an impact his intel was already having. Though from what Sam and Matt told him they were having some issues convincing those further up in the chain of command about the imminent threat of invasion and it looked as if they wouldn’t truly make any headway until they firmly back on earth. From having spent so long embroiled in the meaningless and often times stifling hierarchy of the Galra military, he knew all too well about the kind of resistance they must be facing. There were many times he wondered if perhaps they should have waited to tell them. At the moment they had little proof backing their claims and though they had taken photos, as well as confiscated a downed sentry as further evidence, it seemed that the garrison was still reticent on the matter. Had there been no threat of him being taken captive, Ulaz would have gladly offered up all he knew, but Shiro and the others had little faith that he would be heard so instead, he gave them every last scrap of knowledge he had. Out of all of them, Shiro asked the most pointed questions. Inquiring about battle formations, who the highest ranking officials were, what would happen to the planet if it underwent a full-scale invasion, countermeasures, and a host of other queries. 

 

In a strange way, Ulaz was glad for the constant onslaught of questions, it kept his mind sharp amidst the monotony of travel. But also the recitation of dispassionate facts kept his mind from wandering and traveling back to Shiro. Not only the Shiro that he was slowly building a relationship with in that lush and nebulous mindscape but the one he was currently traveling with. Ever since their talk several nights ago he had noticed subtle changes in their interactions. Every time he came into the room he could feel Shiro’s eyes on him, his gaze fully focused on his face every time he spoke. Their conversations grew longer and at times more personal than he intended. And whenever they had finally run their course and slowly come to an end Shiro would always linger by the door as if he had more to say, as if he wanted something. The second time it happened Ulaz thought it a coincidence, the fifth time it happened he realized it was a pattern. He frowned now as he thought about it, thoroughly confused by the situation. It made sense why the Shiro of his time and he were together. 

 

They had, in their own way, gotten to know each other over the course of a long and admittedly painful year. They had talked, fought together, tended to each other’s wounds, and saved each other. They had created a bond that the mental one only helped to fortify and enhance. In the days since he and Shiro’s confessions, he had begun to learn even more about him. The things that still kept him awake at night, his hopes for the future, his dreams, how the sight of the lavender reminded him of home, how he had woken up early in the mornings and heard the chorus of the cicadas outside his room, or gone to sleep to the sounds of the crickets at night. Shiro showed him his days growing up at his father’s hangar, teaching classes of children and adolescents at the garrison, and his time with the paladins. In turn, he supplied Shiro with visions of his time on Junus, the journeys up to the plateaus, his deca-phoebs spent toiling away in the labs of the compound, his time training with the other blades and drilling the next generation of recruits. Slowly, they were coming together in new and at times unexpected ways, discovering the minutiae of each other’s lives and what had led them here. In his mind, it was those things and so many more that made whatever was happening now make less sense to him. If he was correct in his assumptions the current Shiro’s behavior meant that he was possibly interested in him in a way that had more romantic implications. It was true they had spoken a great deal since their first encounter and he supposed looking back he had said things that sounded much more like simple compliments but even now he still found it mildly baffling. He had even brought up his concerns to Shiro a few times and he had gotten a strange look on his face before he said teasingly: “I guess in any timeline I’m destined to fall for you.” Ulaz had nearly sputtered at that but had somehow managed to keep his composure as Shiro had chuckled and then pulled him into a tight hug. “When I left for Kerberos I was in a bad way. I was dealing with a bad break-up and an illness that was only getting worse. The Shiro you’ve met is still dealing with all of those things and he’s probably looking for some kind of comfort. And whether you acknowledge it or not you’re very good at offering that to people.”

 

“I have done very little”, Ulaz replied.

 

Shiro squeezed him, to the point that it almost became painful, but when he spoke his voice was full of mirth. “Come on Ulaz, accept the compliment”, he said, close to laughing.

 

“Alright, I will. Now let me go”, he replied, in mock annoyance.

 

“I know you don’t want me to”, Shiro said, obviously using their bond to his advantage.

 

“That is true, but I would ask that you loosen your grip”, Ulaz answered seriously, a small smile on his face.

 

He did so a tick later. Ulaz held onto Shiro as he chuckled lightly, laying his head on his shoulder. “I know it can’t be easy having him around. But you know you don’t have to feel guilty. After all, it is me.

 

Ulaz shook his head, “It is you that I am committed to. Though I have to admit that was a problem at first but now I worry more for him. Of course, I will continue to be kind to him, but I cannot afford to let him get much closer. It would be cruel to do so, especially knowing that I must leave soon.”

 

Shiro moved back, a fond smile on his face before he leaned in and kissed him and Ulaz could feel his delight at his words and his consideration for that other version of himself that he would never know. He felt his affection and the small and begrudging sense of jealousy that his counterpart was receiving his attention in the waking world while they were confined to their interactions here. Ulaz felt a strange sense of glee at that before kissing him back more fervently than before, wrapping his arms tighter around him and bearing him down to the grass that had surrounded them earlier. They kissed for what felt like a long time before he pulled back and took in the enticing sight of Shiro beneath him, breathless with his hair mussed and his face tinged red, all traces of his earlier jealousy gone. They smiled at each other for a moment before Shiro pulled him down for one final kiss before he had to depart, their surroundings slowly fading away around them. Leaving Ulaz to wake up, warm, but alone in his bed. 

 

Shiro’s words had put him at ease, and after that, he found it much easier to put those thoughts of confusion aside. Though admittedly it didn’t last long. After they saw him almost anxiously pacing up and down the short hallway Matt informed him that they had a workout room on board. And when asked why no one had ever told him about it he simply said that he thought he had already known. Ulaz had frowned at him, but said nothing more on the matter, supposing he should’ve asked earlier and saved himself a great deal of trepidation. Nevertheless, as soon as he became aware of it, he found himself there every day. He couldn’t deny the fact that he was feeling pent up. Though he imagined it also had something to do with the fact that the ship was not made with Galra in mind. And he continually found himself stooping down to enter rooms, or having his feet dangle off the end of the bed. It was nice to finally have a place where he could stretch and move unhindered. Shiro had sometimes joined him there, his usual attire replaced with a tank top and shorts that ran down to his knees, and he was once again reminded of the strength he possessed as he watched his muscles bunch and flex beneath tanned skin. He never looked for long, mostly because he realized it may be disconcerting for him to be stared at so intently, but also due to the fact that he still found it odd. But Shiro seemed to be oblivious to it as he never once mentioned it. Matt would also join them whenever he was free, and on one such occasion, as he was doing lunges, he asked a few questions about Galra physiology and was surprised to learn that Galra medical technology had advanced to the point that they had eradicated most known diseases. 

 

“It makes sense”, he said as he did sit-ups while Shiro held his feet, quietly keeping count for him. “I guess a space-faring race can’t afford to come down with a case of the sniffles.” 

 

Ulaz chuckled, “Such things have happened in the past. The Galra invaded a planet by the name of Silo-5, that had a virus that was naturally occuring in the air. Of course, the inhabitants of the planet were immune, but the Galra forces were quickly incapacitated. They had a team of physicians working day and night to synthesize a cure and when they finally had it they were able to beat back the armed forces and conquer Silo-5 with little issue”, he said frowning slightly. “Ever since then the scouting teams have made a habit of scanning all future colonies for any undocumented diseases so that they may quickly produce a way to combat it.” 

 

“Too bad we can’t weaponize the common cold”, Matt said with a rueful smile. 

 

“A cold?” 

 

“It’s a virus we have on earth”, Shiro answered. “Elevated temperature, coughs, sore throat, muscle pain.” 

 

“We have something similar, though we have long since found a cure for it.” 

 

“Dang, well it was worth a shot”, Matt said, finishing his last rep. “But that’s amazing that your society has advanced that far.” 

 

Ulaz nodded, though he was still wearing that same frown on his face. “Truthfully, I wish we could use our scientific advancements for the good of the people that have been subjugated, rather than to simply further Zarkon’s conquest of the universe.”

 

“Spoken like a true humanitarian”, Sam said from the doorway with a tablet under his arm. “Sorry to interrupt but can I borrow Shiro for a second? I wanted you to look over this report before I get ready to transmit it to the garrison.” 

 

“Sure, I’ll be right there”, Shiro said, quickly getting to his feet, and following Sam down the hallway.

 

Ulaz watched the empty doorway for a fraction of a tick before Matt’s voice broke him from his reverie. “Looks like the garrison is still giving dad issues.”

 

“Why is that?”, Ulaz asked curiously. “Do they not realize what a threat the Galra are?”

 

“That’s just it, they don’t. Until we met you we had no idea alien life existed and now we’re not only trying to convince them that they’re a threat but to also involve the rest of the world.”

 

“And your organization is reluctant to act for fear of what?”

 

“Causing the populace to panic I’m guessing. If the Galra never invade we’ve incited mass hysteria for no reason, and if they do”, Matt trailed off suddenly.

 

“You will be left defenseless against them.”

 

“It’s a tough spot”, Matt conceded finally.

 

“There is always the possibility that you keep it to yourselves until you see an oncoming battalion. Meanwhile, you ready your weapons and your countermeasures should the day of an invasion arrive.”

 

Matt looked concerned, his brow furrowed in thought. “How likely do you think it is that they would try to invade?”

 

“They have been scouting the outlying areas and there is the possibility that they already know the blue lion is located on earth. It is not so much a question of if, but when.”

 

Matt’s frown only deepened and Ulaz lightly cursed under his breath. Considering he was already so concerned that was the worst statement to offer him. “Don’t worry”, he said firmly, laying a hand on his shoulder. “Once you locate the blue lion you will have a much simpler time finding the others. Voltron is the most powerful weapon in the universe. It will keep your planet safe.”

 

Matt nodded, his frown softening slightly. “Sorry”, he said, looking contrite.

 

“It is alright”, Ulaz assured him. “It is perfectly natural to feel some level of apprehension about it.”

 

Matt nodded, “Are you apprehensive about going to earth?”

 

“No, but I would be remiss if I did not mention that the fate of my ship has me concerned.” 

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll get you back home”, Matt replied, a faint smile on his face.

 

Ulaz returned it, he had missed this, this sense of camaraderie. He had had it with the blades, they were his brothers and sisters after all. But to have gained this kind of support from Shiro and the others was something that he valued just as much, if not more. He allowed himself another tick of contentment, marveling at these new bonds before he spoke again. “We will be arriving on earth soon and you had mentioned the outlying areas around your garrison undergoing surveillance.” 

 

“Right.”

 

“How wide an area do these patrol teams cover?”

 

Matt looked contemplative, “About an acre in either direction.” 

 

“How many groups?” 

 

“Twenty with ten men each.” 

 

“So two-hundred men covering an acre of land.” 

 

“Right, we’d tell you to get out of the area entirely, but if we want to help you with your repairs we have to keep you closeby.” 

 

“I understand, I cannot expect you to travel so far each night to assist me.” 

 

“We would if we could”, Matt said sincerely. “But since we can’t, we’ll come in and do what we can. Touching down is where it’s going to get tricky though. Does your ship have cloaking?” 

 

“It did, but unfortunately it is no longer working. But I can see if I could get it to work remotely through my tablet. Though, most likely it will not last long.” 

 

“If you could get it to work for thirty minutes that would be good.”

 

“I can try. Will that afford me enough time to get away from the ship once we have touched down?” 

 

“It should, then you can find some cover until nightfall.” 

 

“Considering that you said the region was cavernous it should be fairly easy then. Thank you for your assistance.” 

 

“Don’t mention it, it’s the least we can do for everything you’ve done already.” Matt paused for a tick, as if he were contemplating his next words. “And I wanted to thank you too”, he said finally. 

 

“For what?”, Ulaz inquired, confused. 

 

“For what you’ve done for Shiro. He was excited about this mission but something happened before we left”, he frowned but didn’t elaborate, and Ulaz was reminded of the events previous to his departure that Shiro had mentioned. “I know he’s happy to be here”, Matt continued, “But I can tell that he’s been feeling down lately.” Ulaz understood what he meant. He had been paying attention to the subtle shifts of his mood since he had had that conversation with him several nights ago. He had seen the forlorn look in his eyes when he thought no one was watching, his mouth set into a frown as he surveyed the darkness of space. It was obvious that those things still weighed heavily on his mind despite the new set of responsibilities that would soon be thrust upon him. He was broken from his musings by Matt, who continued to speak, an earnest look on his face. “But since you’ve been talking to him I think he’s starting to feel better about things, so thanks for that.” 

 

Before Ulaz could respond Shiro had strode back into the room and gave them both a wide smile. “Getting a lot of work done?”, he asked.

 

“Ulaz and I were just discussing strategy”, Matt answered amicably.

 

“Did you finish your reps?”, Shiro asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Great, we should start on some burpees then.”

 

Ulaz watched Matt suddenly go pale as he quickly got to his feet and began to inch towards the door. “You know I would love to do that Shiro. But I really should help dad with analyzing the properties of that crystal so...raincheck?”, he said, before fleeing the room altogether.

 

Shiro called after him, “You’ll have to do them eventually!”, he stuck his head back in the room with a soft chuckle as he looked to Ulaz. “What is it?”, he asked, his smile still in place.

 

“What are burpees?” Ulaz asked curiously.

 

“It’s a form of torture”, Shiro said with something resembling a smirk.

 

“You are being facetious”, Ulaz said, narrowing his eyes.

 

“Mostly”, he said as he sat down next to him. “What do the Galra do to stay in shape?”

 

“Fight mostly. 

 

“Do you have different combat styles?”

 

“Yes, there are specific styles for hand to hand combat as well as swordsmanship.” He paused, noticing the searching look Shiro was fixing him with. “Would you like me to show you?”, he asked, a strange feeling working its way through his body that felt eerily similar to the sensation that had overtaken him before he threw himself from the precipice of that waterfall so long ago.

 

“Sure, if you’re not busy”, Shiro said, a barely hidden spark of excitement in his eyes. “I could also show you a few moves if you’d like.” 

 

“Of course, perhaps we could even spar sometime.” 

 

“Well, I’m free right now if you’d like to.” 

 

“That would be fine”, Ulaz replied, rising to his feet, a sense of eagerness overcoming him. It had been too long since he had sparred with someone. It had always been an activity he enjoyed, one that to him, forged and strengthened bonds. He wasn’t sure if he would ever ask his Shiro for a sparring match considering what he had been through at the hands of the empire. But perhaps one day when the sting of those memories has faded they would face each other as he and the current Shiro were. They slowly began to circle each other as Shiro quickly assumed a fighting stance, his hands up and balled into tight fists. Ulaz didn’t linger on the almost familiar nature of the situation before he launched himself forward and threw a light kick. Shiro blocked it, holding onto his leg in an effort to leverage him back and onto the floor. However, before he could Ulaz swiftly pulled back his leg sending Shiro staggering forward. Ulaz took the opportunity to take him by the arm and get him into a light hold. Though he didn’t have long to enjoy it before Shiro suddenly stopped struggling in his grip, dropped his weight and elbowed him right in the ribs. He was momentarily winded before he’s blocking Shiro’s jab and then trying to retaliate with one of his own which was easily countered. 

 

They continued like that for what felt like a varga or more, attempting holds and only administering light force when necessary, but all the while enjoying themselves. He could see the look of outright enjoyment on Shiro’s face as they jump and dance around the other, slipping out of holds and blocking each other’s jabs. Until finally Shiro manages to trip Ulaz, who, without thinking, grabbed his wrist as he fell. Before he can truly grasp what has happened they’re both on the floor. He’s about to apologize until he noticed that Shiro was laughing. He allows himself a tick to appreciate the look on his face, his eyes closed and his head thrown back before he realized that Shiro was still trying to get him into a hold, though was making little headway. Even sprawled out on the floor like this Ulaz was still managing to evade his grip, slipping out of each hold with relative ease. He was chuckling now too as it seemed Shiro had finally given up and was doing little more than trying to hold onto him. By now he had managed to get on top of him, straddling his middle and gripping Ulaz by the wrists, holding them down at his sides. It wasn’t a real hold he knew, not from the way his grasp was featherlight and he was still chuckling every now and then. Ulaz could have easily gotten away but felt no urge to. “Are these typical human combat moves?”, he asked, a small smile on his face. 

 

“I may have improvised a bit”, Shiro answered, mirroring his grin. “But I’m not sure if you were giving it your all.” 

 

Ulaz gave him a mock frown, “What makes you say that?” 

 

“It seemed too easy. Unless you’re not as good as I thought-”, before he could finish his sentence Ulaz had pulled himself out of Shiro’s grasp. And had managed to flip him so that he was on his back, with Ulaz hovering over him. “I stand corrected”, he said, sounding slightly out of breath. 

 

“You are not standing”, Ulaz said with a slight smirk on his face now. 

 

Shiro laughed again, the sound of it sending a brief shudder down his spine. “It’s just a figure of speech”, he said, smoothing a few strands of hair out of Ulaz’s eyes that had fallen out of place during the scuffle. Ulaz went still as he did it, watching Shiro’s face go through several different emotions. He was about to speak again when Shiro’s hand trailed down the length of his face, his fingers warm and slightly calloused. His fingers brushed the lobe of his ear and down the side of his neck, tracing the line of his shoulder and the curve of his bicep, and ran down the length of his arm. Ulaz felt on fire by the time he pulled his hand away and had this been his Shiro he would have already leaned forward and kissed him. But that wasn’t the case so he remained where he was. Though he couldn’t help the breathlessness of his next words as they tumbled out of his mouth. “Is this also typical?”, he asked. 

 

“What?”, Shiro inquired softly. 

 

“Is this typical behavior after two people have sparred?” 

 

“Not usually”, he admitted. 

 

They watched each other for what felt like a long time before Ulaz finally pulled back, which seemed to break the spell long enough for Shiro to remember himself. He sat up, the tips of his ears slightly red and a contrite look on his face. “Sorry”, he said. “I shouldn’t have done that.” 

 

“It is alright”, Ulaz assured him. 

 

Shiro gave him a small smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes before he rose to his feet. Ulaz followed suit, sorely tempted to say more, to tell him that he had no reason to worry or think that he had been offended in some way. But before he could say anything Shiro was beginning to walk towards the door. “Thanks again for the match”, he said, just shy of making his exit. 

 

“It was my pleasure”, Ulaz replied, unsure how to feel about what had just taken place, but refusing to let it alter things between them. 

 

Shiro nodded, a much more relaxed and genuine smile on his face now than before. “I’m going to head out, I’ve got some reports to write. I’ll see you on the bridge later?” 

 

“Yes”, Ulaz replied and watched as Shiro slowly left the room, the sound of his footfalls progressively quickening down the hall until he could no longer hear them.

 

In the days that followed Ulaz decided to take a short respite from the workout room. Not so much for Shiro’s sake, but for his own. He had let his mind linger on the feel of Shiro’s fingers stroking down the length of his arm and the sound of his voice and had found it all to be more of a problem than he initially thought. He already knew what his Shiro would say, that he had no issue with it, that this situation was already so complicated and strange that to add feelings of guilt and apprehension to it would only make things worse. He didn’t disagree with him but it was more the fact that he knew Shiro’s presence was distracting to him. It had been ever since they first met and it was proving to have the same effect now. And if he wanted to do his best work on the ship he couldn’t afford any distractions. And even as they spoke, and he found himself being silently scrutinized by those warm grey eyes he reminded himself of that. Repeating it to himself like an embittered mantra.

 

Until finally, after a month spent in space they had made their way to earth. As they drew closer and Ulaz woke from their dreamscape, opening his eyes to the now familiar ceiling of his room, he heard the unmistakable footsteps of Shiro coming down the hall to fetch him. He rolled up out of bed, placing his feet on the floor and rising to his full height before Shiro entered the door with a determined look on his face. “Ulaz, we’re approaching earth now. What’s the status of your ships cloaking?”, he asked.

 

“It is functional”, he said picking up his tablet. “Though it will only last fifteen minutes. Will that give me sufficient time to find cover?” 

 

“It should”, Shiro said, frowning slightly, obviously not thrilled with the alternative. “Nothing’s going to go wrong. But if it does I’ll make sure you get out of there in one piece.” 

 

“Thank you, Shiro. I appreciate that.”

 

Shiro gave him a warm smile before ushering him out of the room and onto the bridge. He quickly slipped on his suit as they reentered the atmosphere and Ulaz mentally prepared himself for what he would need to do once they landed. From what Shiro and the others had told him they would be landing in a section of uninhabited desert, where a small crew would be waiting for them. He would use his ships cloaking to try to slip off to find a suitable place to hide. That was the tricky part, he thought. Should the cloaking give out too early he would be discovered immediately and unfortunately, the ship was in no way conspicuous. Not to mention that the appearance of an unnamed passenger would stir up suspicions and unwanted attention. Still, there were no better options left to them. So as sky rushed past them, he turned on the cloaking, and as he saw the tawny ground of the sand dunes below he readied himself for his hurried exit. He left the room momentarily to grab his few belongings, stowing his blade at his side and returning back to the bridge where Shiro was already speaking with mission control as they approached the landing site. Finally, after several more minutes, they were safely on the ground and filing out of the ship. Ulaz hung back, realizing that there was no way he could slip out the main exit and watched as Shiro, Sam, and Matt were about to intercept the ground team. He remained within the ship, looking around quickly for an alternative exit but found none and then noticed one of the panels in the wall and belatedly remembered the toolkit under his arm. Within a matter of ticks he had thrown open the lid and as quickly as he could took the panel off the wall. He drilled and sawed through several inches of wiring and steel before, with brute force, he was on the opposite side of the wall and staggering out into the daylight. 

 

He peered around the ship, Shiro and the others had the crew occupied but he could see them beginning to approach the ship. He cursed under his breath as he realized that there was no time to fix the hole in the hull of the ship and hoped they would have an adequate lie for it. He sprinted around to the back of the ship and began to disconnect the many cables that were tethering the two vessels together. He made his way inside, dashing to the control panel and hurriedly revved the thrusters to life. They let out a loud roar that he knew the other personnel from the garrison had to have heard if their shouts were any indication. He couldn’t worry about that now he thought, as he pulled away and launched himself forward into the desert. He flew for several ticks before he found a part of the canyon that had a large outcropping of rocks. He stationed the ship behind it, turning off the engines to preserve power before slowly venturing outside and looking around. He surveyed his surroundings, the canyon was deep, smooth stone stretching in each direction, with the beginnings of brush and the gnarled and underwatered stumps of trees off in the distance. He looked up frowning, he didn’t like the fact that he was surrounded by so much high ground on the off chance that he should be discovered, but better this than to be out in the open. He trudged back inside, stripping off his suit as he went and then proceeded to remove most of his armor so that he was wearing nothing but his pants, the heat already getting to him. He stored his clothes on the bridge and pulled out the toolkit he had pilfered from the cruiser and began to look through it, assessing the tools he would need. Even though he would be receiving assistance later he was determined to get as much work done as he could before they arrived. He took the toolkit under his arm and secured his blade in its scabbard at his side and strode back outside. The heat seemed to have intensified in the short time that he was inside but he couldn’t afford to think on that now. 

 

He began to assess if the ship had sustained any damage during their month-long voyage, looking for structural damage or if the gravity generator had sustained any more cracks. Everything appeared to be fine on the first pass and he let out a small sigh of relief at that, he already had enough work to do. He set his toolkit down, taking what he needed before he began to work on the thrusters. He spent the better part of two vargas working on them. Sealing the few cracks that he had missed the first time and recalibrating them until they were finally at 100% power. He looked up, already noticing that the sun was sitting low in the sky. He had yet to encounter any patrol teams combing the desert but he kept listening for any signs that they were drawing close. 

 

He continued to work, his attention now focused on repairing any structural damage he could find. As time dragged on and he began to finally make some headway on his task, he once again became acquainted with his own solitude. The steady beating of his heart, the pace of his work, the sound of his thoughts unhindered by anything around him. It was strange in a way. He had been alone for so long that to be constantly surrounded by people again had proven to be an adjustment. And yet now he found himself yearning for company. Matt and Sam’s unbridled curiosity, the gentle hum of the computers on board, the deep tones of Shiro’s voice. He shook his head, he needed to stay focused, it was only a matter of time before they arrived and he needed to do his part. He took a short break to duck inside, a temporary respite from the heat. Shiro had suggested that he would grow used to it and admittedly he had been here for less than a day, but he doubted that even after a week he would be acclimated to such intolerable weather. He spent a few more ticks on the bridge, briefly checking his scanner for any signs of Galra ships in the area and then decided to venture back outside. 

 

He craned his head back to get a good view of the gravity generator, most of it still looking crushed beyond repair. He sighed once through his nose, before stooping down to gather the tools he would need and stowed them in the pouch at his waist before nimbly climbing up the side of the ship to better inspect it. Once he was at the top he began to look it over with a critical eye and as he did his mouth began to work its way into a frown. He had assumed that there would be some damage that he would be able to fix but it looked as if he would need to almost start from scratch and that would require raw materials he didn’t have. His frown only deepened as he glanced around, getting a good view of the canyon from this vantage point. It was entirely possible that he could mine what he needed from the surrounding area but truly it would be easier if there was a cache of materials already within the garrison. He made a note to himself to bring that up once they arrived and decided since there was nothing he could do about the generator that he would try to make some repairs inside. He leaped down from the top of the ship, landing softly on his feet before picking up the toolkit and walking back inside and taking his place at the control panel. He began working, rewiring what he could and rebooting the system, until after several vargas of work the communication and navigation systems were operational again. He allowed himself a tick of contentment at that before heading outside for a short break when he saw Shiro pull up on a bike. 

 

It was eerily similar to the memory he had seen when he had found the red paladin’s bike out in the desert. Save for the fact that it was already twilight and he had changed out of his garrison uniform and into a black jacket, a white undershirt, pants, and a pair of boots just as dark as his coat. He found himself staring perhaps a bit too long before managing to compose himself as Shiro walked up. “Hey, you look like you’ve made good progress”, he said, observing the ship. 

 

“So far”, Ulaz answered noncommittally, looking to the generator still laying untouched. When he looked back he noticed Shiro was staring at him and he realized he was still currently wearing nothing but his pants. His face grew warm as he quickly spoke up in a vain effort to distract himself from Shiro’s sudden scrutiny. “In its current state, the generator is beyond my skill to repair. Though it would be easier if I had some sheet metal and other raw materials so that I can begin to fix some of the damage. Would your garrison have such things?”, he asked. 

 

Shiro looked contemplative. “They have a cache of raw materials on the lower level where the engineers work. I would just require a list of what you need so I can pick it up for you.” 

 

“Thank you, Shiro. Once I run through another assessment of the damages I can write up a list for you”, he said, just as Shiro finally stopped staring at him. Though he had to admit he still felt mildly self-conscious like this. He had markings, much like the ones on his face, all the way down to his thin waist and he had several scars that slashed across his arms, as well as one that ran down the length of his side from a training accident. But he managed to ignore those feelings as he looked around, suddenly realizing something. “When will Sam and Matt be arriving?”, he asked. 

 

“It doesn’t look like they’ll be able to come tonight. Sam had to stay back at the garrison. They have him in the lab analyzing that crystal you gave us. And Matt is filing reports, but tomorrow night should be better.” 

 

“I am surprised you are here then”, Ulaz replied amicably.

 

“I managed to slip away after my debriefing. Besides you’ve been working out here all day. I thought you might want some dinner by now.” 

 

Ulaz considered him then and the fact that it didn’t look as though he had brought anything to cook with. Which meant he wanted to take him elsewhere. “You want me to eat with you?”, he asked, feeling at one elated and apprehensive. He didn’t know if he wanted to be away from the ship for a long stretch of time lest someone find it. 

 

“If you’d like to”, Shiro said, with a softness that surprised him. “The next patrol unit won’t make it out this far until the next hour. That should be enough time for you to grab some dinner and get back.” 

 

Ulaz nodded, still feeling slightly strange about the situation. Though he couldn't deny his curiosity at being allowed some more time with him. “Allow me a few minutes”, he said as he ducked back inside, pulled on his clothes and fetched his tablet. The cloaking was working slightly better than before but it still didn’t last long. He would need to activate it just long enough so that when the patrol arrived, his ship would go unnoticed. He was just setting the protocol as he walked back outside and looked up to see that Shiro had pulled his bike closer. 

 

“Everything ok?”, he asked. 

 

“Yes, I have just set my tablet to remotely activate the cloaking device as soon as thirty minutes have elapsed. Though it will only last for about twenty so I am hoping that that will be enough time to ensure that my ship goes undetected.” 

 

“You’ve thought of everything.” 

 

“As I have to”, Ulaz said amicably. 

 

“We should get going then”, Shiro said, offering Ulaz a spare helmet. He slipped it on, remembering that his size made him conspicuous enough. At least with his face covered, they’ll be less likely to be pulled over. 

 

“Did they ask what happened to the hull of the ship?”, he asked, suddenly remembering his abrupt exodus. 

 

“They did, but they were more concerned with the sound of a giant engine roaring to life.”

 

“I apologize for that.”

 

“Don’t worry about it”, Shiro replied, shaking his head. “But as to the hull, we just told them that when the crystal collided with the wall it created the damage.” 

 

“They believed that?”, Ulaz asked, frowning. 

 

“For now”, Shiro replied, looking unconcerned before he motioned for Ulaz to get on. He did so a tick later, once again feeling self-conscious and wondering if he should hold onto him or not. He debated with himself for several minutes before Shiro positioned himself back on the bike, pulling on a pair of goggles and revving it to life. “Hold on”, he said, a kind of jubilant tone in his voice as took hold of the handles and they sped off. Ulaz held onto his seat, ignoring the sudden urge to wrap his arms around Shiro as he watched the walls of the canyon rush past. They continued to ride through several miles of moonlit desert before they passed the garrison. He tilted his head back, a seemingly endless array of stars traveling overhead. He thought back to Shiro’s stories of learning the constellations with his father, the old telescope he refused to retire, burning marshmallows in the fires he built. He allowed himself a brief smile, a sudden feeling of warmth passing through him at those memories he shared. Even now, so far away, looking at the night sky like this, he felt connected to him. 

 

That feeling persisted all the way through the desert until they had finally made it to the outskirts of town. Shiro’s apartment was on the edge of the city, right on the border that separated civilization from the deep canyons and unbearable heat of the desert. Shiro parked his bike in the small parking lot on the side of the building before jumping off. Ulaz placed his feet on the ground, quickly taking stock of the area. The road was well lit, cars, small cruisers, and bikes lined the street. The building itself was fairly nondescript, it rose to a height of about 3 stories and each unit sported a large singular window with a small patio laid in front of it. He followed behind Shiro as he walked up to the door and input a short code. There was low ping before the glass door opened and they entered the well-lit foyer. They paused at a long row of what he assumed to be P.O. boxes where Shiro retrieved his mail before they trudged up several flights of stairs and passed two curious looking humans. They finally came to Shiro’s door and he input another code, longer than the first before stepping inside. Shiro walked ahead of him, turning on the lights and laying his mail on the dining room table. “Make yourself at home”, he said with a smile “I’m going to see what I can find in the kitchen.”

 

Ulaz nodded before he slipped off into the kitchen and he finally felt safe enough to remove his helmet. As he did so he glanced around the room, the dining and living room were part of the same area. He had set a table with several chairs off to the far wall where a handful of photos of nature hung. Several feet away stood a long couch with a few clothes draped over it and a lone chair that looked well worn with use. The wall beyond the couch housed a large bookcase, technical manuals lined the shelves along with books of astronomy and a good collection of dog-eared novels. Ulaz considered them but didn’t think to start leafing through them. There was also a fair number of awards and trophies as well as several pictures in spotless frames. He saw Shiro standing next to his father and his mother while wearing his garrison uniform, each of them sporting large grins for the camera. He saw him as a child with an oversized helmet on his head standing in the open cockpit of his father’s cruiser. Next to it, he saw Shiro with his arm thrown around the shoulders of someone he hadn’t seen before, a human with dark skin and glasses. Ulaz wondered at it for a tick, thinking back to the boyfriend he had briefly mentioned before he was interrupted by Shiro walking back into the room. “All done looking around?”, he asked amicably from the doorway of the kitchen. 

 

“For the moment”, Ulaz answered, taking several steps back from the bookcase.

 

“I’ve got some leftovers heating up in the microwave so we should be eating in a couple of minutes. It looks like Keith has been doing pretty well food wise.” 

 

“Keith?”, Ulaz asked, and then paused, thinking that perhaps he was referring to the red paladin. 

 

“Did you meet him in your own time?”, Shiro asked curiously. 

 

“Yes, briefly. He was the pilot of the red lion.” 

 

“So he’s part of team Voltron too?” 

 

“Yes, though I did not know he lived with you.” 

 

“He didn’t at first. But he had nowhere else to go and when he joined the garrison there was no more room left in the dorms. And I have more than enough space so I told him he could stay here as long as he needed to. I’ve also let him know that you’re going to be here.” 

 

“He did not have a problem with it?” 

 

“No, I think he was more surprised than anything”, Shiro said, walking back into the kitchen with Ulaz on his heels as the microwave chimed, and he removed the food with quick movements of his hands. “Can you grab one of those bowls for me?”, Shiro asked, pointing to an open cabinet. Ulaz did as instructed, pulling a large green bowl off the shelf and placing it on the counter. Shiro then proceeded to pull a bunch of leafy greens from the refrigerator, depositing them in the bowl and looking them over with a critical eye. “Looks like Keith’s been neglecting his veggies”, Shiro declared with a small grin on his face, as he picked out the greens that were beginning to brown and set them aside before pulling out a bottle of vinaigrette. “Sorry I didn’t have time to make you anything”, he said, looking contrite.

 

“You have done more than enough. Thank you for this”, Ulaz replied, barely holding back his smile.

 

Shiro returned it easily, “I guess anything’s better than the stuff we’ve been eating the past month.” 

 

“I have had worse.” 

 

“Worse than freeze-dried peas?”, Shiro inquired, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“Perhaps not that bad”, he conceded. 

 

Shiro gave a short laugh as he ushered him into the dining room. “Well, you’re getting the most human dish I can think of; leftovers.”

 

“I do not think recycling food is exclusively human”, Ulaz replied with a smirk as he heard the door open and close. The red paladin, no, Keith, was standing in the doorway clad in the garrison uniform and tossing his bag onto the couch. 

 

“Hey, glad to see you made it back”, Shiro said from behind him. 

 

Keith looked up, his eyes widening. He stood still for several ticks before slowly coming forward, his hand outstretched. “Shiro told me about what you did for him and his crew”, he stated simply. Ulaz nodded, unsure what to say and took him by the hand, shaking it twice before letting go. Keith took a step back, his eyes fixed on his face. “So what else happened out there? How did you end up all the way out here?” 

 

“I was involved in a battle and was thrown here”, Ulaz answered, not sure if he should disclose the finer details of what happened, or if Shiro had told him the full story already. 

 

“We can talk while we eat”, Shiro said amicably, nudging Keith in the direction of the table. He went willingly with a put-upon sigh as Ulaz followed alongside him, eyeing the food that Shiro had already laid on the table with a curious look. “I see you’ve been getting fancy with the pasta”, Shiro commented, as he passed a plate of it to Ulaz and then handed one to Keith. 

 

“Someone had to cook while you were gone”, Keith replied with a small grin on his face. 

 

“Have you been living off of nothing but pasta for the past four months?”

 

“No, there’s been TV dinners too”, Keith replied amiably. Shiro gave him a warm smile, shaking his head before digging into his plate with his fork. Ulaz followed suit, taking a tentative bite. He looked up to see the both of them eyeing him, most likely to gauge whether or not he liked the food. 

 

“It is good”, he said sincerely.

 

“Did they have anything like that on Junus?” 

 

“Junus?”, Keith asked. 

 

“That is where I was raised”, he replied. “And no, we did not. What is this called?” 

 

“Spaghetti.” 

 

“I like it”, he said. He truly did, it reminded him of something they used to serve on Junus. It was a grain, long and thin, with fronds that had sizzled and wilted in the heavily spiced oil of his kitchen. It had little taste on its own, but his father had often topped it with a pile of various meats that had simmered for long hours in a sauce that he couldn’t quite describe. But he remembered it vaguely as being an enticing combination of sweet, spicy, and smokey, with a slight tanginess. It wasn’t quite unlike this the sauce, which had a slight tang to it with a bite of saltiness from an off-white powder on top that he immediately liked. He was lost in his thoughts as Shiro asked Keith about his day and reminded him to somehow incorporate vegetables into his meals. He remained quiet until Keith turned his attention on him. 

 

“So Shiro said you were looking for a robot.”

 

“I am. The blue lion of Voltron. But currently, I am unsure where it is.” 

 

“Is there any way to track it?”, Shiro asked. 

 

“I have been working on a scanner to do just that. Though it still has some issues that I need to look into before I feel confident we can use it.” 

 

“You may not have to use it at all”, Keith said. 

 

“What do you mean?”, Shiro asked. 

 

“I think I may have found a lead while you were gone”, Keith replied, setting his plate aside. “The other day I was out in the desert by this cave and I felt some kind of energy that lead me inside. When I went in I saw a bunch of lion carvings covering the walls.” 

 

“That certainly sounds promising”, Ulaz said.

 

“Nice work Keith. We can check out the cave tomorrow after classes are over. Ulaz, do you think by that time you can spare a couple of hours to help us look?” 

 

“I should have made significant progress by then, and the additional help of Matt and Sam should more than suffice for my absence.” 

 

“Great, sounds like a plan”, he said, getting up to clear away the dishes.

 

They retired to the living room after that. Shiro sat down on the couch, looking over a report on his tablet. Keith left the room as he sat down next to Shiro, feeling a myriad of different emotions now that the apartment had gone quiet and they were the only people left in the room. He felt strange being here, so close to him. Shiro had made no moves to touch him since their sparring match, save for the usual hand on the shoulder or a pat on the back. Given the chance, he would’ve made a move by now, but he knew where his loyalties lied and he didn’t dare try to force his feelings on him whether they would be welcomed or not. He leaned back, once again he was getting distracted. That seemed to be a trait Shiro shared no matter the timeline, the ability to distract him. He realized he needed something to do. So without another thought, he pulled his blade from its sheath, as well as his other tools, and began to polish it in long even strokes. Keith returned a moment later with a tablet under his arm. He sat down in the chair opposite him and looked to his blade, his eyes widening slightly. “Why-”, he seemed to catch himself “Why do you have that?”, he asked, suddenly sounding bewildered. 

 

“All of us have it”, Ulaz replied simply, absently wondering what had him looking so perplexed. 

 

“Who?”, Keith asked. 

 

“Sorry Ulaz, I didn’t fill him in on your organization”, Shiro said, briefly looking up from his reading. 

 

Keith looked contemplative for a fraction of a tick before his gaze whipped back to Ulaz. “What organization?” 

 

“The Blade of Marmora. It is a rebel organization within the Galra empire. Each of us carries this ceremonial blade after we have passed the appropriate trials.” 

 

Keith continued to stare at it with a frown on his face. “It’s nice”, he said finally, his tone nonchalant, though there was an edge there that he couldn’t quite understand. He sounded as if he were suddenly agitated, though Ulaz couldn’t fathom why or what he could have done in the past several minutes that could’ve caused such a reaction. He frowned, admittedly his behavior was strange and as tempted as he was to pry further it looked as if he were content to let the matter drop. So he decided to continue with his work, polishing his blade until it shone brighter than it had in a long time. In his periphery, he could see Keith eyeing it every now and then, but short of that, he remained quiet. Eventually, the hour had grown late and Keith bid them both a quick goodnight before disappearing into his room. Some ticks later Shiro finally put aside his reading and yawned. “Perhaps you should rest as well”, Ulaz said, sheathing his blade. “It is getting late.” 

 

“I think you’re right. But I have a few more things to take care of before I head off to bed. And the dishwasher has been out of commission for months now”, he said, looking to the darkened kitchen. 

 

“Allow me to take care of the dishes for you”, Ulaz said rising from his seat. 

 

“You don’t have to do that.”

 

“It is the least that I can do for all the hospitality you have shown me”, Ulaz replied sincerely.

 

“At least let me dry then”, Shiro said, a warm smile spread across his face. They both filed into the kitchen and Ulaz diligently began washing the dishes in the hottest water he could stand. Shiro stood next to him, so close that their shoulders were nearly touching, and began drying the dishes before setting them aside. They worked at a steady pace, falling into a kind of rhythm. It was nice Ulaz thought, almost domestic in how comfortable and contented it made him feel. He wondered if he would be able to share this kind of moment with his Shiro. When the war was finally over and everything was said and done, would they end up here? Sharing this apartment? He was broken out of his reverie, his face warmed from his thoughts, by the sound of Shiro’s voice, “Did you enjoy yourself?”, he asked.

 

“I did, thank you again”, he replied, unable to keep the fondness from coloring his tone. 

 

“It was the least I could do for all your help”, he said, setting another dish atop the stack he had created on the counter. 

 

“Honestly, I did not do much.” 

 

“You know, it’s ok to take the compliment”, Shiro said amicably, a faint smile on his face. 

 

Ulaz smiled back, “Alright.” 

 

Shiro seemed satisfied with that as he turned to put the dishes away. When the chore was done Ulaz returned to the couch and leaned his head back, suddenly fatigued. He closed his eyes for a moment as he heard the sound of Shiro walking back into the room. He opened his eyes to see him staring down at his tablet. “The patrol team should be closing in on your ship's location by now.”

 

Ulaz nearly jolted off the couch, he had completely forgotten about that. He cursed lightly under his breath as he retrieved his tablet from behind the cushions and looked to see that the cloaking had just been activated. He sighed, suddenly hoping that the garrison’s men weren’t especially thorough. He realized that was a foolish notion a tick later as he rose to his feet. He couldn’t afford to grow lax now. “I should return to my ship”, Ulaz said, moving towards the door.

 

He was halted a tick later by a firm hand on his shoulder. “Ulaz, you look exhausted”, Shiro said. “I know you want to make sure your ship stays safe but the patrol groups aren’t known for being meticulous. Your ship should be fine.”

 

Ulaz paused. He turned so that he was facing him now and was surprised to see the tips of his ears had gone red. Ulaz ignored that as well as the fact that his face had grown almost unbearably hot in the last few ticks before he asked, “Are you asking me to stay?”

 

“If you want to”, Shiro replied. “Besides it has to beat sleeping in a cold ship all night.”

 

Ulaz didn’t think he could speak, undeniably moved by the gesture. He nodded once before he saw Shiro give him an almost fond smile before leaving the room while Ulaz settled himself on the couch. Shiro returned a tick later with a blanket under his arm which he quickly handed over to him. Ulaz thanked him before Shiro moved to the wall to turn off the lights, plunging the room into darkness. He was just settling in, laying down and pulling the blanket over himself when Shiro spoke again. “Goodnight Ulaz” he said, lingering by the door as he had often done during their journey. 

 

He smiled, closing his eyes. “Rest well Shiro”, he answered softly. A tick later he heard Shiro making his way out of the room and down the hall, his footfalls cut off by the soft sound of a door opening and closing. Ulaz rolled over onto his side, allowing his mind to take account of the day, the events that had lead him here. He allowed himself one more brief smile before he drifted off to sleep, eager to tell Shiro of his day as he held him in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos I really appreciate it! This chapter has a lot of set up for what's to come in the latter half of the story, but I promise by next chapter Ulaz will finally be on his way to getting his ship fixed. Also, the next chapter may be late since I'm supposed to be traveling next month so just wanted to give a heads up. Thanks again for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the dreamscape, Shiro tells Ulaz that they are about to take the fight directly to Zarkon. Meanwhile, in the waking world, Shiro asks Ulaz for relationship advice as they prepare themselves to look for the blue lion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos, I really appreciate them! I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to get this chapter out, but I was traveling for most of last month and it threw off my schedule. Thank you all for being so patient. There's a lot of set-up in this chapter, but we'll see some of it pay off in the next installment. As always thanks for reading!

Ulaz had never seen himself as a romantic. In his relatively long life, there had never been time for it. He had fallen in love with his ideals, been seduced by the notion of helping people, and had given himself to his cause wholly and without fail. And even now, on the verge of love, it still felt strange to have abandoned all that he had worked so hard to cultivate for the sake of one person. Even Thace, who he had pined after for longer than he cared to admit, had not managed to drive him from the path he had forged for himself all those long years ago. 

 

The two of them had come together briefly and without warning, all due to several training sessions that had run long into the night. From there stemmed a relationship that he had never intended to forge, but one that he quickly learned he could not easily do without. They were both young back then, new recruits who had not yet been beaten down by the passage of time or the tedium of a long waged war. Looking back, it seemed an inevitability that he would fall for him. Thace was a skilled warrior, kind, intelligent, and funny in an infuriating way. He had grown up on a remote settlement, born to scholars, and had joined the blade later than Ulaz but with no less fervor for the task. Their first couplings had been brief affairs, brought on by a need for companionship and a hand that had strayed too far during the night. He could still recall the hastily whispered apology that Thace had given him before he had silenced him with a kiss. It had been strange those first few weeks, he had never been with anyone, and the threat of being caught had him constantly on edge. But after a short time and without much coaxing he learned to take solace in their time together, and as the weeks dragged on into months they slowly began to establish a rhythm with one another. It was within that span of time that Ulaz quickly learned what Thace liked. How to use his hands, his tongue, every part of himself, for the sole purpose of enticing and undoing him. Thace had even told him, breathily and on more than one occasion, that he was good at what he did. 

 

Even so, he had no idea how those encounters, those skills he had honed over the years in the darkness of his rooms, would translate to his time with Shiro. He would be lying to say that it had never crossed his mind, that he hadn't imagined what it might be like. What he would look like laid out underneath him, his form lit by the soft light of his room. His clothes lying abandoned on the floor, that red tint spread from the tips of his ears to his cheeks, his chest heaving with the exertion of their lovemaking. He had often cut those thoughts short. There was no time to travel down the heady roads he envisioned, no time to let himself be swept away by his own selfish desires. Shiro was the leader of Voltron and an important player in the war, there was no time for distractions for either of them. But even more than that, he had suffered greatly at the hands of his people. They had battered, maimed him, and had tried countless times to break him down until there was nothing left but a mindless drone meant only to entertain them. Even though they had ultimately failed and Shiro had proven his resilience it was clear that he still carried the scars of his year spent in captivity, not only in body but in mind also. That’s why, even now, he still found himself marveling at the fact that Shiro had accepted him, that he had come to care for him so deeply. That’s why, even now, he knew that he was blessed beyond measure to have someone like him in his life. 

 

Ulaz smiled at the thought before rolling over and slowly opening his eyes to see that Shiro was only two inches away from his face. He slowly raised his head, briefly looking around to see that they were lying in what looked to be the long blue grasses of Junus intertwined with the lavender of Shiro’s childhood summers. He sat up, further taking in their surroundings, noticing the gentle breeze as it moved through the grass so that it rippled and shimmered like a sea of brilliant stars. He noticed the deep blue of the sky and a mountain he had never seen before sitting off in the distance, its peak enshrouded in cloud. He laid back down, looking over to see that Shiro was still sleeping soundly, his head nestled on his arm as he remained on his side. He briefly considered waking him up but the chance to watch him a little longer proved to be too tempting. Ulaz let his eyes slowly rove over him, beginning with the attractive angles and planes of his face before moving down to the broadness of his shoulders. He admired the darkness of his hair and the shock of gray that told of the hardships he had overcome, the strong angle of his jaw, his narrow waist. Without thinking he tentatively lay a hand along his hip, appreciating the warmth of him before moving his fingers along his side and up to the curve of his bicep. He gave it a light squeeze, until he heard a voice slightly hoarse from sleep affectionately ask, “Enjoying the view?” 

 

“How long have you been awake?”, Ulaz blurted out, his face growing hot as he hastily pulled his hand away. 

 

“Not that long”, Shiro answered sleepily, before leaning forward to kiss him and nudge his forehead with his own. “I didn’t keep you waiting long did I?” 

 

“You did not”, Ulaz replied before pulling him into a tight embrace, unable to bear not having him in his arms any longer. “We have recently landed on earth and I am finally making progress on the ship”, he said, quietly. “I hope that I will be able to hold you like this in the waking world soon”, he confessed breathily, suddenly overcome with a deep and pervasive longing that until now he had somehow managed to stave off. 

 

He felt Shiro’s fingers stroke along the curve of his scalp, “That’s great news Ulaz”, he said before kissing him again. “It’ll be good to have you back. Don’t get me wrong, I appreciate this time we have here but”, he trailed off, his face suddenly turning a faint shade of red. Ulaz was tempted to ask him what he was thinking of, but before he could grasp the thought as it flitted through his mind it was gone and he was being kissed again. “Have you figured out a way to get back yet?” 

 

“Not at the moment, unfortunately. The gravity generator is still in disrepair and it will take time before I am able to retrieve more raw materials to begin repairing it. Though your counterpart mentioned that the garrison had a cache of such things.” 

 

“They do but it will take some work to get what you need without being noticed.” 

 

“I had thought as much”, Ulaz said, a thoughtful frown on his face. 

 

“It will be hard, but it’s doable”, Shiro assured him, placing a hand on his arm. 

 

“That is good to hear, I have missed you a great deal. I wish I were there with you now.”

 

“I do too”, Shiro said, tightening his embrace as a few errant thoughts flitted between them. There was nothing that he deemed jarring until he saw Zarkon’s face amidst the morass and nearly jolted out of his hold. Shiro didn’t say anything he merely sighed as he held onto him and Ulaz felt a sudden weariness overtake him.

 

“Shiro?”, he asked, hesitantly.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to bring this up”, he said sounding apologetic.

 

“What are you referring to?” 

 

“Tomorrow my team and I will be taking the fight directly to Zarkon.”

 

Ulaz quickly sat up. Shiro followed suit, taking him firmly by the hand. “Maybe I should’ve led with that”, he said frowning. 

 

“Perhaps”, Ulaz replied, feeling utterly bewildered. “I imagine Kolivan and the other blades will be aiding you in some capacity.” 

 

“Yeah, they were actually part of the team that helped us devise our plan of attack.”

 

“Which is?”

 

“The plan has two parts. We’re going to lure Zarkon away from his fleet and then using a cloaked teleduv we’ll transport him to an adjacent galaxy. If everything goes well we’ll form Voltron and finally put an end to this part of the war.” 

 

Ulaz nodded, it sounded like a good plan. But he had learned quickly that it took very little for a plan, no matter how well conceived, to go awry. He hoped this one didn’t though, not only for the sake of the universe but for his own. The thought of Shiro once again going into battle had him on edge. Considering everything, he found that especially baffling, Shiro had gone into numerous battles without his knowledge or his support. Though for some reason, whether it be the distance, or the passage of time, this somehow felt worse. He felt a warm hand slide along the top of his own and then suddenly their fingers were intertwined. “What’s wrong?”, Shiro asked though he was fairly certain he had already felt his worry. 

 

“I am glad that this is the beginning of the end for Zarkon’s reign...But I cannot help but be concerned.” 

 

“For my safety”, Shiro stated quietly. 

 

“Yes.” 

 

Shiro gave him a fond look before his eyes flicked down to the union of their hands, his mouth suddenly twisting into a frown. “Before I left earth someone else was concerned for me”, he said, quietly. 

 

“Your partner.” 

 

“Yeah, Adam”, he said, with a wistfulness in his voice that at one time would have unnerved him and sent him into a downward spiral of unproductive thoughts and jealousy. But now, surprisingly, he found himself nothing but contemplative. He was sure if he were to speak about Thace he would have a similar tone in his voice. After all, his presence had been one of the few consistent things in his life. And after having spent so long pining and caring for him he doubted those feelings would ever truly fade away. It was clear to him, even after all these years spent apart that he would always love Thace, but only in the platonic sense. Shiro had his heart now. He could no longer imagine his life without him. Shiro gently squeezed his hand at that thought, a fond look on his face before he leaned closer and kissed him. Ulaz was inclined to continue but Shiro reluctantly pulled away, still focused on further elaborating about his and Adam’s relationship. “Before I left for Kerberos Adam told me he didn’t think I should be on the mission. Not only because of my health, although that was a big factor. But also because he thought I could be injured, that something bad would happen. Looking back it seems like he was clairvoyant.” There was a crease between Shiro’s brow, his mouth set into a deep frown as he seemed to be contemplating his abduction and the long year in captivity that followed. Ulaz squeezed his hand, gently bumping their foreheads together as a comforting gesture. Shiro heavily leaned against him, his other hand traveling to the back of his neck to stroke at the short fur there. “I didn’t want him to worry about me”, Shiro confessed, his hand now stroking along the length of his spine. “I thought I didn’t need it. Thinking about it now, I threw his concern right back in his face.” He pulled away for a moment, gazing at Ulaz with a fierce determination in his eyes. “I’m not going to do that again”, he said firmly before kissing him, angling him in a way so that he would be laid out on his back. 

 

Ulaz went willingly, his hand sliding along the angle of his jaw as Shiro continued to kiss him. When he finally pulled away he felt as if he had run several miles with how breathless he was. Shiro smiled down at him, bumping their foreheads again before kissing his cheek and the side of his neck and pulling him into a tight hug. Ulaz hugged him back, nuzzling his face into the side of his neck. He heard Shiro let loose a long breath above him before he felt a sudden spark of curiosity move through him. “How long were you two together?”, he asked. 

 

Shiro pulled away just enough to look him in the eye, his expression one of surprise. “You don’t mind hearing more about him?” 

 

“No”, he answered firmly, truthfully.

 

“Are you sure?”, Shiro asked, his look of surprise quickly changing to one of concern. 

 

“Yes”, Ulaz answered, nuzzling his face against his neck.

 

“We were together for six years”, Shiro said, absently running his hand through his hair. “I thought we would get married, we were headed in that direction.” 

 

“I see.” 

 

“Do the Galra usually marry?”, he asked, eyeing him curiously, “I know Zarkon did, but it seems like conquering the known universe doesn’t leave much room for romance.”

 

“It _is_ uncommon amongst military officers”, Ulaz replied, reluctantly pulling his face away from his neck. “Those types of relationships were quickly deemed as liabilities. But for royalty, it is still seen as the most effective way to secure an alliance. Many rulers even took multiple spouses. Not only to expand their territory and forge new bonds but also so that if one of their heirs was deemed too weak to rule they would still have the chance to sire a stronger successor. Zarkon was one of the few exceptions, he married only Honerva, and sired no other offspring aside from his son.” 

 

Shiro nearly jolted out of his hold, his eyes wide with shock and disbelief. “Zarkon has a son?” 

 

“Yes, his name is Lotor.”

 

“How has he never been mentioned before? Even the intel we’ve received from the blades hasn’t brought him up.”

 

“I imagine it is because at the moment he is not seen as a threat. His father effectively exiled him a number of years back and he has not been heard from since. Even if he were to return, many in the empire wouldn’t accept him due to his mixed heritage.”

 

“I didn’t know blood purity was so important to the Galra.”

 

“Considering our history of mixing with other races it should not be.”

 

Shiro nodded, a thoughtful look on his face. “Even knowing that, it’s obvious Lotor is the next biggest threat after Zarkon has been dealt with.”

 

“Yes, as well as Zarkon’s witch; Haggar.” 

 

“Her I’m familiar with”, Shiro said, frowning. 

 

“I would imagine so”, Ulaz said gravely, “Her powers nor her influence should be taken lightly. She has always held a certain amount of sway over the empire due to her influence over Zarkon and her command of the druids. The blade has often tried to infiltrate her ranks but those who do always seem completely lost to the role.” 

 

“It sounds like she should be our first priority then”, Shiro stated firmly. 

 

“It would be wise, though Lotor is not to be underestimated either. He is quite good at manipulation from what I have heard.” 

 

“Well at least after tomorrow we won’t have to worry about Zarkon any longer”, Shiro said, a strange, almost far-off look in his eyes.

 

Ulaz let the weight of that statement settle over him for a moment. For as long as he could remember Zarkon’s grip on the universe had been nothing more than a cruel inevitability. And he had spent his life, all the way back to his initiation, certain that the war would outlast him. That he would never get to see the peace he had fought for come to past. To think that very shortly Zarkon would no longer be a factor in the war felt almost too good to be true. It was a sentiment he couldn’t help but express, “It is strange to think he will be gone soon”, he said quietly, his tone awed. 

 

“It feels like we’ve been fighting him forever now. I can only imagine how you must feel.” 

 

“My feelings are comparable to yours. I thought I would die in service long before Zarkon was overthrown.” 

 

“That’s...bleak”, Shiro said with a frown. 

 

“It was a bleak situation”, Ulaz explained before taking his hand, the apprehension he had felt radiating off Shiro at the mention of his own death slowly ebbing away. “I had spent so long undercover and watched so many of my brothers and sisters die in service that I thought it was an inevitability that the same fate would befall me.” He paused, his mouth twisting into a frown as he remembered those thoughts, many of which had come to him when he was at his loneliest or as he had walked down the long and narrow corridors of the compound to the oppressive darkness of his room. Shiro gently squeezed his hand before leaning forward so that his forehead was resting against his own. After several minutes Ulaz was sure he would pull away but instead, he remained in place, allowing him to find comfort in that simple contact. Allowing him the chance to process those thoughts, bitter and comfortless as they were. “If anything it would have been a noble death”, he continued and he felt Shiro’s displeasure again with the mention of his demise. Ulaz pulled away, their fingers still laced together as he moved his other hand to cup the side of his face. “I thought that way for a long time. But then I met you. And I realized that I no longer wished to live that way. I now had something beyond my mission to live for, I didn’t wish to simply die at my post. At the very least I wanted to live long enough to see you again.” 

 

Shiro went very still, his eyes wide with what Ulaz could only deem to be sudden, but very fond bewilderment as he pulled him into a tight hug. “I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner”, he said, his tone colored with something like wistfulness. 

 

“I am just glad you are here now”, Ulaz said, returning his embrace before burying his face in the space where his neck ran into his shoulder. He gently pressed a kiss to the side of his neck and he heard Shiro take in a short breath before letting out a long elated sigh. Even now, with Shiro in his arms, he couldn’t deny that he still felt a pang of concern. It was natural he thought, to feel worry for your partner, especially if they were heading into a dangerous situation. But even so, he couldn’t help but feel as if he were making things worse. Shiro was already concerned about the success of his mission, he didn’t need his pessimism. He pushed those thoughts aside as best he could as he felt Shiro’s hands run along the length of his spine and then up to the back of his head. “Be careful”, he said finally, pulling him closer. Blithely ignoring the thousands of other phrases that came to mind; that he was proud of him, that he had to come back to him, that he didn’t want to spend the rest of his days alone. 

 

“I will. I promise”, Shiro said massaging the back of his head in slow circles, only stopping to lean forward and kiss him. Ulaz kissed him back, an urgent push and pull of several different emotions racing back and forth between them; desire and passion, concern and worry, fear and resignation, and a blazing streak of determination. Ulaz wasn’t certain who was experiencing which emotion, at the moment he was too caught up in what was happening between them. Shiro was kissing him as though they would never see each other again as if he believed those thoughts that flitted through his head that this battle with Zarkon would claim his life. As if he had peered into the future and seen that it was fated to happen. Ulaz couldn’t bear the thought of it. He knew it was a possibility, there were many, most of which he wanted to ignore due to their miserable nature. All he wished to focus on was this fascinating man in his arms. Shiro seemed to agree with that notion if his wandering hands and the press of his chest to his were any indication. It was why he had no qualms about gently guiding Shiro onto his back, nor did he have any objections when Shiro’s hand slid down and under the collar of his suit. They continued kissing and although he felt more of Shiro’s concerns bubble up, he also experienced his desire to win, his passion, his seemingly boundless courage, and his hope for the future. So that even the more pressing fears he had slowly began to fade away. But even as he began to feel better about the impending battle Ulaz wasn’t ready to stop kissing him yet. It seemed Shiro agreed with that notion as he felt his hand wander to his chest and down his side. He felt warm fingers slide under his suit and palm the short fur that lined his stomach as he let loose a short groan before he pulled away. He saw Shiro smile up at him, obviously content with the reaction he pulled from him. He smiled back, his face still burning as he bent down and ran his tongue along his throat. He heard Shiro’s breath hitch and felt his hand pull out of his clothes for a moment before he pulled him up and into a kiss. Suddenly, before Ulaz could fully register what had happened, Shiro had managed to roll him over so that he was lying on his back. “What’s wrong?”, Shiro asked, a grin on his face as Ulaz shook away his initial surprise. When he did he realized he was in a fairly advantageous position as he placed his hand along the curve of Shiro’s jaw and ran his fingers carefully down the line of his neck. 

 

“Nothing at the moment”, he answered, delighting in the slight shudder Shiro gave as he ran a finger over what felt to be a scar near his shoulder.

 

“If you keep that up I don't think I'll be able to leave”, Shiro said breathlessly. 

 

“Admittedly that was my plan”, Ulaz said with a smirk, watching Shiro hover over him, his form backlit by the slowly setting sun. The orange and pink hues of the sky changing the field into a sea of brilliantly gold flowers that he didn’t recognize. He would’ve asked Shiro to identify them but he seems more interested in watching him rather than taking in the sudden change in their surroundings. Ulaz didn’t mind, he met his gaze as his hand traveled down his shoulder, along the length of his arm, and finally stopped at his chest. Though it was a dream he could still feel the warmth of his body, as well as how his muscles stretched and bunched under the thin material of his shirt. He was interested to know what he would look like without it, but sadly that would have to wait for another time. He wasn’t sure if Shiro had caught onto that thought but whether he had or not he leaned down and kissed him again, tenderly cradling the sides of his face in his hands. 

 

“I don’t want to leave.” 

 

“You are concerned about what will happen”, Ulaz said, carding his fingers through the short hair at the nape of his neck. 

 

“I am, but also I’m just tired of having to leave you.” 

 

“I feel the same”, he said, his earlier fears suddenly resurfacing as he felt that their time together was quickly coming to an end. He briefly considered how things would be if what he feared truly came to pass, and then just as swiftly as they had come, he banished those fearful imaginings altogether. He took Shiro’s hand in his and softly brought their foreheads together. “The next time we see each other you will have defeated Zarkon”, he said firmly. 

 

“And you’ll have found a way to make it back”, Shiro stated sincerely, a soft smile on his face. Before Ulaz could respond further he felt Shiro becoming less solid underneath his fingers. As quickly as the dream had come it was disappearing. Ulaz felt a deep regret well up in him, more so than any other time they had been forced to part. If it were up to him he would keep Shiro here, he would never allow him to charge forward into battle without him at his side. But the matter was once again, infuriating as it was, out of his hands. He knew what he had to do, what they both had to do. So with a forlorn smile on his face, Shiro tenderly ran his fingers down the side of his neck and rested his hand on his shoulder. “I’ll be back soon”, he assured him, taking his other hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze. 

 

“I know that you will”, Ulaz said. They kissed once more before Shiro’s form finally faded away like a wisp of ashen smoke and with that he woke up, still leaning forward with his lips parted as if he intended to steal another kiss. 

 

He sighed heavily, the faintest bit of warmth still clinging to his lips and along the curve of his shoulder, as he tried to shake the sudden feeling of heartache that had come over him before he laid back down. As he did so he noticed an extra bit of weight on top of him and belatedly realized that someone had laid an extra blanket over him during the night. And considering everything he had no doubt that it had been Shiro. He felt a swell of affection at the idea of that and was sorely tempted to stay there a while longer, warm and comfortable as he was under the covers. But he considered the fact that the ship needed work and he had left it unattended long enough. He was about to throw the blankets off and get to his feet until he heard the faint sound of Shiro humming in the kitchen which was then interrupted by the ring of a phone. 

 

The humming quickly ceased and he heard the sound of bare feet shuffling across the floor. Shiro gave a heavy sigh while the ringing continued and he heard fingers tapping on the countertop, as though he were waiting for the call to end. Abruptly the ringing stopped and there was a brief pause before Shiro said, “Hey.” There was another pause, longer this time before he answered wearily, “I just got in last night, after my debriefing. I’m fine, you don’t have to worry”, he sounded mildly exasperated now he noticed. “Yeah, me too. Yeah, something came up. They’re still doing tests on it now, who knows what it will lead to.” 

 

Ulaz continued to listen, still laid out on the couch underneath the blankets. At the moment it was hard to glean exactly who Shiro was talking to. But obviously it was someone he knew well, or at the very least it was a person he had already spoken to prior to the current conversation. But those were the obvious observations. There was something in the way Shiro spoke, a lilt to his voice that held all the tones of weary frustration as if he were recounting these facts for the hundredth time. Perhaps he was, but it seemed to be more than that. 

 

The more he spoke, the more questions he answered, the more his tone seemed to shift until he sounded almost cold. It was strange to hear such a tone in Shiro’s voice, he had always known him to be an incredibly patient and understanding person. But he was sure even he came up against issues that annoyed him, left him frustrated. He continued listening, although he was beginning to wonder who he could be talking to. Without meaning to his thoughts took him back to that terse admission Shiro had made not long ago about him and his partner’s estrangement. That they had broken an engagement before he left for space. It was possible that this was Adam speaking to him now, it would certainly explain the curt nature in which Shiro was answering his questions. If it was indeed Adam who he was speaking to, it was safe to say that he and Shiro were not on amicable terms at the moment. He supposed he could understand that. Adam had made it very clear that should he leave he would not be awaiting his return. Ulaz frowned, he could not help but feel a brief stab of agitation at that. But he was aware that he was biased and that Shiro was not infallible by any means, he had even admitted to not having made the situation any easier. If anything it sounded as if the break-up had greatly affected them both, and he could only hope that they would be able to come to some kind of understanding soon. 

 

Once he had pulled himself from his musings, he realized there had been a long pause in the conversation before he heard Shiro speak again. “We’re not exactly sure of all its capabilities yet. But it could be a valuable fuel source since it cut our travel time in half.” There was another pause, even longer this time and then he heard Shiro’s voice take on a truly fatigued note as if it pained him to ask the following question. “Is this the only reason you called?”, there seemed to be a palpable level of tension in the silence that followed his question and then he spoke again. “I’m not sure there’s much left to talk about...if you could give me some time to think about it I could give you a better answer. I won’t make you wait that long, I want this resolved just as much as you do”, he trailed off. “You know that better than anyone that’s why I still don’t understand why-”, he cut himself off. “Even knowing all that you still made your decision.” There was a long inhalation of breath before he said, “Yeah, I guess so”, just before he heard a soft noise which he could only surmise to be Shiro putting the phone down. There was a long sigh and then the sound of Shiro approaching the doorway that led into the living room. 

 

Ulaz immediately closed his eyes, ignoring the momentary stab of guilt he felt for eavesdropping. Though he reasoned that he had been acting as a spy for years, it was second nature for him to listen and observe his surroundings as best he could. Besides, it wasn’t as if what he heard was especially incriminating. His thoughts were quickly refocused on the matter at hand as he heard Shiro quietly shuffle into the room. He heard the footsteps approach the couch where he still laid supine under the covers pretending to sleep and he wondered exactly what he was doing so close. He didn't have to wonder long, as a tick later he felt Shiro’s fingers card through his hair, where they lingered for less than a minute before abruptly pulling away. He considered opening his eyes, observing the expression on his face but thought better of it as he heard him leave the room just as silently as he had come. He slowly opened his eyes, frowning. This hadn’t been the first time this Shiro had touched him in such a tender manner. Even so, he had to wonder if perhaps he was reading too deeply into things. It was obvious he was going through a difficult time, perhaps this Shiro felt that he offered some form of solace. His frown only deepened, he was utterly devoted to the Shiro of his own time, but he couldn’t deny that he felt something for this Shiro as well. And right now he wished he could offer him the comfort he seemed to be so desperately seeking. Though admittedly he didn’t know where to begin and considering that he would be leaving soon it seemed ill-advised to get too deeply involved with his life. Though, looking around, he supposed he was already in too deep. After another moment of thought, he decided he had been lying around long enough and promptly sat up and set his feet on the floor. He picked his tablet off the nearby table and gazed at the time. He cursed under his breath, it was already far later than he had hoped. He quickly stood up, placing the tablet on the table as he took the blanket in hand and quickly began to fold it. Once he had folded both comforters and set them on the couch he gathered his few belongings and briskly walked into the kitchen. 

 

Ulaz gazed down at his tablet and cursed again. He was just about to ask Shiro for a ride when he was forced to stop. He had been too preoccupied with the time before, but now that he had focused his attention on him he was suddenly very grateful that Shiro had his back turned to him. He felt his face grow hot as he saw that Shiro was nothing more than a well-worn tank top and a pair of sweatpants and that somehow Shiro looked unfairly good in whatever he wore. He was just beginning to let his eyes trace over his arms and the muscles of his back until Shiro turned around. “Morning Ulaz. I didn’t wake you did I?”, he asked, a soft smile on his face. 

 

“You did not”, Ulaz assured him, as he somehow managed to ignore the intense heat in his face. “Thank you for allowing me to spend the night here. But I should return to my ship so that I may finish the repairs I began yesterday.” 

 

Shiro nodded, “We should get going then”, he said amicably, before spooning a well-sized portion of eggs and toast into a plastic container and placing it in Ulaz’s hands. “Just something for later”, he said with a quick smile that seemed designed solely to render him speechless. Silently, he followed Shiro into the living room with his breakfast in tow. He set his things aside just long enough to slip on the helmet Shiro had given him last night before gathering up his few belongings and following after him. Shiro grabbed his keys off the table and made his way towards the door until Ulaz was reminded of someone and promptly halted him with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

 

“Shouldn’t you tell Keith that you’re leaving?”, he asked.

 

Shiro went still, turning to give him a look that he couldn’t easily place, but seemed to verge on something like admiration. “I would but he already left me a note. From the looks of it he wanted to get into class early today”, he said before unlocking the door. 

 

“I see”, Ulaz said, thinking back to the previous night. He still wondered what had agitated him so, or if he was simply misreading things. He considered the chain of events leading to his quick retreat from the room, how his countenance had changed from interest to forced indifference after he had seen his blade, but as to why he couldn’t be sure. Perhaps it was simply the fact that Ulaz was essentially a stranger wielding a weapon in his home. Or, and this was the unlikely possibility, that he somehow recognized the blade. Which would mean he had come in contact with one of their agents in some capacity. He began to rack his brain for any mention of one of the blades coming to earth but even after several minutes of thought he still couldn’t remember hearing of any such information. He would’ve continued contemplating it for a few minutes longer if Shiro hadn’t spoken up. “Everything alright?”, he asked. 

 

“Yes”, Ulaz answered absently, to which Shiro gave him a considering look as if he were going to press him for further details. But instead, he merely opened the door, ushering him out into the hallway. Shiro followed after him and they quickly took the stairs back to the foyer before making their way outside and onto the street. To Ulaz’s surprise, there was already a fair number of people outside, their figures barely illuminated by the streetlights that cut through the early morning gloom. He saw yawning parents clad in overcoats leading their children to the car with their school bags in tow, while others walked to their cruisers in suits, presumably to drive off to work. Ulaz watched with fascination, instantly reminded of the mornings he had spent on Junus in his parent’s house. His father preparing their breakfast as his mother emerged bleary-eyed and exhausted from the dimly lit confines of her lab. She would always linger in the doorway for a moment, trying to readjust her eyes to the brightness of the kitchen, before she would walk over and press a kiss to his forehead while his father insisted she eat. He smiled briefly, even after everything that had happened, those early mornings together were still a cherished memory. He was tempted to let his mind linger there, in the warmth of his home with the smell of freshly baked bread wafting through the kitchen and his mother’s unwashed vials on the table. Or by the window, as he had often watched his father hurriedly making his way to their cruiser with his tablet in tow before he raced off and over the horizon as the grass turned bright blue with the rising of the sun. He pushed those thoughts aside as he followed at Shiro’s side and they both got on his bike. It quickly revved to life, the noise of the engine filling his ears as he promptly held onto his seat and they sped off down the street. 

 

Before long the gentle glow of the city was left behind them and finally, the stark outline of open plain gave way to sloping rock formations and distant mountain peaks. And then, without warning, the blue-gray tones of the early morning were quickly replaced with the nearly pearlescent hues of sunrise. He watched as the once dark sand dunes were drenched bright yellow, and the mountains that had looked so foreboding only a few short minutes ago grew bright and welcoming. He observed it all with fascination, taken aback by how beautiful he found it. He had never imagined that he would get to experience a sunrise on Shiro’s planet, let alone that it would be like this. 

 

“Nice isn’t it?”, Shiro asked over the sound of the bike's engine. 

 

“Yes”, Ulaz agreed, more than a little transfixed by it all. “The sunrise on Junus was nothing like this.” 

 

“What was it like?”, Shiro asked. 

 

“The sky on Junus was green, so as the sun rose it would turn a pale viridian. Admittedly it was beautiful in its own right but I cannot deny that there is something intriguing about seeing such an array of colors every morning”, Ulaz replied, his eyes still focused on the sky. In his periphery he noticed Shiro eyeing him over his shoulder, a warm smile on his face as the landscape continued to rush past. Valiantly, he ignored the sudden heat in his face as sand and overgrown brush blurred past and finally after several more minutes of travel they were back at his ship. Shiro parked his bike closeby and Ulaz wasted no time in hopping off and briskly walking over to do a brief inspection. He scanned his surroundings with a quick turn of his head, his eyes narrowing as he looked to see if anything had changed since he left. From his initial observations, it appeared that everything was just as he had left it but even so he cautiously walked around the ship, eyeing it for bugs or potentially concealed weapons. He doubted the garrison was equipped with such things but that didn’t stop him from lingering outside a tick longer to look things over. When he was finally satisfied that the ship hadn’t been bugged, he walked inside and began to look over every nook and recess of the ship to see if anything had been tampered with. 

 

When it looked as if everything was still in order he brought out his tablet and began to write up a list of materials he would need. He frowned for a moment as he considered that most of the things he needed would be rather conspicuous to travel with. Not only because of the size but also due to the quantities needed. He considered the notion that it may not be possible for Shiro to retrieve what he required and that if that was the case he would have to find some way to work around that or find the materials himself. His frown deepened, Shiro said it would be difficult but doable if he truly thought it would be impossible he would have told him. With that thought in mind, he quickly finished writing the list and walked back outside. He quickly took notice of the fact that it was already growing hot but the thought of the unbearable heat from the other day did nothing to distract him from the sight of Shiro leaning against his bike. For the second time this morning Ulaz was tempted to just stare at the striking figure he cut against the sky, his arms crossed over his chest as he surveyed the horizon. When Shiro noticed him he quickly abandoned his spot by his bike and walked over to greet him. 

 

“Is everything ok?”, he asked. 

 

“Yes, everything appears to be just as I left it”, he answered, ignoring how close he suddenly was and how warm his face had become. “I have written a list of the materials I require to finish the repairs", he said offering his tablet for Shiro to look over.

 

He did so, pulling his phone out and taking a quick picture of the screen for future reference. “I’ll see if I can let my class out early. Those couple of extra hours should let me get in out without the engineers noticing me. By the time I make it back Matt and Sam should be headed this way so they can take over for you while you help Keith and I look for the blue lion”, Shiro said, before stowing his phone away in his jacket pocket. 

 

“I am looking forward to it”, Ulaz said with a faint smile on his face. 

 

There was a brief pause where it looked as if Shiro wished to say something else. But before Ulaz could inquire as to what that was he was already walking back to his bike with quick steps, fiddling with his goggles as he hoisted himself back onto the seat. “I should be getting back home. I’ll see you later tonight”, he said finally.

 

“Of course. I will you see then”, Ulaz replied. 

 

Shiro nodded in response, though he looked reluctant to leave. They stared at each other a few moments longer before Shiro pulled his eyes away and sped off in the direction of the city. Leaving Ulaz to watch as he slowly vanished from sight, his bike lost behind an outcropping of rocks and overgrown shrubs. He stood there continuing to watch the dust settle and listening as the sound of his bike’s engine grew faint. Finally, he forced himself to move, walking over to the ship as he contemplated the morning's events, everything from the strained conversation to the fingers carded through his hair. But most pressing of all was his dream and his and Shiro’s lengthy farewell. He felt his heart ache at the thought, at the notion that Shiro may not return. He frowned, he hated feeling this way, especially when he had told Shiro that they would be reunited soon with such conviction. Now it felt as if he had been doing nothing more than lying. He knew Shiro was a brilliant pilot, a fearsome warrior, and had a mind for strategy. But he also knew Zarkon, all of them did. He had spent long hours reading over every last shred of information the blade could dig up about him, some of them first-hand accounts of his skill in battle while others remained nothing more than hearsay. But whether it was real or imagined he knew that Zarkon was not to be trifled with. Especially considering the fact that he appeared to still hold some sway over the black lion. It was possible that he could once again wrench control away from Shiro at a critical juncture in the battle. It was possible that he would overpower Shiro and the other paladins, that he truly wouldn’t make it back alive. He closed his eyes in an attempt to calm himself. Shiro had beaten the odds before, he was sure he would again. But even so, he couldn't help the sense of dread that came over him, the anxiety that halted his movements and caused his hands to tremble.

 

He desperately wished he could be there to fight alongside him, to encourage him, to take his hand in his before duty stole him away. He wished he was there with him now so he could feel the solid weight of him in his arms. He wanted to tell him how much he cared for him, how proud he was of his determination to press on, how privileged he felt to simply know him. But he wasn’t there. In fact, he wasn’t even in the appropriate timeline. He hadn’t thought of that fact much since the initial shock and because he knew it would do nothing but hinder him, but he couldn’t help but think on it now. Shiro was beyond his reach. And he would continue to be if he didn’t fix the ship soon. He sighed heavily as he walked inside the ship and removed his tool case from a panel in the wall and began to assess what he needed. As tempting as it was he couldn’t allow himself to succumb to doubt and worry. Shiro would return to him. Just as he would return to their time and then they could finally be together. He allowed himself a brief moment to smile at that thought, the warmth it brought on almost enough to chase away the lingering chill of his dread. He had no idea what the future would hold for them; more fights surely, and a great deal of work to undo the wrongs of the empire. But whatever happened he was eager to experience it by his side. He smiled once more before he realized he needed to focus if he wanted to get any work done. He picked up his tool case and stowed it under his arm before walking outside. The sun was already high above him and the moment he walked out of the ships lengthy shadow he began to sweat. He turned around, tilting his head back so that he could quickly survey the gravity generator. He wouldn’t be able to do much until he received the materials he had asked for and the intense heat certainly wasn’t going to help matters. But at the very least he could fix a few more things around it. With that he quickly set to work, welding together what he could on the outside and recalibrating several systems within the ship itself. 

 

After several more hours of working, he decided to finally take a break. He sat on the floor with a weary sigh, stripping off his shirt and laying it at his side in an ill-fated attempt to cool down. He leaned his head back against the wall, his meandering thoughts a welcome reprieve from the heat. After several minutes, completely unbidden, his mind once again focused on Shiro. He wondered if he and his team had already enacted their plan if they were indeed engaged in battle with Zarkon at this very moment. And if they were, was the battle going in their favor or not. He didn’t dare dwell on those thoughts long, to do so would only result in him imagining the worst. At the very least he only wished that he knew Shiro and the others were safe. He sharply pinched the bridge of his nose, the momentary stab of pain distracting him long enough to think on other things. He considered the number of tasks that still needed to be done before the ship was repaired, as well as the still unknown method of his departure. But his mind didn’t remain focused for long before he was imagining Voltron staring down a battalion of empire ships. Each one relentlessly firing on them as their shield fell useless at their side until they had used every ounce of their strength fighting back, until there was nothing left to do but succumb to the empire’s will. He closed his eyes tightly, gritting his teeth, this was getting out of hand, and quickly. It felt like torture, being trapped here, left to wonder if Shiro was dead or alive. He had felt this way once before, confined in that pod headed towards the base. But the feeling was more pronounced here, more intense. Because he knew exactly what he would be losing if Shiro didn’t return. Before, the thought of Shiro with him was an absurdity, an unattainable daydream that sustained him through his most abject moments. But now it was real. Now he knew the feel of Shiro’s hand on his face, the sound of his voice in his ear, how it felt to have him in his arms. More than that, he knew what it meant for Shiro to care for him. And now that he did, he knew that was something he couldn’t lose. 

 

He sighed again, picking himself off the floor and walking over to the console. He stood there, willing himself to focus on what lay ahead of him. He had to help Keith and Shiro find the blue lion. He was thankful that Keith already knew exactly where it was but there was the possibility that the cave it was housed in could be more circuitous than linear. In that case, it might be helpful if they had a device that could pinpoint the lion’s exact location. He looked around the room, his eyes falling to the scanner he had confiscated and then reworked. It was possible that he could recalibrate it, change it so that instead of detecting Galra ships it would zero in on concentrated levels of quintessence. He walked over to the scanner, turning it over in his hands before removing the panel in the back with his fingers and setting to work. Several hours passed before Ulaz was sure he had something close to what he needed. He tested it a few times, not picking up anything besides the planets residual energy. But upon closer inspection there appeared to be a large concentration of quintessence several miles away from his current location. Just as he was about to check to see if there were any other areas with such high levels of quintessence he heard a knock on the side of the ship. He gently placed the scanner on the console before peering out the window to see that not only had the sun begun to set but Shiro was outside, his car parked a few feet away with his trunk wedged open with supplies while several large sheets of metal were precariously tied to the roof. 

 

Ulaz quickly made his way outside, pulling his shirt back on as he went. He was more than a little surprised that it was already so late and also that it seemed as if Shiro had obtained everything he needed with little difficulty. “You are back earlier than I expected”, he remarked, halting a few strides from the car. 

 

Shiro gave him a faint smile, “Ending my class early was the easy part. Where my plan hit a snag was in getting all of this together and out of the compound without being spotted.”

 

“I imagine it was difficult to procure all this.” 

 

“It was, but not so difficult where I had to knock anyone unconscious to get it so I call that a success”, Shiro with a said a small grin. 

 

“That is good to hear”, Ulaz said as Shiro began to untie the sheet metal and lower it to the ground. When he was sure he wouldn’t need any further assistance he started taking the other supplies out of the trunk and placing them in the ship's shadow. Within the span of a few short minutes, they had unloaded everything off the car and Ulaz had carried the smaller materials inside. Once he had made sure everything was in order and had checked everything for any signs of damage it may have sustained while they were unloading he looked outside the ship to see that there was still a great deal of light left in the sky. He wondered how much longer it would take for the others to arrive. He assumed that they probably wouldn’t appear until well after nightfall, so until then all they could do was wait. He sighed, walking back outside to see Shiro sitting on the hood of his car, his back turned to him and his eyes focused on the horizon as the sun slowly sank below the hills. Ulaz watched him for a moment, his posture denoted a certain ease, but there was something about his expression that seemed to contradict that notion.

 

Shiro must have noticed him staring because a tick later he had turned to face him. That strange look quickly falling away only to be replaced by a genuine smile. “Is everything ok?”, he asked. 

 

“All is well”, Ulaz confirmed standing close by, unsure if he should sit down or not. Shiro took notice of that too because a tick later he motioned for him to take a seat next to him. Ulaz did so hesitantly, trying to ignore how close he was and how easy it would be to simply throw his arm around his shoulders and hold him. He ground his teeth in an effort to keep himself under control, although he felt that it was an ultimately futile endeavor. Especially when confronted with the notion of learning exactly what scent lingered along the curve of his throat, or what it felt like to truly kiss him and not have to concern himself with Shiro vanishing into a wisp of colorless smoke. They sat there in silence for several minutes before Ulaz finally felt compelled to speak, lest he let his impulses get the better of him. “How long until Matt and Sam arrive?”, he asked. 

 

“In about an hour”, Shiro answered. 

 

“And Keith?” 

 

“Keith should be here around the same time, maybe a little earlier.” 

 

“I see”, Ulaz said, with a short nod. “Thank you for all of your help.” 

 

“It’s no problem Ulaz. I’m glad to do it”, Shiro assured him, that same smile still on his face. Though he did notice that it didn’t quite reach his eyes, it seemed his thoughts were elsewhere, that his grin was nothing more than a facade. He thought back to the conversation he had overheard this morning and he could only surmise that the hard set of his jaw and the way he had his shoulders squared had to be connected to it. 

 

“You seem troubled”, he commented. Completely unsure if Shiro would elaborate or simply ignore the question altogether. 

 

“What gave it away?”, Shiro asked with a rueful smile. 

 

“The look on your face”, Ulaz answered simply. 

 

Shiro chuckled briefly, “Of course”, he said, “I keep forgetting that you know me so well.” He sighed for a moment, his eyes still trained on the horizon as he spoke. “I just had a rough conversation with someone earlier.” 

 

“I see. May I ask what this conversation was about?” 

 

“Well”, Shiro replied, his statement trailing off as he rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“If it is too personal-”

 

“No, it’s ok. You may know about it this already, but before I left on the Kerberos mission I had someone...A boyfriend of about six years.” 

 

“Adam.” 

 

“I told you about him?” 

 

“Briefly.” 

 

“What did I tell you? I don't want to repeat myself.” 

 

Ulaz leaned back slightly, considering his next words carefully. “You told me you were sick and prior to leaving, Adam had told you that should you decide to go on the mission he would not be there awaiting your return.”

 

“Yeah. We broke up not long after that...He just didn’t understand”, Shiro said with a heavy sigh as he ran his hand through his hair, his eyes closed in frustration. 

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I’ve wanted this since I was a kid”, Shiro explained, opening his eyes to gaze back at him. “The Kerberos mission was my last chance to make a lifelong dream come true. I was already facing a lot of resistance from some of the higher-ups in the garrison who thought I shouldn’t have clearance for it due to my condition but Sam fought for me to be there. I expected him to be happy for me, but”, he trailed off with a long sigh.

 

“He was not happy about the decision that was made.”

 

“Right”, Shiro said sighing again. “We both knew I didn’t have very many years left before my condition worsened, and then it wouldn’t matter who vouched for me. He told me he didn’t think I should go. The mission was supposed to last two months, and he didn’t want to wait any longer to start our lives together. He said he was tired of me always choosing work over him, that he didn’t want to see me keep pushing myself past my breaking point. I had already broken every record by the time I was assigned to this mission. But this was my first and only chance to travel out into space, I couldn’t just pass up an opportunity like that.”

 

Ulaz considered his words, he knew all too well about that. But he thought he could understand Adam’s reservations, his desire to begin their lives together, his apparent frustration about being pushed aside in favor of Shiro’s goals. Though he could also understand Shiro’s need to persevere, to pursue a lifelong dream that would quickly be out of reach due to the break down of his body. Although he didn’t yet have all the tender details of their relationship laid out before him he could already see that this was a difficult situation. Truly, he doubted there was an easy or correct solution in such a case. What could one man do, when he was forced to choose between his lover and his dream? Honestly, he had no idea. He considered that he was essentially in the same position, that he and Shiro were constantly letting the other go to deal with potentially deadly situations. That had been the nature of their relationship since its inception, as nerve-wracking as it was, it had essentially become second nature to them. But the only reason it worked was because they both understood why they had to do what they did. Their duties were not only to their own people but to the people whose faces they would never see. To the galaxies who would only hear whispers of their deeds as they contemplated their freedom. To the universe itself as Zarkon’s grip faded and they were finally left with peace. True, that didn’t keep Ulaz from wanting to cling to Shiro like a lifeline. Nor did it keep Shiro’s anxiety over his safety from seeping into his mind via their bond. Even if the mission took precedence over either of them there was still an understanding there, a certainty that they would reconnect soon, that they would be together. Ulaz frowned, he doubted those situations were at all comparable to what Shiro had described. But it sounded as if Adam and Shiro did not fully understand each other’s motives.

 

Until now Shiro had been completely silent, his eyes watching him, searching his face as if he were looking for an answer. Ulaz doubted he could supply him with one, even if their entire relationship were laid out before him like a star map to navigate. But at the very least he could try to guide him to some form of conclusion. “It seems as if he simply wanted more time with you”, he said, choosing his words carefully. “I would imagine that your work at the garrison does not afford either of you much time as it is.” 

 

“It doesn’t”, Shiro agreed. “And I guess that was another part of the problem. Things with Adam had always been easy. We had worked together for years before we became a couple. We knew everything about each other. But somewhere along the way, whether it was my illness or just time, we started growing apart. I didn’t realize how bad it was until I came home one night and I didn’t know where he was, or even where he would be. I didn’t realize it until after our fight but we had been growing apart for a long time. So by the time, we came back together we were completely different people. But I thought that even if things had changed between us that he would still support my decision to leave like he always had.” Shiro paused, leaning back with his hands braced against the hood of the car, his eyes suddenly cast to the sky as the first bright stars came into view. “Maybe I was asking too much of him”, he said after another moment’s silence. “He had talked about settling down for years, but something always came up. And whether I meant to or not I always put work ahead of him. It wasn’t until that day at the garrison that I realized how much that had really affected him.”

 

“He did not tell you of his feelings before then?”, Ulaz asked curiously.

 

“We had disagreements every once in a while but in the end, he always supported my decisions.” Shiro sighed, sitting up fully before running a hand through his hair and down to his face, his palm pressed against his cheek. “But I was wrong. It wasn’t fair to always expect him to do that, to put everything on hold because of me. I should’ve listened to him...It would’ve been hard but I’m sure we could’ve made some kind of compromise.” 

 

“Have you discussed these thoughts with him?”

 

“Yeah, that’s actually where I was before I came here. He wanted to check on me and I thought we should talk.”

 

“What did you talk about?”

 

“The mission, the crystal you gave us, and then we talked about our fight. I don’t know what I was thinking when I spoke to him. I thought maybe we could work through things but nothing had really changed.” 

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean if I were assigned to another mission I would still leave. And so would he.”

 

“I see”, Ulaz said, frowning slightly, still feeling out of his depth despite all his questions. 

 

Shiro looked over to him, his features lit by the last remnant of the sunlight. “Do you have anyone you care about in your own time?”, he asked suddenly. 

 

Had Ulaz been more reactive and not better trained he may have jolted at that abrupt question. Instead, he merely looked over to see that Shiro was staring at him expectantly, quietly awaiting his answer. He bit the inside of his cheek, he was tempted to tell him that it was him that he cared for. Or more appropriately, another version of him. He ground his teeth briefly, if he was going to be truly honest he would say that he cared for him as well but he thought it best not to further complicate things. “Yes, I do”, he said a tick later, in a strained voice. 

 

“So then, what would you do if you were in my situation? Would you let them leave, or would you want them to stay?”

 

Ulaz frowned, his brow furrowed in thought. He wasn’t sure if he could speak to this issue. Even with the information he had provided it had done nothing to simplify matters. If anything the situation seemed more complicated than before. He contemplated deflecting the question altogether but he knew Shiro wouldn’t relent until he was given an answer. He wasn’t sure if he could give him an adequate reply but at the very least he could try. “It is difficult for me to speak on this issue”, he said, finally. “I joined the blade when I was very young. At first, my mother didn’t approve. She forbade me from joining at all because she was concerned that I would get hurt, or that I could potentially die in service. But I was adamant, and eventually she accepted it, though I could see that it was difficult for her to do so. She allowed me to join knowing the risks because she realized it was important to me, just as I realized it was the same for her.” 

 

“So you would let them go.” 

 

“Perhaps, but not without a great deal of difficulty. It is harder to come to a conclusion with the addition of so many mitigating factors, and truly even now I cannot say what the appropriate answer is. But it sounds as if you need to speak with him about these matters if you wish to reconcile.” 

 

Shiro looked thoughtful, his eyes downcast to the sand, the dunes already darkened by the lengthy shadow of the canyon walls. “I don’t know”, he said finally after several ticks of silence. ”I feel like things are pretty open-ended between us right now so it would be nice to have some closure. But thinking about it now I’m not sure if I want to get back together. It wasn’t fair of me to expect him to always put aside what he wanted but...I was hoping he would support me. Or at the very least I didn’t think he would give me that ultimatum. Even later that night we did more arguing than we did talking, and it was the same way when I saw him earlier today. I’m just not sure if this is going to work anymore”, he said with a heavy sigh, a deep frown on his face.

 

“I see”, Ulaz replied, uncertain if he had helped matters or made them worse.

 

Shiro gave another sigh, lighter this time but still tinged with a great deal of weariness. He looked over to Ulaz, his frown softening. “Have you ever had this kind of problem with someone you were involved with?”, he asked. Once again Ulaz felt inclined to jolt out of the nature of that inquiry, but he remained still, considering his question.

 

“I cannot honestly say I have been in many romantic relationships in the first place”, he said simply. “The blade prohibits such entanglements, though that has never stopped anyone before.”

 

“And I’m guessing it never stopped you either.” 

 

“No”, Ulaz said with a rueful smile, “But it has been some time since I was committed to anyone.” 

 

“That’s surprising.”

 

“Is it?”

 

He noticed that the tips of Shiro’s ears had suddenly turned red as his expression turned from one of contemplation to mild bewilderment. “I just mean with the way you are I thought you would already be involved”, he explained, his face beginning to flush as well.

 

“How am I?”, Ulaz asked, genuinely curious now.

 

“You’re kind."

 

“Many people are kind.” 

 

“That’s true, but not many people are willing to risk their life for someone they barely know.” 

 

Ulaz couldn’t argue with him there. If any of his brothers and sisters were presented with the same scenario they would have surely left Shiro to his fate. Even if they had begun to see him as something more than simple fodder for the arena it was still highly unlikely any of them would’ve risked letting him go free. Such deviations from the mission could cost the life of not one agent, but many. Although circumstances had ultimately worked in his favor he could still remember the pointed looks he received from Kolivan and the others as he had staggered into the base, his pod nothing more than a heap of warped and smoldering shrapnel on the landing pad. It was only after he had finally fallen to his knees, exhausted and dehydrated, did they relent and he felt several pairs of hands lift him off the floor before he was escorted to the medbay. 

 

While he was being tended to, receiving injections for his dehydration and a medpack for the wounds on his back, he received the longest lecture of his life from Kolivan. He could remember most of it in great detail. They told him he had acted recklessly, that not only had he endangered his own life but the lives of others and that if he were so keen to work on his own that perhaps he should just leave before he forced to face the shame of dishonorable discharge. He had listened to everything intently, fully ready to leave if he had to. But where he thought he would feel guilty for potentially compromising his mission and for his subsequent admonishment, he couldn’t feel anything but a passing sense of remorse. In the end, they allowed him to stay and he agreed to do menial labor for a week as some sort of penance for his misdeeds. But even then he couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride for what he’d done. Shiro was free. He had been reckless but he had done the right thing, and no one would ever be able to convince him otherwise. 

 

Shiro had been completely silent he noticed a tick later. He could only surmise it was because he was awaiting some kind of response from him but he wasn’t sure he had one to give. He didn’t need to supply one, however, because a tick later he was speaking again with a curious expression on his face, a gleam of interest in his eyes. “I can never tell what you’re thinking”, he admitted, so softly that Ulaz wondered if he meant for him to hear it.

 

“That is a valuable trait in a spy”, Ulaz replied. 

 

“I don’t doubt it”, Shiro answered with a faint smile on his face as Ulaz noted just how close they had suddenly become. It would only take the briefest of motions for Shiro to lay his head on his shoulder, or to inch closer and tip his head back in anticipation for a kiss. He was sorely tempted to follow through with that thought, though common sense urged him to pull away. The sudden chill in the air, the darkened sky replete with stars, and the nature of his questions had made this conversation much more intimate than he originally intended. In the end, even after all this talking, he felt as if they hadn’t gotten anywhere, other than where they were now, which was to say, off track. Shiro had moved slightly closer now and he thought of his Shiro, the one that was currently risking his life for the good of the universe. The one he had so desperately kissed in that field of lavender, the one who had pulled him close and whispered in his ear to wait for him. The one who had made that impassioned vow to that he would make it back safely. He thought about all of those things as this Shiro drew unbearably close, his grey eyes still on his face as Ulaz realized he was unable to look away even if he wished to. “I’ve been thinking a lot about that night”, Shiro admitted suddenly, and Ulaz was briefly confused before he remembered that conversation they had on the bridge. Or it was possible he was referring to that strange yet admittedly exhilarating sparring match, but before he could ponder on it any longer Shiro was speaking again. “I didn’t think I would”, he trailed off and Ulaz couldn’t be sure exactly what he meant but he continued on without further explanation. “I haven’t felt this close to someone in a long time”, he said quietly.

 

“It seems that you wish to get closer”, Ulaz said, commenting at the rapidly diminishing space between them. 

 

Shiro chuckled lightly under his breath. “You know what I mean”, he said with a smile. 

 

“I do not”, Ulaz lied as Shiro came ever closer, his hand already tentatively placed over his. He was briefly distracted by that, the warmth of his hands, his fingers caressing along the lines of his knuckles and down to his wrist. He realized what this was a precursor to and just how a poor idea it was. Shiro was lonely, and his feelings for Adam were hard to determine, even for himself it seemed. Considering all of that and a handful of other factors, to go any further seemed as if it would only further complicate things. But he couldn’t deny that even though he had only seen him a few short hours ago, he was missing Shiro. Nor could he deny the fact that the moment he had woken up alone on his couch, the ache of loneliness had mercilessly pursued him throughout the day. And perhaps most pressing of all, he simply wanted to kiss him, to know what it truly felt like. 

 

He was pulled out of his musings a tick later by the fact that Shiro’s face was only inches away from his own now. He felt paralyzed at that realization, trapped once again in Shiro’s gaze. He must have sensed that because he only leaned further into his space, his eyes flicking down to his lips. A million different rebuttals came to mind before Ulaz felt the last shred of his resolve quickly sputter and die as Shiro’s eyes fluttered closed and he brushed their lips together. Ulaz nearly jolted out of his grasp. He had expected many things when he thought about kissing Shiro in the waking world. The feel of his lips on his, the warmth of his body, his scent in his nose, he imagined how good it would be. But he had never imagined for it to feel like some kind of revelation. Without another thought, he pulled Shiro closer to him so that there was no space left between them. Shiro didn’t seem to object if his stifled groan was any indication before he threw his arm around Ulaz’s shoulders so he could gently grip the back of his head. Ulaz continued to kiss him, silently taking note of the scent of sandalwood clinging to his skin, or the feel of his muscles under his fingers. He would’ve continued exploring every inch of him, from the sensitive spot on the side of his throat down to the toned plane of his stomach, if he hadn’t heard the sound of a cruiser quickly approaching. Ulaz wasn’t sure whether to be disappointed or relieved, things had quickly gotten out of hand and he still had doubts about whether they had done the right thing. He couldn’t be sure if Shiro was having similar reservations. Considering his heavily lidded eyes and the red flush spreading across his cheeks, it appeared that he was fine with what had just taken place. He would’ve asked him about it, gauge if this was the right decision given everything that had happened, but before he could Keith was already parking his cruiser and walking over. 

 

“Hey Shiro, Ulaz. Sorry I’m late, I just had to grab something from the house”, Keith said before looking around. “Woah”, he said, gazing up at the ship. “Shiro said it was big, but this makes the garrison’s ships look like toys.”

 

“Now you can see why we need Sam and Matt’s help”, Shiro said, his voice slightly hoarse, from the last few minutes.

 

Keith looked over to Ulaz, his look of agitation from the previous night replaced with one of concern. “Do you think you’ll be able to finish your repairs by tonight? From the sound of it the garrison is going to expand their patrol because of the missing supplies.”

 

“By how many miles?”, Shiro inquired. 

 

“They didn’t mention it, but they did say they were going to move up the time by a couple hours.”

 

“Good work Keith. Ulaz, would you mind if Sam and Matt moved your ship? Unfortunately, we don’t know how wide a radius this patrol is going to cover but it might be better to move further out while we still can.” 

 

“Of course, the thrusters are completely repaired now. I will simply have to show them how to control it. I will also leave my tablet with them should they need to use the ships cloaking.”

 

“Great, they should be here soon”, Shiro said, looking to his phone. Ulaz allowed himself a moment to observe him, the flush had gone completely out of his face now though he could see that the tips of his ears were still faintly red. He felt his face grow warm at the thought of the past several minutes. Had Keith not arrived, would they have gone further? Was that even the right thing to do given the circumstances? He didn’t think so, especially since Shiro had just separated from his partner of six years, and he was slated to leave once the ship was repaired. Knowing all that it seemed especially foolish to engage in such behavior. Though he found it hard to be remorseful when he could still feel the warmth of Shiro’s lips against his, and the scent of sandalwood still filled his nose. He considered the fact that perhaps they should talk about what happened but he knew now was not the time, especially as Matt and Sam pulled up in their car. Matt hopped out first, a large toolbox under his arm as Sam followed behind him with what looked to be a briefcase and a large map.

 

“Sorry we’re late”, Sam said, joining he, Shiro, Matt, and Keith by the ship. “I was just gathering information on the garrison’s movements”, he explained, quickly unfolding the map.

 

“Dad was in the meeting with Iverson and Sanda and it looks like they’re going to expand their patrol by 10 more acres in all directions.”

 

“Where would be the best place to take the ship then?”, Ulaz asked.

 

“Right about here”, Sam said, pointing to an outcropping of rocks he had circled on the map. “That should be far enough to be out of range of the garrison’s patrol, but not so far so that we can’t make it out there. Which reminds me Ulaz, was Shiro able to get all the materials you needed? I’ve been itching to get started on the repairs for your ship.”

 

“He’s not lying, it’s all he’s talked about since yesterday”, Matt said as a large grin spread across his face. 

 

Ulaz gave them a faint smile before he replied: “Shiro was indeed able to procure everything I required.” 

 

“Then we should get started right away”, Sam said, his eagerness palpable as he drew closer to the ships entryway.

 

“Did anyone see you leave the garrison?”, Matt asked following after his father before looking over to Shiro as he adjusted the toolbox under his arm. 

 

“No, I made sure of that”, Shiro answered before he briskly led Sam and Matt inside the ship and over to the console. 

 

“This ship really is a marvel of engineering”, Sam said looking around, his head tilting back to observe every detail of its interior.

 

“I know”, Matt exclaimed, observing along with him before suddenly turning to regard him. “Hey Ulaz, do you think it would be possible to reverse engineer some of your tech? If the Galra ever did invade it would be helpful to have an edge.”

 

“You are more than welcome to do so. Unfortunately, this ship is very different than the ones the empire uses, but the operating systems are similar so at the very least you could begin studying it”, he said as he took his place at the console. “I will also offer you additional assistance regarding the Galra’s movements when I return but for now I will show you how the ship works. Most of the empire’s tech can only be used by Galra. But the blades have always employed people of mixed birth so our ships were quickly modified so that they could be used by whoever had this”, he said as he removed a short rod of luxite from a panel at the base of the console and inserted it into a small port at its side. “You only need to turn it to the left once to activate the ship”, he said before turning it and pulling up the screen that displayed the controls. “This vessel wasn’t made specifically with flight in mind and there is still some structural damage that needs to be repaired but you should be able to control it fairly easily”, he said as he stepped aside to let Sam take over as the control handles steadily raised up out of the console. Sam took hold of them as Ulaz swiped through several screens to check on the ship’s status. “The thrusters are online and the crystal has all systems fully charged for the moment so you should have no issues there. Also, I am leaving my tablet with you in case you should need to use the ship’s cloaking, though unfortunately it still only lasts for about thirty minutes.” 

 

“Thanks for all your help Ulaz”, Matt said. “I think we’ve got it from here”, he said with a smile before glancing over to Sam standing at the helm where he was already checking the ship's systems with a few deft swipes of his fingers with an exuberant look on his face. “Good luck with finding the blue lion. And don’t worry, by the time you get back we should have made some good progress on the repairs.”

 

“Thank you, I appreciate that”, Ulaz replied with a faint smile.

 

“It’s the least we can do for your help”, Sam said, pulling his attention away from the screen. “Oh, by the way, before you go, you should take my car with you”, he said, digging into his pocket and handing Ulaz the keys. “We don’t want to leave a trail for the garrison to find.” 

 

“Of course”, Ulaz said “I will leave you to it then”, he said, before giving them both a brief smile and a nod, pulling out his scanner from a panel in the wall, and promptly exiting the ship to see that Shiro was patiently waiting for him as Keith hid his cruiser behind a large outcropping of rocks. 

 

“All ready to go?”, Shiro asked. 

 

“I am”, Ulaz answered before holding up the car keys. “Sam also thought we should move his vehicle out of the area given the circumstances.”

 

“That’s probably for the best. It is a garrison issued car they’re going to wonder why it’s all the way out here. Keith, you take Sam’s car, you can drive us out to where you found the cave. Ulaz and I will follow behind you.” 

 

“I’m on it”, Keith said as Ulaz handed him the keys and the three of them quickly piled into their respective cars. Keith wasted no time in starting the engine as Ulaz somehow managed to angle himself so that he would fit into the seat next to Shiro and quickly pulled his legs up to his chest, secretly hoping that the ride out to the cave was not an especially long one. Shiro shot him an apologetic look as he started the car and followed after Keith who was already a few feet in front of them. “Are you going to be ok like that?”, Shiro asked, glancing over to him.

 

“That remains to be seen”, Ulaz answered noncommittally.

 

Shiro gave him a brief smile, “Don’t worry we should make it out there soon the way Keith drives.”

 

Ulaz nodded, returning the smile before turning his attention to the landscape. They had been driving for several minutes before he once again felt compelled to speak. But after another tick of silence, he realized that he lacked the appropriate words. What was there to say? Did he tell Shiro that they had made a mistake? That he regretted the kiss? That wasn’t the least bit true and he didn’t think now was the most fitting time to remind him that he would be leaving soon, after all, he already knew that. So then what did he say? After several more minutes of silent deliberation, he hadn’t come up with any pertinent statements. So instead he decided to simply remain quiet until he had better gathered his thoughts. He looked out the window, observing the scenery as it swiftly passed by. The desert had quickly grown cold with the setting of the sun and a full moon hung high amidst a clear sky, casting the sand dunes with a silver sheen. Keith continued to drive at a steady pace just ahead of them while Shiro kept close, his eyes focused on the makeshift road Keith was forging. He had been completely silent since the remark he made about Keith’s driving skills, a fact that had Ulaz feeling a strange mixture of relief and consternation. He wished he would speak up, offer some insight, try to start a conversation, anything to distract him. A tick later Shiro surprised him and quietly said: “So, I think we should talk about what happened.” 

 

“I believe that would be the wise thing to do”, Ulaz replied quickly as he looked over to him, glad that they were addressing this now. 

 

“Right”, Shiro said with a brief nod. “I know I’m not in the best place right now. Maybe you’re not either being so far from home, but I don’t have any regrets.” 

 

“Neither do I”, Ulaz replied firmly.

 

“Good”, Shiro said softly, his eyes still focused on the road. 

 

“So what happens now?” 

 

“First we find the blue lion”, Shiro replied, “Then we’ll figure out what _we_ should do”, he said, giving Ulaz a warm smile. Ulaz easily returned the gesture and he quickly noticed that the tips of Shiro’s ears had gone red again. Shiro looked away, just in time to notice that Keith had stopped ahead of them and was already getting out of the car. The two of them didn’t waste any time, Shiro immediately parked the car before pulling an older looking flashlight out of the glove compartment and quickly made their way over to where Keith was standing. Looming in front of them stood the entrance to a massive cave, its depths so impenetrably dark that even Ulaz’s superior night vision could not decipher its end. Shiro turned on his flashlight and the cave was partially illuminated to reveal a handful of lion carvings adorning the walls. 

 

“These are the carvings I was telling you about”, Keith said, looking down the short path the light had revealed before it abruptly ended in shadow. “I wonder how far back it goes.”

 

“Only one way to find out”, Shiro said, clapping Keith on the shoulder. Shiro glanced over to him and he responded with a brief nod before following alongside them as they slowly made their way down into the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Sam and Matt make repairs to his ship, Ulaz, Shiro, and Keith search for the blue lion. Meanwhile, on the dreamscape, Ulaz is disturbed to find that Shiro is nowhere to be seen and the Shiro of the current timeline extends his support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I would just like to thank you for all the kudos and comments, I always appreciate them. I'm truly sorry that updates have been so spotty these last few months but I have been preparing for this gallery showing and then my computer died on me. I really hope that the next chapters will come out a little faster especially considering the fact that we're getting so close to the end now. There's a lot going on in this chapter but it will all come together soon. Thank you for being so patient with me and as always thanks for reading!

Their descent into the darkness of the cave was a long one. The path bobbed and weaved around towering stalagmites, and rose and fell over miles of sandy rock and jagged stone. The further down they traveled the more Ulaz realized he had severely underestimated the cave’s length. At first glance, it looked as if it would be an easy trek, but the more they walked the more circuitous the trail became. Until it appeared that they were no longer traversing through the rooms of a cave but were trudging along the halls of a vast and confounding labyrinth. They sank to their knees to crawl through long and twisting corridors with low dripping ceilings, clung to the walls of narrow passages with cliffs that shifted and crumbled like newly laid ash, and roamed recesses with moonlight speckled floors. Ulaz would’ve allowed himself a moment to observe the rooms of the cave, numerous and varied as they were, but he kept his eyes trained on the scanner, his attention split between it and the path. If he were to look at things objectively it made sense to hide the lion in such a place. The more difficult it was to find the less likely it was be given back into the hands of the empire. Though he couldn't deny after an hour of hiking through dank chambers and sidestepping pits that plummeted into unfathomable depths that he was beginning to wish they would find it soon. 

 

Still, in a way, he couldn’t help but be thankful for the distraction their search provided. Not only because the abrupt kiss he and Shiro shared still lingered in his mind, but because most pressingly of all, his Shiro’s fate was still a mystery to him. Even now as the chamber echoed with their labored breath and he felt the water trickling down from the ceiling roll along his back he couldn’t get him out of his mind. If anything, the kiss had only helped to amplify those thoughts, cementing in his mind a feeling of loss that he found hard to ignore. If it were up to him, he would go back right now, happily forsaking the search in favor of knowing that Shiro was out of danger, that he was safe. He ground his teeth in a poor attempt to stave off his anxiety. He knew his mission, and for the moment that was securing one piece of the earth’s freedom by locating the blue lion. But even when that task was done and the ship was finally repaired there still remained the question of how he was going to get back. He remembered the unbearable pain that brought him here, the sound of Shiro’s voice ringing in his ears, the mass of stars converging into a blinding singular point. 

 

Even if he attempted it again, collapsed his ship and nearly crushed himself into oblivion, would it work a second time? There was the possibility that there were factors he hadn’t taken into account before. Elements that had been present the first time that would not be here now. He doubted that was the case, but even so, the notion that his pain might not even bring him home had him grinding his teeth in agitation. He hadn’t allowed himself much time to dwell on the terms of his departure. He had always desperately tried to keep himself occupied, but now as they traveled through the oppressive darkness of the cave he couldn’t help but let his mind linger on it. It seemed an impossible task, though it could be that he was simply overthinking things. If it happened once it would stand to reason that it could happen again. But it was the chance that it might not that had him on edge. If he could test his theory, conduct a short series of experiments to see exactly how he could make the jump back to his own time, he would feel more at ease with the notion of imploding the ship. Yet there was no way he could collect the necessary data without once again destroying the ship. He continued walking, his eyes flicking down to the scanner in his hands. His mouth twisting into a frown as he considered it for a moment, the readout showing that they were closing in on a long trail of quintessence. It was possible that he could somehow simulate the journey on the ship’s computers, inputting the parameters specific to his current location and his last trip so he could find out if his plan would truly work. The idea of that put his mind at ease for the moment, not so much because he thought it was an infallible plan, but because it gave him something productive to do instead of merely worrying. 

 

Though with that concern dealt with for the moment he couldn’t help but focus his attention on the man currently walking several paces ahead of him, the beam of his flashlight bobbing over the cavern floor. He and Shiro had made no attempts to speak to one another since they had entered the cave, the importance of their query obviously outweighing idle talk. Ulaz saw no reason to feel oddly about that, at the moment he had nothing to say other than the abbreviated instructions he gave them so that their path wouldn’t veer too close to the cliff's edge or down into eerily dark ravines. As he did so he thought about Shiro’s promise that they would speak about the matter of their kiss later. It made sense to do that he reasoned, the mission had to come first. But as sensible as he knew that decision to be, he had to admit that he was steadily growing impatient. He supposed it made sense, ever since their relationship began they were constantly putting things off. Delaying kisses and postponing conversations in favor of more pressing matters. He frowned, what other choice did they have? Did they simply let the universe and all its people fend for themselves simply because they were together? Of course not. But he had to wonder when they would finally be free to explore their relationship. Considering everything it looked unlikely that they would be able to unshackle themselves from their duty any time soon. Even with Zarkon gone there would still be an abundance of work to do, missions that would take them lightyears away from each other, tasks that would once again plunge them into danger. It would be a long and arduous journey to wipe away the stain of Zarkon’s reign on the universe, one that he had no doubt would persist for years. It was a journey that he didn’t think Shiro would want to see through to its bitter end, he had a home to return to, family that were surely missing him. He wondered if he would ever get the chance to meet them if it would be possible to take a sabbatical and visit earth, traverse the desert around his father’s hangar, or see the lavender fields of his youth. He allowed himself a brief moment to think on that, on what it could be like. He envisioned a monthly journey to Shiro’s planet made from the blade’s headquarters, the simple domesticity of preparing a meal together, a kiss shared in the warmth of his living room. A fond smile passed over his face before he quickly realized that something had changed. 

 

Ulaz let loose a single breath only to see it suspended in the air, lit by the ray of Shiro’s flashlight. The cave’s temperature had abruptly changed from chilly to outright frigid, and the path that only a few short feet ago had been stone and waterlogged sand was now covered with thin sheets of ice and granular snow. “What is going on?”, Keith asked, sounding genuinely bewildered by the sudden change in terrain. Ulaz didn’t answer right away, his eyes fixed on the scanner. It looked as if they were very close to the blue lion, its quintessence appearing like a bright and massive star on the screen. He had heard talk of the lions pull over the elements, their ability to manipulate them to their will. But he couldn’t be sure if this was just a byproduct of the lion’s presence within the depths of the cavern, or if the sudden change in climate was some kind of defense mechanism that was just now being employed. Either way, their path was becoming increasingly more difficult as the slush soon turned deep and the temperature of the chamber continued to plummet. In his periphery he saw Shiro glancing at him, his features illuminated by the flashlight, his expression one of concern. He was sure that look was mirrored on his own face as he felt his hands and feet grow cold and he saw Keith begin to shiver. They would need to hurry their search if these conditions continued to persist. He was pulled out of his thoughts a moment later by the sound of Shiro’s voice, cutting clear through the gloom. “Ulaz, do you have any idea what’s happening?”, he asked calmly, though he could hear the nearly imperceptible tone of worry coloring his voice. 

 

“The lions all have a certain amount of sway over the elements”, Ulaz replied, as he noticed Shiro’s shoulders begin to shake with cold. “The blue lion deals with water and ice. It is possible this sudden change in the cave's condition is merely due to its presence or it could be a defense mechanism to ward off potential threats.” 

 

“Can’t we just let the lion know we’re not here to bother it?”, Keith asked, clearly agitated now as he wrapped his arms around his body in an effort to keep himself warm. 

 

“I doubt it is that easy”, Ulaz answered giving him a sympathetic look. “But we are very close now. It shouldn’t be much longer before we find it”, he said, as he found that without thinking they had all suddenly huddled together and that their steps had quickened even as the snow grew deeper. It was only when the snow had reached up to their knees did their progress begin to slow and he saw that they were now facing yet another obstacle. It had been several minutes now since the weather had changed. And whether it was because of that, or the thin layer of ice covering the scanner that he had unsuccessfully been chipping away at with his claws, the device had stopped working altogether. A problem that wouldn’t have phased him, several leagues, back, but the scanner had stopped working right as they came upon two tunnels, both heading off in different directions and just as equally foreboding. He knew they were close, frustratingly so to the lion's location, but he had no idea which tunnel would lead them to it. And considering how poorly they were handling this cold they couldn’t afford to stay much longer, they needed to make a decision quickly. 

 

It seemed that Shiro was thinking something similar because he stared at him for a moment, his shoulders still quaking but with a look of determination in his eyes. “We need to split up”, he announced. 

 

“I do not think that’s wise”, Ulaz said immediately, frowning. 

 

“I don’t like it either, but at this rate, we can’t stay in here much longer”, Shiro replied, pulling up the collar of his jacket so that it shielded his ears. “Keith, you go with Ulaz, if anything happens you have a better chance of getting out.” 

 

“What? But what about you?”, Keith asked, bewildered. 

 

“I’ll be fine”, Shiro said placing a hand on Keith’s shoulder, though it didn’t seem to placate him. “How close are we to the blue lion?”, he asked, looking to Ulaz.

 

“Before the scanner stopped working it looked as if we were about five hundred yards away.”

 

“That’s good news at least. Keith do you have your phone on you?” 

 

“Yeah, right here”, Keith answered, pulling it out of his pants pocket. 

 

“I doubt we’re going to keep a signal down here but the clock should still be working. We should meet back here in twenty minutes. That should give us enough time to find it and get back.”

 

Keith sighed, obviously not thrilled with the idea, but he gave Shiro a solemn nod of his head as he said, “Alright”, after another moment’s silence, an uneasy look still lingering in his eyes. Shiro gave them both a quick nod in return before turning on his heel and descending into the right-hand tunnel with quick long strides.

 

Ulaz had observed the short exchange between them with a feeling of apprehension. A feeling which was more pervasive now as he watched his form disappear into the darkness of the tunnel, the echo of his footsteps slowly fading. How many more times would he be forced to watch him walk away into the unknown? How many more times would he be forced to send him into danger? He didn’t know the answer to either question, though he couldn’t help but feel that the first time he had done it, back on the burning remains of Sendak’s ship, was one time too many. He watched his form retreat down the passage for a moment longer before he pulled his eyes away from the expanse of his back and looked to Keith who was staring down the tunnel with an intense expression. Tentatively he placed his hand on Keith’s shoulder and he nearly jolted as if he had forgotten Ulaz was there at all. Ulaz took no offense to that, but he realized they needed to get moving again and so without another thought they began to silently make their way down the adjacent tunnel. After a few short minutes of walking, the path began to slope downwards, most of it covered in a thick layer of snow that sparkled by the light of Keith’s phone. They had walked for several minutes more before he noticed in his periphery that Keith was glancing at him every now and then, his eyes darting between the road and his profile. “Is something troubling you?”, he asked finally, more than a little curious. 

 

Keith didn’t answer right away, his eyes focused solely on the path as it grew steadily steeper. “I wanted to ask you some questions about the Blade of Marmora”, he said after another moment’s silence. 

 

Ulaz was only mildly surprised by that statement. It certainly wasn't the strangest thing he had been asked today, thus far. “Of course, what do you wish to know?”, he asked amicably. 

 

Keith fell silent again, obviously contemplating his next inquiry, his mouth set into a hard frown. “How many agents does the blade have? Do you know all of them?” 

 

“Currently we have about 3500 agents working at different levels. Some are within the military while others act as civilians. As to whether I know all of them personally, I cannot say that I do, but I have met most of them.” 

 

Keith looked thoughtful before abruptly halting his steps. Ulaz followed suit, although somewhat reluctantly as his hands were beginning to ache with the cold. But before he could speak again he saw that Keith had pulled something out of his jacket pocket, and Ulaz felt his breath hitch with surprise. There, wrapped in a thin ragged cloth, was a luxite blade. 

 

Immediately he was transported back to that warm afternoon in his mother’s lab. Him, just a child, kneeling on the floor with the open case in his hands as his mother’s blade transformed before his eyes. Oblivious to the sudden wave of nostalgia that had washed over him, Keith soldiered on and asked: “Do you know who used to have this?”

 

Ulaz took the blade from him, the cloth falling away to reveal the luxite’s natural luster, its edge gleaming in the dim light of the cavern. “I cannot say that I recognize it”, he said with a frown, gently handing it back to him, “Unless it is awakened it's difficult to tell.” Keith looked confused for a fraction of a moment before he quickly continued. “When you join the Marmora you are put through a series of trials. If you are deemed worthy you are given a blade. But it is only once you have shown self-discipline will the blade awaken and show its true form.” As he finished he slowly reached for his own blade, quickly unsheathing it and presenting it to Keith. As he did so it transformed in his hand, adopting the curved edge that had distinguished his mother’s blade from all the others. He grit his teeth as he felt the all too familiar lump in his throat whenever thoughts of her resurfaced. If it had been any other time he would have let himself succumb to those feelings, wade into the bitter waters of his nostalgia but at the moment Keith demanded his attention. 

 

“So all the blade’s agents can do that?”, he asked, his tone verging on impressed. 

 

“Yes, once you have done it once it will happen instantaneously.” 

 

Keith nodded, a thoughtful look passing over his face. “What do you do during the trials?” 

 

“They mostly consist of combat. You battle senior members as well as other recruits.” 

 

“And then they give you a blade.”

 

“Should you survive, yes.”

 

“You mean you fight to the death?”

 

“No.”

 

Keith’s frown only deepened, “But people have died?”

 

“A small percentage, but only from exhaustion.”

 

“How long do these trials last?”, Keith asked, sounding incredulous now.

 

“My trial lasted for several hours but it does vary. Depending on how many recruits there are it may last for days, my mother said her own trial lasted for three before she was granted her blade.” 

 

“Your mom is part of the Blade of Marmora?” 

 

“She was...although technically I suppose she still is.” 

 

“What do you mean technically?” 

 

“I have not seen her in years, nor have I heard from her. We lost communication with the base she was stationed at long ago, and no one has been able to get in contact with anyone from there since. It is possible she is still alive somewhere but at this point it’s doubtful.” 

 

Keith looked stricken, his eyes leaving his face and darting back to the still snow-laden path ahead of them. “I’m sorry”, he said quietly, sincerely. 

 

“It is alright”, Ulaz replied, “I have had a long time to process it.” 

 

Keith nodded, allowing his words to hang in the air for a few moments before he spoke again. When he did his voice was thick with an emotion he couldn’t easily name, but it reminded him vaguely of all the times Kolivan had announced the loss of one of their kin, like a deeply buried pain. “I don’t know where my mom is either. But she left this for me”, he said regarding the blade in his hands, “Or at least that's what my dad always told me.” 

 

Ulaz went very still, it seemed that with that simple admission those tense moments in Shiro’s apartment were suddenly clarified. Keith had looked shocked not because of the blade itself but because a crucial piece of information, his entire life, had abruptly and almost cruelly been put into perspective. “That is why you seemed so surprised last night”, Ulaz said quietly. 

 

“Yeah.”

 

Ulaz nodded briefly, quickly getting over the initial shock that revelation had brought on and regarded him with a sympathetic eye, “Have you ever met your mother?”, he asked. 

 

“No”, Keith replied, his tone tinged with something like annoyance now. “I don’t even know what she looks like, but...there are no humans in the blade are there?”, he asked, looking mildly contrite at his inquiry.

 

“No, there are not”, Ulaz replied, quickly realizing that perhaps this was not the best way to learn of one’s heritage. “So until now, you had no idea that-” 

 

“No. I didn’t”, he answered quickly, curtly. “Sorry”, he amended a second later, “No, I had no idea.” 

 

Ulaz bowed his head. “Forgive me”, he said placing his hand over his heart as his frown only deepened. 

 

“Why?”, Keith inquired, looking genuinely confused. 

 

“Because that was shocking news. I should have put things more delicately”, he replied, feeling as if he had done him a great disservice.

 

He saw Keith’s frown soften for a brief moment before he shook his head. It seemed that within those short minutes they had somehow been able to ignore the still falling snow and the steady incline of the path. But now as his apology lingered between them Keith seemed to remember their mission as he quickly began walking up the slope, his progress hindered with the steadily rising sleet. Ulaz followed after him, the two of them once again setting a brisk pace as he considered the last few minutes. 

 

He thought back to his short stint at the blade’s headquarters. His time spent walking the corridors or sitting in the mess hall, the fragments of conversations that he pieced together as he moved through the base at a glacial pace. Even in an organization such as theirs, there was always gossip to be found, hearsay and tall tales that found their way into the ears of high ranking agents and hardened commanders, passed along at the dinner table or in a moment of rest. But even thinking back to such instances he couldn’t recall ever hearing about an agent coming to earth and starting a relationship with a human. Granted, it was not out of the realm of possibility that it was a well-guarded secret. Perhaps Keith’s mother didn’t wish for the leadership to know, dalliances were already frowned upon, but the concept of children was another thing entirely. He could still vividly remember the stern look Kolivan had given his mother when he learned that she started a family without his knowledge. A spy’s first priority would always be the mission, he had told her, family life was fine for those in the civilian role but not for her. She had looked at him defiantly, her head held high in challenge as she told him firmly, her voice unwavering, that she would never regret her decision. She was the reason he was here now. She had been the one to set him on this path all those long years ago in the sun bathed space of her lab. He couldn’t fathom the notion of growing up without her, of never knowing her. Even with her long hours and consistent absence from their dining room table she had been at the crux of so many important moments in his life. It was for all those reasons that he couldn’t imagine how Keith must be feeling. 

 

He desperately wished he could help to alleviate the sting of her departure, supply him with some information about her. But he still had no idea who she could be and with only her blade in its current state, he didn’t have much of a lead. He frowned, once again he was out of his depth here and despite what Shiro had told him he still didn’t consider himself adept at comfort. But he was willing to try for Keith’s sake. “If she left her blade for you she is hoping that you will reconnect”, he said firmly. Keith looked at him suddenly, though there was a glimmer of doubt in his eyes, one that he wanted to help banish. “To leave your blade behind is a serious matter. But when they feel the time is right, agents will pass down the secret of their true loyalty as well as their blade to their children. It is obvious she wanted you to know about the order as well as your own heritage. Despite everything, even with the empire in its current state, family is very important to us. That is why I am certain the only reason she left was because she had no other choice to.” Keith looked as if he wanted to dispute that fact. He couldn’t blame him for that, he was sure until now he must think he had been abandoned, that perhaps he had even been unwanted. He couldn’t imagine the reasons he envisioned for her absence, the amounts of undue pain it must have caused him. Duty could truly be an awful thing, he thought grimly as Keith had once again fallen silent and they continued down the passageway. 

 

As they rounded a bend and fresh snow began to fall Keith decided to speak again. “Why don’t I look anything like you?”, he asked abruptly. 

 

“The Galra have mixed with many peoples throughout the course of our history”, he explained, desperately trying to ignore the fact that his fingertips were beginning to turn numb. “At times the children take more after the Galra parent. While in other instances they look like more of a hybrid of the two. And in some rare cases, the Galra genes are hidden altogether. It truly depends upon the species, as far as I know, you are the first and only child of the union between a Galra and a human.” 

 

“Lucky me”, Keith said, sounding sullen. 

 

“I understand that this is not an ideal way to discover your heritage and I am sure you have already heard some troubling things about our people”, Ulaz said, contemplating the deep frown on his companion’s face. “But know that we are not all seeking power and conquest. And if there is anything else you wish to ask me about our culture or the blade you are more than welcome to.” 

 

Keith didn’t look at him right away but when he did it was almost as if he were looking through him. To Ulaz it seemed like he was trying to recall some long forgotten memory and when he finally did reply he did so slowly as though he were still processing his words. “You don’t have to be so accommodating, I’ll be ok.”

 

“I don’t doubt that, but nevertheless I would like to continue if you would permit me to.” 

 

“Why?”, Keith asked emphatically. 

 

“Because I would like to help you if I can”, Ulaz answered simply. 

 

Keith once again went silent, his eyes focused on the path as it continued to stretch before them, the snow slowly growing deeper as they continued forward. “Thanks”, he said finally, his frown softened for a fraction of a moment. 

 

Ulaz slowly inclined his head, a smile briefly passing over his face. Just then a blast of cold air tore through them. One so strong that they both had to quickly regain their footing. He put a hand on Keith’s shoulder to steady him and just as he did he noticed that accompanying the sudden winds was an arresting and resonant rumble that echoed throughout the chamber. It was only when they finally crested over that icy slope did he see the reason for that noise. There, sitting several yards away under a glimmering forcefield studded with ice and snow, was the blue lion. 

 

They stood staring at it for a moment, completely transfixed. Ulaz had heard stories of the lions but he had never been this close to one, had never experienced the almost overwhelming magnitude of its presence, or the sheer size of it. It seemed that Keith felt similarly as he had his head tilted back slightly to get a better view of its face. “So that's it?”, he asked, his tone verging on awe, his teeth nearly chattering from the intense cold. 

 

“Yes, that is it”, he replied, “It’s certainly impressive, the Altean alchemists were unrivaled in their skill, even now nothing quite matches it.” 

 

“There looks like there's a forcefield around it”, Keith commented. 

 

“Yes, it is just a precaution. It should lift for one the lion deems worthy of serving as it’s paladin.” 

 

“What are you talking about?” 

 

“The lions are sentient in a sense, they choose their pilots. Only when someone with the right character arrives will the force field fall and allow them in.” 

 

“How are we supposed to find someone like that?”, Keith asked, already looking bewildered by the daunting nature of the task.

 

“It would be difficult, but fortunately I already know who we need though unfortunately, I do not know his name.”, he paused for a moment, regarding Keith with a critical eye and the way his shivering had only increased since they had stopped moving. He placed a firm hand on his shoulder gently ushering him back in the direction they came. “Perhaps we should speak of this later. For now, we should inform Shiro that we have found the blue lion.” 

 

“Right”, Keith agreed, looking more than happy to finally be able to get out of the cold. They began to briskly make their way up the slope, ignoring the icy wind that pressed against their backs. After what felt like an hour of trudging through heavy snow they finally arrived back at the entrance of the tunnel where Shiro was already waiting for them. No words were exchanged between them as they reunited, just a strained and weary look as they began a hurried trek back to the entrance of the cave. They walked for several minutes before they were finally far enough away from the lion’s presence so that the chill in the air quickly dissipated, and the snow swiftly melted leaving nothing behind but balmy sand. 

 

Ulaz was glad for it. Although the cold hadn’t seemed to affect him as poorly as his companions he hadn’t left his encounter with the blue lion completely unscathed either as he rubbed his hands together in an effort to get them warm. Any longer down there and he had no doubt that they would have soon succumbed to frostbite but at the very least he was glad that their search had not been in vain, and after another twenty minutes of walking they, at last, emerged from the cave and into the warm air of the moon-drenched desert. He looked to the sky noting the subtle shifts of the brightest stars and the way the light was slowly returning to the desert, it would be morning soon. A fact which was not lost on him, nor Keith it seemed as he caught him yawning, but even fatigue could not temper his curiosity. “What did you find in that other tunnel?”, Keith asked, focusing his attention on Shiro. 

 

“I found a ship”. Shiro replied, producing his phone from his pocket.

 

“Was it one of ours?”, Keith inquired.

 

“I don’t think so, not unless the garrison has some new models they’ve been hiding. Ulaz, do you have any insight for us?”, he said before placing the phone in his hand. Ulaz absently noted that Shiro’s fingers still bore the chill from the cave as his eyes flicked down to the photo on the screen. It was a Galra cruiser, old and just barely held together, its wings warped and bent in odd directions and the empire’s insignia all but worn away. He contemplated the picture for a few minutes more as the thought of Keith’s mother came to mind. It was very possible this ship was her’s, hidden away in the obvious hope that it would never be found. He supposed he was jumping to conclusions, linking the two events together, but it made sense he thought. If anyone other than an agent of the blade had arrived here, traveled through the cave and found the blue lion, the earth would already be nothing more than a colony like so many others. He ground his teeth, he wished he could corroborate this information with the blades in this timeline but he had no idea how to go about contacting them. Nor did he have any idea how potentially meeting himself here would affect things. What would even happen if he did? He realized he was quickly getting distracted and finally pulled his eyes away from the screen, focusing his attention on his two companions as they gazed at him expectantly.

 

“It is a Galra cruiser, an older model by the looks of it.”

 

“So they’ve already been here”, Shiro said, a grim look on his face. 

 

“It would appear so, but considering there was only a scouting team in the area recently, I would say that whoever was piloting this ship was not working with the empire’s interests in mind.”

 

“What makes you say that?”, Keith asked. 

 

“Because this ship looks to be at least ten years old. Most of the empire’s soldiers are social climbers. To be the one that discovered the location of the blue lion would be tremendous, they would not wait ten years to tell Zarkon of their find”, he replied. He saw a contemplative look quickly pass over Keith’s face and he wondered if he was thinking the same thing, that perhaps this had been the vessel that had ferried his mother here. He considered discussing that theory with him further but he realized that perhaps he might want to keep such a conversation private and as it stood they needed to make their way back to his ship. So instead he handed Shiro’s phone back to him before suggesting that they make their way over to wherever Matt and Sam were. Shiro heartily agreed, quickly calling them and within a matter of minutes they had their location and filed back into their cars to make the relatively short drive there. 

 

Sam and Matt had relocated the ship several miles away from its original hiding place, stationing it behind a weather-beaten tree and sheltered under a large overhang of rock. As soon as they had parked and Ulaz had managed to get out of the car his eyes immediately went to the gravity generator, it looked in far better shape already, even after only a few short hours of work. As they approached he spotted Matt sitting atop the ship, carefully welding together the split and warped pieces of the generator together while Sam stood several feet away, apparently supervising. When he saw the three of them drawing closer he carefully climbed down to greet them, leaving Matt to finish his work. “It’s good to see you back. Was the search a success?”, Sam asked curiously. 

 

“It was, but without the proper pilot the blue lion will remain unresponsive”, Ulaz replied quickly. 

 

“You said you met them in your own time. If you could give us any details that would make it easier to track them down”, Shiro said. 

 

“Unfortunately I do not know their name but I do remember their face. Also if I am not mistaken they were part of your garrison.” 

 

“Well, that definitely narrows it down. There’s a roster of all the current officers in our database, it make take some time to comb through so many dossiers but we should have out pilot within a couple of days”, Sam said.

 

“That would be a great help, thank you”, Ulaz replied warmly.

 

“It’s no problem”, Sam answered, “I’ll give you a copy of the database tomorrow night. But in the meantime maybe you’d like to look over the work we did”, he said gesturing to the ship with a wide grin on his face. 

 

“It looks like you made a lot of progress while we were gone”, Shiro commented, tilting his head back to get a better look at the gravity generator, red sparks rolling off its side as Matt continued to work. 

 

“We did, but there’s still a lot of work that needs to be done. But I did have the chance to make some notes on your ships operating systems, this will be a big help if the Galra ever do invade”, Sam answered. 

 

“I am glad it could be of some use to you. If you require any other information you are more than welcome to ask. I worked as a technician for a time and I know most of the empire’s operating systems and ciphers.”

 

“That sounds great.”

 

Before Sam could dive headlong into multiple queries about the nature and operation of Galra tech Shiro was looking to his watch with a slight frown on his face. “It’s getting late maybe we better call it quits for tonight”, he said. 

 

“You’re probably right”, Sam agreed, suddenly fighting back a yawn. “We’ll save those questions for another night. Hey son! Wrap up whatever you’re doing we need to head back”, Sam exclaimed, after turning back in the direction of the ship. 

 

For a moment Ulaz wasn’t sure if Matt had heard him. But after a short pause, there was a displeased groan from atop the generator as Matt pulled off his mask and looked down to them, “Really?”, he called out, sounding thoroughly disappointed. 

 

“Yes, besides we’ve all got classes and work in the morning.” 

 

Matt made no further objections, though he did hear a very pronounced sigh as he carefully made the climb down the side of the ship and took his place next to his father. “We’ve still got a long way to go but what do you think so far?”, he asked, looking to Ulaz for a response.

 

“It is in far better shape than I could ever have it”, Ulaz replied sincerely “You have done outstanding work thus far.”

 

“Thanks”, Matt said with a bright smile, a look of pride in his eyes. “We think we should be able to have it up and running by the end of next week.” 

 

“That is excellent news”, Ulaz remarked, surprised and perhaps even a little saddened at the prospect of leaving so soon.

 

“That’s great news Matt”, Shiro said, though he looked more concerned than anything. “But are you sure you won’t need any more time? We don’t want to rush things.” 

 

“Don’t worry Shiro we’re not going to cut any corners”, Matt assured him. “Although there’s still the question of how exactly you’re going to get back to your own time.” 

 

“I have been wondering that myself lately”, Ulaz confessed, considering the frown still on Shiro’s face. 

 

“In theory, you should be able to go back the way you came”, Sam offered.

 

“I would attempt it if not for the fact that I arrived here by essentially caving my ship in on itself.” 

 

“There has to be a safer way to get you back”, Shiro said firmly.

 

“I would sincerely hope that there is, but at the moment I cannot think of it.”

 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure between the three of us we can figure something out”, Sam said. 

 

“Of course”, Ulaz agreed, giving them both a quick nod and a smile that they easily returned. With that, Matt and Sam began gathering up their supplies and wasted no time in stowing everything in their car. After they had exchanged a handshake and a few cheerful goodbyes they took their leave, their car slowly fading into the distance as the sound of the engine became nothing more than a distant rumble. 

 

Ulaz was just about to make his way inside the ship to find a comfortable place to sleep when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned to see that Shiro was giving him a sympathetic look, his hand still splayed along his bicep, his fingers finally warm again. “You should come back to my place. I don’t like the idea of you staying out here with a larger patrol going on”, he said, his tone resolute, though he noticed the slight tint of red to the tips of his ears. Ulaz considered his words, his own face growing warm as he thought back to the events of the morning, Shiro’s promise to speak about their kiss when the time was right, the feel of his lips on his own. He ground his teeth in an effort to get his thoughts under control, to say that he hadn’t hoped that Shiro would extend his generous offer again would be a lie. The thought of sleeping on the cold and unforgiving metal of the ship’s floor did not at all sound appealing, especially tonight with so much to think about.

 

“I did not wish to impose”, he said finally. 

 

“You’re not, you actually left the place better than when you found it”, Shiro insisted. “Until your ship is fixed you can stay with Keith and I”, Shiro paused, an apologetic look passing over his face as he turned to look at Keith. “If that’s ok”, he said. 

 

Keith, who had been relatively silent since their hurried exodus from the cave, merely shrugged as he said: “Fine by me.” Though Ulaz noted that he looked begrudgingly intrigued by the notion.

 

“If you are sure”, Ulaz replied quietly, thoroughly humbled by their show of kindness. 

 

Shiro nodded, a faint smile on his face as he ushered him towards the car. “We should get going”, he said, before Keith dutifully got in the backseat while Ulaz once again contorted himself to fit in the front. There was a short and admittedly uncomfortable ride before they were back at the spot where Keith had left his bike and after some maneuvering and loud groaning he had finally made his way out of the car and had taken his place at the handles. After a brief exchange, he and Shiro watched as Keith sped off towards the city, a cloud of sand and dust trailing behind him. The two of them followed him not long after, quickly passing long stretches of open plain and miles of canyon walls. Ulaz watched the scenery pass with only mild interest, now that the matter of the blue lion’s whereabouts had been settled and his ship was well on its way to being fully repaired, he couldn’t keep his mind off of their kiss. He remembered Shiro’s promise that they would speak of it once their search was over, yet they hadn’t spoken much since they had left the darkness of the cave behind. He shifted in his seat in an attempt to get more comfortable, wondering how he should broach the subject if now was even the time do so. Though he considered the fact that they would be home soon, and he doubted that Shiro wished to have this kind of conversation in front of Keith, or that Keith would be thrilled to learn that he was pining after his guardian. So he let loose a short sigh before he said: “Perhaps now would be a good time to talk about what happened before our search.” 

 

Shiro remained silent, his eyes still trained on the road but Ulaz noticed the faint blush coming over his face before he replied: “Now probably isn’t the best time to be doing this.” 

 

“This conversation? Or what has already happened?” 

 

“Both”, Shiro replied with a rueful smile. “You’re a long way from home and I just came out of a long-term relationship. I don’t want you to think I’m using you as a rebound.”

 

Ulaz tilted his head, mildly confused, “I do not think I’m familiar with that term.” 

 

“Oh, it just means I would be using you to feel better about what happened, that I didn’t really care.” 

 

“I would not think that of you”, Ulaz replied firmly.

 

“Oh. Good”, Shiro said, suddenly looking bashful. “Because that’s not the case.”

 

“What is the case?” 

 

“I care about you as more than just a friend”, Shiro replied, his blush spreading as he tried to stay focused on the road as it moved through the canyon. 

 

“Ah, I see”, Ulaz answered, desperately trying to hide his elation at that simple admission. 

 

“I know you may not feel the same way. But I just wanted you to know that.” 

 

Ulaz looked over to him, admiring his profile set against the backdrop of the darkened car. There were a few replies that came to mind, all of them desperately sentimental and perhaps overly saccharine, but no less true. Even if he had never met Shiro in that dank and cold cell in the compound, even if he lived in this timeline and that rescue on Kerberos had been their first meeting, he thought he would still have the same depth of feeling for Shiro, that he would still fall in love. He had yet to speak those words to him but he knew what he felt. Just as he knew that it felt cruel to get closer to him, knowing there was no way they could remain together, knowing that he would soon have to leave. He had told himself fervently that if this kind of thing were to happen he would remain resolute, that he wouldn’t falter. It had been an easy promise to make when the object of his desire wasn’t sitting there, a mixture of apprehension and curiosity on his face. Before he could stop himself he was speaking again, his guilt still nagging in the back of his mind as he answered, “I do feel the same.” 

 

Shiro didn’t reply right away, his eyes still on the road as a small smile formed on his face. “I guess I should’ve known that the way you kissed me earlier.” 

 

“Kisses are not always an indicator of such feelings.” 

 

“That’s true, but they usually are when someone kisses you back”, he paused for a moment, his eyes darting over to his face. “It’s hard to say what would’ve happened if Keith hadn’t shown up when he did”, Shiro said, a small grin working its way onto his face.

 

Ulaz was tempted to return that smile, but he couldn’t help but think of his Shiro. The one back home, the one currently fighting for his life and the lives of a million unnamed people throughout the universe. It felt strange and almost disrespectful to be here discussing this with him when so much was going on when he knew he had no intention of staying. Even as the warm feeling of Shiro’s confession remained in his heart, his head urged him on to more rational things. He frowned, as much as he would like nothing more than to bask in the warmth of his smile and contemplate spending more time together he knew he couldn’t continue on without bringing up what laid so heavily on his mind. “Are you sure you want to continue forward with this?”, he asked, hating the fact that he couldn’t just allow the moment to stand, that he had to ruin it with hard truths and bitter realism. “Eventually I will have to leave. And I do not wish to hurt you.”

 

Shiro looked at him fully then, a tender smile on his face as his eyes quickly moved over his features before he gazed back at the road. “I appreciate you worrying about me Ulaz, but I’ll be fine. I know you have to go back but I’d rather know what it was like then spend the rest of my life wondering.” Ulaz was struck at how similar that sentiment sounded to what Shiro had told him on the dreamscape when he had proposed they begin a relationship. He even noted that this Shiro had the same spark of determination in his eyes as he took one hand off the wheel and placed it over his. He felt only mildly foolish as his breath hitched at that simple contact before Shiro spoke again. “I know this whole situation is strange. But I just want the chance to be with you, even if its only to the end of next week.”

 

Ulaz bit his lip, his Shiro had told him similar things, let those feelings pass to him through their bond. He couldn’t entirely fathom how this Shiro who had only known him for little over a month could feel so deeply for him. He supposed it didn’t have to make sense. He had tried time and time again to rationalize his actions when he had first taken an interest in Shiro’s wellbeing and he never truly could. It was only when he factored in the concept of love, the notion of that deep and moving affection did things become clear. He laced his and Shiro’s fingers together, ignoring the sudden flare of heat in his face. It was irrational, perhaps even foolish given all the circumstances. But if he could openly care for Shiro, he would, for as long as he was able to. 

\----

The moment they entered Shiro’s apartment Ulaz quickly took notice of the sounds emanating from the kitchen. He would’ve wondered at it longer if he wasn’t already mentally drained from the events of the day so he quickly took a seat on the couch as Shiro set his keys on the table and met Keith at the threshold of the kitchen. He let his eyes slip closed for a brief moment as he listened to the two of them talk and to Keith’s not so subtle suggestion that they should order a pizza and that no, it was not too late to do so. Ulaz wondered about the nature of pizza and what exactly it might taste like when he hears Shiro declare that yes it is too late for such a thing and that he thought he had eaten earlier. There was some back and forth after that, statements decrying the talents of several cooks at the garrison commissary, and their food in general, before they both reemerged into the living room. Shiro walked in first, followed closely by Keith who’s eyeing a sandwich in his hands with a dour expression. Ulaz smiled at them both, though he can't find any words to speak, suddenly overcome with a deep sense of exhaustion. “We should all try to get some sleep”, Shiro announced with a smile. 

 

“I’m fine with that if it means I don’t have to eat this”, Keith said. 

 

“I thought you said you were hungry”, Shiro said, turning to give him a questioning look. 

 

“No offense Shiro, but you can’t cook”, Keith replied, looking mildly contrite. 

 

“That seems hard to believe”, Ulaz said, fighting back a yawn but more than ready to defend Shiro’s honor, even with such a seemingly trivial matter.

 

Keith looked unperturbed as he presented the sandwich to Ulaz, a knowing look in his eyes, “Taste it”, he urged.

 

Ulaz wasted no time in taking the sandwich from his hands, briefly eyeing the selection of meat and cheeses stacked inside before taking a bite. He allowed the tastes to linger on his tongue for a moment before he realized that perhaps he had made a mistake, but with Shiro and Keith eyeing him expectantly, there was no room to make a scene. He dutifully chewed before quickly swallowing and handing the sandwich back to Keith.

 

“Well?”, he asked.

 

“I have never tasted anything quite like it”, he said carefully as he watched Shiro smile and Keith give him a suspicious look.

 

“I think that settles things”, Shiro said happily, his grin only widening as Keith didn’t look at all convinced, “Good night Ulaz”, he said as he gently ushered Keith out of the room. The two of them still debating the merits of his culinary skills and whether or not Ulaz was truly an unbiased party until the sound of their voices faded down the hall. Ulaz smiled at the easy camaraderie between them before yawning loudly and pulling at the stack of blankets from earlier. Without another thought he laid out on the couch, quickly pulling the blankets over himself and yawning again before his eyes slipped closed and he had promptly fallen asleep.

 

\-----

Ulaz slowly opened his eyes to barren desert and a sky darkened with clouds and a veil of impenetrable mist. Immediately he sat up, his eyes trying to adjust to the darkness, and his body reacting to the eerie sensation that ran over his skin and along his spine. Something was off. Perhaps it was merely his surroundings or the darkness itself but he couldn’t help but feel that something was wrong. He got to his feet, surveying the landscape for any sign of Shiro but finding nothing. He considered the fact that he had often had to look for Shiro in the past, that they didn’t usually wake up next to each other. But lately, he had been able to sense his presence, to feel if he were closeby or not. But now he didn’t feel anything. That wouldn’t be so alarming if it wasn’t for the fact that even when he had fallen asleep while Shiro had still been awake he had had dreams of his own. They were usually nothing more than what had happened during the day or were memories of a bygone time in his life, at the very least they were familiar. But this place was completely foreign to him. He got to his feet, dread filling his bones as he tried to find something, anything that looked recognizable to him. But after several minutes of searching, he found nothing. That only helped to put him further on edge. This place was created by both of them through the bond, a visual representation of their feelings, thoughts, and memories. If it looked like this then that could only mean- He blew out a long breath through his nose. He was panicking. 

 

He pinched the bridge of his nose, hoping to get himself under control. Even if he didn’t sense Shiro nearby it was possible that he was still around, all he needed to do was find him. If he didn’t find him he vowed to himself that he would not jump to conclusions until he had more information. Shiro may still be fighting Zarkon with his team and that was the reason for his absence, perhaps this landscape was something he had seen recently, those were all good reasonable explanations. Though he couldn’t help the one that kept coming to mind, pushing out all rational arguments and threatening to overwhelm him. And that was the notion that Shiro had not survived the battle, that he was dead, that this landscape was a byproduct of his untimely demise. He sighed again, he wasn’t going to get anywhere thinking this way, no matter how tempting it was. With that thought in mind, he began to walk, though he couldn’t deny the fact that it felt as though he was merely stumbling around in a daze as he continued forward. After several minutes of hiking, he noticed that the landscape had yet to change, sand and underwatered brush stretched for miles in all directions. 

 

He frowned as he thought about returning to where he had come in, thinking that perhaps Shiro might be there. But before he could begin the trek back, he heard something. He heard a deep and resonant rumbling like the sound of thousand warriors charging forward into battle or like the breathing of a giant beast. As he continued to listen he realized that the noise seemed to be coming from all directions and it was only growing louder. Just then the ground beneath him shook, so violently that he was nearly brought to his knees. He brought his hands to his ears as the rumbling only grew louder and he knelt on the ground, waiting for the tremors to stop. Just as he thought it had he saw the source of the commotion. There, running towards him at an alarming speed was the black lion. Without thinking he shot up and began to run. The sprint dragged on for what felt like miles before Ulaz’s lungs began to protest and he felt his legs ache with the exertion of the task until finally he was forced to stop. As he did so he noticed he had reached a swath of land overcome with weeds and brittle grass choked by brambles. He looked around, his eyes searching for the black lion. To his dismay it was standing behind him, eyeing him curiously. He noted that it no longer seemed to want to chase him but he couldn’t deny the fact that he still felt on edge. It was a well-known fact that the lions were sentient to an extent, but he had no idea that they also had such capricious natures. Though it seemed that the black lion was the most mercurial of all, he thought, if it was still willing to heed Zarkon’s commands after everything he had done. 

 

Abruptly the rumbling began again, except this time he realized it was due to the lion growling at him. Ulaz was taken aback for a moment before he quickly recovered and asked, somewhat hesitantly, “Can you hear me?” The lion didn’t truly give him much in the way of an answer, but its growling did lower an octave. “Forgive me”, he said sincerely, bowing his head and placing a hand over his heart. The growling ceased then and as he lifted his head he noticed the lion had come so close that he was only inches away from him now. The black lion lowered its face within reach as if it were bowing while Ulaz stared at it unblinkingly, not entirely sure what he should do. When the lion made no moves to retreat and no further sounds he walked forward, slowly stretching out his hand until his fingers collided with cool metal. Just as they did he felt a spark as if several volts of electricity had suddenly surged through him. He staggered backward with a brief shout, nearly falling to his knees as several images quickly flashed through his mind. He saw Zarkon fighting from within a great mech, he saw the witch and the paladins, he saw Kolivan and Antok alongside princess Allura fiercely battling the druids. He saw Shiro. He felt his presence for a brief moment but it was very faint. Now he fell to his knees, holding his head in his hands as the last of those visions faded. He placed his hands on the ground, palms pressed firmly to the sand. It was cold he realized belatedly as he felt his hands began to ache though he ignored it in favor of taking several deep breaths in an effort to calm himself. He didn’t know what to think. He couldn’t be sure if what he saw was real, though he couldn’t fathom why the black lion would show him such things if there weren’t some truth to it. But the question now was whether those things had already happened or if they were happening now. He looked up to see the lion still staring down at him, he shakily got to his feet, tempted to ask questions but not sure if he would get any answers. The lion moved forward, nudging him further in the direction of the weeds and brambles. Just as he was about to inquire about what he had seen he saw the black lion had already turned and was walking away in the opposite direction, its form quickly lost in fog and darkness. He frowned, still on edge and thoroughly confounded but he supposed the black lion had come for a reason and if it was pointing him in this direction he didn’t have much choice but to follow it. Perhaps if he did he would get some answers as to what he had seen and why Shiro was absent. So with that thought in mind, he slowly began to walk. 

 

He hadn’t been walking very long before he realized that the air was steadily growing colder. Not only that but the grass had become increasingly deep and the smattering of weeds that coursed through the landscape had become thick and barbed vines that twisted and coiled over the horizon. He had yet to find Shiro and the fact that he had felt his presence but significantly weakened, troubled him. He considered turning back, searching out the black lion for answers but something compelled him to continue on, even as the thorns tore at his legs and the grass looked as if it would soon tower over him. After several more minutes of walking, he eventually came to a great chasm. Around it stood what looked to be the jagged remains of multiple ships, their splintered wings and battered hulls dotting the edge of the pit like they were a gateway. Ulaz considered them as a gust of bone-chilling air came blasting out of the depths of the pit, so strong that it sent him staggering backward. When he regained his footing he slowly crept to the chasm's edge. But where he thought he would see darkness he was met with a crater full of stars, sparkling brightly like highly polished jewels amidst a haze of dust clouds and columns of celestial ephemera. Some of those celestial bodies spun together in tight clusters, while others strayed off alone, each one of them moving on a clear path, intersecting and weaving around each other in a seamless pattern. He was transfixed by the sight of it. He watched as stars so dim he could barely make them out shot past like cruisers. And he observed stars so bright that they hurt his eyes spin and dive around each other in tight spirals and arcs. He begrudgingly pulled his eyes away for a moment to quickly observe his surroundings, it seemed this was the only thing around for miles. This must be what the black lion wanted him to find. But for what reason? He wasn’t sure of that at the moment but he was here for a reason. There was something here he was supposed to see. Once again he peered down into that great chasm, thinking that perhaps whatever answers he was seeking were located there. He looked around him again, trying to see if there was anything he had missed in his haste to get here and finding nothing. So without a second thought, he plunged feet first into the star-filled darkness.

 

He fell for several minutes, stars racing past him until he finally landed on what looked to be a piece of fractured asteroid. He quickly scanned his surroundings, it appeared as if he was merely standing in the middle of space, an endless void of stars stretching in every direction around him. And then as he focused he saw something off in the distance, a flash. From this distance, he couldn’t tell what it was until it came closer and he felt his mouth go dry. It was Voltron, battling against a mech that strongly resembled Zarkon. Once again he couldn’t be sure if this was merely a dream or if he was truly witnessing their battle due to the black lion’s connection with Shiro. He couldn’t be sure of any of it as he watched Voltron’s movements slow and then return to full speed while explosions bloomed around them in an array of colors. He continued to watch the two of them exchange blows, whipping and diving around each other at blinding speeds until after several minutes had passed the battle seemed to be nearing its end. Just then it was if he was transported within the confines of the black lion. He saw Shiro there, thrusting his bayard into its port, he saw the bolts of aphotic power welling up through the lion's hull and into his space as he struggled to keep going. He saw the beads of sweat roll down his face as he yelled and Voltron made one final push, its power focused into their blade so that it grew white-hot, burning through the last vestige of Zarkon’s defenses. The battle was over, Zarkon was mortally wounded, his mech destroyed. But the cockpit of the black lion was empty.

\-----

Ulaz woke to the sound of someone shouting and the feeling that he was being held. He realized belatedly that he was the one yelling, the vision of Shiro’s lion being empty after the battle sending him into a blind panic. He quickly quieted himself, focusing his attention on the darkness of the room and the fact that it was Shiro holding him. No scar, not in mortal danger, but here, safe in his apartment. Without thinking he surged forth, bringing him into his arms. Shiro made no moves to get out of his hold, if anything he hugged him tighter, his fingers rubbing a slow circle on his back. “Are you ok?”, he asked softly after another moment’s silence. “You were yelling in your sleep.” 

 

Ulaz wasn’t inclined to answer right away, but he managed to rasp, “Forgive me for waking you.” 

 

“You don’t have to apologize”, Shiro assured him softly, “What happened?” 

 

“I simply had a disturbing dream”, he said, unwilling to tell him exactly what he had seen or who had been there. Shiro didn’t pry for answers, a fact he was grateful for as he continued to hold onto him. Shiro remained in place, his hand stroking the back of his head as he tried to ride out the sudden wave of anxiety. They sat like that for a long time before Ulaz’s breathing finally slowed and he felt confident that he wouldn’t succumb to the feeling of dread that dream had brought on. He reluctantly let Shiro go, fully expecting him to bid him a good night and leave. But instead, he remained in place, his eyes searching Ulaz’s face with a concerned expression, his hand settling on the side of his face and traveling down to his shoulder. 

 

“How are you doing?”, he asked.

 

Ulaz briefly considered himself, “Better. Thank you for your help Shiro”, he said warmly.

 

“You’re welcome”, Shiro replied, a soft smile on his face. He paused for a moment, his motions almost achingly slow as he raised his hands to cup his face. Ulaz went still as he watched Shiro inch closer until he had pressed his lips to his forehead. When he pulled away he had a tender look in his eyes. A look that, if he hadn’t experienced it already, would’ve inspired in him the same unfailing sense of love and devotion that he felt now. There wasn’t much he could do in the face of that look so he merely took Shiro by the hands and kissed him on the cheek, hoping that simple and admittedly chaste gesture would convey his gratitude. He thought that perhaps it did because Shiro gave him a warm smile in return as he slowly pulled away, their hands still clasped together. “You don’t have to tell me what happened. But if you want to talk I’m here”, he said before slowly getting up and walking over to the nearby armchair. He quickly pulled the blanket off it before taking a seat at the end of the couch and covering himself with it.

 

“What are you doing?”, Ulaz asked. 

 

“Staying with you”, Shiro answered simply. 

 

Ulaz went very still as Shiro settled in, adjusting several of the pillows so that he could get comfortable. He hadn't asked for it yet here he was, offering to stay, to be a comfort to him if need be. To say that he was touched was a vast and all-encompassing understatement. If Shiro had left him he would have accepted it, he would have made no moves to try to get him to stay. Even now he considered telling him that he should sleep in his own bed, that he had work to attend to in the morning, that he shouldn’t have to be uncomfortable on his account. And yet he couldn’t find it in himself to speak up. He wanted Shiro with him, especially after the concerning events of his dreams. So without another thought, he stretched out under the blankets with a quiet sigh, hoping sleep would overtake him soon. It was only after several minutes of staring at the ceiling did he realize that perhaps he was going to have more trouble drifting off to sleep than he initially thought. He sighed, looking over to see that Shiro was still awake as well, his eyes focused on the window and the night sky that lay beyond it. He watched him for a moment, his eyes tracing the outline of his profile, the angle of his jaw, the darkness of his hair. Shiro met his gaze, a soft look in his eyes as he said: “Get some rest. I’ll be here when you wake up.” Ulaz didn’t reply, he merely gave him a quick nod before closing his eyes and trying to get more comfortable. After several minutes he finally drifted off, lulled to sleep by the warmth of Shiro’s presence and the sound of his voice softly humming a song he didn’t know.

 

Ulaz woke to the sound of Shiro snoring. He opened his eyes slowly, almost relieved that he had had a dreamless sleep though he couldn’t deny that perhaps that was more disturbing than his previous nightmare. Until now he had dreamt every night, even when Shiro hadn’t been present he had seen glimpses of his past or had dreams that were entirely his own, but now there was nothing. He thought about the visions the black lion had shown him, the battle between Zarkon and Voltron, Shiro’s struggle to keep the black lion under his control, the empty cockpit. He shuddered despite the warmth of the apartment. He had no idea if that was a vision of the past or the present. Had Shiro once again been captured? Had he fallen from the lion and been pulled away into space, or-He pinched the bridge of his nose as hard as he could, the stab of pain settling his mind. He would not allow himself to think that way if Shiro was captured he would fight tooth and nail to get him back. If he had been whisked out into the darkness of space he was sure his team had already found him and returned him safely back to the ship, and if he were dead...He ground his teeth. He was fine. He had to be.

 

He sighed, not thoroughly convinced, and looked over to where this Shiro was sleeping, his head lulled to one side and his mouth slightly open. He smiled, it was not as if he thought Shiro wouldn’t keep to his word but it was still nice to see him here. He didn’t have long to look at him before Shiro had woken up, his eyes fluttering open before he met Ulaz’s gaze and gave him a sleepy smile, “Morning”, he said.

 

“Good morning”, Ulaz replied, his voice slightly hoarse from sleep.

 

“Did you sleep well? You dropped off pretty fast.”

 

“I did. Thank you for staying with me.”

 

Shiro didn’t respond, he merely gave him another smile before quickly throwing off the blankets and getting to his feet. He stood there for a moment, rolling back his shoulders and stretching while Ulaz remained laid out under the covers watching him. Shiro glanced over, giving him a knowing smile, “Are you just going to sit there and watch?”, he asked.

 

“For as long as I’m able to”, Ulaz replied.

 

Shiro shook his head but he could see the slight tint of red at the tips of his ears. Ulaz smiled at that before getting up and quickly folding the blanket. Shiro did the same with his own before looking to his watch. “I better get started on some breakfast”, he said, stacking the blankets on the couch and trudging off in the direction of the kitchen. He paused by the door, turning back to consider him with a curious look on his face, the tips of his ears still slightly red from his earlier comment. “If you want to shower, the bathroom’s down the hall.”

 

Ulaz considered himself, it had been a few days since he showered and although he was sure he wasn’t offensive he felt more than a little grimy and the prospect of a warm shower sounded far more appealing than the bitingly cold water of the ship’s bathroom sink. “Thank you. I would appreciate that”, he replied, inclining his head.

 

Shiro nodded, “I’ll get you some towels then. I think I also have some clothes that will fit you”, he said looking thoughtful before disappearing into the kitchen. Ulaz stood there for a moment, contemplating the strangeness of the situation before heading down the hallway and in the direction of the bathroom. It was fairly neat save for the array of opened and half used bottles of shampoo and shower gels lining the sink. Ulaz considered them, picking up one that looked to be mostly full and turning on the water. Just as he was about to strip off his clothes he heard a knock at the door, though it sounded slightly muffled. He heard the sound of footsteps and then it sounded as if the front door opened before a voice, one he didn’t recognize, spoke: “You left your bag in the lounge again”, it said. 

 

“Thanks for dropping it off. Do you want to come in?”, Shiro asked. 

 

“Sure, but I can't stay long I’ve got a meeting in half an hour.” 

 

“Right”, Shiro gave a heavy sigh before continuing. “Look, Adam, I wanted to apologize about the other night.” 

 

“Yeah, me too. We’re never going to get anywhere if we keep sniping at each other...And I want us to be on good terms again.”

 

“That’s what I want too. And it’s taken me a long time to realize this, but it wasn’t fair of me to expect you to keep putting your life on hold. I should’ve listened to you instead of storming out.” 

 

“I didn’t make it any easier on you. That mission was your dream and things were hard enough. I just felt like I was being sidelined again, but more than that I didn’t want to see you get hurt.” 

 

“I know, and I was hoping you would support my decision to go. You knew it was something I had wanted to do since I was a kid.” 

 

“I know”, Adam said softly, “It was one of the first things we bonded over. Considering everything now it looks like it all worked out. I guess I was worried for nothing.” 

 

“You had every right to be concerned. I shouldn’t have thrown that back in your face, you were just trying to protect me like you always have.” he heard Shiro sigh again before there was a sound of feet shuffling. “I thought things could go back to the way they used to be. But I see now that we both need different things than when we first got together.”

 

“I think you’re right”, Adam agreed, “For example, I need someone who doesn’t snore.”

 

“I’m being serious”, Shiro replied with a put-upon sigh.

 

“So am I. Do you know how much sleep I lost when we moved in together?”

 

“Adam.”

 

“Takashi.”

 

Shiro sighed, “I’ve missed this.”

 

“Me too. But honestly, you’re right. We haven’t been on the same page for a long time, even before you left for Kerberos. And as much as I miss you I don’t think we can just go back to the way things were. We should both have the chance to see where our paths take us”, Adam said.

 

“I think you’re right. We owe ourselves that much”, Shiro replied, his tone warmer than before. 

 

There was a brief pause before Adam spoke again, his voice more urgent now. “I better get going or I’ll be late for my meeting. It was good to see you again Takashi.” 

 

“You too. I’ll see you on campus later”, Shiro said, a fond lilt to his voice before he heard the door open and close followed by a quiet sigh. Ulaz turned off the tap, stepping out of the room under the pretense that he needed those towels Shiro had promised but in actuality, he wanted to see how he was after that conversation. He was mildly surprised to see that Shiro was standing by the door staring back at him. “Were you spying on us?’, he asked, narrowing his eyes. 

 

“I would not call it spying”, Ulaz said. 

 

“Eavesdropping then.”

 

“Listening as a concerned party”, Ulaz offered. “Would you rather I not have?”

 

“No, it’s ok. It’s not like it was really a secret.” 

 

Ulaz nodded, unsure of how to broach the subject. “It sounds as if you two are on better terms with each other.” 

 

“Yeah, I think we are this time”, Shiro said, a soft smile passing over his face. 

 

“That is good then.”

 

“Yeah, but it does raise some questions.” 

 

“Such as?”, Ulaz asked curiously. 

 

“What do you and I do now?” 

 

“What would you have us do?”, he asked, ignoring the sudden flare of heat that rose to his face at his question. 

 

Shiro crossed his arms over his chest, his ears slightly red from what he could only assume to be an exceptionally tempting idea. “I know what I’d like to do”, he replied, drawing tantalizingly close. “But right now I think we both could use some breakfast”, he said, before walking to a small closet behind him and extracting a large towel, as well as a shirt and a pair of pants from it. He handed them to Ulaz, who took the bundle with exceptional care and stepped back into the bathroom. He started the water, his eyes trained on the droplets as they hit the tile, his mind on the events of the morning as he finally deemed the water hot enough and got in the tub. He soaped himself up with a series of terse movements before rinsing, drying off, and pulling on the clothes Shiro had provided. He couldn’t say that he was surprised to find that the shirt, as well as the pants, were too short for him but he supposed there was no helping that, as far as he had seen no human came close to his height. He emerged back into the living room, still tugging at the sleeves of his shirt when he noticed that the dining room table was already set and Shiro was just stepping out the kitchen, his arms laden with plates of food. Keith appeared not long after him, already clad in his garrison uniform and yawning loudly. “You’re up late”, Shiro commented amicably as Keith took his seat at the table, his eyes still closed as if he wished to go back to sleep.

 

“We were out past midnight hunting for a giant robotic lion. Of course, I’m up late”, Keith replied wearily, yawning again. Shiro merely shook his head, chuckling lightly under his breath as he handed both of them a plate. Ulaz sat down next to him, eyeing the food briefly before digging in. Shiro may not have been adept at making sandwiches, but it seemed he was quite capable of scrambling eggs and toasting bread. The three of them ate quickly as the early morning light slowly filled the living room, the sound of bird songs filling his ears. Keith finished first, pushing his plate away before getting to his feet and retrieving his bag off the hook by the door. He turned to inform Shiro that he would most likely be home late before the two of them bid him a fond farewell and he slipped out into the hallway. As the door closed behind him Ulaz couldn’t help but think about what Shiro had said before ushering him to the bathroom, about what he would like to do. He ground his teeth in contemplation as a number of interesting notions came to mind, they all began differently but ended in much the same manner, with either he or Shiro on their back. He sighed, now was not the time to be getting distracted, there was too much to do. And although he had promised this Shiro that he would try to be there for him, that they should follow through with their feelings regardless of the risks, he couldn’t deny that it still felt a little strange, perhaps even dishonest. But more than anything, even with Shiro’s presence at his side and the warmth of his apartment permeating his bones, he couldn’t deny that he was still worried. He was worried about what his dream meant, what he would do if Shiro truly was gone. He pinched the bridge of his nose again, he wasn’t going to get anywhere thinking this way. There was still a great deal of work that needed to be done. Between the still lengthy list of repairs on the ship, finding the blue lion’s pilot, and researching the best way to return to his own time, he had his hands full. 

 

Still, that did nothing to deter the rush of heat that rose to his face when Shiro took his hand. “Are you ok? You look worried”, he said.

 

“I am”, he replied simply, taking his other hand and placing it over Shiro’s. 

 

“Is there anything I can do to help?”, Shiro asked, looking thoroughly concerned now. 

 

“I am not sure at the moment. There is something happening back home that has me concerned.”

 

“That’s why you had that nightmare last night.” 

 

“Yes.”

 

“I’m sorry”, Shiro said, frowning. “I know this hasn’t been easy on you. But I just want you to know that whatever it is you’re dealing with you don’t have to handle it alone. I have a pretty good shoulder.”

 

Ulaz cocked his head to one side, feeling as though he had missed something “From what I have observed both of your shoulders are very good. But forgive me, how does that help my situation?” 

 

Shiro looked taken aback for a moment before quickly recovering and shaking his head, a faint smile on his face. “It’s just a saying around here. You know, a shoulder to cry on?”

 

“Though I am concerned I do not think I will shed tears over it.”

 

“No, it just means you can tell me what’s going on. Whatever it is, and I’ll be here to listen.”

 

“It seems as if it would have been simpler to just tell me that”, Ulaz said amiably, shrugging his shoulders.

 

Shiro narrowed his eyes at him, “You seem like you’re feeling better.”

 

“Why do you say that?”

 

“Because now it just feels like you’re messing with me.”

 

“I am not”, Ulaz replied, barely hiding the faint smirk that had come over his face. Shiro laughed lightly under his breath before getting up to clear the table. Ulaz offered to help him with the dishes but after several amicable but firm refusals, he retired to the living room. Shiro joined him a few minutes later, wiping his hands on a dish towel and observing him for a moment before he spoke again. “Sorry about the clothes. That was the best I could find on such short notice.”

 

“There is no need to apologize I appreciate all that you’ve done. Though they are a bit short in places”, he said looking down to the pants that just barely reached his ankles.

 

“Yeah, I can see that”, Shiro replied, looking contemplative. “I’ll try to find you something better later on.” 

 

“It’s not necessary, I have some casual wear stowed away on my ship. Besides, I imagine there aren’t many humans with Galra measurements.” 

 

“Not usually. Are all of the Galra tall?” 

 

“For the most part yes, though there are some who are about your height.” 

 

“Are you saying I’m short?” 

 

“Not directly”, Uaz said with a smile. 

 

Shiro crossed his arms over his chest, a wide grin on his face. “They say the bigger you are the harder you fall.”

 

“Perhaps, but I am exceptionally agile for my size. I rarely fall.” 

 

“I’m not so sure about that. There was that sparring match.” 

 

Ulaz frowned, “I was at a disadvantage during that bout.”

 

“You were?”, Shiro asked curiously.

 

“You distracted me.” 

 

“How?”

 

“Your presence alone is enough of a distraction.”

 

Shiro flushed at that impassioned sentiment, his eyes darting away from his face and down to the floor. Ulaz considered his words and the fact that with every heartfelt endearment, every compliment and touch exchanged, they were both effectively digging themselves deeper into a pit of codependency. A codependency that would only make his departure all the more difficult for the both of them. He had known in his heart that it would’ve been easier if he had simply kept Shiro at arm's length if he had never gotten involved in his life. Yet he had known the same thing in his own time and instead of keeping Shiro at a distance he had done nothing but bring him closer. He wondered absently if he was destined to fall for him. That no matter what timeline it was, no matter the differences with each incarnation they were destined to come together, their fates intertwined. It was a nice if not overly romantic thought, one that he doubted the validity of but enjoyed nonetheless.

 

Shiro had been silent throughout the duration of his reverie. When he spoke again the flush had faded from his cheeks, a nearly contrite look on his face. “I’m sorry I’m not better at this”, he said finally.

 

“At what?”

 

“At this”, he said, gesturing vaguely between them. “I’m not even sure what we should call this.”

 

“Confusing?”, Ulaz offered.

 

Shiro chuckled lightly, “That’s one thing we can agree on at least. Relationships haven’t always been the easiest thing for me. But you’ve probably already picked up on that with the way I handled my last one”, he said rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“It was a difficult situation for the both of you. There were bound to be missteps on either side.”

 

Shiro gave him a fond smile, his hand coming to rest at his side. “You always seem to know what to say”, he said softly. 

 

“Honestly I do not. If you asked me what the melting point of luxite is I could tell you. Or give you instructions on how to properly dismantle a ship. But when it comes to matters of the heart, I am afraid I am at a loss.” 

 

Shiro chuckled again, “I’m glad I’m not the only one”, he said, placing a firm hand on Ulaz’s shoulder before exiting the room to get ready for work. 

 

He reappeared in the living room several minutes later, his messenger bag slung over his shoulder and his keys in hand before he quickly handed Ulaz his helmet so they could make the journey back to his ship. As they made their way down to the foyer and out into the early morning air Ulaz couldn’t deny that work was the farthest thing from his mind. Their conversation, Shiro willingly spending his night on the couch with him as he drifted off to sleep, and even the gentle teasing between them had him wishing they could remain together for the rest of the day. But he knew that they both had work to attend to so when they finally pulled up to his ship he dutifully began to make his way out of the car, but not before Shiro halted him with a hand on his arm. Ulaz turned only to have Shiro lean up and kiss him. It was a chaste thing, but nevertheless brought a flare of heat to his face. Shiro smiled as Ulaz managed to regain his composure and finally stepped out into the heat of the desert, his face still warm. “I’ll be back around six”, he said, driving off after Ulaz gave him a stilted nod, a cloud of dust left behind in his wake. 

 

Ulaz watched the car speed off for several minutes, the oddity of the whole situation hitting him as he walked over to his ship. Shiro had told him not to worry about such things, that to do so would only result in more confusion. He had been right. It felt strange to be kissing this Shiro when he was still unsure of what had happened to his own, when the memory of that dream still haunted him. Even as the warmth of Shiro’s lips lingered on his own he could still see the empty cockpit of the black lion, he could still hear his scream in his ears. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. There wasn’t much to do now but wait until Sam brought him the garrison’s roster and that left far too much time for him to think. He sighed again, making his way inside the ship, he needed to keep himself busy otherwise his mind would give itself over to worry and a paralytic dread. So instead he spent the rest of the day making sure all of the systems were running at full as well as writing up a short but informative guide for Sam and Matt on Galra tech. By the time he had finished it Shiro had returned with the two of them in tow. Sam and Matt quickly began their work on the gravity generator but not before handing him the database of the garrison’s personnel. Ulaz quickly plugged the drive into his tablet and was not at all surprised to see that there was a long list of people that he would have to comb through. And by the time he had made it a quarter of the way through the list they had finished for the night. 

 

After that, he and Shiro quickly returned home to see that Keith was already there warming up leftovers in the microwave, his uniform, and bag strewn over the couch. They sat down to a relaxed dinner, he and Shiro discussing the ship's progress while Keith remained silent, his mind obviously on other things. When the meal was over Keith and Shiro ambled into the kitchen to wash the dishes while Ulaz remained in the living room, his thoughts turned to his dream from the other night. He wondered how Shiro was, refusing to believe that he might have been captured or worse, wondering if tonight he would receive some semblance of an answer. He considered all this as Keith appeared in the doorway, their eyes met for a moment and he looked as if he wanted to say something but thought better of it. Ulaz waited patiently for his next move, wondering if he wished to speak more about his heritage. It seemed that he did as he came forward, pulling the blade from out of his jacket and quickly unwrapping it. “If I was able to awaken the blade do you think you would be able to tell me who it belonged to?”, he asked, a determined look on his face. 

 

“It is possible, each agent’s blade takes on a distinct form. Though I can’t say I know everyone’s blade by appearance alone, I am willing to try.” He paused, frowning, his thoughts taking him back to the grueling rituals he had to perform before his blade finally gave off something like a spark and transformed in a blur of light and color into the curved weapon sheathed at his side. “The rituals needed to do this are physical, as well as mentally taxing. You will need to prepare first.”

 

“That’s fine, I’m ready for this. When do we start?”, Keith asked, that same look of determination intensified. 

 

“We can begin tomorrow. I will outline what you will need to do as well as some exercises and mental preparations that should be useful to you.” He paused, his eyes darting to the kitchen where he could see Shiro still putting away the dishes. “Have you told Shiro about this?”, he asked, lowering his voice.

 

“Not yet”, Keith replied, “I wanted to be sure first. But I will tell him. Tomorrow.”

 

Ulaz nodded, he had no doubt that Shiro would have no issue with it. But he could understand that Keith may not want to speak about something so personal, not even with someone he trusted so deeply. A moment later Shiro came back in the room, “Everything ok?”, he asked, looking between them curiously.

 

“Fine, I’m just heading off to bed”, Keith declared, yawning loudly for emphasis. “Night Ulaz, night Shiro”, he said, quickly exiting the living room and shuffling down the hallway.

 

Shiro sat down next to him, looking thoroughly fatigued but content. He put his arm around Ulaz’s shoulders, his fingers caressing the back of his neck. “You two seem to be getting along”, he commented, his hand moving up to massage along the curve of his scalp.

 

“We found that we have a great deal in common”, Ulaz replied, his eyes slipping closed as Shiro’s fingers continued their slow trail along the back of his head.

 

“I’m glad”, Shiro said fondly, his hand halting by his ear before he leaned over and kissed him. Ulaz was quickly learning that it was a good thing he hadn’t truly experienced this in his own time if he had he knew he would never let Shiro return to his duties. Shiro seemed to kiss with his whole body. Using every inch of his physicality to completely undo him until all that was left for him to do was to simply ride the wave of sensations. Shiro was the first to pull away, his face red and a smile on his lips as he watched him try to regain his composure. He stood then, slowly rolling his shoulders back before he announced, “I should get some rest too.”

 

“Of course”, Ulaz agreed, “Sleep well.”

 

“You too”, Shiro replied with a smile, and with that, he walked out of the room and down the hall. 

 

Ulaz watched him leave, his eyes tracing the lines of his shoulders, the curves of his biceps, the broadness of his back. He laid out on the couch with a sigh, fatigue truly settling in now, it had been a long but fortunate day. Not only had they successfully located the blue lion, but thanks to the efforts of Matt and Sam his ship was well on its way to being repaired. He supposed that was why Shiro seemed to be taking every opportunity he had to get close to him because he knew he would have to leave soon. It made sense when he thought of it in those terms, though he had to admit it felt strange to be plunged headfirst into things when, in his own time, he had spent so long trying not to make any sudden moves. Not only because of where they were and what they had been to each other at the time but because he had never imagined that Shiro would feel the same. Even now laid out on his couch and having just entered a relationship with the Shiro of his own time it still felt too good to be true. He frowned, wondering if the black lion would once again appear to him if he would finally be reunited with Shiro after what felt to be an agonizingly long absence. He rolled over, a feeling of anticipation welling up inside him as he finally found a comfortable spot and closed his eyes, hoping that the first thing he would see when he opened them again would be Shiro’s face warmly smiling back at him.

 

It was nearing sunrise when Ulaz woke up again and when he did he was overcome with a feeling of bitter disappointment. He hadn’t dreamt about anything. It had been just like the night before, though where he had felt mild relief now he only felt an overwhelming sense of dread settle over him. Permeated with anxiety as he was he considered knocking on Shiro’s door, seeking solace in his presence as he had done the previous night. He was just about to get up when his better judgment stilled his movements. There was no reason to wake him. It wasn’t as if he had woken from a nightmare screaming and drenched in sweat. What would he tell him when Shiro asked what was bothering him? That he had dreamt about nothing? That that was the reason he had woken him up and crawled into his bed like a child? The more he considered it the more ridiculous it seemed. There was no reason to bother him just as there was no reason to be so distraught. Until he had something concrete, some inkling to his fate, some clue to how he was doing, he refused to give in to worry.

 

But even as he told himself that and the morning dragged on into afternoon and then to the evening, and he once again entered a dreamless sleep, he found it increasingly difficult to heed his own advice. He spent the next several days caught in a haze of self-doubt and perpetual anxiety, desperately trying to keep his mind occupied with combing the garrison files or preparing materials for Keith’s trial. But every spare second, every quiet moment, he found himself thinking about the absence of his dreams and what that might mean. 

 

If Shiro suspected anything was wrong he hid it well. It was only as the week was finally drawing to a close and they had just finished dinner, the plates soaking in the sink and his hair still wet from a recent shower that he said anything. He sat down next to him, so close that there was very little space left between them and rested his hand tentatively on his thigh. “Hey, something’s bothering you isn’t it?”, he asked, though to Ulaz it sounded much more like a statement. Ulaz could only nod in response. He had been quiet all throughout dinner, lost in thought and he had fared no better as soon as Keith had gone off to bed and Shiro had left to clean up. Left to his own devices his mind pulled him back into that dark pit of dread and anxiety, plunging him deeper with every thought, suppressed fear, and unanswered question. He felt a warm hand slip into his own and realized he had still been so lost in thought that he hadn’t even answered Shiro’s question, at this point it almost felt futile to do so. Instead, he leaned forward, gently nudging their foreheads together. He hadn’t done this with the Shiro of this timeline but he seemed to understand the reasoning behind it as he remained still for a moment before rubbing their noses together and then kissing him. Ulaz easily returned it, some of his anxiety burning away as Shiro’s hands cupped the sides of his face. When they finally pulled apart Shiro gave him a searching look, “What can I do for you?”, he asked softly, his thumb caressing the angle of his cheekbone.

 

Ulaz felt at a loss for words. How exactly did you go about telling someone that you suspected another version of them from some strange alternate timeline had been killed in combat? He had told himself that he wouldn’t think the worst but as the days had dragged on and there had still been no sign of Shiro what else was there to think? What would he do when he finally went home and he realized that his worst fears had come true? That Shiro had died in action. The thought of such a reality seemed unbearable. He had always persevered through everything, every loss, every disappointment, every failure. Even when the pain had been excruciating and there was nothing left for him to do but sit in the darkness of his quarters and mourn the loss of his home, his family, his friends, his own freedoms, he had gotten up and managed to push through it. He had never allowed himself to be trapped by despair, to let depression take hold of him. But the thought of returning home only to find that Shiro was gone seemed like something he couldn’t easily come back from. Forced to live through the long years of his life without him, cut off from everything. Shiro hadn’t tried to get him to speak, he had simply remained silent as his hands traveled down from his face and had come to rest on his shoulders. He briefly considered not telling him anything, simply asking for him to remain by his side, to let him ride out the wave of sadness in his arms. But even as he thought about it he found the words tumbling from his lips faster than he could stop them. “I am not certain at the moment. I believe something terrible may have happened back in my own time.”

 

“Why do you think that?”, Shiro asked, sounding perplexed at the conviction behind his words.

 

“Forgive me I realize this may sound strange but I have been in contact with someone from my own time.”

 

“You have? How?”

 

Ulaz frowned, not sure how he was going to explain this intimate yet strange phenomenon but was determined to attempt it regardless. “In my own time you and I had started a relationship, much like the one you wish to begin with me now”, he said, valiantly ignoring the sudden flare of heat that rose to his face or the look of surprise on Shiro’s face. “But before that, the Shiro of my own time and I had formed a mental bond. It is something that only happens between a Galra and someone they grow close to. It allowed me to speak with him through a kind of dreamscape.”

 

Shiro gripped his hand tighter now, his expression quickly changing from surprise to concern. “Did he tell you that something had gone wrong?”

 

“No, and strange as it might sound that is what has me so concerned. Every night I have seen him and we have had a chance to talk. Even when I didn’t see him I had dreams of my own or they became a kind of melding of his thoughts and mine. But these past several nights after my nightmare I have had no dreams to speak of, nothing.”

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“I am not sure. He was engaged in battle not long ago. I would like to simply think that perhaps he is dealing with a bout of insomnia or something along those lines, but”, he trailed off, huffing out a long breath that he didn’t realize he’d been holding. With that explanation laid out between them, all the worry and aching dread that he had been barely holding at bay came flooding back. So much so that he nearly felt sick with it, his stomach churning and his head pounding. He leaned forward, laying his head on Shiro’s shoulder as he brought his arms around him and hugged him as tightly as he could. Shiro returned the gesture, his face buried in the side of his neck. They held each other for what felt like a long time until Ulaz finally felt well enough to let him go, though admittedly he didn’t let him get very far as he was still holding onto his hand, not able to bear being parted for long.

 

“I’m sorry Ulaz”, Shiro said softly, his eyes downcast to the union of their hands. “I understand why you’re worried but maybe he’s just been captured. I know that’s not much better than the alternative”, he added quickly sounding contrite. “But if we’re anything alike he’s been through a lot already. I doubt he’ll give up without a fight.”

 

Ulaz allowed himself a small smile at that, at the irony of the situation. “You were correct in your earlier statement”, he said softly. When Shiro looked mildly confused he decided to elaborate as he once again leaned his head on his shoulder. “You do have a good shoulder.”

 

Shiro gave a low chuckle at that, his hand coming to stroke along the curve of his skull, his other arm bringing him into a tight embrace. “I do what I can”, he said softly, still holding onto him. They remained like that for some time until Shiro nodded off in his arms and he reluctantly told him to go sleep in his own bed, lest he wake up to a sore back from sleeping on the couch again. Shiro heeded his concerns, slowly pulling out of his hold but not before kissing him again with the gentle and firm reassurance that his Shiro would return to him, that he knew he couldn’t stay away for long. Ulaz could only nod in response before returning the kiss and finally letting him slip off to bed, his footfalls slowly fading as he made his way down the hall and went to his room, the sound of his door closing never coming to his ears.

 

He awoke early the next morning, the thought of their conversation the previous night putting him at ease with the fact that he still hadn’t had any dreams to speak of. The idea that Shiro could have been captured again, of course, did not sit well with him. And the disturbing notion that perhaps his absence from their shared dreamscape was due to some bizarre experiments being done on him under the direction of the witch only helped to further throw him into a rage. Without even realizing it his hands balled themselves into tight fists, so much so that he felt his claws prick his palms. The idea that Shiro could very well be under the scrutiny of the druids, their magic clouding his mind and their tools prodding at his body made his blood boil. He didn’t care if he had to face the witch herself if he had to take down a hundred druids hiding behind their masks and billowing robes, whatever he had to do he would bring Shiro back safely. Help him dispel whatever the druids had done to him, support him through whatever nightmares he had endured at their hands. After all, he had endured he deserved some semblance of peace and he was more than willing to help him achieve that. With that thought in mind, he sat up, settling his feet on the cool panels of the floor before he heard shuffling from down the hall. It turned out to be Keith who was looking decidedly more rested than he did a few mornings ago and he gave Ulaz a brief smile before striding into the room. 

 

He and Keith had been spending the better part of the week that hadn’t been consumed with work or worry, preparing for his trials. Ulaz had written a short but relatively comprehensive guide for him with the aid of Shiro’s computer, and although he would’ve liked for him to take the trials sometime in the following month he recognized that they were quickly running out of time. So he had told him several nights ago as they were performing a series of light calisthenics that they should try to conduct the ceremony before his departure. Keith had frowned at that, continuing on with his stretches despite the dire look on his face. Ulaz couldn’t discern the reason for that abrupt change in mood so they continued their training together without any further discussion. It seemed that he was in better spirits today as he disappeared into the kitchen and resurfaced a moment later with a bowl of cereal and what looked to be an overly ripe banana. Ulaz joined him at the table a moment later, the two of them quietly conversing about what the next step of his preparation would entail before Shiro came into the room fully dressed. He cheerfully greeted them both before trudging into the other room to begin brewing some coffee, a drink that Ulaz still had no taste for, nor any understanding as to how anyone could drink it. He wrinkled his nose as the smell wafted through the living room and Keith chuckled lightly at him before quickly finishing his cereal and bidding them both a hasty farewell while he darted from the room and out the door. Shiro came to the table a moment later his coffee in hand and a piece of toast in his mouth. 

 

He sat down next to Ulaz, taking the toast from his mouth long enough to kiss him briefly on the forehead. “How did you sleep?”, he asked.

 

“Far better than before, thanks to you”, Ulaz replied firmly.

 

“I’m glad I could help. Any news from the other side?”

 

“Nothing yet.”

 

Shiro fixed him with a sympathetic look, a wealth of tenderness in his eyes as he laid his hand over his own, his thumb caressing along the lines of his fingers, over his knuckles and down to his claws. Ulaz considered the union of their hands, always fascinated by the strength housed there. He was so lost in thought that he didn’t realize Shiro had moved until he was kissing him. He returned it eagerly, his fingers carded in his hair before Shiro pulled away breathing heavily. “It’s the end of the week”, he said, his voice slightly hoarse, “And Sam and Matt can’t work on the repairs because of their duties at the garrison. So do you think you’d have some free time tonight?”

 

“I still have much of that database Sam gave me to look over, but I believe I could spare some time later in the evening. Why do you ask?”

 

“I thought I’d treat you to a date”, Shiro said, his face flushing slightly.

 

“Ah”, Ulaz said, trying to contain the sudden swell of excitement those words brought on.

 

“It wouldn’t be anything fancy”, Shiro said, looking apologetic. “But I’d like to do this for you. You’ve been through a lot this week and this seems like the least I can do.”

 

Ulaz, feeling more than a little touched by his words gave him a warm smile before leaning forward and nudging their foreheads together. When he pulled away he placed his hand on his shoulder, a fond look in his eyes, “You have helped me greatly over the course of this past week, and although your presence is more than enough to put me at ease I am interested to see what you will have us do for our date.”

 

“I don’t think you’ll be disappointed”, Shiro said with a grin.

 

“You could never disappoint me”, Ulaz said firmly, which seemed to surprise Shiro if his eyes widening and his face turning a darker shade of red was any indication. Abruptly he pulled away from the table before grabbing his bag off the hook by the door and turning to give him a fond if not flustered look. Ulaz followed quickly after him, donning his helmet before he slipped out the door and into the hall. The drive back to his ship was relatively short and just as Shiro was about to leave, he quickly kissed him on the cheek, “I’ll be back to pick you up around six”, he said, and with that he hastily drove off, leaving Ulaz to smile after him.

 

The rest of the day seemed to drag on from there. Ulaz tried to keep himself occupied, and admittedly that should’ve been an easy task considering all the files he still had to sift through. But he couldn’t keep his mind on anything other than what was awaiting him at the end of the day. There was still an undeniable pang of guilt he felt for so easily enjoying himself when his Shiro was most likely trapped or in mortal danger. But as frustratingly cruel as it was there was nothing he could do about that now, and although the ship would be ready soon he was still effectively stuck here. All he could do for now was continue his work and wait. And he had to admit that whatever Shiro had planned for them seemed much better than confining himself to his ship to brood. With that thought in mind, he found the panel in the wall that housed his spare clothes and quickly pulled them to look them over for tears or any other signs of damage before heading in the bathroom to change. By the time he had polished his boots, pulled on his tunic and pants, made an effort to smooth down his hair, and looked over a few files to stave off a baffling wave of nervousness, Shiro had returned. 

 

He walked outside to see him already at the door of his ship, wearing the same black jacket and boots combination that had set his face aflame before, only now he realized he didn’t have to hide it. He felt the same heat rise to his face as Shiro quickly eyed him up and down before giving him a warm smile and asking, “Ready to go?”

 

Ulaz nodded before he was quickly being ushered over to his bike and Shiro handed him a backpack which Ulaz quickly put on with the promise that he would like what was inside. While Shiro took his place at the handles Ulaz took no time in settling behind him, easily throwing his arms around his middle without a second thought. Shiro leaned back into him for a brief moment, the two of them reveling in each other’s presence and the shared heat between them before they were speeding off, away from the ship and further out into the desert. 

 

The desert surrounding his ship had become increasingly familiar within the past week, at times he even found himself thinking that the scrub and brush amidst the dunes and clouds of dust and sand were comforting. Though it was at night where the desert really showed its charm. Those same dunes were washed in pale moonlight and the dust clouds became shimmering veils over a backdrop of stars. They continued to ride, the landscape rushing past as he held onto him a little tighter, leaning forward so that he was nearly resting his chin atop Shiro’s head, the scent of sandalwood filling his nose. He wondered absently if he was hindering his ability to drive but he made no moves to shift him as they continued down the road until the scenery became unrecognizable. When they finally stopped Ulaz could see that they had come to a cliff, one that dropped off into a deep valley that was dotted with shrubbery and what looked to be a small oasis. Above it was a sea of stars, Ulaz had always gotten a good view of them ever since he had arrived here, even the lights of the city had not put a damper on them. But here the view seemed to be especially clear and he couldn’t help but observe the sky for a moment before he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. “The view isn’t the only reason I brought you here”, Shiro said warmly, “Could you hand me my bag?”, he asked as Ulaz had nearly forgotten he was still wearing it. He quickly gave it back to him and Shiro knelt down, opening it with one swift motion of his hand, a small smile on his face. From within the confines of his backpack, he removed two parcels wrapped in paper bags, as well as a large but relatively worn blanket. He laid the blanket out on the ground, a far but comfortable distance from the cliff's edge and beckoned for him to sit down. 

 

Ulaz did so easily as Shiro handed him the package, its warmth a welcome thing with the chill in the air. He opened it with a quick motion of his hand to see an array of unrecognizable food inside but he couldn’t deny that it all smelled wonderful. He looked over to see that Shiro was already digging in and he quickly followed suit taking a tentative bite. He paused for a moment, the different flavors settling on his tongue as he chewed. Shiro gave him a grin as he took another bite, more hearty than the first, quickly realizing that he liked the food and that he truly hadn’t eaten all day, caught up in his anticipation of their date. “Never had tacos before?”, Shiro asked, his smile still in place.

 

“No, although they did serve something similar at the mall.”

 

Shiro’s eyes widened, “You have a mall?”

 

“Admittedly I did not go there often, but yes we have one. A good friend of mine; Thace, and I left the base once and spent the day there.”

 

“How did that turn out?” 

 

“It went well for about an hour before our leader’s second in command arrived and began hunting us down. We spent some time dodging him but we were new recruits and he was the senior officer, it did not take long before we were caught.”

 

“What happened then?”

 

“We spent the next several weeks cleaning the headquarters. It was inconvenient but not as bad a punishment as we initially thought. Though Thace did manage to bring back the karaoke machine he had been guilted into buying, so that did make the trip more worthwhile.”

 

“Your mall had a karaoke machine?”

 

“Only because the proprietor of the shop we purchased it from made frequent trips to earth. They also had a wealth of these large black and white animals with horns.”

 

“Cows.” 

 

“I believe so.”

 

“Well that explains all those UFO sightings”, Shiro said, a kind of baffled smile on his face. “But why would aliens abduct cattle?” 

 

“Products from earth are seen as exotic. Even things such as cutlery and books are hot commodities and fetch a high price at shops.” 

 

“I guess that makes sense”, Shiro said, looking contemplative, “So how’d that karaoke machine work out at the Marmora headquarters?”

 

“It did not. Well, not for very long at least. Our leader Kolivan destroyed it.”

 

“That seems a little harsh”, Shiro said, frowning. 

 

“Truly it was for the best. Most of the blade’s attempts at singing sounded like two chlush engaging in combat.” 

 

“Chlush?”

 

“They are an animal that used to inhabit the plains of Junus. They are not very large but they can roar as loud as any nolk.”

 

“I think you may have lost me somewhere.”

 

“Ah, I see”, Ulaz said, reminding himself that he had never described the nolk to either Shiro. He pushed aside the brief stab of wistfulness brought on by that thought and began to explain. “The nolk are fearsome creatures. They have large antlers protruding from their head, tusks, spiked tails, and cloven hooves.”

 

“That sounds a little bit like a moose. Well, minus the spiked tails and tusks.”

 

“Are they ferocious as well?”

 

“They can be, they cause a lot of problems up north.”

 

“I had always wanted to live up north on Junus”, Ulaz said, a wistful tone in his voice. “Although where I lived was fairly temperate it grew too hot in the summer for my liking.” 

 

“You seem to do pretty well out here.” 

 

“That is because you do not see me when you leave. I strip down to almost nothing.”

 

“I wouldn’t have minded seeing that”, Shiro declared, a faint smile on his lips and the tips of his ears slightly red. 

 

Ulaz, who until then had been alternating between bites of his meal and speaking went almost completely still. He had always caught fragments and glimpses of Shiro thinking such things when they were together but he had rarely ever spoken them. Perhaps he felt that he didn’t have to when he had already seen them, but he couldn’t deny that it was a heady experience to hear that deep voice tell him his intentions, whether they were more romantic or veered into more intimate territory. After another moment of silence, he realized he should most likely be responding in some way, but could do little more than mutter a hasty, “Thank you.”

 

Shiro smiled at that, obviously satisfied with his reply before returning to his food. “So the karaoke machine, did you ever give it a try?”, he asked.

 

“Once, but considering my vocal skills were not enough to save the machine from destruction it’s obvious I was not very good.” 

 

“I’m not sure I believe that.” 

 

“Why is that?”

 

“You have a really nice voice. It’s hard to imagine you wouldn’t at least be capable of singing passably.” 

 

“I am adept at many things, but singing is not one of them.”

 

Shiro paused for a moment, setting his food aside before crossing his arms over his chest, and looking Ulaz directly in the eye as he said very seriously, “Sing me something.”

 

“What?”, Ulaz asked, more than a little baffled by the sudden request. 

 

“Sing something for me”, Shiro said, gentler this time. 

 

“Why?” 

 

“Because I don’t believe you’re that bad of a singer.” 

 

Ulaz frowned “It is not as if I would lie to you about this.”

 

“I’m not saying you are. I’m just saying that I don’t believe you”, Shiro answered amicably.

 

Ulaz’s frown only deepened. He gave a put-upon sigh as he said: “You are making this difficult.”

 

“It doesn’t have to be”, Shiro offered, clearly enjoying himself if his wide grin was any indication. 

 

It became increasingly obvious that he wasn’t going to relent so with another sigh Ulaz asked: “What would you have me sing?” 

 

“That was quicker than I expected”, Shiro said, sounding genuinely surprised. 

 

“I would like to get this over with as quickly as possible”, he said shaking his head, though admittedly he wasn’t that perturbed by this strange turn of events. “So what would you have me sing?”, he repeated. 

 

“Why don’t you sing something easy, a song you already know”, Shiro stated simply. 

 

Ulaz went silent, wracking his brain for any recognizable tune he could latch onto. Although after a few moments he began to think that all the songs he had known had been effectively torn from his mind in favor of more pertinent information. Like how many sentries were in a scouting team, or the most effective way to take down a cruiser. But somewhere in the recesses of his mind, he found something, a sliver of a melody, the first verse of a song whose name he couldn’t remember. It was only recognizable because the last time he had heard it had been sung in his mother’s voice and while he had lain sick in his bed. He didn’t know if he could sing it in English if he would be able to translate its mood or meaning into another language without something intrinsic being lost. So without another thought he easily slipped back into his own tongue, his voice loud and clear, rising and falling over the words that came to mind so easily. It was a gentle song, describing the growth of a forest situated high in the mountains, the treetops shrouded in mist and clouds, the branches casting evergreen shadows over fallen warriors. It had been so long since he had last heard it that he was sure he had forgotten some of the words and once the first verse was finished he abruptly stopped, unable to recall the rest. 

 

He looked over to see if Shiro was satisfied with his performance, only to see a look of admiration on his face accompanied by a tender smile. “Ulaz, that was beautiful”, he said, his voice soft and almost reverent. 

 

Ulaz felt the heat rise to his face before he forced his shoulders up in a quick shrug, trying to ignore how much those simple words had affected him, “Perhaps”, he said quietly.

 

“Don’t sell yourself short. That was really nice.” 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

“It kind of sounded like a lullaby.” 

 

“I believe that it was, despite the fact that it describes impenetrable forests and fallen warriors. Even with something as simple as a song for children my people do not always leave much room for sentiment or simple endearments.”

 

Shiro nodded, once again looking contemplative. “It’s definitely different than the songs my parents sang to me. There was one that was pretty straightforward, about visiting a shrine and praying for the baby’s health. Though to be honest I can’t even remember one verse of any of the songs I heard growing up.”

 

“Why is that?”

 

“Just the passage of time I guess. That and my parents used to get into singing competitions at bedtime, so their rivalry kind of overshadowed everything else.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I never really fell asleep right away. So they would keep singing me lullabies, hoping that they would be one to put me to sleep with their song.” 

 

“I see”, Ulaz said, trying to imagine Shiro as a child in his bed, with his parents attempting to outdo one another with each new song, their voices rising to almost comically high levels as they tried to win on sheer volume alone. “Who was usually the victor?”, he asked curiously.

 

“My dad, but he cheated.”

 

“How did he achieve that?” 

 

“Bribery.” Ulaz frowned in confusion before Shiro chuckled under his breath and continued his explanation, “Every night he would let me have extra dessert in exchange for falling asleep after his first song.”

 

“Ah, did your mother ever discover the deception?”

 

“After she saw my dad sliding me a piece of chocolate cake as big as my head right before bed I think she caught on pretty quickly.”

 

Ulaz nodded, “What you have just told me is priceless information.”

 

“What?”, Shiro asked, looking thoroughly confused.

 

“Now I know that if I wish for you to do something and you show reluctance I can simply bribe you with confections.”

 

“Maybe if I was still six you could. But I have to admit that doesn’t seem like a very smart move, telling your target what you’re planning to do”, Shiro said with a smirk on his face.

 

“Or perhaps I am lulling you into a heightened state of vigilance. Who is to say the bribery will come quickly? It could be weeks from now”, he said, just as the realization hit him that he wouldn’t be here weeks from now. If everything continued this way he would be gone by the end of next week. He would be back in his own time with his Shiro, while this one would be inevitably left behind. 

 

Shiro’s smirk faltered as his words hung between them. He looked away for a moment, down to his hands, a frown on his face as his expression turned thoughtful. There was a pause, so long that Ulaz was going to apologize for inadvertently ruining the mood of the evening but before he could Shiro was speaking again, his voice barely above a whisper, “I wish you didn’t have to leave.”

 

Ulaz reached out his hand, placing it on Shiro’s shoulder. He didn’t know what to say, he wanted to return home more than anything. But the idea of leaving this Shiro here, even with the wealth of love and support around him, still made his heartache. Before he could ruminate on that further he was drawing him into a tight hug, the words already tumbling from his mouth before he could stop them, “If it were up to me I would never leave you.”

 

He felt Shiro’s arms wrap around him, quickly returning the gesture as he nuzzled his face into the side of his neck. “I know”, he said quietly. There was another pause, longer than the first as they continued to hold each other, “Do you know what the worst part is?”, he asked.

 

“No, what?”

 

“It’s that I don’t even know what I can bribe you with to keep you here”, Shiro stated simply.

 

Ulaz was tempted to pull himself out of Shiro’s hold to look him in the eye for that comment, but he merely stayed in place as he said in a relatively chiding tone, “Shiro.”

 

“Just trying to lighten the mood.”

 

“It seems that you and your counterpart have the same penchant for poorly timed jokes”, he said, as he weakly wrestled himself out of Shiro’s grasp. 

 

Shiro managed to hold onto his hand, a decidedly more contrite look on his face. “You’re right, I shouldn’t make light of the situation. I chose to start this knowing you couldn’t stay. But I want you to know I don’t regret any of it, these past few days have been the best I’ve had in a long time and I have you to thank for that”, he said, flashing him a tender smile that brought more heat to his face. “I’m sorry Ulaz”, Shiro said, pulling him back so that he could kiss him, though Ulaz’s frown remained in place. “Are you still angry?”, he asked, holding onto his shoulders.

 

“I am not angry, merely disappointed”, Ulaz replied, with not much heat behind his words.

 

Shiro nodded before kissing him again, a little deeper this time, “And now?”, he asked.

 

“My disappointment is less so. But I may require more persuasion.”

 

Shiro’s eyes narrowed, “You mean bribery.”

 

“Persuasion”, Ulaz replied amicably. 

 

Shiro chuckled, his hands cradling his face, “I think we both know what it is”, Shiro said before he was kissing him so hard that they were both sent sprawling to the ground. It only took a moment’s observation for Ulaz to realize that Shiro was on top of him, pressed against him from chest to hips and kissing him like this was the last time they would ever have the chance to. Perhaps it would be with the way things were going but he didn’t want to think on that right now, all he wanted was to continue what they were doing. Without another thought he brought his hands up to feel along Shiro’s back, his fingers massaging slow circles into his skin as the kiss continued. It only stopped when Shiro had to pull away for air and that’s when he saw it. 

 

It had been quick, like a light flitting across the sky, or at least that’s what he thought since he hadn’t fully seen it. But he didn’t have to look long before he saw it again. It was a streak of light swiftly moving across the sky, white hot and fleeting. A few more followed in its wake, all of them quickly extinguished. It didn’t take him long to realize that they were watching a meteor shower, a large scale judging by the number of meteoroids traveling amongst the stars. He looked over to see that Shiro was checking his watch, a broad smile on his face, “They’re right on time”, he announced. 

 

“You knew this would happen?”

 

“Yeah, it only lasts for a few days. But I remembered how you enjoyed watching the sunrise so I thought you would want to see this.” 

 

Ulaz went very still, a feeling of warmth spreading across his chest and quickly radiating out to his fingertips. He leaned forward, gently bumping their foreheads together before he kissed him, pulling him closer so that there was no space left between them. “Thank you for this”, he said finally, his tone fond as he kissed him again. 

 

“You’re welcome”, Shiro replied softly. “Honestly I wasn’t sure if you’d enjoy it. I know you’ve probably seen your fair share of meteor showers during your time on other planets.”

 

“That is true”, Ulaz conceded, thinking back to the bi-monthly showers on Junus and even the occasional one seen from the window of his room at the compound. “But this one is far better than all of them combined because I am watching it with you.” He saw the brief look of uncertainty leave Shiro’s face as he uttered those words, and he wasted no time in putting his arm around his middle before leaning his head on his chest. Ulaz easily mirrored the gesture, the two of them staving off the chill in each other’s arms as hundreds of trails of light flickered across the sky.

\---

 

They returned home late that night. The two of them stumbled into the apartment, their noses and hands cold from the night air, and the taste of cilantro and lime still heavy on his tongue as he chuckled close to Shiro’s ear. He had asked him to describe the lyrics of the lullaby he had sung earlier and somehow they had ended up talking about the Galra language. Before long Shiro had asked him to teach him a few Galra words in exchange for a rudimentary lesson in Japanese. Ulaz had agreed, not realizing that it would be so difficult for him, and bafflingly finding humor in that. Shiro set his keys on the table as Ulaz chuckled to himself, taking a seat on the couch. “You’ve been laughing for the past five minutes”, Shiro said, quickly coming over to join him on the sofa, “It can’t be that funny.”

 

“Forgive me, you are just so adept at everything you do. It is strange to hear you so bad at this.”

 

Shiro gave him a look that clearly said he wanted to be annoyed but there wasn’t much heat behind it as he turned to face him. “What we went over in the car was just the practice round. Give me another word.” 

 

“Shiro we are both tired, I do not think we’ll be able to do this effectively.” 

 

“Trust me Ulaz, I’m ok. Now give me another word.” 

 

“Alright, this is an easier one; crelxahjk.” 

 

Shiro repeated the word back to him, overstating it and drawing out the vowels far too long. Ulaz repeated it for him once more, slower this time so he could sound it out. Shiro did so, trying to mimic his pronunciation. There were two more attempts, slightly better than the first though still not perfect and it wasn’t until the third try that he realized that somehow Shiro had gotten very close to him. He felt the heat once again rise to his face as he inexplicably found himself inching closer to him in turn, “Shiro, I am beginning to believe you are not giving this your full attention”, he said quietly, noting how close his face was, and the way his dark eyes had flicked down to stare at his mouth.

 

“I am, but I’m a little distracted at the moment”, Shiro answered, his voice dropping an octave as his hand came to rest on Ulaz’s thigh as he inched closer. 

 

“As am I. I am still unfamiliar with human dating customs, what usually happens at this stage in the evening?” 

 

“It depends. Sometimes you invite your date in for coffee”, he chuckled as Ulaz frowned at that, his nose wrinkling in distaste. “Or we could pick up from where we left off.” 

 

“And what would that entail?”, Ulaz asked, placing his hand along the line of Shiro’s jaw. 

 

“I can show you”, Shiro replied, his other hand on the back of his neck now, his lips mere inches away from his own. 

 

“You are welcome to”, Ulaz said, a mere second before Shiro was kissing him, angling him so that he was laid out on his back. Ulaz went down with little resistance, his fingers carding through his hair as Shiro’s tongue found its way into his mouth. He gave a small groan at that, quickly learning that human tongues were not as long as a Galra’s but it seemed Shiro was trying to make up for that with sheer dexterity. When he pulled away he was breathing heavily, the tips of his ears tinged red, and his eyes heavily lidded. Ulaz watched him for a moment, marveling at his smile, his strength, the hard lines of his body, without thinking his hands left their place at his sides and slipped underneath his shirt, his fingers caressing along the toned plane of his stomach. His hand lingered there for a moment, absently stroking along his hip bone as Shiro shuddered at the contact, his eyes slipping closed as his hand traveled up to grope at his chest. Shiro let loose a low sigh before suddenly deciding to make his job easier and simply discarded his shirt altogether, tossing it to the floor. Ulaz allowed himself a moment to take in the sight of him, broad shouldered and well muscled with that same endearing smile on his face. He let his hands roam over him freely now, stroking along his arms and over his back, careful to be mindful of his claws. He continued with his slow exploration of Shiro’s body as he leaned down, kissing the side of his neck. He was almost positive that they would be engaging in far more intimate affairs within a few more minutes until he heard the door slowly unlock. 

 

Immediately Shiro pulled away, nearly jumping off of Ulaz and rolling onto the floor. Swiftly he hopped back onto his feet and in the next instant was scooping up his shirt and sprinting down the hall to the bathroom. He barely had time to compose himself before Keith walked in, his blade at his side and a look of fatigue on his face. He greeted Ulaz briefly before inquiring about Shiro whereabouts right as Ulaz heard the water in the shower begin to run. Keith took that sound as an answer as he plainly told Ulaz he was off to bed for the night, he couldn’t blame him, he had been working extremely hard in preparation for his trial. Although Ulaz knew the reason for his tireless effort he did sometimes wonder if Keith was pushing himself too hard, his need for answers driving him to the breaking point. Still, he couldn’t deny that he was proud of him, he hoped that despite everything he would have everything ready to test him in the following week. As he thought on that Shiro emerged from the bathroom, his hair wet and a towel tied around his waist. He gave Ulaz a quick smile, a fundamentally arresting look in his eyes as he retreated into his room, his door left conspicuously open. Ulaz felt the overwhelming urge to follow in after him, but despite everything that had happened tonight he felt as though that might be taking things a step too far. A step that would make his departure all the more unbearable for the both of them. Though he couldn’t deny the fact that it was an intriguing notion, even if they didn’t do anything, the thought of sleeping next to someone instead of facing the night alone sounded thoroughly enticing. Even so, he thought it best to spend the night here and before long he soon found himself rolling onto his side and drifting off to sleep.

 

As soon as he opened his eyes he realized with a brief stab of relief that he was dreaming again, the first one he had in what felt like too long. He quickly stood up, looking around to see that the landscape was looking just as bleak as before. Though he noticed the peaks of an unnamed mountain range in the distance, the black lion behind it peering at him, its face veiled in shadow save for its glowing yellow eyes. He felt his breath hitch in his throat at the sight of it. What was the meaning of its appearance now? Why was it here? He didn’t have long to consider it before the lion suddenly sprang forward, landing only a few short feet away. It ’s landing sending clumps of dirt high into the air before they fell back to the surface, pelting the ground like ruddy rainwater. He jolted back, nearly toppling over at the force of the impact. When he had regained his footing he narrowed his eyes at the lion, unsure of what it was trying to achieve with that seemingly random action. He had his answer a moment later as it nudged his chest with its nose, and as it did so Ulaz got a flash of something. It felt as if Shiro had touched him. It was a fleeting sensation so much so that he questioned if it had truly happened, but that was the impression he was left with as he staggered back, the lingering warmth in his chest a familiar and welcome thing. Ulaz looked up to see the black lion eyeing him, its impassive face unnerving. He grit his teeth, it felt strange to ask this and he wasn't sure if he would receive an answer, but he knew had to try now. “Do you know where Shiro is?”, he asked his hand over his chest. The lion didn’t respond, it merely turned and began to walk back in the direction of the mountains, its steps measured. Ulaz frowned in mild annoyance, though he found himself slowly following. Not by any true will of his own, but by strange compulsion. He looked up, his eyes roving over the mountain range as it stretched along the horizon line, observing its snow capped peaks that appeared as jagged as the edge of a knife. He didn’t know where he was being led to or what he would find once he got there but he needed answers. So he quickened his pace as he trailed behind the black lion through the weed-ridden fields and off into the mist.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulaz finally learns of Shiro's fate on the dreamscape and asks that he awaits his return. Meanwhile, in the waking world, Ulaz leads Keith through his trial while Sam and Matt make the final repairs to his ship. Ulaz bids Shiro and the others farewell as he makes his way back to his own time.

It had only been a few short minutes of trudging along behind the black lion before Ulaz realized that with every step the mist was only growing deeper. Soon he found himself taking hesitant steps through the fog, carefully cutting a pathway in an increasingly desperate attempt to keep up. At one point he had lost sight of the lion completely, its rumbling breath and the thunderous sound of its footsteps the only things indicating that it was still close by. He broke out into a sprint as the path quickly took an incline, his breath coming out in rapid bursts. Not because of the exertion of the climb, but due entirely to the anticipation. He had no idea where the black lion was leading him, nor could he estimate how long they had been hiking for, but he was determined to continue for as long as it took. He needed answers, he had gone long enough without them.

 

They walked for what felt like several more miles before the fog slowly began to clear, and when it did he saw that he was surrounded by a landscape even more bleak than the one before. He glanced over to see that the lion had stopped by the edge of a massive pit, its head bent in apparent contemplation of its depths. As he drew closer he felt a pressure suddenly bear down on him, so much so that he felt it would be more advantageous to simply kneel and crawl the remaining distance to the pits edge. He forced himself to look up, only to see that the lion was staring at him, almost expectantly. He continued forward with jerky movements, gritting his teeth as he did so, until finally he was able to peer down into the chasm’s darkness himself. He had expected to see another vision, perhaps more of the battle between Voltron and Zarkon, or better yet a clue as to what had happened to Shiro. But instead he saw nothing but darkness. Questioningly he looked up at the lion who did nothing but stare back at him. There were no answers to be found in that gaze though he felt something like a chill run down his spine and a strange compulsion came over him to jump. He managed to ignore it for a brief moment before he considered the fact that the last time he had come across something like this he had only received answers once he had plunged feet first into the chasm below. It would stand to reason that the same thing could happen here, so without another thought he took a deep breath and jumped. 

 

He fell for what felt like a long time until he saw something glowing faintly below him, nothing more than a pinprick amidst the darkness. It was only as he drew closer that he realized it was a large crystal much like the ones they used to power their ships, it’s garish glow accompanied by faint but arresting whispers. He recognized it immediately, he swore he had often heard it accompanying the druids as they swept through the halls in their billowing robes, their abrupt arrival often heralded by what sounded like some kind of arcane chant. But now it resembled less of an ethereal chorus and more like the ominous murmurs of some lost portend. After what seemed to be an eternity, his feet met the ground and as he looked around he realized the sheer magnitude of the crystal. And that the noise that had been nothing more than an easily ignored whisper several feet away had grown into a mass of frenzied voices, whipped and blurred together until they resembled nothing more than a roaring white noise. He hastily covered his ears, grinding his teeth in an effort to keep himself from fleeing back to the surface. There had to be a reason he was down here, he just had to find out what it was. He looked to the crystal, its glow almost sickly pale against the chasms walls. He stepped closer, quietly noting that the volume was steadily increasing with each step. He drew his blade from its sheath before experimentally tapping the crystals edge with it. As soon as he did the vibration of it reverberated through his arms and up his spine, and if possible the noise grew even louder and soon turned deafening. Quickly he clutched at his ears, gritting his teeth as he fell to his knees, his skull feeling close to splitting. Before suddenly, it subsided and the noise faded to nothing more but a distant hum. Now he knew something was definitely wrong. Truly he had known that for over a week but chosen to ignore it in some ultimately failed attempt to stay optimistic about things. But now it was clear to him that something had changed. 

 

He inched forward on his knees, taking a deep breath before firmly placing both hands on the crystal. The whispering returned, even louder than before, then abruptly he saw the witch’s face in his mind. He fell back, his hands slipping off the crystal as his back collided with the ground. He quickly got to his feet, feeling more on edge than before and wondering just what exactly had happened to Shiro if this was here. Whatever had taken place it was obvious that Haggar had had some part to play in it and also he needed to remove the crystal immediately. Without another thought he set to work as the whispering returned, kneeling back down and digging around the crystals edge. After several minutes of shoveling away dirt he could see that the crystal ran far deeper than he had initially thought. His hands were already beginning to ache with the nature of his task. His claws splitting and breaking at odd angles and his fingertips growing bloody as he crushed rough clods of soil and nicked his palms with shells and gravel. He ignored the pain, gritting his teeth as he continued to dig deeper. Even though he knew he was making progress, albeit slowly, it felt as if it that infernal crystal had no end and that he would be locked in a never-ending cycle of dirt and pain. Until finally, he came to the end of it, only to see that there was a system of thick and unruly roots stemming from it, all of them coiled around each other so tightly that he could barely make out where one ended and another began. He frowned, getting to his feet before he began to pull at them, ignoring the way his arms felt useless and the way his hands ached and cramped. Finally the last of the roots came loose from the ground with a roar and a sudden blast of air. And just as Ulaz threw the crystal and its roots aside the whispering began to fade until there was nothing left but an oddly calming silence. 

 

For a brief moment he felt a wave of relief wash over him before he realized the best course of action was most likely to destroy the crystal altogether. Once again he unsheathed his blade, it swiftly transformed in his hands as he angled his arm back and struck the crystal with as much force as he could muster. A shallow crack formed under the blow which he quickly followed with another and then several more until the crystal had split and splintered into several pieces, their color drained away. He gave a low sigh as he observed his handiwork, sheathing his blade and wondering what exactly had happened to bring it here. He didn’t think on it long however as he noticed that a crack had formed beneath his feet. He quickly took a step back, examining it before cautiously kneeling down, reaching his arm out, and placing his fingers through the hole that was slowly taking shape. He leaned forward slightly, peering down into the crack and was greeted with what looked to be a sea of green. He pulled back, before rising to his feet and noticing that the crack had transformed into a chasm, one large enough for him to leap through. He did so a moment later, falling several minutes through starlit sky until he landed softly on his feet in a large open field. He looked around, quickly taking note of the fact that the grass did not look as brittle as before. Nor did the darkness of the sky look nearly as foreboding, but he couldn’t deny the fact that he still felt ill at ease.

 

Just as he was contemplating the horizon, wondering what there was left to do, he saw the black lion off in the distance. It made quick strides towards him, stopping only a few short feet in front of him before staring down at him as if it were waiting for something. He gazed back at it questioningly, he had destroyed the crystal, fallen through stars and darkness, and yet there was still no sign of Shiro. As if sensing his despair and frustration the lion bent down, its face now close enough to touch. He puzzled at the abruptness of the gesture for a brief moment before hesitantly stretching out his hand and placing it gently on the lion’s nose. Immediately, he felt as if a bolt of lightning had shot through his body. He grit his teeth as the pain subsided just as quickly as it had come, but not before a flash of something flitted through his mind. He quickly recognized it as a vision of the last moments he and Shiro had shared here, their kiss, and their whispered promises to return to each other. But there was something else too he realized. It was a vision of Voltron locked in battle with Zarkon’s mech, the two of them flying around each other in a frenzy of light and movement. And then he saw Shiro in the midst of it all with his bayard in hand. Abruptly the vision cut out and he was sent reeling backwards. He landed on his back, wincing as he sat up and got back on his feet, ignoring how drained he suddenly felt or the fact that in all the confusion it appeared that his hand had been scorched. He didn’t wonder at it long before he had once again placed his hands on the lions face, desperate for answers. 

 

Though as he did and he saw the remainder of the battle he began to regret his overzealous need for information as he watched Shiro in the cockpit of the black lion, throwing everything he had into one last desperate attempt to destroy Zarkon. He was temporarily blinded as a flash of light filled the cockpit just as Voltron’s blade ripped through Zarkon’s mech and he heard Shiro shouting over a cacophony of sound. Abruptly his yelling as well as the noise that accompanied it stopped and he opened his eyes to see that there was nothing left but an empty cockpit. He had seen this before in his first disturbing dream but he didn’t truly know what to make of it even though he could already feel his heart sink and his stomach churn with renewed dread. He couldn’t just be gone. But it had been too quick for the empire to capture him especially in all the confusion, and he didn’t know how he could’ve been thrown from his lion as he didn’t see him floating closeby. So what was he supposed to think? What other option did that leave for him? Nothing. Other than the horrible but increasingly obvious notion that Shiro had perished in that battle and that the flash he had briefly seen had burned his body away. 

 

It was a horrific thought, one that had him wanting to fall to his knees to weep. Part of him didn’t want to believe it. That perhaps something else had happened, something he hadn’t seen, that perhaps he had been captured if that crystal was any indication, or better yet that he was safe somewhere. But the more he thought about it the more it rung true. What other conclusion could he possibly draw when presented with such evidence? Without thinking his hands slid down the lion’s face, almost losing contact completely until he felt something like fingers intertwine with his own. He blinked once in confusion, feeling the beginning of tears at the corners of his eyes as he frantically searched around for the source of that feeling but found no one. Whatever it was it had felt familiar, distinctive, as if Shiro had linked his fingers with his own. But fainter somehow, as if it had just happened here and he had suddenly woken up and had nothing but the tingling along his palm to remember it by. Shiro was here somehow. He didn’t know how or in what capacity, at the moment he couldn’t see or hear him, but whatever that feeling was it had been real, it was solid but fleeting. He wasn’t truly gone. 

 

“Shiro?”, he asked, hearing the hopeful note in his voice, hating the way it warbled with barely repressed dread. He ignored it and called out again, firmer this time “Shiro?”, still there was no answer. Then he realized he had only gotten a reaction when his hands had been about to lose contact with the lion. He slowly began to pull away before he felt two hands grasp him firmly around the wrists. Had he not been expecting it he may have jolted back but instead he merely closed his eyes, trying to focus on the feeling as if he could look for Shiro through that simple connection. He didn’t have to look very far because he quickly realized that Shiro was already here, right in front him, holding tightly onto his hands. When he opened his eyes he was there, a sad smile on his face as he held onto him. “Shiro”, he murmured, so softly he would be surprised if he could hear him.

 

“Ulaz”, Shiro replied, giving his hands a gentle squeeze. Ulaz felt a wave of bone-deep relief wash over him as he pulled Shiro into a tight embrace. But as he did so he noticed that somehow he felt less solid than he ever had, his hands almost traveling straight through him like he was nothing more than a wisp of smoke. 

 

He drew back slightly, enough so he could look Shiro in the eye. Shiro was gazing back at him but his smile had faltered slightly. “What has happened?”, he asked, his voice rising with agitation and bitter worry, “Where have you been?”

 

Shiro’s sad smile persisted, his eyes left his face focusing on the union of their hands. “I’ve been here with the black lion”, he answered slowly.

 

Ulaz narrowed his eyes, frowning in confusion, “If that is the case why have I not been able to find you until now?” 

 

“I wish I could tell you. This whole spirit world thing isn’t an exact science and I’ve been feeling pretty drained until now.”

 

Ulaz’s grip on Shiro’s hands only tightened at his words. Blithely ignoring the fact that it felt as if his hands would sink through his. “What happened?”, he repeated, feeling like he was verging on hysterics now.

 

“We beat Zarkon”, Shiro said, a note of weariness in his voice where there should’ve been elation.

 

“I saw that. But I want to know what happened to you.”

 

Shiro didn’t speak right away, he looked pained for a moment as if the thought of answering the question was too hard to bear. Perhaps it was considering what he feared the answer to be, but he needed to know. “I died Ulaz”, he said finally, firmly.

 

Ulaz went very still, so still that he felt as if his lungs had been paralyzed in his chest, as if his heart had stopped beating, as though the world around him had come to an abrupt and screeching halt. Shiro held onto him, gripping his forearms as though he might suddenly collapse. He held onto Shiro for support, feeling as if the last several minutes were nothing more than some kind of strange and horrible hallucination. It couldn’t be real. But the fact that Shiro had appeared to him like this, that he was practically incorporeal, that the last thing he had seen had been that blinding flash before his disappearance all but confirmed it. Zarkon was gone, but that didn’t matter. Not when Shiro had given his life to make it a reality. Without warning he was down on his knees, surprised to find that no tears had sprung to his eyes yet. If anything he felt numb. Shiro hugged him and he sluggishly returned it, his stomach beginning to churn as he felt Shiro’s form wax and wane been solidity and transparency. Was there even any point in continuing on he wondered. He had lost so much at the hands of the empire, sacrificed so much for the sake of the war. Even when he did return and he saw the galaxies whipped into a frenzy of jubilation there would be none left for him. Nothing to return to but his barren and under used room at the base as the universe cried shouts of cheer and joy for the paladins of Voltron, all save for one. He had no doubt that once the news of Shiro’s demise spread there would be stories of his heroics, perhaps even songs of his sacrifice, he might even become a martyr in the wake of it all. But none of that would bring any solace to the ones he left behind. It would certainly not help to alleviate the unbearable pain of loss that he was laboring under even as he held him in his arms. He shut his eyes tightly, pulling him as close as he could. It was all too much. 

 

Shiro had remained silent throughout his reverie, but when he finally did speak, it was softly, his tone almost apologetic. “It’s going to be ok Ulaz.” 

 

“How?”, he asked, his voice nearly breaking.

 

“I’m still here, I can still talk to you”, he frowned, a distant look in his eyes. “If the black lion hadn’t saved my consciousness when I died I don’t know where I’d be.”

 

“How did that happen?”, Ulaz inquired.

 

“Your guess is as good as mine. The only way I can explain it is that my consciousness was able to fuse with her’s. Maybe because our bond is stronger, but like I said it’s not an exact science.”

 

“I see”, Ulaz said slowly, quietly. “Does Keith know?”, he asked, suddenly feeling a pang of remorse work its way through him.

 

“No, not yet, I’ve been pretty weak until recently. It’s been hard to even get a basic message through. Even when I think I do it usually gets lost or garbled.”

 

“I would imagine so…”, he paused, “Are you in any pain?” 

 

“There was some before I ended up here, but nothing I haven’t dealt with before.”

 

“I wish that wasn’t the case”, Ulaz said with a heavily labored sigh as he caressed the side of Shiro’s face with his fingertips. “I wish you didn’t have to endure such things.”

 

“I know”, Shiro said, burying his face in the side of his neck. “I had every intention of keeping my promise to you but-”, his voice cracked for the briefest of moments before he was able to regain his composure. 

 

Ulaz shook his head, if possible pulling him closer, “I am just glad you are here at all. If you were truly gone I-”, he trailed off, nuzzling his face in the side of his neck. “I don’t know what I would do without you”, he said as he felt Shiro’s hold on him tighten with his confession. He drew back, just far enough so he could look him in the eyes observing the somewhat rueful smile on his face. “I imagine it must have been lonely being here all this time. What have you been doing?”

 

“I’ve spent most of my time trying to make contact with Keith and the others. But when I’m not doing that the black lion’s shown me visions of the original paladins, what life was like before the war, so it hasn’t been all bad.” Ulaz stared at him, his eyes slightly narrowed. “But I can’t say it’s been easy either”, he said with a long sigh, leaning forward so that his head was nestled against his chest. “I never thought”, he paused, sighing again. “I had come to terms with the thought of dying pretty early on. When I was diagnosed a couple years back the outlook wasn’t good. My physical condition would deteriorate and then eventually that would be it. I told myself if I could make it to space, beat all the records, live out my dream for as long as I could then I would have no regrets. I could die happy. But things are different now and that’s not the only thing I want anymore. I met you, you freed me, and then I got the chance to know you. But there’s still so much I want to do. There are so many things I want to show you.”

 

“I know.”

 

Shiro slowly brought his arms around him, one hand coming up to caress the back of his head in slow circles. “I’ve had a long time to think about things. But I still have to wonder if there was a way we could’ve been better prepared, what would’ve happened if we had done things differently. If I had done things differently.”

 

“Please, do not blame yourself for this. You did all you could, there was no way to know what would happen.”

 

“Maybe”, Shiro huffed, not sounding entirely convinced. “During the battle with Zarkon, right at the end, there were a lot of things running through my head. But the first thing I thought about was that I hoped I would somehow make it out of there because I wanted to see you again. I had to see you again. But now…”, he trailed off, his hand leaving its place at the curve of his scalp and coming to rest on his back. “I need to make contact with Keith soon. I need to let him know what happened so he’ll stop looking for me. It will be hard but he’ll have to assume leadership of Voltron now.”

 

“I have no doubt that Keith will make a fine leader when the time comes. But you will not be staying here.”

 

“Ulaz…”

 

“You know that I am a skilled technician. If I am capable of building limbs I could surely construct a body for you and somehow transfer your consciousness into it.”

 

“Ulaz.”

 

“Please, I realize it sounds strange, perhaps even crazy. But I have to try.”

 

Shiro pulled away from him then a tender smile on his face and a sympathetic look in his eyes as he reached up to place his hand on his cheek. “I appreciate you wanting to do that for me Ulaz. But I’m not sure it’s possible.”

 

“It should not be possible that you are still here speaking with me either, and yet here you are.”

 

“I guess I can’t argue with that”, Shiro said, a rueful smile on his face as his thumb caressed along the line of his cheek bone. 

 

“Then allow me to attempt it”, Ulaz all but pleaded. “Please, I cannot bear the alternative”, he said, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth in a poor effort to stave off the tears he could already feel stinging his eyes. 

 

Shiro brought him into a tight hug then, pressing a light kiss to the top of his head. “You’re not the only one”, he said softly.

 

Ulaz held onto him as though he might vanish from his hold any moment, given what had happened that was now a very real concern. He ground his teeth, before burying his face in the side of Shiro’s neck. “If we must regulate our time to this then I will gladly do it. But if I am able to bring you back then I will”, he said firmly.

 

If possible Shiro held onto him a little tighter, a gentle yet contented sigh escaping his lips. “I love you”, he said, his voice barely above a whisper. Yet those words were charged with a wealth of tenderness and reverence, and a thousand other emotions that Ulaz could only feel in bits and pieces but couldn’t easily name. 

 

“I love you too”, he replied, a small smile inexplicably working itself over his face. “I will always love you.” Shiro wasted no time in kissing him after that, less solid than any of the other kisses they had shared here but no less welcome. He easily returned it, still reeling from his confession and marveling at his own boldness. He had known about his love for Shiro for awhile now, but had never truly spoken the words. He had always thought that his actions would be enough, that between that and their exchange of emotions that there would be no need to speak the words. But as they sat there in each other’s arms he slowly began to realize how important it was. That he couldn’t have gone for much longer without telling him the truth, expressing the depth of his feelings for him. When they finally pulled apart Shiro was sporting a forlorn smile, one that he soon hoped to banish. He gently brought their foreheads together, taking comfort in that simple gesture, strange as it felt now. “I will find a way to bring you back”, he said firmly, “I just need you to wait for me.”

 

“There’s not much else for me to do”, Shiro replied with a rueful smile. He kissed him again, quietly observing how hazy it still felt, nothing like the kiss they had shared before the battle had begun. But that didn’t matter. All that mattered was that Shiro was real, he was here, and he would make sure that they would be back together soon. 

 

They held each other for what a long time until inevitably he felt himself about to wake up. “I don’t wish to leave you”, he murmured.

 

“I know, but you’ll be back soon and it’s not like I’m not going anywhere”, Shiro replied, holding onto his hands, that same strained smile on his face.

 

Ulaz frowned, “Not yet”, he urged softly. “I will be back soon”, he told him as they shared one last kiss before he finally woke up, the beginning of tears in his eyes. 

 

He laid there for a moment, wiping them away, desperately trying to process everything he had just heard. Shiro was dead but he had confessed his love all the same. He sighed, clutching at his chest, the most baffling case of heartache flaring up inside him. He felt dazed and more fatigued now than when he had initially gone to bed. How did you go about processing such a thing? 

 

He was fairly certain that he could construct a body for him, perhaps even use some of his own DNA for compatibility. But he had no idea if his consciousness would easily rest within it, he had no idea if any of it would actually work. As he thought it over he heard a voice that eerily resembled his mother’s urging him to be satisfied with what he had. He could still see him, talk to him, hold him in some sense, that was far more than most people had, he should be content with that. 

 

Realistically, that would be the wisest course of action. He knew that. Just as it would’ve been wise if he had never taken the time to seek him out in the first place, just as it would’ve been wise to try to forget all about him in favor of his mission. But Ulaz, for all his intellect, was not the wisest where Shiro was involved. He never would be, and for once he allowed himself to think selfishly. He wanted Shiro back with him, whole, and on the same plane of consciousness. He wanted to be able to talk to him whenever he liked even about the most mundane of subjects, to hold him, kiss him, to live out a peaceful life beside him when their work was finally done. As he considered his desires, more sprang to mind, each one more exciting than the last, until he found himself overcome with an idyllic picture of what their lives could be like. 

 

As things stood now it was a long shot. For the moment it appeared that that perfect future he was just beginning to envision for himself would be nothing more than a fantasy, a pipe dream. Even so, he would not allow that to stop him. He would find a way to bring him back. He had to. No matter the cost. He paused for a moment, swinging his legs off the couch and rising to his feet with a sigh. He realized this was the wrong way to do things. That he was nearing hysterics. Nothing good could come of this, he was too emotionally involved, too distraught at the thought of what would happen if even after years of work he failed, if something went wrong. He ground his teeth, his eyes traveling over to the hallway and Shiro’s door as it stood ajar in the darkness. Without even thinking he let his feet lead him down the short and narrow corridor until he stood in front of Shiro’s door. He hesitated for a brief moment, suddenly overcome with something like shyness, before giving a gentle sigh and quietly stepping inside. 

 

Shiro was laid out on his stomach, quietly snoring, with the blankets haphazardly draped over his lower half, and one foot hanging off the bed. He stood by the door for a moment more before slowly trudging forward and silently crawling into the bed next to him, slipping under the covers. Almost immediately Shiro woke up, a sleepy smile on his face as he rolled over and greeted him with a husky; “Hey.”

 

Ulaz didn’t respond, he wasn’t sure if he could. Hearing his voice, the weight and cadence of it, was almost too much to bear at the moment. He contemplated telling him everything, telling him why he was here clinging to him, so close to a breakdown, explain to him exactly why he was once again disturbing his sleep. But he couldn’t find the words, nor his voice to speak them. Instead, he merely buried his face in the side of his neck, hugging him as tightly as he could. “Hey, is everything ok?”, Shiro asked, sounding concerned now.

 

“Please”, Ulaz breathed against his neck, “Just allow to me to stay with you for a while.”

 

“Of course”, Shiro replied, putting an arm around him. “Did you have another nightmare?”

 

“In a sense.”

 

He felt Shiro nod above him before pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head. If possible Ulaz clung to him tighter, overwhelmed and thoroughly fatigued by what he had experienced. Shiro seemed to understand that as his free hand began to massage the back of his neck and along the curve of his scalp. He sighed wearily, closing his eyes and allowing himself to focus only on what was happening. On the steady rise and fall of Shiro’s chest, the sound of his voice quietly reassuring him that he was here for him, that he was safe, that he should remain there for the rest of the night. He didn’t think to argue with that, he didn’t have the energy for it and honestly, he didn’t think he had the strength to endure the rest of the night alone. He pulled back just far enough to see the tender look in his eyes, the wealth of compassion and understanding there. He hastily blinked away the sudden sting of tears in his eyes before he muttered, “I am sorry to be interrupting your sleep.”

 

“You’re not”, Shiro assured him, “Just relax”, he told him before pulling the covers over him and pressing another kiss to his forehead. Shiro’s eyes slipped closed after that and Ulaz observed him for a moment, his arms still wrapped around him as he tried to settle his mind and heed his advice. He ground his teeth, it seemed impossible after the events of the past few hours. But he was willing to try as he drew Shiro closer to him, the scent of him a grounding force, and the steady beat of his heart a comfort. And without realizing it, without meaning to, he drifted off soon after that. Lulled to sleep by the gentle sound of Shiro’s snoring and comforted by the feel of him in his arms.

 

Ulaz woke late the next morning feeling more rested than he anticipated but no less distraught. Still he couldn’t deny the fact that sleeping in Shiro’s arms was a great comfort although he couldn’t help but think of his own Shiro, transparent and bound within the dreamscape, unable to even communicate with his team. He pinched the bridge of his nose, the sudden jolt of pain effectively staving off his despair, if only for the moment. He wasn’t going to achieve anything if he gave himself over to his grief, he had to keep pushing forward, he had done it before and he would do it again. It was the only way he could bring him back. He sighed as he looked over to the clock, quietly noting the fact that he should be up already when he realized that he couldn’t sit up. He looked down only to see that Shiro was sprawled out on top of him, his head on his chest with one arm splayed over his torso and a leg pinning down his own. He let loose a low chuckle at the way Shiro had effectively trapped him wondering for a moment whether it was intentional or not before quietly trying to extricate himself without waking him. Just as he had managed to move his arm out of the way he heard footsteps in the hall and close by the door. Within the next minute Keith had appeared in the open doorway, already in his clothes with his eyes focused on the blade in his hands. “Shiro have you seen Ulaz? We need to go over-”, just then Keith’s eyes focused on the two of them in the bed. Ulaz would’ve groaned in frustration if he hadn’t been worried about waking Shiro and if Keith had not already backpedaled into the hallway with a truly mortified look on his face as his cheeks turned a faint shade of red. “Sorry we’ll talk later”, he said quickly before darting from the doorway and out of sight. 

 

Ulaz sighed, fully aware that what he saw must’ve looked very compromising, there weren’t many conclusions to be drawn when you found your guardian in bed with someone else. Completely oblivious to what had just taken place Shiro woke a few moments later, wasting no time in moving just enough to kiss him while still effectively keeping him pinned to the bed. “Morning”, he said, his voice still slightly hoarse with sleep. When Ulaz didn’t respond right away, his eyes still fixed on the open doorway Shiro added, “Did I miss something?”

 

“Keith has just seen us together”, he answered calmly, though admittedly he was feeling mildly embarrassed having been caught, especially when he had spent so many years as a spy. 

 

Shiro groaned, falling back on his pillow “I was going to tell him last night but we got in late”, he said rubbing his eyes. “What did he do when he saw us?”

 

“He apologized before running down the hallway.”

 

“That sounds about right”, Shiro said, a contemplative frown on his face.

 

“Would you like me to speak with him?”

 

“No, it's fine”, Shiro said before moving to get out of the bed. Just as he was about to throw off the blankets Ulaz moved so that he was on his knees, gently pulling him back against his chest. “I’ve got to get up”, Shiro said, though he had yet to make any attempts to escape Ulaz’s embrace, it seemed that he had no intention to as he subtly leaned against him. 

 

“I am aware”, Ulaz replied, gently carding his fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, his nails tracing careful lines over his scalp.

 

“Then you’re going to have to let me go”, he said, though he sounded slightly out of breath.

 

“I will, in a moment”, Ulaz assured him.

 

Several minutes passed where Ulaz still had made no progress on letting him leave the bed if anything his hold on him had only tightened. Finally, Shiro turned to regard him, an indulgent smile on his face, “I think we have a different definition of what a moment means.”

 

“It is possible given that we measure time differently.”

 

Shiro chuckled, “That’s true, but that doesn’t change the fact that I still need to talk to Keith.”

 

“I know”, he said, kissing the top of his head.

 

“And you should come with me.”

 

“I will”, he replied, kissing him again.

 

Shiro returned it before easily slipping out of his hold and getting to his feet. “Come on”, he said, taking a slightly baffled Ulaz by the hand. He quickly followed him down the hall and into the living room where Keith was sitting on the couch, his blade in his hand and a pensive look on his face. That was the first thing Shiro noticed as they walked hand in hand into the room, his eyes quickly darting to it. “Keith what are you doing with Ulaz’s blade?”, he asked curiously.

 

“That is not my blade”, Ulaz said as Shiro turned to look at him before focusing his gaze on Keith who appeared decidedly more apprehensive than before. 

 

“It’s my mom’s”, Keith said quickly, as though he wanted nothing more than to get through this conversation. “She left it for me.”

 

“So your mom is part of the Blade of Marmora”, Shiro said slowly, “Then that would mean-”

 

“That I’m part Galra? Yeah”, Keith said, staring at his feet, a deep frown on his face. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner”, he said, his eyes leaving the floor and focusing on Shiro, “But I had to be sure.” 

 

“Keith it’s fine, are you ok?”, Shiro asked looking concerned.

 

“I think so. Ulaz has been helping me out.”

 

“As much as I am able to”, Ulaz said, though honestly he still felt as if he hadn’t done enough. He would’ve allowed himself to think on that longer if it wasn’t for the fact that Shiro had turned to give him a brilliant smile at Keith’s hurried admission. A smile that once again brought a flare of heat to his face before he slowly returned the gesture. 

 

Keith looked between them for a moment, observing the union of their hands and the tender smiles on their faces with narrowed eyes. “How long has this been going on?”, he asked, looking to Shiro for answers. 

 

“Not that long”, he replied, looking endearingly bashful for a moment, a faint tint of red dusting the tips of his ears. “I would’ve told you yesterday but we didn’t get in until late last night.” Keith raised an eyebrow at that, a suspicious look on his face. “We just went on a date”, he said, looking flustered now, the blush spreading from his ears and into his cheeks. Keith didn’t look entirely convinced but said nothing more about it, he merely nodded his head, his eyes darting over to Ulaz.

 

“I realize this must seem strange”, Ulaz said, putting a hand on Shiro’s shoulder as he watched the flush slowly leave his skin. “But there has been a growing attraction between us for some time and we wished to see how things would work.”

 

“Even though you’re leaving”, Keith said, frowning. 

 

“Yes, even then.” 

 

“You’re not going to stay? Even now?”

 

“I am afraid I cannot.” 

 

“So you’re just going to leave Shiro then?”, Keith asked, an almost accusatory tone slipping into his voice.

 

“Keith, I asked Ulaz for this. I’m not happy about him leaving either, but we both agreed to this even though we knew he couldn’t stay”, Shiro said. 

 

Keith didn’t look thoroughly convinced, his frown still in place as he continued to observe them from the couch. But he seemed willing to relent as he finally responded with a quiet, “I get it.” That seemed enough to placate Shiro’s concerns but Ulaz wondered if perhaps there was something else bothering him, something he had yet to bring up. In the past few weeks, he had gotten fairly good at reading Keith’s expressions and gauging his moods. From what he had observed thus far Keith was a nice if not sullen adolescent but to his mind, he had every right to be. Until only recently he thought himself abandoned and unwanted and he supposed those thoughts combined with the Galra’s deep and oftentimes tumultuous feelings didn’t help matters. “Is there something else on your mind?”, Ulaz asked, finally pulling himself away from his thoughts. 

 

Keith didn’t answer right away, his eyes darting away from his face. His gaze only strayed to the window for a few moments before he was glancing at him again, an accusing look in his eyes. “I’ve still got so many questions. What am I supposed to do when you’re gone?” 

 

Ulaz gave him a sad smile as Shiro’s hand tightened slightly around his own, the reality of his departure seeming to steal the air out of the room. “If it were up to me there would be a way for me to easily travel between my own timeline and this one. But at the moment I am not sure that is possible and there are people awaiting my return as well duties there that I must attend to back home. But with my remaining time, I will try to answer any other questions you may have. I am just sorry that I cannot stay longer.” 

 

That seemed to put Keith at ease for the moment though Ulaz did note that he was still sporting a frown. “Are we ok?”, Shiro asked, shooting Keith an inquisitive look.

 

“Yeah”, Keith answered finally, “As long as you’re fine with it.” 

 

“I’m more than fine”, Shiro replied with a rather large smile on his face. 

 

Keith pulled a face as if he were going to be sick before hastily setting his blade aside and getting onto his feet. “Ok, great, congratulations”, he said before swiftly darting out of the room and into the kitchen as Shiro chuckled after him. 

 

“What’s wrong with Keith?”, Ulaz asked, “He looked as if he was going to be ill.” 

 

“Don’t worry he’ll be fine after I talk to him. While I’m doing that maybe you should get dressed for breakfast.” 

 

Ulaz nodded, looking down at himself, quickly remembering that he had essentially fallen asleep in his clothes. He slowly exited the room and made his way down the hall to the bathroom where he quickly closed the door and started the water. As soon as the room began to fill with steam he grabbed a half used bottle of shower gel, shed his clothes, and stepped into the shower, the water sluicing over his back as he began to run soap over his arms and down his chest. He sighed wearily as he continued his task, the moment alone giving him time to think on what Shiro told him. It was still hard to believe that he was dead. He supposed in part that was due to the fact that he was still around in some sense. It was the only thing keeping him from truly breaking down. Even so, he couldn’t deny the fact that the news of his untimely passing still shocked him and filled him with a grief so all-encompassing that it felt closer to a physical pain rather than a mental one. He had only felt a pain like this once before and that had been when he had heard that his mother had gone missing and even then he wasn’t afforded much time to grieve her loss. There was never enough time for such things not with the war constantly growing and shifting as it did. That’s why long ago amidst all his training they had told them to detach themselves, to keep only the most important bonds and sever all others. It had proved a daunting task, so much so that in all his long years of service he had never once been able to achieve it. There were times where he wished he had, that the absence of any meaningful connections seemed preferable to the unbearable pain of loss. 

 

But even now, even as he felt the all too familiar ache of despair work its way through him he couldn’t imagine his life without Shiro in it. His gentle smiles, the warmth in his eyes, the deep commanding tone of his voice. It was all of those things that he had grown to love, that had compelled him on into reckless acts. It was those things that he had risked his life to protect, those wonderful aspects of his character that he had fought to keep safe, those attributes that made up the man he loved. Which was why he would do everything in his power to get him back. Once he had returned to his own time he would convince his team to speak to him, tell them the truth behind Shiro’s disappearance, inform them of his plan to return him to the realm of the living. He ground his teeth, at the moment he had absolutely no idea how he was going to do that. As he had told Shiro he had built countless arms and legs, replaced eyes and parts of the face, and even created enhancements that were bound and functioned with the brain. But to create an entire body from the ground up- it sounded unnatural to his ears. Even with genetic material to aid him it still seemed unlikely to go well, there were so many things to consider, so many issues that could sabotage his work, and even if he did succeed there was no guarantee he could transfer his consciousness into that new vessel or that it would take. He sighed heavily through his nose, closing his eyes for a moment as he tried to settle his thoughts. When he opened them again he felt his resolve, which had seemed close to disappearing a few minutes ago, strengthen. Despite everything, the risks, the supposed disappointments, the many obstacles in his way he still had to try, and that’s what he intended to do. 

 

With that thought in mind, he quickly got out of the shower, drying himself off with a nearby towel and pulling back on his clothes. He couldn’t honestly say that he was feeling any better but at the very least he was clean. He walked into the dining room only to see Keith and Shiro already there, the two of them placing plates of food on the table. Ulaz took a seat, feeling dazed and perhaps a little sick to his stomach, but dutifully sat there and ate quietly while he listened to the two of them talk about the events of the past week. After breakfast he adjourned to the living room, taking a seat on the couch with his tablet in hand as Keith walked off to attend to some chores with the promise that he would return with his questions. Shiro joined him for a brief moment, quietly sitting next to him before remembering he had reports to write and kissing his cheek before walking off to get his laptop. That left Ulaz alone for the moment, his thoughts easily straying back to last night’s dream. He sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger in an effort to stay focused. He already knew what he was up against, he knew it was going to be difficult, there was no point in dwelling on it. He sighed again, looking down to his tablet before gazing out the window. Judging by the light in the sky it appeared that it was already early afternoon. Shiro hadn’t said anything about taking him out to where his ship was but he assumed that they would make the trip there when he was finished with his work. In the meantime, he had his own duties to attend to, and with that, he turned his tablet on and began the admittedly tedious task of searching through the garrison’s database for the blue paladin. 

 

It had been days since he had started his search and he still had yet to find him. He had to admit he was growing impatient as he continued to scroll through a seemingly never-ending list of people, their names and faces beginning to blur into one large unintelligible mass. He hadn’t been searching for very long before he thought about putting his tablet aside and looking over the list when he was less anxious but just as he was beginning to consider it, he saw him. Just then Shiro was walking back into the room, his laptop in tow and a mug in his hand. “I have found him”, he announced.

 

“Found who?”, Shiro asked curiously, placing his things on the coffee table and taking a seat next to him. 

 

“The blue paladin”, Ulaz replied, passing his tablet to him, his face filling the screen. 

 

Shiro gazed at the photo, a look of recognition coming over his face. “So Lance is our pilot. That does make things easier.”

 

“How so?”

 

“He’s in some of my classes, he’s a little overconfident but he is a skilled pilot when he takes the time to focus. The real question now is how do we let him know.”

 

“I am not certain, I doubt that he would believe us right away.”

 

“You’re right, leading with the need to bond to a gigantic robot lion might be coming on too strong.”

 

“I would think so”, Ulaz replied with a slight smirk on his face.

 

“Then we need to start slow”, he said looking contemplative. 

 

Just then Keith walked back into the room, looking decidedly less pensive than before, and took a seat across from them. “What’s going on?”, he asked.

 

“Ulaz just found the blue paladin, it’s Lance.”

 

A strange expression passed over Keith’s face, one that he couldn’t easily name. “I assume you know him?”, Ulaz asked.

 

“Yeah, I have some classes with him.”

 

“We need to let him know what’s going on”, Shiro said.

 

“How do we do that? I don’t think just going up to him and telling him ‘Hey you’re destined to fly a giant robotic alien lion’ is going to go over so well.” 

 

“Maybe not, but we’ve got to tell him eventually. We can’t afford to wait just because the Galra aren’t an immediate threat. But maybe if you talked to him-”

 

“I don’t think he’s going to listen to me”, Keith said, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Not right away but after some time he would.”

 

“How much time?”, Keith asked, sounding agitated now.

 

“I don’t know. But hopefully soon so we can lead him to the blue lion provided he agrees to pilot it.”

 

“What if he doesn’t?”, Keith asked, looking between them.

 

Ulaz frowned, “Then I suppose you will have to search for another compatible candidate”, he said.

 

“One thing at a time”, Shiro said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Can we count on you to talk to Lance?”, he asked, looking to Keith.

 

Keith heaved a heavy sigh before he said, “Sure, I’ll do it”, though he didn’t look thrilled with the idea and Ulaz had to wonder what had happened between them that had caused him to have such a reaction.

 

“Thank you, Keith, in the meantime we should look for some other candidates, there’s no guarantee that he’ll want to get involved in a war.”

 

“I will let you know what traits to look for”, Ulaz said, setting his tablet aside as Shiro opened his laptop. They spent the next few hours talking about contingency plans and the exact attributes needed to pilot the blue lion while Shiro took careful notes. When they felt as if they had gone over every possible variable he set to work on writing his reports while he and Keith spoke about his upcoming trial. It would be an early morning affair, conducted out in the desert sands near the garrison with Keith making a vow, climbing the cliffs and then a short battle would follow. By no means would it be a traditional ceremony, considering it would lack other recruits and the mental and physical limitations that the leadership imposed upon them. But as they spoke while Shiro dutifully worked he had an idea that he thought might help to make it more authentic. 

 

Once Shiro had finished his work the two of them made the short trek out to his ship. He hadn’t anticipated coming back here today, the thought of remaining by Shiro’s side for the rest of the day after their date the following night was all too tempting. But considering everything and the fact that he had yet to run any simulations of his departure through the ship’s computer he thought it best to return for a few hours. Shiro left him with a kiss, one that had him temporarily rethinking his decision before he realized he would get no work done like that and bid him a quick farewell before ducking inside. 

 

Even after all this time he still had yet to get used to the desert heat and the moment he had set his tablet aside he was peeling off his shirt. He tossed it aside before considering the still unused materials scattered across the ship’s floor, the sheet metal, and the welding tools Sam and Matt had left behind. He tapped his foot for a moment, contemplating how much metal he would need before he retrieved his tool kit from under the console and set it aside. He took a seat on the floor, his mind already racing towards a design that mirrored the armor of early Galra warriors but scaled down enough so that Keith could wear it comfortably. He began to sketch it out roughly, a small smile on his face as he worked, it felt good to be doing something familiar again. Although he had been working for the empire he couldn’t deny that he had always gained a certain satisfaction from his work as a technician. But it had been a long time since he had taken any true pride in his work considering what it had been used for. In this case, that feeling came to him easily as he finally finished his blueprint for Keith’s armor and quickly he set himself to the task of crafting it. Cutting and welding the metal, carefully bending it to the desired shape and size. 

 

It was only after several hours of ceaseless work had passed that he noticed that the sky had grown dark and that Shiro was already awaiting him outside. He didn’t keep him there long before he had gathered up Keith’s armor, already finished though sadly not yet polished, and had placed it in a large black case and met him in front of his car. Shiro looked at the case questioningly but made no comments on it, merely giving him a short kiss after watching him contort himself to get into his seat. They made the relatively short drive back to his apartment in comfortable silence and as they entered the living room a sort of anxiousness came over him as he searched the room for Keith before setting the case on the table. He appeared a few moments later from within the confines of the kitchen, a glass of water in his hand and an inquisitive look on his face as he eyed the large parcel laid out on the table. 

 

“I have made something for you”, Ulaz said, opening the case and carefully picking the armor out and presenting it to him. “It is ceremonial Galran armor. It is very close to what was worn when the blades first held their trials.” 

 

Keith stepped forward, taking the armor in his hands and looking it over with a strange expression on his face. He frowned for a moment before he abruptly said, “I should try it on”, before silently taking quick strides down the hallway and into his room. 

 

Ulaz looked over to Shiro who was still standing in the doorway, a small smile on his face. “Did I offend him perhaps?”, he asked. 

 

“I don’t think so”, Shiro replied, taking a seat next to him before placing his arm around his shoulders. “Keith’s just not used to people taking an interest in him.” 

 

“Why is that?” 

 

“Honestly, I couldn’t tell you. But I do know that when people are different they aren’t always given a chance to do anything other than what people think they should. Either that or they’re just ignored.” 

 

“I see”, he said with a frown. “That way of thinking is very similar to the empire. Anyone with a mixed heritage like Keith would be quickly ostracized, it has only become worse in more recent years. But personally, I have never seen the point behind it. People should be judged according to their character, not their blood.”

 

Shiro nodded at his words, a small smile on his face as Keith appeared in the doorway. Ulaz felt a rush of relief overtake him as he quietly noted that the armor fit perfectly despite his lack of measurements to work with. He hadn’t given him a full suit of armor, he hadn’t had enough raw materials or time for such a grand undertaking as that. As it stood he hadn’t even had time to give it the appropriate colors of red, black and yellow. But despite all that, Keith wore it well, clad in a set of greaves, pauldrons, a breastplate and a pair of gauntlets. Keith came forward looking uncertain, his stride slowed slightly. “I’m not sure how well I’ll be able to move in this”, he said with a frown. 

 

“That in itself is a part of the trial. The armor is there for protection but also to act as a hindrance.”

 

“Is there a reason the Galra like to make everything way harder for themselves?”, Keith asked, a frustrated note in his voice as he attempted to adjust the breastplate but gave up after several minutes of unfruitful work.

 

Ulaz paused, considering his question. “Honestly I am not certain. It could very well be something in our genes that predispose us to such things but I wouldn’t be able to give you a definitive answer until I researched it more thoroughly.”

 

“That’s ok, I think I can live with the mystery”, Keith replied, taking the gauntlets off. He tossed them to the floor where they fell with a surprisingly loud thud. 

 

The three of them observed where they had fallen before Shiro spoke up. “Are you sure you’re going to be ok in that?”, he asked, quietly observing Keith. “You look a little worn out already.”

 

“I’ll be fine”, Keith replied, before taking off the greaves and the breastplate next. Shiro didn’t look entirely convinced but he made no further comment about it before slipping off to prepare dinner. Keith accompanied him, seemingly not wanting to leave their meal to chance and Shiro’s apparent lack of culinary skill. He left them to it, content to remain on the couch as he listened to their voices quietly banter while the sounds of chopping and water running filled his ears. Ulaz considered the next steps necessary for Keith’s trial, desperately trying to keep his mind off his dream. He didn’t get far before he was imagining Shiro’s somber smile, the way his hand had nearly passed through his body, the distant look in his eyes. He ground his teeth in an effort to refocus his thoughts. Keith needed him to be at his best for his trial and he doubted that as the week progressed that he would be up to the task. So at dinner that night amidst the casual talk and Keith’s gentle criticism of Shiro’s slightly wilted salad he declared that they should hold his trial early tomorrow morning. 

 

He had been expecting some level of reluctance, but he was met with nothing but quiet enthusiasm on Keith’s part before he quickly finished his dinner and walked off to let his plate soak in the sink. With that he bid them both a good night and walked off to his room, leaving he and Shiro alone. The two of them hadn’t had much time to talk since the early hours of the morning, but now as they sat next to each other he thought that might have been for the best as the same ache of longing came over him that had compelled him into his bed. Shiro seemed to recognize that as he took his hand in his own, the warmth of his palm a comfort. He lifted his hand to his lips, pressing a kiss there before Ulaz shifted so that he could return the gesture. They stayed like that for several minutes, the two of them bound together in a tender embrace before Shiro slowly pulled away. “We should get some rest too. We have a big day tomorrow”, he said, though he sounded as if he’d rather remain where they were, allowing Ulaz to continue pawing at his chest and fiddling with his shirt. Ulaz reluctantly agreed, nodding before getting up and readying himself to take his usual place on the couch. He was surprised when Shiro halted him and said: “Maybe you should sleep with me tonight.” Ulaz stilled, looking at him with wide eyes before he seemed to realize what he had just said and went red in the face. “In case you have another nightmare”, he added hastily. 

 

Ulaz who had been secretly dreading the thought of having to be separated from him as well the idea of spending the night alone after what had happened made no objections. He merely gave him a heartfelt and very warm, “Thank you”, as Shiro smiled at him, some of the red still lingering in the tips of his ears before he led him by the hand back to his room. There was a short stint of kissing and a brief moment where Ulaz thought perhaps they wouldn’t get much rest after all. But after a few more minutes of gentle caresses, they finally managed to settle down, and Shiro quickly took his place in Ulaz’s arms before dropping off to sleep. Ulaz followed not long after, lulled to sleep by the sound of his breath and the warmth of his back.

 

Ulaz woke early the next morning to a cheerful choir of bird songs, his mind clear and his arm asleep from where Shiro had pinned it during the night. Even so, he found it oddly endearing that Shiro seemed to be continually pinning him to the bed in his sleep before he shifted slightly, gently prodding Shiro’s side with his fingers. He didn’t wake right away, groaning quietly before rolling over and nuzzling his face into his chest. Ulaz smiled at that, smoothing his hair down before pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. He hadn’t met with Shiro in his dreams last night, he supposed given the state of things it might be too taxing to manifest as he had before. Even so, he had felt his presence during his dream, as though he was holding onto his hand while he observed the landscape shift and change. He couldn’t say that he was feeling much better about things. But at the very least he had a renewed sense of purpose in getting him back, and perhaps that was good enough for the moment. 

 

Shiro woke a few minutes later after he had spent some time running his fingers through his hair, gazing up at him with a sleepy smile before kissing him. They spent several minutes like that before Ulaz reluctantly pulled away and went off to shower and get dressed. He picked up his clothes off the end of the couch before he made his way into the bathroom. He washed quickly, before stepping out of the shower, donning his newly cleaned blade uniform, and sheathing his blade on his back. With that task done he exited the bathroom and made quick strides into the living room where Keith was already waiting for him, clad in his armor and his blade in his hands. As he came into the room Keith quickly got to his feet, stowing his blade away at his side. He had already explained what the next steps would be so as soon as Shiro came into the living room and picked his keys off the table they were silently making their way out of the apartment. They made their way down to the foyer, filing into the car and beginning the drive out into the desert. Under normal circumstances, they would have made the trek into the wilderness themselves, but he still couldn’t risk being seen and Shiro had talked him out of it due to the heat so they made the relatively short drive there. As soon as they entered the canyon he asked for Shiro to drop them off and return for them in at least three hours. Shiro nodded, although he did see a look of concern pass over his face briefly as Keith got out of the car. He laid a hand on Shiro’s shoulder, ready to do more to reassure him that Keith would come out of his trial unscathed. But that seemed to be all he needed as Shiro gave him a warm smile and promised to return for them in a few hours. With that he got out of the car, watching it disappear out of sight before turning to Keith who was watching him expectantly. Ulaz gave him a short smile before activating his mask, pulling his hood over his head, and gesturing for him to follow at his side. 

 

They walked in silence through several miles of desert, the sun coloring the dunes a bright shade of gold and the last of the late morning stars fading before Ulaz found what he was looking for. In front of them towered the face of a cliff, scrub growing at its base and its crags nearly creating a path to a plateau that sat at least fifteen feet above them. Ulaz considered it for a moment, shielding his eyes from the glare of the sun as he contemplated the climb and how dangerous it might be. He needed to test Keith but he didn’t want to throw him into danger needlessly. He glanced around, wondering if there would be a better place for him to make the necessary climb closeby and finding nothing around but sand dunes and a smattering of underwatered shrubs. He frowned as he ground his teeth while he considered their next course of action. In his periphery, he could see Keith observing the cliff face, a grim look of determination in his eyes as he shielded them from the sun. It was a look that banished any doubts he may have had about this next leg of their journey as he slowly turned to face him. “When the order first began each new initiate would fashion their own blade from a block of luxite. But considering you already have your own we will skip directly to the pact”, he said, unsheathing his own as Keith followed suit. “Will you give yourself mind and body, bone and blood to the blade? To uphold our traditions and fight for our cause?” 

 

“I will”, Keith answered firmly before making the customary cut across his palm. It was a quick gesture, one that made him wince as the blade sliced across his hand while Ulaz did the same, his blood running a dark blue instead of crimson. He pulled a clean cloth from the satchel at his waist and quickly wrapped Keith’s hand, only a few droplets of blood beading and bleeding through it. 

 

With that done he stepped away, they both bowed to each other as he once again surveyed the cliff, trying to determine the best way to begin the climb. “Now would be the time that I would’ve given you the juice of the seraxis plant. It induces a vivid hallucinogenic state but I do not have it and I believe the climb should be sufficiently difficult without it. I will be awaiting you at the top of the cliff. Once you are there we will fight until you draw first blood and then your trial will be complete.”

 

And with that, he quickly began the climb. It was a fairly easy task, he had often traversed higher cliffs than these on Junus and during his training, he had always excelled at the wall climbs, much to Thace and his other comrade’s annoyance. In a way it felt good to be doing it again, climbing along the rocks, swinging his body from one ledge to another, using his strength and dexterity to propel him higher. But despite his sudden elation, he hadn’t forgotten what he was here to do. Keith would have to make it up to him, with his hand cut, weighted down with armor and most likely already winded from their hike. He frowned as he tread along a narrow ledge and pulled himself up to the next one, getting to his feet to jump up and throw his hands around a large jutting rock. He hung there for a moment before swinging up onto it and continuing his climb. He had no doubts about Keith’s resolve, it was all the things working against him as well as the difficulty of the climb that had him concerned. Yes, there were paths that would be easier for him to traverse but taking his already hindered state into account he had to admit he was concerned. Nevertheless, he wasn’t allowed to help him unless of course, he saw him about to fall. He grit his teeth, putting that thought out of his mind as he finally reached the plateau and took a brief moment to catch his breath. Once he had, he peered over to see Keith making steady if not mildly slow progress up the cliff side. He watched him for a moment before taking a seat, his blade at the ready and his mind clear for the next part of the trial. If anything this was going to be the most difficult part for the both of them. He had to present enough of a challenge but not so much that Keith would never be able to land a blow on him. He sighed, in a way the seemingly never-ending onslaught of combatants was a blessing. For many, blood was drawn amidst the chaos and they were free to exit the ring. But here it would be just the two of them, locked together in combat until Keith had landed his strike. His only hope was that it wouldn’t take long. He didn’t want to overtax him nor did he want to endure Shiro’s disappointment should he come back injured or exhausted. Just as he was about to get up and check Keith’s progress he felt a presence behind him. Completely on instinct, he turned, blade in hand, easily parrying Keith’s blow. 

 

Keith lunged forward, wildly brandishing his blade in the hopes that at least one of his swings would connect. Had this been a regular sparring match he may have made a comment about his technique, but this was his trial so he remained quiet as he easily twisted out of the way. He feinted to the left before swinging his own blade at Keith’s arm. Keith just managed to get out of the way, nearly falling backward as he did so. He quickly regained his footing before sinking down into a crouch and swinging his leg an effort to kick his feet out from under him. Ulaz jumped over his leg landing on his feet as Keith attempted to swipe at him from below. He flipped out of the way, once again landing back on his feet as Keith came running towards him. 

 

They continued on like that for a long time. Bobbing and weaving around each other in what felt to be an endless dance. Though as time went on he could begin to see the obvious signs of fatigue on Keith’s face, the sluggish swings of his arm, the way his movements had subtly begun to slow. He couldn’t keep this pace up forever that much was clear. But he had yet to land a blow on him and as tempting as it was they couldn’t halt the trial so he could take a break. No matter how long it took they would have to see this bout to its conclusion. As he ducked out of the way he quietly noted that Keith’s fatigue had begun to aid him in a strange way. The more tired he was the more erratic his movements became. In a way, that unpredictability was serving him well as Ulaz found himself just on the edge of getting cut. It was only as Keith feinted to his left jutting out his blade at an acute angle that the battle finally ended. 

 

Immediately he stopped moving, observing the superficial cut that ran along the line of his arm and up to his bicep, the first drop of blood peaking through the skin. He sheathed his blade, turning to him then and giving him a low bow. “It is done”, he announced solemnly, though he was sporting a small smile behind his mask. Keith easily returned the gesture though he looked a few moments away from collapsing to the ground. Just as he rose to his full height he noticed that his blade had turned blazing white in his hands. Keith nearly staggered back in alarm as they watched something like a spark quickly run along its edge and the blade turned long and narrow like the swords the Alteans had used to brandish in battle. Ulaz’s eyes widened as the realization of the blade’s previous owner hit him and he felt at once elated and foolish for not recognizing it sooner. “Krolia”, he said softly, pulling down his hood and deactivating his mask.

 

“What did you say?”, Keith asked curiously, an expression of quiet awe still on his face.

 

“Krolia, that is who owned this blade before you.” 

 

Keith didn’t respond right away, it was almost as if he hadn’t heard him at all. The only indication that he had was the way his eyes moved down to the blade in his hands, his mouth set into a frown. Ulaz considered him for a moment, truly he looked at a loss as to what to do with that bit of information without any further context. Though he also realized that perhaps it was more than that. This was a piece to a puzzle that no doubt had been missing for far too long, a piece that he had most likely given up ever finding. Another moment of silence passed between them before Keith gazed up at him, an almost somber look on his face. “What was she like?”, he asked. 

 

Ulaz considered his question for a moment, thinking back to his time as a recruit, his days spent training at the base. “She was a very focused woman. She always tried to put the greater good above her own personal desires.” He paused, it seemed that same nature had led her away from whatever life she had eked out for herself here on earth. Thinking back now it made sense. He had heard that she had gone missing for a few years only to return to base unharmed and oddly quiet about where she had been. He pulled himself away from his thoughts, realizing that Keith no doubt was expecting more than a two sentence answer. “She trained me as well as many other recruits so, unfortunately, I did not often get the chance to talk with her. Even when we were assigned to the same commander we did not engage much since we were in different divisions. But I always remember her as being very caring towards her students.” Keith looked contemplative as he finished speaking, obviously trying to reconcile the facts about his mother with the most likely unsavory idea he had of her in his mind. 

 

Another moment passed before he spoke again, a pensive look still on his face. “What did she do in the empire?”, he asked.

 

“I believe she acted as lieutenant to commander Thag. Though that could have since changed, there are no permanent positions within the empire, there is always the risk of usurpation. Forgive me, I wish I could supply you with more information but it has been a long time since I last spoke with her.”

 

“Its ok, it’s definitely more than I had before”, Keith said, giving Ulaz a faint smile. 

 

Ulaz easily returned it before they began the climb down, just as the sun was beginning to cast the canyon’s far-reaching shadow across the sand. It seemed that the climb down was faster than their ascent and before long the two of them were on the ground waiting for Shiro to reappear. It wasn’t long before he had pulled up in his car and they happily filed inside both of them fatigued but no less content. They passed the drive back to Shiro’s apartment in amicable silence and it was only once they were safely back inside did he inquire about the outcome of the trial as Keith fell bonelessly onto the couch. “So how did your trial go?”, Shiro asked, tossing his keys onto the table before looking at Keith expectantly. 

 

“Fine”, he answered, looking as though he were close to drifting off to sleep. 

 

“You give yourself too little credit”, Ulaz said, taking a seat next to him. “He passed.” 

 

“Keith, that’s great news”, Shiro said with a large grin on his face. “It looks like some celebration is in order. Ulaz what’s the protocol for when a recruit passes their trial?” 

 

“Nothing, to survive is celebration enough”, Ulaz replied stoically. Keith and Shiro both gaped at him, utterly bewildered before a smirk spread across his face. “I am only joking. There is usually a large feast that would accompany a successful initiation.” 

 

“I think we can work with that”, Shiro said. “So what’ll be Keith? You can get anything you want, or I could make you some-”

 

“Pizza”, Keith said immediately as Shiro merely chuckled before pulling out his phone and dialing the number. 

 

Once Keith was sure that his dinner wouldn’t fall victim to Shiro’s whims he staggered across the room and down the hall, shedding his armor piece by piece as he went. Until finally, he was in the bathroom where he hastily closed the door before the sound of running water met his ears. Shiro slipped his phone back in his pants pocket before coming over to sit next to him, easily throwing his arm around his shoulders. “What did you have him do?”, he asked. 

 

“Nothing overly taxing.” 

 

Shiro raised an eyebrow as if he didn’t believe him. “Didn’t you say you were going to make him climb a cliff?” 

 

“I did, but it was only fifteen feet high. It could be said that Keith got off relatively easy considering that most trials last far longer due to the number of initiates.” 

 

“I’m not sure anyone would qualify a fifteen-foot climb as getting off easy Ulaz, especially not in this heat.” 

 

“Perhaps not, but I should also mention that he did not have to endure the hallucinations that would usually accompany his trial.” Ulaz paused for a moment as he observed that same look of skepticism on his face. “I sense I am not going to convince you.” 

 

“You’re not, but I’m glad you were there for him”, he said before lightly kissing him on the forehead. It was then that he noticed the unattended gash on his bicep, “I’ll get something for that cut”, he said before rising to his feet.

 

“You do not need to trouble yourself, it’s only a scratch.” 

 

“It’s fine Ulaz”, he said, giving him a faint smile, “Hold on, I’ll be right back”, he said before making quick strides into the kitchen. He returned a moment later with what looked to be a small tool kit under his arm. He placed it on the table before opening it to reveal an array of bandages and a small collection of various salves. He picked out a small disinfectant wipe, swiping it gently over his cut. He felt a brief sting and then cooling relief as Shiro smoothed a salve over the wound and neatly bandaged it. When he was done Ulaz considered his handiwork for a moment, feeling more than a little touched that he had gone through the trouble of tending to something so small but with such care. 

 

“Thank you”, he said sincerely which brought another smile to Shiro’s face before his eyes fluttered closed and he pressed his lips to his bicep, right over where he had been injured. Ulaz was momentarily surprised by the gesture until Shiro drew back and he saw the look of tenderness in his eyes. Ulaz pressed forward, kissing him back until Shiro was forced to retreat for air. 

 

They exchanged a brief smile as Shiro took his hand in his, easily lacing their fingers together. “I wanted to thank you for what you’ve been doing for Keith”, he said softly. “Ever since his dad died he’s had it rough.”

 

Ulaz went very still at that news. Keith had never mentioned the passing of his father, though he supposed, considering what little he knew of him, he wouldn’t. He was already a young man of few words and looking at the matter objectively it didn’t make sense to divulge such painful and personal information to someone you had only known for a short time. “Is that why you took him in?” 

 

“It was one of the reasons”, Shiro replied, a small smile on his face. “At first I just put in a good word for him at the garrison and got him enrolled in the academy. But they were running low on room and they didn’t have any available dorms. He told me he would be fine but a week later I found him out in the middle of the desert. It turned out he had been living by himself in his dad’s old house, just barely scraping by.”

 

“I see”, Ulaz said, his brow furrowed in thought. 

 

“So I offered to let him stay with me. Even when the dorms opened up I asked him what he wanted to do and he decided he’d rather stay here than go back to the garrison.”

 

“Considering all that you’ve told me it sounds as if you have done far more for him than I have.” 

 

“Maybe, but all this information you’ve given him about his mom is a big deal. He never talked much about his past in the first place and I didn’t want to bring it up since I could see it was a sore spot for him. But you’ve been answering a lot of questions he’s had for years and I think now he’s starting to understand that he wasn’t just left to fend for himself. It may not make up for the past few years, but it’s something and I can see the effect it’s had on him already”, he said, gently squeezing his hand, a fond smile on his face. “It means a lot to both of us.” 

 

“I am just glad I could be of some assistance.” 

 

“Me too”, Shiro said that same smile on his face and a wealth of meaning behind his words as he leaned over and kissed him, placing his hand along the line of his jaw before moving it along the gentle curve of his neck and down to his shoulder. Ulaz was tempted to deepen the kiss until he heard the sound of Keith’s voice from the hallway. 

 

“I’m coming back in the room”, he announced loudly. 

 

“You’re clear to come in”, Shiro said with a laugh, pulling just far enough away from Ulaz as to not incite suspicion but not so far that he couldn’t keep his hand on his thigh. Ulaz placed his hand over his as Keith stepped back in the room, still looking weary but decidedly cleaner. He took a seat on the couch with a heavy sigh and after a small amount of chatting between them and Keith supplying Shiro with a rundown of exactly what his trial had entailed, the pizza had arrived. Shiro made his way into the kitchen for some plates while Keith who seemed to have perked up the moment the food arrived tapped his foot impatiently. “It’s not going anywhere Keith”, Shiro said with a light chuckle as he came in with a short stack of plates and handed one to the both of them.

 

“Tell that to my stomach”, Keith replied, before he opened the box and Ulaz had to admit the smell alone was mouth watering. Keith piled his plate with several slices while Ulaz tentatively took one, observing it and the assortment of meats and apparent vegetables covering it before taking a small bite. As soon as he did he went still, his eyes going wide at the taste.

 

“Good right?”, Keith asked.

 

“Yes”, Ulaz replied, slightly baffled at the awed tone in his voice. 

 

“It looks like pizza is universal”, Shiro said with a grin. 

 

“Perhaps”, Ulaz conceded, “This alone was worth coming for”, he said with a faint smile as Shiro elbowed him, nearly toppling him over as he chuckled. “Admittedly there is much to enjoy about the earth”, he added, fondly smiling at Shiro who quickly returned it. “But I have to say that out of all the foods I have tried here, this may be my favorite. I have never tasted anything quite like it.” 

 

“What did they usually serve at the feasts you mentioned?”, Shiro asked curiously. 

 

“It depended, for mine they served a large roasted ghasnuk followed by several other courses. But as the war dragged on they began to serve only what was easily obtainable. For example, my friend Thace’s meal consisted of a course of fried brols.” Shiro and Keith exchanged a brief look of confusion before gazing at him expectantly. “I assume there are no brols on earth”, he said with a slight sigh. 

 

“I don’t think so, but we probably have something that comes close.”

 

“I would not doubt it, but just know that they are small, filled with bones, and contain a mucus filled sack that you must remove before cooking.”

 

Keith and Shiro both pulled a face. “No offense, but I’ll stick with this”, Keith said, placing two more slices on his plate. 

 

“I agree this is much better than any brol could ever be”, Ulaz said. 

 

“Glad to see we’re all in agreement”, Shiro commented as they quickly decimated the remainder of the pizza. Before long the sky outside had grown dark and they turned the conversation to other things. With some gentle prodding on Shiro’s part, Ulaz supplied them with the tale of his own initiation, several hours spent battling a number of other recruits with nothing but a brittle blade and his mind addled with unpleasant visions. Keith quickly expressed his gratitude that he hadn’t had to endure the hallucinations coupled with the already taxing climb and the battle that ensued afterward. A fact that bolstered earlier Ulaz’s argument but he refrained from saying anything, only giving Shiro a faint smile which he rolled his eyes at it with a grin. As they wound the evening down Shiro threw on a movie, one that he wasn’t initially sure he would be interested in but was surprised to find that he truly enjoyed. After the main character escaped his cell via the way of some deception and a bag tossed into the ocean he realized that Keith and Shiro had both fallen asleep. Ulaz didn’t think to disturb them, it was only when the screen had gone dark and the credits began that he looked over to his two companions. Keith was stretched out, his feet on the coffee table with his head lolled forward onto his chest and his arms crossed. Shiro was asleep next to him, his head on Ulaz’s shoulder and their fingers still intertwined as he gently snored. He observed the both of them, their features just barely illuminated by the dim light of the television screen. He felt a wave of fondness come over as he watched them for a moment longer. He allowed himself a chance to smile, wondering how exactly he had gotten so lucky and marveling at the extraordinary things that had brought him here. Though he couldn’t help his smile faltering briefly as he wondered how exactly he was going to be able to leave. He shook his head, refusing to dwell on those thoughts for long before he gently shook Keith’s shoulder in an effort to wake him up. Quicker than he expected his eyes fluttered open and he slowly sat up. “You should get some rest”, he told him quietly. 

 

“Right”, Keith agreed, sluggishly rising to his feet. “Night Ulaz”, he told him before shuffling out of the room and down the hall. Ulaz watched after him for a moment before looking down and considering Shiro who had yet to wake up. He was tempted to let him remain where he was but he knew he would regret it in the morning so he gently prodded his side. But he didn’t get much in the way of a reaction except a quiet yawn. Ulaz smiled at that before he turned off the TV and moved just enough so that he could gather Shiro up in his arms. As he picked him up and finally stood to his feet he thought about the first time he held him like this. The vast difference in circumstances between then and now, and the fact that he never thought he would hold Shiro in such a way again, certainly not in this type of setting. He smiled, pulling him closer so that Shiro’s head was nestled against his chest and as steadily as he could he carried him to his room. He gently laid him down on the bed, pulling the blankets over him before softly pressing a kiss to his forehead. Just as he was about to pull away and make a place for himself on the couch Shiro had brought his arms around the back of his neck and had pulled him closer, kissing him lazily on the lips. When he drew away Ulaz peered down at him to see that his eyes were open though half-lidded and that he was gazing up at him with a sleepy smile. “Were you awake this entire time?”, Ulaz asked, a hint of suspicion in his voice. 

 

“No”, Shiro answered innocently, though Ulaz wasn’t convinced. “I understand if you don’t believe me, but it’s the truth. I just woke up”, he said, kissing him again. 

 

“You are trying to distract me”, Ulaz replied, slightly breathless as Shiro nipped at his bottom lip. 

 

“I could be”, Shiro said, his fingers trailing along the broad expanse of his back. “Is it working?”, he asked, kissing along the angle of his jaw. 

 

“Too well it would seem”, Ulaz said before kissing him back. They continued on like that for a few minutes, with Shiro seemingly dead set on kissing every inch of his face and him happily returning the favor. 

 

After a particularly long kiss that left Ulaz’s face extremely hot, Shiro pulled away. “Sleep here tonight”, he told him.

 

“It would appear that I have no other choice”, Ulaz said with a smile, also commenting on the fact that Shiro had brought him into a fairly tight embrace while they had been kissing and it seemed he had no intention of letting him go.

 

“Good”, he said, before relaxing his hold on him. It wasn’t long after that exchange that they both fell asleep in each other’s arms, lulled to sleep by each other’s warmth and the sound of their hearts beating in tandem.

\----

Without even realizing it they had all quickly fallen into a surprisingly comfortable routine. They would wake early to eat a quick if not amicable breakfast together before Keith would rush off to class. That would give he and Shiro just enough time to talk and perhaps exchange a few lingering kisses before he dropped him off to his ship. While he was there he would split his time between running maintenance on the ship’s system and inputting every possible scenario of his departure into the computer to see it’s supposed outcome. He would continue like that until Sam and Matt arrived to continue with the repairs, each day their list of tasks shortening while his dread at having to leave only seemed to intensify. 

 

Things had fallen into place so easily, too easily, and a loathsome and selfish part of him wished to stay longer. To stay in this timeline that had yet to see the cruelties of war, to continue those idyllic days with Shiro and Keith in the comfort of his apartment, to learn what it could be like to be part of a family again. But that couldn’t be his life. Not here, not when his own time was still ravaged by Zarkon’s rule. Not when Shiro was still awaiting his return.

 

But even with all that in mind, he knew it would still be difficult to leave. He had anticipated that, but he had vastly underestimated the matter and just how attached to Keith and Shiro he would become. He supposed that was why it was no surprise that as the week passed he found himself spending increasingly more time in Shiro’s room, following him in after Keith had gone off to bed. He would spend hours there, kissing him, slowly running his hands along the angles and curves of his body. Shiro easily did the same, his fingers stroking over his back and down his arms before trailing along the edges of scars. He would always ask about how he got them, a slight frown on his face as he did so as if the thought that he had been hurt pained him. He would always answer him in hushed tones after kissing his forehead. He told him the story of the training accident, the over-eager recruit he had been sparring with and the dagger that had earned him the long scar that ran along his side. Or the time when he had been young and climbing the cliffs on Junus had slipped and cut his leg. Or the many bruises and scrapes he had endured during his harried escape from the fleet, crammed in that small escape pod with barely enough rations for a week. Shiro had listened to each story intently, passed over each scar when the tale was done, almost reverently placing his lips to them as though he could ease those past pains away. 

 

They had fallen asleep like that many times, merely holding each other while Ulaz quietly answered his questions before Shiro would go on to supply him stories about himself. He told him about his many trips to the hospital due to his illness, about their vacations to Japan at the height of summer and escaping the heat of the city at the beach. He spoke about his first crush, another cadet with a penchant for history and old video games but little love of commitment. He spoke about spending lazy spring afternoons outside underneath the tree in his parent’s yard, as he daydreamed about flying amongst the stars. He told him about flying for the first time and the crash landing that had earned him the large scar slashed across his back. Ulaz had considered it, running one finger along it before kissing him there. It seemed to be sensitive if the soft hitch of his breath was any indication. They remained like that, completely wrapped in each other, exchanging exhaustive caresses, content to delay what they both knew to be inevitable. 

 

It was that inevitability, the impending date of his departure that had him feeling a pang of sadness, one that grew more pervasive with each passing day. He felt it most strongly when he was alone when there were no distractions save for the scans running on his screen and the gentle hum of the computer. When thoughts like that came he would think about this Shiro, just as strong and kind as his own, but alive and well. Not burdened down by having to play the role of savior to so many, his life and time completely his own. He frowned, not allowing his mind to linger there too long. He thought about Keith, focused and extremely loyal, with a wealth of talent and skill. He hadn’t expected it but he had come to care for the both of them so deeply that the mere thought of leaving them now filled him with regret. He paused, grinding his teeth in an effort to stave it off though it didn’t entirely work. He wasn’t sure what he could do to ease the sting of their impending separation. He didn’t know if there was anything to do other than wish them well when the time came, blithely try to ignore the fact that he would never see them again.

 

He frowned, looking down at the screens to see that the scan was almost completed. With that, his eyes drifted to the windows and what lay outside. He looked past the rocks and out over the sands, the rock formations and the sparse vegetation slowly drying in the sun. He considered them as he thought that at the very least he could leave Shiro and Keith with something, some memento to remember him by. Though at the moment he had no idea what that could be. But as he removed his blade from its sheath he thought perhaps he might have an idea. He quickly removed his toolkit out from under the console and set to work on shaving off a small portion of his blade. 

 

He spent the next few days crafting that small piece of luxite into the metal of a compact dagger. It was a task he enjoyed especially when compared to the monotony of running scenarios through the computer. He took his time polishing the blade, sharpening it, taking care to ensure that it was perfectly balanced. Those days spent working aboard his ship passed quickly. And although he was often mentally drained he would make a concerted effort to spend time with Shiro as well as Keith. They would often speak about the blade, Galran history, or when he was feeling especially curious he would ask quietly hesitant questions about his mother. Ulaz would answer those inquiries to the best of his ability, often apologizing that he couldn’t supply him with more pertinent information. Keith never begrudged him for it, even saying on such occasions that they were essentially in the same boat. They would exchange a faint smile at that and would continue on with their discussion. On one such evening after Ulaz had described the rise and fall of several empresses and emperors, and the ill-fated and ultimately short reign of an oddly jovial warlord he presented Keith with his gift. He had been contemplating what to give him for several days while he worked within the confines of his ship and had finally come to a conclusion the other day. But as he took his polishing kit out from his satchel he thought perhaps this was too impersonal of a gift, that perhaps something so practical lacked the appropriate forethought. But as he set it on the table in front of him and Keith looked at it with a curious gleam in his eyes, he thought perhaps he had done a better job than he initially thought. “I know it is not much, but this will help to keep your blade in peak condition”, he said, before sliding the small parcel over to him. Keith took it with a solemn nod and he wondered again if he had done the right thing. He felt as if there was more he should be doing for him, he hadn’t even given him that much information about his mother and now this. There was a pregnant pause between them until Keith said, “You didn’t have to get me anything”, a soft tone in his voice. 

 

“Perhaps not, but I wanted to. I just wish I could have done more”, Ulaz said with a frown.

 

Keith shook his head, “You’ve done a lot already”, he said with a faint smile. “But thanks for this. I can definitely use it.”

 

Ulaz returned his smile, glad that he hadn’t done anything egregious by offering him his kit and perhaps even a tad touched that Keith seemed to think that he did a great deal for him. He still wasn’t entirely convinced of that, a trait that Shiro had often gently admonished him about, but he was happy to take his thanks all the same.

 

Before long the week was quickly drawing to a close and just as he had finally come to a conclusion about the manner in which he would be leaving he was presented with what should have been exciting news. It happened late one evening while he was standing at the console with Sam nearby and Matt, Shiro, and Keith conversing outside. He had recorded every possible outcome from each and every method of travel and had presented the data to Sam to look over, who was currently eyeing it with a kind of awed expression on his face. 

 

“I didn’t think it was possible but it looks like you’ve run through every possible scenario”, Sam commented.

 

“I wanted to be certain I knew of every outcome before I attempted to leave.” 

 

“I think you covered all your bases”, Sam said, placing the tablet down on the console. “What was the ultimate conclusion?” 

 

“It appears that how I came here is the best way to return.” 

 

Sam nodded, “Sometimes we run tests for years, only to find that the most obvious answer was the correct one all along.” 

 

“It would appear that way”, Ulaz conceded. 

 

“Well, I’m glad to hear of your discovery. It’s just in time too since we’re still on track to finish repairs by tomorrow.”

 

“I see”, Ulaz said, a hint of wistfulness in his voice. He knew all too well that this was coming and yet he still couldn’t help the sudden and abject dejection that news brought on. He should be thanking Sam for his good work, for his kindness, yet he couldn’t bring himself to do anything more than stand there, clutching the console in a white-knuckled grip, his eyes downcast and focused on the screen as it ran through a litany of tests. 

 

Out of his periphery, he could just make out Sam giving him a curious look before he spoke again, his tone not at all chiding but thoughtful. “If you don’t mind my saying so, you don’t seem too happy about that.”

 

“Forgive me”, Ulaz said, pulling his eyes away from the screen to look at him, a contrite expression on his face. “I am happy to be able to return home. But I cannot deny that it is decidedly more difficult now.” 

 

“I think I know why”, Sam said, a kind of knowing tone in his voice. “I know Shiro wouldn’t mind you staying awhile longer, neither would Keith at this point.” He paused, a small smile spreading across his face before he spoke again. “For what it’s worth Matt and I wouldn’t mind keeping you around either. It’s been good getting to know you these past few months.” 

 

Ulaz’s eyes went wide for a fraction of a moment at that sudden confession. He knew he had enjoyed his time with them, that they had always treated him kindly. But the thought that they also wanted to keep him around gave him pause. “Thank you”, he said finally, feeling more than a little touched by the sentiment. “I feel the same. But I must return to my own time. There is a great deal of work that remains unfinished.” 

 

“I understand”, Sam said, a faint tone of disappointment in his voice. The two of them didn’t speak much after that, content to finish their work in amiable silence, though Ulaz couldn’t deny that a certain gloomy atmosphere had fallen over them since their last exchange. It was only when they exited the ship and Sam had gone over to whisper something in Matt’s ear that, that feeling began to fade. Sam turned to face the rest of them, a smile on his face “I think a celebration is in order”, he announced as Matt rushed to the car, pulling out a bottle and procuring several glasses from a beaten looking box in the backseat. Matt presented him with a glass first, pouring for him before doing the same for Keith, Shiro, and his father. 

 

Once everyone had a drink in hand Sam held his own glass aloft, clearing his throat, “To Ulaz”, he said, “Without him, none of this would be possible.” 

 

His companions all raised their glasses with a noisy cheer. Ulaz did the same, though in mildly embarrassed silence, once again feeling out of his depth. He was used to laboring away in obscurity and he could count on one hand the number of times he had been thanked for his work. It was expected of him. It was seen as thanks enough to get good results, to live another day. Though he couldn’t deny that a greedy and perhaps petty part of him would’ve preferred a shred of gratitude from time to time. Though admittedly he didn’t quite know how to accept it as he bowed his head in gratitude. “Thank you”, he said softly. “I appreciate the sentiment”, he finished before quickly sipping his drink as a way to prevent himself from saying anything overly sentimental. 

 

They all shot him broad smiles before finishing their drinks and packing up their things for the night. Ulaz quietly helped them still in a state of awed disbelief. Tomorrow he would be leaving, he could finally return to his own time. It felt too good to be true. After over a month of traversing through space and then laboring here it seemed as if an eternity had passed as if he would never get home, and now it was truly happening. When he first came here, when he had been holed up on his companion’s ship, he had expected leaving to be an easy affair, with little to no fanfare and no tearful goodbyes. But now, considering everything that had transpired between them, leaving seemed an impossible feat. He frowned, impossible perhaps, but entirely necessary. 

 

Once they had finished putting everything away and Ulaz had gathered up his belongings, they all piled in the car with the promise that they should try to meet early tomorrow night to finish the remainder of the repairs and see Ulaz off. It wasn’t long after that, that he, Shiro, and Keith made the drive back home. Neither Shiro or Keith had said much since their raucous toast. Nothing beyond a word here and there to ask where to place things or a hasty sentiment of thanks. Even now, as the road stretched beyond them and he could just begin to make out the lights of the city sitting like a collection of fine and sparkling jewels in the canyon, did they decide to speak. It was only when they had finally arrived home did they exchange some words between them. As soon as they walked through the door Keith bid them both a quick goodnight, claiming he was tired and would rather go to bed early than spend several hours up talking. They both said goodnight to him, the sound of his door opening and quickly closing with a loud click that seemed to echo throughout the abruptly oppressive silence of the apartment. 

 

He and Shiro remained standing by the door, their shoulders just barely touching, their eyes focused on the darkened living room. The weight of that good news hung over them like a heavy mantle, one that Ulaz would have quickly thrown off if he could. Where he should’ve felt happiness and relief, he only felt apprehension and pervasive grief. Shiro seemed to share in his feelings as he observed the deep frown on his face as he moved over to the table, setting his keys down with an arresting clatter. Several moments of silence passed where Shiro had made no moves away from the table. He stood there completely still, his hand, that in his own time had been stolen away by the empire, gripping the table’s edge in a white-knuckled grip. When he finally spoke there was a heaviness to his words, “So, you’re leaving tomorrow.” 

 

“Yes”, Ulaz replied slowly, solemnly.

 

Shiro heaved a short but heavy sigh, turning to face him. “I knew this was coming. I just didn’t know how bad it would feel.” 

 

“I know”, Ulaz said with a frown. “I am sorry.” 

 

“Ulaz, you don’t have to apologize”, he said, quickly crossing the distance to place his hand on his shoulder. “We both knew you couldn’t stay. But I wouldn’t trade this past week for anything. The only regret I have is that it couldn’t have lasted longer.” 

 

“So do I”, Ulaz agreed. “Truly if it were up to me there would be a way for me to return to you.” 

 

“One that didn’t involve you crushing yourself?” 

 

Ulaz snorted, “That would be ideal.” 

 

“I’m going to miss that”, Shiro said with a soft smile. 

 

“What?” 

 

“That, your sense of humor...and everything else.” Shiro placed both hands on his arms, right below his biceps, pulling him closer. “I’ve only known you for a few months now but it feels like longer. I would’ve liked to see where this goes.” 

 

Ulaz threw his arms around him, content to hold him for the moment. “I know where I would like it to go.”

 

“Me too.”

 

They exchanged a brief kiss after that, one that he was sure would’ve gone on for longer if he hadn’t remembered the dagger he had crafted, sheathed at his side. He pulled away for a moment his face flaring with heat as he saw the look in Shiro’s eyes. He ground his teeth before pulling the blade from its place at his side. “I have something for you”, he said. Shiro looked perplexed until he presented him with that small dagger, quickly made but with no less care and thought. Shiro took it from his hands, gazing down at it with an expression Ulaz couldn’t name. He wondered if he liked it, that perhaps he had given him the wrong thing, that maybe his gift was offensive. He ground his teeth again before hastily adding “It is made from a part of my own blade. I thought you might want it so that even though we will be separated a piece of me will always remain here with you.”

 

Shiro had yet to respond to his somewhat panicked explanation, his eyes still focused on the blade in his hands. Slowly his fingers curled around the dagger’s handle before turning to place it on the small table by the door. When Shiro turned to face him he quickly noticed the faint yet tender smile on his face. But also the single tear at the corner of his eye. Ulaz gently wiped it away without a second thought before he found himself pressed against the door, being fiercely kissed. Ulaz was momentarily startled but not so much that he didn’t quickly reciprocate, running his fingers along the line of Shiro’s jaw before his hand found a place in his hair and tugged lightly. Shiro groaned before gently moving them away from the door and towards his bedroom. Once they had made it inside and he had quietly closed the door behind him he gently guided Ulaz towards the bed, sitting him down before carefully undressing him down to his undergarments. It was slow work as Shiro seemed to be constantly distracted as if this was the first time he had seen him laid bare. He acted as if it was, taking careful time to lay kisses down the expanse of his neck and along his chest, his hands roaming over his back as he did so. Ulaz pulled him closer until he was straddling his lap before he pulled his shirt over his head. Shiro aided in the process by putting his arms up while Ulaz tossed his shirt aside. They stopped for a brief moment, merely observing one another. He felt that same heat in his face as Shiro fixed him with an achingly fond smile before he was kissing him again, slower this time but with no less passion. 

 

Shiro remained on top of him kissing him as if his life depended on it as if he might be snatched away any minute. Considering their circumstances, it wasn’t such a farfetched notion. When they finally pulled apart, Shiro rolled off of him. He laid stretched out on the bed taking deep breaths as if he had run a great distance before rolling onto his side. Ulaz turned to face him, his hand laid along his cheekbone before following the length of his arm and settling down at his hip. He pulled him closer, kissing him, content to simply have him in his arms for another night. Shiro only moved away briefly so he could step out of his pants which he left on the floor alongside his shirt. He quickly got back into the bed, pulling the blankets over the both of them as he snuggled closer to Ulaz, his head nestled against his chest. “I’m going to miss you”, he murmured. 

 

Ulaz brought him into his arms, resting his chin lightly on the top of his head. “I will miss you as well”, he said softly.

 

Shiro pulled away just enough so that he could lean up and kiss him. When they parted his face was still close, his arms tossed around his middle. “No matter how far apart we are, I’ll always care about you.” 

 

Ulaz stilled, touched by that sentiment and not entirely sure how to respond to something so deep and far-reaching. All he could think to do was briefly touch their foreheads together before kissing him again. “I feel the same”, he said as he pulled away and Shiro smiled, settling against him so that they could both try to drift off to sleep. It seemed a daunting task, not only because of what he knew he would have to endure tomorrow. But also because of what was awaiting him when he finally returned home. He let his mind linger on the task ahead of him, the inevitable pain, the reprimands, the last vestiges of the war that had to be dealt with. Shiro yawned against him, nuzzling his face into the space under his neck. Ulaz looked down at him with a smile, pulling the covers higher over his form. As he had told Sam there was a great deal of work to be done when he returned to his own time. But for now, he was simply content to hold Shiro in his arms and allow himself to fall asleep to the gentle sound of his snoring.

\----

Just as Ulaz had anticipated, the following morning seemed to speed past him. He and Shiro woke entangled together, with Shiro essentially wrapped around him and he underneath him, overly warm but happy. He looked over to the clock and groaned, they had overslept as he thought they would. He nudged Shiro twice before he fully roused and when he did he kissed him lazily before realizing that they should probably get up. Once they had separated Shiro made his way into the bathroom to shower. As tempted as Ulaz was to join him he remained in the bedroom until he returned to get dressed. He watched him do so with great interest, an interest that made Shiro’s face turn a faint shade of red before he suggested that he get cleaned up as well. He did so, quickly washing and drying off before he padded back into the room to fetch his clothes. He dressed with a bit of help from Shiro and a few stolen kisses before they both felt ready to venture outside. Keith was already sitting at the dining room table, ruminating over a bowl of half-eaten cereal. The two of them joined him, Shiro poured him his own bowl before walking off to brew a pot of coffee. Ulaz once again wrinkled his nose at the smell and didn’t relent even as Shiro came back to sit next to him and kiss his cheek. 

 

He would miss this he realized. These simple mornings spent together at Shiro’s table, the sound of he and Keith chatting, the way the light would slowly drench his living room, the view of the city from his patio. They were simple things he had never expected to experience but now they had become a cherished part of his life. And although he had tried to put the thoughts of his departure out of his mind they seemed to be bearing down on him more heavily than ever now. It was to be expected he thought, he was leaving tonight. But even so, he didn’t wish to speak of it. Even as the morning quickly turned into afternoon and Ulaz began to pack up his things, even as he saw Shiro take the dagger he had given him into his bedroom, even when Keith had a suspiciously dejected look on his face, he couldn’t bring himself to bring it up.

 

Only when the afternoon had passed into early evening and Shiro declared that they should leave, did the reality of the situation truly hit him. They walked down to the foyer and out into the cool night air before wordlessly filing into the car. The drive out to the ship felt especially long, an endless stretch of sand and canyon separating them from the one thing that would take him away from them forever. He felt melodramatic to think that way but he couldn’t see himself returning here, and at the moment there didn’t seem to be any clear way to do so. Even if there had been there was no reliable way to know that he could make it back to this exact timeline, that he wouldn’t be inadvertently transported to another universe similar to this one but different in every fundamental way. No, he couldn’t return here. Even though it made his heart ache to think about it. 

 

As they pulled up to the ship he noticed that Sam and Matt were already there, presumably adding the finishing touches to their work. He climbed out of the backseat, truly feeling the anxiety overtake him as they looked to him expectantly while Keith and Shiro got out behind him. 

 

“The repairs are done”, Sam announced, “You’re all prepared for lift off.”

 

“Thank you”, Ulaz replied, his voice holding all the notes of apprehension.

 

“I guess this is it”, Matt said with a rueful smile on his face.

 

“It would appear so”, Ulaz said sadly as he looked to his four companions. They all stood in silence for what felt like a long time before Ulaz forced himself to move forward. Extending his hand to Sam first, his thoughts of the last several weeks subsequently pushed to the back of his mind. Sam took his hand and he attempted to give him a smile though it felt just as challenging if not more. “Thank you for all of your assistance. I would not be returning home if it were not for you.” He looked over to Matt, “And you as well”, he said extending his other hand to him. Matt took it that same sad smile still in place. “I realize this may sound strange coming from someone who has only known you for a short time but I know that if the two of you continue on this path you will contribute more to the advancement of earth’s sciences than any before you.” 

 

“Thanks, Ulaz”, Matt said.

 

“We’re really going to miss you”, Sam added, as he let go of their hands.

 

“I will miss you as well. It has been a pleasure getting to know you both this past month.” As they fell silent he slowly looked over to Keith who had barely said anything all day and had yet to even now. He walked over to him laying his hand on his shoulder. Perhaps if this had been a few short weeks ago he would’ve flinched away but now he merely stayed in place. “I am glad to have met you Keith”, he said softly, slowly. “I’m glad I could be of some assistance to you as well as give you some insight into our culture. I realize that those things cannot make up for what has happened to you, but at the very least you now know something of your heritage.” He frowned, feeling as though there was more he should say to him, that this goodbye was barely that. But before he could Keith had hugged him, so quickly that he barely recognized it for what it was, but it had indeed happened. Keith wasn’t looking directly at him, his eyes downcast and focused on his feet as he muttered “Thanks for everything Ulaz.”

 

Ulaz gave him a faint smile, sorely tempted to pull him back in for another hug but thought better of it. Instead he merely he clapped him lightly on the shoulder. Keith finally met his eyes a barely perceptible smile on his face before he, Matt, and Sam went off to gather by the cars. Which just left he and Shiro standing by the ship. As he had suspected this would be the true challenge. As they gazed at each other a hundred different phrases came to mind. Declarations of devotion, vain reassurances, stuttering apologies, and impassioned whispers. But before he could speak any of it Shiro had already begun to move. What he did next was slow, a painstaking gesture of placing his hands on his chest before moving them to up his arms, and pulling him into a tight embrace. He easily returned it, burying his face in the crook of his neck inhaling the scent of sandalwood that lingered there. They stayed like that for a long time, far longer than they needed to. And he realized that the longer they clung to each other the harder it would be for the both of them. But he couldn’t bring himself to pull away, not with the knowledge that he would never see him again. Instead, he moved back just far enough to kiss him. Shiro clung to him a little harder then, returning the kiss with all the passion of the previous night. Before, begrudgingly, Ulaz stepped back, though he noticed Shiro was still holding onto his hand. He paused, unable to move any further, suddenly paralyzed with regret and indecision. He brought his hand to his lips, kissing it before he bent down to press their foreheads together. “I wish things were different”, he said quietly.

 

“You’re not the only one”, Shiro said softly. “I wish we had more time.”

 

“There would never be enough time.” 

 

“You’re right”, Shiro said with a sigh, a sad smile on his face. “I don’t know what’s going to happen next. Everything looks pretty up in the air for me. But whatever comes after this I know someone out there believes in me.” 

 

“I always have and that will never change”, Ulaz said firmly. They gazed at each other before Ulaz realized he couldn’t put this off any longer, no matter how tempting it was. Fearful of what he might say, that his voice would break, or the notion that tears could spring to his eyes he kissed him one last time. “I appreciate all that you've done for me. Whatever you plan to do next I know you will do it well.” Shiro nodded, still holding onto his hand with a melancholy smile on his lips. Ulaz ground his teeth, tempted to say awhile longer, to banish that look of wistfulness on his face, to keep him close for just awhile longer. But he knew that ultimately he was only delaying the inevitable. He had thought that perhaps when this first began that Shiro would be able to easily forget about him. That their time together would quickly become buried under the minutiae of daily life, lost in the wake of more pressing concerns and new loves. But it seemed that Shiro was not willing to forget any aspect of him, he didn’t even seem willing to let him go as he had yet to let go of his hand. He leaned forward, bringing their foreheads together one final time, “I will never forget you, Shiro. You will always hold a special place in my heart.” Shiro nodded his agreement, and it was only after he had spoken those words that he felt as if he could pull away. He did so slowly until finally they were completely apart and he could see that same sad smile on Shiro’s face. 

 

“Goodbye Ulaz.”

 

“Goodbye, Shiro.” He lingered there a moment longer before turning on his heel and entering the ship. He took his place at the console, quickly closing the airlock, and setting the necessary parameters for takeoff. It was fairly obvious that in order to make the jump back to his own time he would need to get far enough away from the planet that no residual harm would come to it. So he decided quickly that perhaps the best thing to do would be to leave the solar system altogether before he attempted it. He looked past the console and out the window for a moment holding Shiro’s gaze before giving him a rueful smile and a somewhat stilted wave. Shiro returned it before he forced himself to look away and had revved the engines to life. They came on with a loud roar as he began to make his swift ascent into the air, the land below quickly dropping away, Shiro, and the others becoming nothing more than a small collection of specks amongst the sand. Within a matter of minutes, he had sailed high into the atmosphere and was once again amongst the stars, a renewed sense of emptiness overtaking him as he looked out over the cosmos, a sudden sense of yearning deep in his heart. Briefly, he considered turning around traveling back to earth, staying a while longer. He grit his teeth as he sped off as quickly as he could before he could ruminate on those foolish notions any further. He felt as if he was in a daze as he passed countless stars and planets, his body seemingly moving on its own. His mind knew his mission but it seemed that his heart had remained back on earth. He grit his teeth, he would not achieve his goal if his mind were split this way. He needed to be focused and completely present for what lay ahead of him. The journey would be difficult enough without his feelings getting in the way. He continued forward, propelling himself until he had come to a seemingly open area, devoid of planets and debris. He paused, trying to prepare himself for the next leg of the journey as he quickly began the sequence that would take him back. 

 

He sped on as quickly as the thrusters would take him, initiating the protocol that would collapse the gravity generator with a few deft movements of his fingers. The alarms began to blare in his ears as the systems turned a glaring shade of red while the ship continued to speed forward at an unfathomable pace. He glanced around, holding onto the console as tightly as he could as he saw that in a few short minutes the ship would collapse in on itself. Ulaz braced himself for the force of it, gritting his teeth as the walls of the ship began to cave in around him and the ship continued to careen through space. The walls were on top on him now, pressing him from all sides, any second now and it would be-

 

Just as he thought it, it happened. He felt the agonizing pain of the ship collapsing in on itself and then a heady sense of relief before it felt like he was speeding through space. Just him, with no ship to hinder his progress. He felt his body stretch as if he were being pulled in every conceivable direction. And then, abruptly, that sensation stopped and he nearly gave a sigh of relief before he noticed that the ship was being hurled through space. Stars, planets, galaxies, realities, raced past, blurring together as his vision swam from the force of the ship's trajectory. Without warning the ship began to spin, hurtling forward at an unthinkable speed. The stars soon became nothing more than whirling trails of light that spun around him. Those same trails swiftly converged, crossing and weaving over one another until they became one large singular point of light. He shielded his eyes as the light tore through the ship, illuminating everything until no shadows remained and it appeared that the ship itself was composed of it. Every surface shone a dazzling white and before Ulaz could truly observe what had happened the ship had only picked up speed, moving towards that point of light just ahead of him. He braced himself, closing his eyes and hanging onto the console with whatever strength he had left.

 

In the next instant, he was sent flying over the console and right into the opposite wall. He felt pain erupt along his spine as he collided with it, before falling to the floor where he laid for several minutes trying to get his bearings. The ship had finally stopped and despite the pain in his back and his head spinning, he seemed to be relatively unharmed. He gingerly picked himself off the floor, wincing as he stood up. He looked to the windows, only to see that they were cracked and warped but if he squinted he what looked to be sand dunes of a vast desert. He frowned, he could only hope now that he had landed in the right place and time. As he moved to the door he saw that some of the rock formations seemed familiar, in fact, it looked as if he had landed somewhere close by the garrison, though he wouldn’t be able to truly tell what timeline he was in until he made his way outside. So without another thought, he opened the airlock and stumbled outside. He squinted again, trying to get used to the light as he began to slowly walk towards what looked to be civilization, his legs feeling as though they would fail him any minute. He pressed on, grinding his teeth through the pain, he needed to know where he was, he could collapse later. He had no idea if Shiro’s team was still up in space or not if perhaps his disappearance would lead them closer to home. It seemed that none of them were around as he didn’t see any of the lions closeby and he wondered if he would somehow have to fix the ship again to go inform them of what happened to him. If he had to he would but right now he needed to know exactly where he was. He continued to stagger forward, wondering if crawling might be easier on his limbs when he heard something like a roar. It sounded familiar, like the roar of one of the lions. He glanced up only to see that the black lion was flying overhead, its gleaming body speeding through the air. He sighed, feeling a certain sense of relief as he watched it begin to land. It seemed that at least Keith was here but he couldn’t be sure of the other paladins. If everything had gone well and he was in the right place, at the very least he could tell him what happened, formulate a plan of action, as well as get some much-needed information on the state of the war. He continued forward as he watched the lion finally land, the ground underneath him shaking before a moment later he saw the hatch slowly open. Out walked a lone figure, he couldn’t make out who it was from this distance but he could tell that they were steadily running towards him. 

 

He grimaced, he wasn’t sure if he could run in the state he was in but he forced himself to take quicker strides. Then he saw who it was, and he found himself sprinting as fast as his legs could carry him. The two of them ran as fast as they could, nearly colliding into each other as a pair of arms pulled him into a nearly stifling hug.

 

It was Shiro. He was here, alive, safe. 

 

Completely unbidden, he felt tears spring to his eyes as Shiro squeezed him, his face buried in his chest. “You’re here”, he said, almost as if he didn’t quite believe it. 

 

“I am”, Ulaz rasped, his tone awed. Within the next moment, Shiro had pulled him down, kissing him as though they had spent several lifetimes apart. When they finally parted he felt the weight of the past week finally bear down on him. Without warning he fell to his knees, Shiro went with him, slowing his fall, until they were both kneeling in the sand clinging to each other. Ulaz leaned forward, his head resting on Shiro’s shoulder, his arms pulling him closer. “How is this possible?”, he asked, feeling as though all the air had escaped his lungs. “How are you here?”

 

“There will be plenty of time to tell you later. But for now, I’m just glad you’re here”, Shiro answered softly, his hand cradling the back of his head.

 

“As am I”, Ulaz replied quietly, burying his face into the side of Shiro’s neck, his arms if possible bringing him closer so that there was no space left between them.

 

“Ulaz?”, Shiro asked, a note of concern in his voice.

 

“I am fine”, he said, closing his eyes. “Just allow me to stay here a moment longer”, he said, before he felt the press of Shiro’s lips to his cheek and sleep quickly overtook him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for all the comments and kudos, they are greatly appreciated!  
> I'm so sorry this chapter has taken so long to get out but with how long these past installments have been it's been harder to get them out faster. The final chapter might take the same amount of time considering it will probably be just as long and I have some events coming up soon. It's crazy that the story is so close to coming to an end but I've definitely been enjoying writing this crazy ride. As always thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulaz finally reunites with Shiro and they begin to plan for the future.

When Ulaz opened his eyes he was expecting to see the pristine yet stark walls of a medbay room or to find himself still wrapped in Shiro’s arms, that same fond smile on his face as they held each other’s gaze. But instead, he found himself looking up at a night sky replete with stars and the glow of a low hanging moon obscured by loose trails of cloud. He sat up, slowly turning his head to get a better look at his surroundings. He let loose a quiet sigh, content to see that the landscape was once again lush and vibrant, not the ashen wasteland it had been. An unbidden smile worked its way onto his face at the thought of why that change had occurred, at the thought that Shiro was alive and well. He easily got to his feet, his eyes roving over the lavender cast in pale moonlight, the far off and darkened shape of the cliffs with the lights of the village twinkling along its edge. He couldn’t feel Shiro’s presence anywhere, even after several minutes of mental searching. He frowned, mildly disappointed that it appeared that he was nowhere to be found. Though he quickly realized that there was nothing to separate them anymore, they would have plenty of time to talk. It was a thought that warmed his face and had him considering making an attempt to wake himself up. But just as he was about to make the effort some strange compulsion came over him, one that felt as if he were straining against a multitude of invisible threads. He considered that feeling for a moment, it wasn’t a malignant force. Nothing like the crystal he had destroyed nor the infernal whispering that had accompanied it. But even after several minutes of standing there stock still in the grass, he couldn’t be sure if he should simply give himself over to that puzzling urge. Though it seemed that he would have little say in the matter as he inexplicably found himself walking away from the cliffs, his steps cutting a narrow course through the lavender and towards the horizon until he saw his old house sitting several feet away. It was just as he remembered it, though he realized as he drew closer that the gulley it was situated in was overrun with sand not grass, and that it was shaded by the gnarled and weathered trees that had populated the desert outside the garrison. The door already stood ajar, the light from within spilling out and onto the sand in a narrow strip while the smell of resin and long forgotten spices filled his nose. 

 

Gently, he pushed the door open, the sandstone cool against his feet as he observed the foyer. The same weathered and worn friezes lined the walls, depictions of early Galran life etched across rugged stone. Underneath them stood the effigy of an unnamed goddess, her form forged from some long forgotten metal and positioned on a well-polished end table next to a stack of battered and warped tools. He moved past them slowly, his fingers lingering over her head as he took note of the long spear she brandished. She stood next to a cracked mirror, one that he took a moment to regard himself in before he heard movement in the next room. He abandoned his place by the mirror, taking long strides down the narrow hallway into the living room. As he did and his feet slowly crossed over the threshold he felt his breath catch in his throat. There, sitting in an armchair by the window was his mother, with a younger version of himself stationed beside her, the both of them staring intently at the tablet in her hand. He watched them for what felt like something close to a year, completely immobile by the doorway yet compelled to walk forward and pull her into a tight embrace, to shed a decade worth of tears as he clung to her. Instead, he ground his teeth, willing himself to remain where he was. She wasn’t really here. This was nothing more than a dream. But even so, he couldn’t help the warm smile that spread across his face at the sight of her. It had been so long since he had last seen her. He let loose a quiet sigh, truthfully he wasn’t sure if he could even interact with her or that smaller version of himself. Although it was a dream it was impossible to say if his actions would garner anything more than a sustained silence from the two of them. And even if he could garner some form of reaction, should he? It wasn’t as if this were real. This appeared to be nothing more than a memory that he was experiencing, one of many times he had asked her to look over his homework. As familiar a scene as it was, it still felt strange to see it unfold before him, and perhaps even more so when they began to speak. 

 

“The location is correct but the date is off”, his mother stated calmly, her eyes still focused on the tablet. 

 

Young Ulaz frowned, “Why does it matter what year empress Chek conquered the southern moons of Yagustea?”, he asked, his tone slightly agitated. 

 

“History is important Ulaz, as is accuracy”, she replied, gently ruffling his hair. 

 

“Is it also important to know what her favorite form of torture was?”, Ulaz asked, his frown only deepening. 

 

His mother looked down at the tablet, her expression settling into one of distaste. “We could all go without learning such things. Let alone perpetuating such horrific habits”, she said, her eyes scanning down the list of answers. “But you were very close on how many children she had.” 

 

“I thought it was ten.”

 

“Not to worry, you were only off by three.” 

 

“Why did she have so many?”

 

“In the sad event that one of them should die. Chek was ruling at a time when the empire was still fractured. There was a great deal of infighting and conditions in most of the colonies were not as optimal as they are now. The threat of losing children was very high”, she said placing a hand over his head with a rueful smile on her face. “She had many children in the hopes that one would eventually succeed her.” 

 

“Who did succeed her?” 

 

His mother’s hand abruptly dropped off his scalp, her eyes almost comically wide with disbelief “Ulaz, that’s the answer to the next question.” 

 

“I made a guess”, he said with a small shrug of his shoulders. 

 

His mother shook her head, but he could see the beginnings of a smile working its way on her face. “His name was Zeg, named for her fourth husband.” 

 

“She had four husbands?”, he asked, incredulous. 

 

“At the time it was a common practice to take multiple spouses. Even now the tradition still persists.”

 

“Why is that?”

 

“In the hopes that one will help to sire strong children.” 

 

Ulaz’s frown only deepened with the revelation of that information. Even at that time he remembered being perplexed, it seemed such a foreign concept. True, his mother and father were his only real example of such a relationship. But even so, the thought of being involved with so many people at once seemed like nothing more than a quick and easy road to dramatic confrontations and a wealth of confusion. “Did she love any of them?”, he asked abruptly, “The holovids said that she had multiple consorts while she was still married to them.” 

 

“I can’t say whether she loved them or not”, she said with a frown. “Marriage is a more complicated affair for royalty, love is not always necessary.” 

 

“Then what is the point?”, he demanded, sounding thoroughly baffled. 

 

“Heirs. Alliances.” 

 

“That sounds...sad.” 

 

“It does, doesn’t it?”, she said, a distant look in her eyes, “It makes you wonder if any of the recent emperors have ever been able to form the jazka bond.” 

 

“What’s that?”, he asked curiously. 

 

“It’s a bond that’s created when we forge a strong connection with someone. Although it is rare, even amongst mates. But if it does happen it will manifest itself in different ways such as a shared dreamscape, or in the rarest of cases; a telepathic link.” 

 

“Do you and father have that?” 

 

“A jazka bond? Yes, we do”, she replied, a fond smile on her face.

 

“No, I meant the telepathic link.”

 

“Ah, no.” 

 

Younger Ulaz frowned, his eyes narrowed in apparent disbelief, “But you always seem to know what he’s thinking.” 

 

“That merely comes from practice and having lived with each other for several centuries. Also, he’s just predictable”, she said with a light chuckle. 

 

“I don’t think I will ever be that in tune with someone else”, he said as he crossed his arms, his tone skeptical. 

 

“You never know”, his mother said gently, “You are still young, it is completely within the realm of possibility. You may even end up forging your own jazka bond with someone.” 

 

“I do not think so.” 

 

His mother didn’t respond for a moment, she merely smoothed back his hair before setting the tablet aside, that distant look returning to her eyes as if she could already see what his future held. “If you find that a partner, nor marriage are for you that is perfectly fine, you must do what makes you happy Ulaz. But I cannot help but hope that you will find someone you would want to share your life with.”

 

That younger version of himself pulled a face, confusion and obstinate disbelief settling over his features. “How would I even know if I had found the right person?”, he asked slowly, quietly. 

 

His mother looked at him then, a fond look in her eyes, “You will know”, she stated simply. 

 

He frowned, looking perhaps even more confused than before. His eyes darted to her face, obviously hoping that she would elaborate. When she didn’t he asked, “And that is all?” 

 

“Yes”, she said firmly before observing the expression of mild consternation on his face and slowly relenting. “It is a feeling you’ll experience”, she explained, “Something you cannot easily define, something arresting. I believe it is what you felt when you first saw Shiro.” 

 

Ulaz went completely still, his eyes wide with shock to hear Shiro’s name come out of his mother’s mouth. Although he knew with nearly unwavering certainty that this had to be nothing more than a melding of old as well as new memories he couldn’t help the sense of warmth that quickly washed over him. As strange as it was, it was undeniably comforting that she was speaking to him about this, that she knew about Shiro and all that he felt for him. He saw that younger version of himself inexplicably nodding at her words, his mouth finally turning up into a fond smile. “I did”, he said, as a strange sense of frisson ran up his spine as the words tumbled from his mouth. “I never thought I would find someone that I could love so much.” 

 

“And he loves you too?”, she asked, her smile never once faltering. 

 

“He does, he told me.” 

 

“I am glad for you. You deserve every happiness”, she said, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

 

Younger Ulaz sat there for a moment, his eyes turning to the floor and the scratched and scuffed panels of sandstone that laid underfoot. Ulaz silently watched as his smile slowly began to fade before he leaned forward, hugging her tightly. “I wish you could meet him”, he said, as Ulaz felt him mouthing the words along with him. He felt that familiar lump forming in his throat at his own quiet sentiment, confused and dismayed that he would be saying this, that he would hear it come from his younger self in the first place. 

 

“As do I”, she said with a forlorn smile, hugging him back. “But I am content in knowing how much you care for each other.” 

 

Ulaz swallowed back the lump in his throat, grinding his teeth as the pain refused to subside. He had no doubt that if she were really here his mother would tell him something like this. That she would be supportive and overjoyed to know he had found someone to share his life with, that he was happy. But even so he couldn’t help but feel dissatisfied with how things were. She wasn’t truly here and as things stood it seemed highly unlikely that she would ever get the chance to meet Shiro. She would never be privy to the life he hoped to build with him, nor the peace they would help to usher into the universe. He swallowed away the bitterness that thought brought on. He was thankful for what he had. But, selfishly, he couldn’t help but yearn for more; the universe freed with Shiro at his side, as well as the knowledge that his mother and father were alive and safe somewhere. He frowned, considering that unbidden desire. As he had told Shiro many times he had had a long time to process his feelings. Plenty of time to attempt to put those emotions aside and move forward to prepare a better future, one that his parents had spent their lives hoping for, one that he had dreamt of as a child on Junus. But even now, even for all his reassurances and unyielding commitment to endlessly strive towards his goal, the sting of loss had never really left him. And he would’ve considered that notion for longer if he hadn’t felt something warm brush against his shoulder. He immediately looked up, surprised to see that the younger version of himself had disappeared from his seat and that his mother had her hand on his shoulder, a broad smile on her face and a tender look in her eyes as she observed him. “I am so proud of all that you have accomplished”, she said, and for the first time since he had arrived, he truly felt as if she were here somehow. Reaching through time and space, through whatever was separating them to tell him this, to be here with him. 

 

He found himself at a loss for words, his heart tightening in his chest as he quickly pulled her into a tight hug. “Thank you”, he murmured, marveling at how solid and warm she felt in his arms. He was tempted to ask her if she was really here, to inquire as to where she was now, and if there was any hope of her returning. But instead, he remained quiet, clinging to her as if she would be dragged away from him at any moment, the weight of the past several years seemingly bearing down on him all at once.

 

His mother had said nothing since his sudden embrace, she merely returned it, her hand patting his back in an effort to soothe him. It was a familiar feeling he realized, she had often helped him back to sleep just like this. “I wish I could be there with you”, she said, a forlorn lilt to her voice. “But I know that for you to love him as much as you do he must truly be an exceptional person. I have no doubt that you two will build a wonderful life together.” Ulaz didn’t know what to say to that. She spoke those words with such conviction as if she could see it clearly for herself. Like she had traveled to that future she spoke of, the one he had imagined several times already. Where he and Shiro were together, battle-worn perhaps but happy and dividing their time between earth and an extended journey through the cosmos. It was idyllic he knew and considering everything he thought it was perhaps too early to think about the notion of marriage. But if he were being truthful with himself he knew what he wanted. It was just yet another thing, he realized, that she wouldn’t be around for. He ground his teeth, even now she wasn’t truly here, but that did nothing to stop his eyes from watering as she said: “I love you Ulaz.” 

 

He swallowed, just barely managing to rasp out a quiet “I love you too” before she pulled back enough to nudge their foreheads together. When she pulled away she was looking him in the eye, a warm smile on her face. They stood there for several minutes, both of them silent as Ulaz felt as if he was forgetting something, that there was something else he needed to say. Truthfully there were, but there were so many things he would like to tell her that he knew he wouldn’t have time to speak even half of them. He was still holding onto her hand he realized and it felt so solid, so convincing, that he was inclined to believe, just for a moment, that she really was here. “It was good seeing you again mother”, he said quietly.

 

Her smile broadened, “You too”, she replied, as her hand slowly slipped out of his own and he was keenly aware of the loss of warmth from his palm as she lingered there for a moment before moving past him and out into the darkness. His eyes followed her, noting that her feet never seemed to touch the grass as she began to walk towards the horizon, her form quickly disappearing into the glittering darkness that lay just beyond the narrow strip of light spilling out the door. He began to walk after her, compelled to follow although he had a strange feeling that she was already gone. And after several minutes of trudging through the dark, he realized that there was no catching up to her, no matter how quickly he traveled. He stood there for a moment, letting loose a heavy sigh as he contemplated the last few minutes. There was a shared sadness to that meeting, a finality. One which had him feeling perhaps even more melancholy than when Kolivan had first told him the news of her disappearance. Even so, he couldn’t deny the comfort he had felt at seeing her again, to hear her firm approval of what he and Shiro had slowly cultivated. Even if this was only a dream, it was one worth having.

 

He smiled, allowing a moment for that feeling to fade, fully expecting to wake up after what had just taken place. But to his dismay, the dream persisted and as he continued to stand there in the balmy darkness of the field he felt something else. It felt like fingers, warm and solid curling around his hip. Quickly, he turned and was surprised to find no one there. It had felt like Shiro, he realized, though not exactly. He frowned, narrowing his eyes as looked around for the source of that feeling and after a few minutes of fruitlessly searching he found that it was in fact, Shiro. He had suddenly appeared off to the side of him, something like wistfulness in his eyes as he silently observed him. Ulaz frowned, he looked like Shiro, they had the same body, the same scar, and face. But he noticed that the hair that hung over his forehead was slightly shorter and that he didn’t seem to be all there as if part of him were missing. This Shiro gave him a tired smile before he said: “Ulaz, right?” 

 

“Yes”, he answered hesitantly. 

 

“It’s good to meet you”, he said, holding out his hand. 

 

Ulaz took it, shaking it briefly, though admittedly he was thoroughly confused by this entire exchange. It felt off. “Are you truly Shiro?”, he asked, his fingers itching for his blade in the seemingly likely event that things should go poorly.

 

“Not exactly”, this Shiro replied, that tired smile still in place, “I’m just what’s left.”

 

Ulaz’s frown only deepened, “I would prefer it if you were not so cryptic.” 

 

This Shiro didn’t look the least bit perturbed by his words. If anything his smile only seemed to broaden as he answered, “I wanted to meet you before I left.” 

 

“What do you mean?”, he asked, no longer expecting to get an answer to his previous question. But even beyond that he still felt as if he were missing some vital piece of information that would help to make sense of this conversation. But before he could inquire further this Shiro was already moving forward, his steps measured and slow. He took him by the hand again, his fingers suddenly as cold as ice. Ulaz nearly jolted out of his hold but forced himself to remain still as he said: “So you are not Shiro.”

 

“No, but I was made to be like him.” 

 

Ulaz paused to think, “A clone then.” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

Ulaz nodded slowly, a hundred different things running through his head as he did so. “Why are you here now?”, he asked. 

 

“I wish I could tell you. I’ve been here for a while now just underneath the surface. But it wasn’t until recently that I’ve been able to manifest completely, at least not without feeling like she was still in my head.”

 

Ulaz thought back to the crystal he had destroyed, its deep and gnarled roots, it’s pale shards littering the ground. He could only surmise that Haggar had created some kind of psychic link between her and this clone in case he should disobey her wishes. It was a distasteful thought at best and an utterly deplorable one at worst. Either way, he was glad to have gotten rid of it. “You said you were leaving, what did you mean by that?”, he asked. 

 

“Ever since our consciousness was merged it’s been getting increasingly harder to stay here. I’m pretty sure this is it.” 

 

“Are you saying that you will cease to exist?” 

 

“Yeah”, he answered quietly.

 

Ulaz quietly observed him for a moment, the sad smile on his face. He was trying to fathom what it must be like for him, to suddenly blink out of existence as if he were never there in the first place. It was a frightening thing to contemplate. True, this Shiro was essentially a construct of the empire, most likely a means to some nefarious end orchestrated by Haggar. But the idea of what he must have gone through at her hands, what he must have had to endure to this point gave him pause, and he felt a wave of perhaps ill-placed but well-intentioned sympathy for him. This may not be his Shiro, but he was a part of him in a sense. “I am sorry”, he said quietly, sincerely. 

 

“It’s ok”, he said, though he felt that was perhaps the furthest thing from the truth. He frowned for a moment before quickly continuing on, “He has good memories of you. I wanted to meet you for myself.” He paused, a strange look passing over his face as if he were debating something before he slowly came forward, just close enough where he was within arms reach. Before he could react this Shiro was pulling him down by his collar, kissing him as though his life depended on it. He was so stunned, so interested in the slight differences between them that he didn’t have a chance to reciprocate before this Shiro was reluctantly pulling away. “Take care of him”, he said, holding tightly onto his hands, a far warmer smile on his face now. 

 

Ulaz was tempted to offer up some form of reassurance, some modicum of support for what he would no doubt soon be facing. But everything seemed to pale in the wake of what was to come and if he had been here all this time he would know the wealth of love and devotion he felt for Shiro and by extension him. “I will”, he said finally, “I give you my word.”

 

“Thanks, Ulaz”, he replied, the edges of his form beginning to blur just as the dream slowly faded. 

 

Ulaz awoke slowly, surprised to find the beginnings of tears in the corners of his eyes and that he appeared to be in the room of a medbay. He craned his neck in a weak effort to get a better look at his surroundings. Though admittedly there wasn’t much to see other than the small window that looked out into the crowded hallway and the bedside table where a single pale vase stood filled with the same lavender he had seen in his dreams. He smiled at that, noting just how vividly purple it was and the pleasantly herbaceous scent that filled his nose. He then looked over to see that Shiro was stretched out in a chair nearby, his head lolled to one side and his arms crossed over his chest. He hadn’t changed much since he had last seen him, though he did note that his hair had turned completely white and that his Galran arm had been replaced for one with a more Altean design. Gingerly he moved forward in an effort to get a better look, but before he could truly inspect it he noticed that Shiro was already waking up. He yawned, rubbing his eyes before glancing over at him, a fond smile slowly working its way over his features. “You’re awake”, he said quietly. 

 

“It would seem so”, Ulaz replied, before Shiro had quickly surged forward and pulled him into a tight hug, one that he easily returned.

 

Shiro pulled away, just far enough to kiss him. When they parted he gave him a considering look, “You should be resting.”

 

“I have slept long enough. Time without you is wasted”, he replied firmly, his hand cupping the side of his face. 

 

Shiro looked only mildly taken aback at his words, the tips of his ears turning red just as they had so many times in his dreams. Before he could stop himself he was placing his fingers there, feeling just how warm they were as Shiro seemed to be trying to compose himself. When he spoke again he sounded breathless “I’m not sure what to say to something like that.”

 

“Then you have not heard such things enough”, Ulaz replied amicably. 

 

“I guess not”, Shiro commented, kissing the side of his neck. “You should probably still try to take it easy, you’ve been through a lot.” 

 

“I am not the only one”, he said, his hands coming to rest on his shoulders, “How are you?”

 

“Better, now that you’re here. But it hasn’t been easy being back.” 

 

“I can only imagine. How is it that you’re here at all?” 

 

“After the battle with Zarkon, Haggar had a clone take my place.”

 

“They were not aware that it wasn’t you? Not even Keith?”

 

“A lot of things were up in the air back then. Keith wasn’t around as much because of his Marmora training and the clone was enough of a perfect copy that nobody seemed to notice.” Shiro frowned for a moment, his eyes cast towards the floor. Ulaz was tempted to ask what he was thinking of but he quickly continued. “Eventually Haggar took control of him and tried to kill off the team”, he paused, looking ill at the recollection of that. Ulaz took him by the hand, trying to relieve some of that feeling as Shiro took a deep breath, sighing heavily. “I only remember it in bits and pieces. After Allura transferred my consciousness to the clone’s body I’ve been remembering more of it.”

 

“I am sorry.”

 

“About what?”, Shiro asked, looking perplexed. 

 

“I should have been surveying the situation within the compound more closely. When you were injured at the arena, one of the guards had taken your arm. But once the druids had decided to replace it with a prosthetic it was never accounted for, and unfortunately, I was never able to find out what had happened to it. But now, considering everything, it is possible that they used it as a basis for this body.” 

 

Shiro pulled a face, “It’s not a nice thought.” 

 

“No, it is not. It also makes me question what else they were hoping to achieve.”

 

“Your guess is as good as mine. Apparently, they had made a large number of clones but I’m still not sure what they were going to use them for.” Shiro paused, his face contorted with distaste, obviously trying to imagine what the exact purpose behind the empire’s supposed clone army could be. 

 

Whatever the reason, Ulaz found that he wasn’t overly inclined to think on it for long. “What happened to these other clones?”, he asked quietly. 

 

“From what Keith told me they were all destroyed.” 

 

“I see. I think that is for the best.” 

 

“So do I”, he said, pausing again, his eyes suddenly distant, “It’s weird to think that if I had never been brought back there would just be another version of me taking my place.”

 

Ulaz frowned, he didn’t think that even with an extended amount of time he would be able to understand the full implications of what that meant for him. The idea that the empire had seen him only as a resource, one that could easily be replicated and disposed of. That there had been multiple versions of him and now each one of them had been destroyed. He wondered for a moment what could have happened if they had been set free if they had had the chance to choose their own path. Even the one within their dreamscape had seemed as if he yearned for something more than simply being the empire’s pawn. He let loose a quiet sigh, settling his hand over Shiro’s. That seemed to break him from his reverie as he looked Ulaz in the eye, a questioning look on his face. “I am sorry about what you had to endure”, he said solemnly.

 

“Ulaz, you don’t have to apologize, none of this was your fault. I may not be happy about the way things turned out but I’m just glad to be back.”

 

“I would have preferred a less painful way for that to happen”, Ulaz replied, his grip on his hand tightening. 

 

“No arguments here”, Shiro said, a rueful smile on his face. “What about you? How did you make it back?” 

 

“I returned in the manner that I left.”

 

“By crushing yourself.” 

 

“I had conducted an extensive amount of tests and that was the only way I could return here. Unless I wished to remain there for several more years to engineer a safer mode of travel.” Shiro quickly shot him a look of concern, “I am fine”, he stated simply, laying his fingers along his cheek. “Though I have been curious about something, how long has it been since I last spoke to you?”

 

“About two years.” 

 

Ulaz paused, his hand dropping away from Shiro’s face. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t suspected that more time had passed than he originally thought. But to hear that it had already been two years was still a shock. “There are times where I truly hate space travel”, he said with a frown. Shiro let loose a low chuckle at that, crowding closer until he was kissing his forehead. Ulaz quickly returned it, kissing him along his jawline before he asked: “So what else has happened while I’ve been away?”

 

“A lot’s been going on”, Shiro replied, “After my clone tried to take out the team we ended up in a battle with Lotor inside a quintessence field.”

 

“How did that come about?”

 

“You were right about the manipulation. It’s a long story, but the short version is that Lotor had convinced us he was on our side and that the only way to put an end to the Galra’s conquest of the universe was by providing them with a never-ending supply of quintessence.”

 

“That sounds very similar to what his father told us before the war began. We only need to conquer one planet to restore what we lost when Daibazaal was destroyed.”

 

“Yeah, and this ended just as well. When we left the rift two years had passed, most of our allies thought we were dead, and”, Shiro trailed off, a deep frown on his face as he seemed to be contemplating his next words. When he spoke again his voice was quiet, tinged with remorse. “At least half the blade had been wiped out.”

 

Ulaz went very still, dread filling his stomach as a series of faces quickly flashed through his mind. “How?”, he rasped. 

 

“It was one of Haggar’s druids. He was using one of your old frequencies.” 

 

Ulaz nodded slowly, though the rest of him felt paralyzed with shock at that dreadful news. He continued to sit there silently, his mind reeling as Shiro placed his hand in his own. He grasped it gently, the feel of his palm against his helping to ground him as he thought about colleagues, mentors, acquaintances, friends and the awful query of whether they were still alive. “Do you know what happened to Thace?”, he asked hesitantly, fearing the answer. 

 

“They found him on some distant moon with a handful of other blades. Kolivan’s already sent a team in to pick them up.” 

 

“So Kolivan is alive as well”, Ulaz said quietly, “What about Antok?”

 

“From what I’ve heard he’s supervising repairs on your headquarters.”

 

“I see. That is good then”, Ulaz said, as he closed his eyes. As relieved as he was he couldn’t help but wonder about the others, the blades he didn’t know, the ones who would never see home again. There had never been much time to mourn their dead, for a long time he had thought it was by design, a clever but cruel trick to keep them moving towards their goal. Towards the far-off and fabled victory their allies had given their lives for, so that hope would never be truly lost as the list of casualties seemed to climb higher with each passing day. He understood why Kolivan had never given them the time to grieve, it made sense. If he did they would never achieve anything, locked into a cycle of perpetual grief. But even so, he couldn’t help but feel that familiar wave of sorrow wash over him at the thought of so many lives lost, so many who wouldn’t be able to see the fruits of their labor. Just then he felt Shiro nudge his forehead with his own, his other hand traveling to the back of his neck, his fingers massaging up and along the curve of his scalp. He sat there for several minutes as Shiro continued to massage his scalp, allowing that feeling to slowly fade before he opened his eyes to regard him. 

 

“I’m sorry, I know this must be a lot to take in”, he said, that same tender look in his eyes. 

 

“It’s alright, better I know now than later. What about the empire? What state is it in after Zarkon’s death?” 

 

“The empire’s been fractured ever since he died. Even after Lotor took the throne he still didn’t have enough support from the majority to unify them. And ever since we pulled him out of the quintessence field he’s been comatose in a healing pod.”

 

“So there is another vacuum of power.”

 

“I don’t think there ever stopped being one. But we have several reports from Kolivan that there’s going to be another Kral Zera in the following month which doesn’t give us a lot of time to find a good candidate.”

 

“That does make things more difficult. I cannot honestly think of anyone the empire would be willing to accept. Though I would not be surprised if many simply forgo the old rites and try to seize power through some other means.”

 

“Considering Sendak tried to do that at the last Kral Zera, it makes sense.”

 

Ulaz nearly jolted at the sound of that name, amidst his journey through time and space and then his desperate attempt to make it home he had almost completely forgotten all about him. “I am sure many rallied to his side”, he said, thinking of the almost slavish devotion his subordinates had shown him.

 

“They did, more than we expected. But he lost a lot of his men when he brought them to earth.”

 

“Sendak was here?”

 

“He brought a massive invasion force with him”, Shiro answered, a grim look on his face and distant look in his eyes as if he had suddenly been transported back to the exact moment that the first battalion had appeared overhead. 

 

Truly, he shouldn’t be shocked, the empire had known about earth for such a long time. But still, it felt surreal to hear that they had been here. He couldn’t help but think back to his dreams, the visions of earth Shiro had shown him. The mountains and rivers, the vast plains covered in an abundance of wildflowers and the austere beauty of the desert. He didn’t know if he had spent enough time here to call it home yet, but at the very least the idea that Sendak had attacked the planet in his absence was enough to disturb him. “I am sorry”, he said finally, his frown deepening at what he felt to be a poor choice of words in the wake of such a tragedy. “Are your family alright?” 

 

“They are”, Shiro replied, a faint smile on his face as his hand squeezed his palm gently. “They went into hiding with a handful of other families almost as soon as the first attacks began. I haven’t had much time since I got back but they’ve already visited me a couple of times.” 

 

“I am glad to hear that.”

 

Shiro gave him a warm smile before continuing on “They already know a lot about you but I hope that you can meet them soon. But for right now I need to stay here to help with the relief effort. So far we’ve managed to rebuild a lot of what was lost but it’s going to take time before we’re at full strength again.”

 

“I see, perhaps I could be of some assistance”, he said, moving to get out of the bed, his mind already propelling him through a list of tasks and information he still needed before any work was to be done.

 

Shiro gently halted him with a hand on his chest, pushing him back against the pillows. “You should still try to get some rest Ulaz, we’re definitely not going to run out of work before you recover.”

 

“I would imagine not, but truly, I feel fine”, he said as Shiro gave him a look that seemed to say that he would physically keep him from leaving the room if he was forced to. He sighed, shaking his head as he finally relented and settled back in the bed. “I will remain here for a while longer”, he grumbled.

 

“I appreciate that”, Shiro said with a faint smile as he pressed a kiss to his temple, chuckling lowly as he pulled away and noticed that Ulaz was very close to pouting at not being able to leave the room. “If it makes you feel any better most of the city surrounding the garrison has been repaired, the blades really came through for us.”

 

“There are other blades here?”, Ulaz asked, surprised.

 

“Some, most of them are stationed back at your base or are scouring the colonies to extract any remaining agents they can find. But Kolivan is around somewhere supervising the work. Once you’re feeling up to it he said he wanted to speak with you.” Ulaz frowned at that, a feeling of uncertainty suddenly coming over him that Shiro quickly took note of. “What’s wrong?”

 

“He most likely wants to expel me for my reckless behavior.” 

 

Shiro frowned at that. He moved closer, placing his hands along his shoulders, his fingers splayed along the sides of his neck as if to hold him in place. “Ulaz, without you none of us would be here. We wouldn’t have had Voltron to beat back the invasion force, I never would’ve made it back to earth, and without your leads, Pidge wouldn’t have found her family. If Kolivan can’t see all the good you’ve done then that’s on him.” 

 

Ulaz felt at a loss for words. It wasn’t as if this was the first time Shiro had shown such confidence in him, such unwavering faith and devotion. But he doubted if it would ever cease to amaze him just how deeply Shiro cared if he would ever truly find the appropriate words to express just how much his words meant to him. So instead he simply leaned forward, placing his fingers along Shiro’s jaw. Shiro leaned into the touch, his eyes darting down to his lips. They were just about to kiss until he heard the door open and he found himself inadvertently jerking away. But Shiro wasn’t perturbed, he merely followed after him, pressing an admittedly chaste kiss to his lips before pulling away and addressing whoever had stepped into the room. He too focused his attention on the open doorway only to see that Keith was there, a large cosmic wolf at his side and a curious look in his eyes as he shifted his gaze between them. Absently he wondered if Shiro had informed the others of their relationship, but considering he hadn’t stopped their kiss and that he was still holding onto his hand he supposed he already had.

 

“Hey Keith, was there something you needed?”, Shiro asked curiously.

 

“Coran needs those reports on the supply lines.”

 

“Right, tell him I’ll be right there”, he said. Keith nodded, before quickly turning on his heel and leaving the room with his wolf in tow. “Duty calls”, he said with a quiet sigh that seemed to expose just how worn he was. Ulaz considered him for a moment before taking his chin in his hands and leading him down into a kiss. Shiro lingered there for a moment before slowly retreating, “I’ll be back soon”, he promised quietly. 

 

“I eagerly await your return”, he said as Shiro slipped off the bed with a fond smile. He briskly made his way out the door and into the hallway and within a matter of seconds, he was gone. Ulaz smiled after him, quietly sighing before settling himself back against the pillows, his gaze turned up to the ceiling. Though he found he couldn’t keep his eyes open for long as he let them slip closed, a loud yawn escaping his lips. He was happy, but he couldn’t deny that after everything Shiro had told him he was feeling thoroughly fatigued. There was so much to consider, so much that still hung up in the air, so many things that still needed to be resolved before they could truly say they had found peace. He let his mind rove over every piece of information Shiro had supplied him with. The invasion of earth, the splintering of the empire, Lotor in his coma, Shiro now residing in the body of his clone, the near extinction of the blade. He sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose. As Shiro has said it was a lot to take in and it seemed that it would take a considerable number of years before things were truly mended. But at the very least he had made it back in one piece and despite everything, even his own misgivings, the two of them were finally together. He smiled at that briefly as he rolled over onto his side, more than content to put his concerns aside for the moment as he slowly began to doze off.

 

Ulaz spent the next few hours in and out of sleep. It was only after he had slept for a solid several hours that he felt rested enough to stay awake for more than a few minutes. He laid in bed for a moment, watching the wide variety of people that passed by the window of his room, still mildly shocked to see other aliens traversing the halls. Considering all that earth had endured at the hands of the Galra he was surprised that Shiro’s people were willing to let their planet serve as an apparent hub for the rest of the universe. He slowly sat up, more than ready to get up and see what else needed to be done just as he heard a knock at the door. “Who is it?”, he asked. 

 

“Kolivan”, came the reply in that familiar voice.

 

Ulaz went very still at that as if steeling himself for the impending conversation. He found himself far more nervous than he anticipated before taking several deep breaths and answering “Come in.” Better to get this over with than delay the inevitable he reasoned. 

 

Kolivan entered the room a moment later, clad in his uniform with his blade sheathed at his hip and his braid hanging loosely around his neck. He crossed the floor in several quick strides before silently taking the empty seat by his bedside. “How are you feeling?”, he asked quietly. 

 

Ulaz was surprised, he had been expecting an immediate volley of reprimands, not inquiries into his well-being. Even so, he managed to answer in a relatively calm tone, “I am fine.” 

 

“Good.” 

 

“Forgive me, I don’t mean to sound ungrateful but why are you asking after my health? I had thought you would be reprimanding me for my recent behavior.” 

 

“I should be, what you did was beyond reckless. You put yourself and at least fifty other agents at risk of being discovered. But there are so few of us now”, he said with a heavy sigh as if he were suddenly feeling every blow, every loss of life. “We need all the numbers we can muster even if it means keeping a rash technician”, Kolivan said, the corners of his mouth turning up into something resembling a smile. 

 

“Shiro has told me we suffered a great loss. I am sorry I was not there to help.” 

 

“I’m just glad you’re alive”, he said, clapping him hard on the shoulder. Ulaz winced as Kolivan shot him an apologetic look before continuing, “Shiro has told us some of the story, he said you were in a different dimension.” 

 

“Either that or it was an alternate timeline. Truly, I am still not sure. It had much in common with this one save for some key differences.” Ulaz paused, those concerns he had been so willing to overlook in favor of sleep swiftly returning. “What happens now?” 

 

“We rebuild”, Kolivan answered simply. “We already have managed to extract a large number of our agents who had never dropped cover as well as some who had gone into hiding at various outposts throughout the Ecrara and Daopra sectors.” 

 

Completely unbidden, Ulaz thought of his mother, her face easily coming to mind after that dream. Perhaps she had been found, perhaps she was simply taking refuge at an outpost like the others. But Kolivan had said nothing to foster that hope, he only gave him a grimly sympathetic look as he heard the door open. He looked over and was shocked to see Krolia enter the room, a tablet in her hand and an equally startled look on her face as she regarded him. It was strange, almost surreal to see her here when he had just left her son as well as her blade behind in another timeline. 

 

She came forward slowly as Kolivan turned to greet her, a look of alarm still on her face. “Ulaz?”, she asked. 

 

“Hello Krolia”, he said inclining his head. Before he could say any more she had pulled him into a tight hug. Bewildered as he was by the sudden closeness he managed to awkwardly return it before she pulled away, her eyes roving over his face as if she had missed some cut or scrape on him. 

 

“I wasn’t sure what to think when Kolivan had told me what happened. But I’m glad to see your recklessness didn’t get you killed”, she said, her tone only mildly chiding. 

 

“Not for lack of trying”, Kolivan added with a grim smile. 

 

Ulaz felt his face heat at his words. He hadn’t been scrutinized like this in a long time, not since he began his tenure at the compound and even then he had effectively managed to fly under the radar for the majority of his stay there. It was strange to be in this position, pinned between his mentor and his leader, and though he felt that they were merely teasing him he couldn’t help but try to plead his case. “At the time it seemed the only feasible way to save Voltron.”

 

“Or the only way to save Shiro”, Krolia pointed out, a knowing tone in her voice that only helped to warm his face further.

 

“I am surprised you would bring that up now”, he rasped, careful to mitigate the shock in his voice. 

 

“Is there a better time to mention it?”, she asked, in that same infuriating tone. “Besides I’m surprised you haven’t mentioned him already. He has spoken very highly of you on more than one occasion since I arrived.” 

 

“You’ve met him?” 

 

“We met officially on the journey back to earth, Keith introduced us.” 

 

“Of course”, Ulaz muttered, lying back against the pillows, suddenly feeling inexplicably bashful.

 

“Does Thace know?”, she asked curiously, “I remember you two were very close at one time.” 

 

Had Ulaz not been better trained he would’ve sputtered at that. Instead, he simply frowned, his eyes narrowing with suspicion, “I feel as though this is less about me building healthy relationships and more about you teasing me.” 

 

“Admittedly it’s a little of both”, she said with a small smile that he had sometimes seen mirrored on Keith’s face back in that other timeline. It still baffled him that he didn't recognize him as her child upon their first meeting, they looked so much alike. 

 

“I am glad you were finally able to reunite with your son.” A look of surprised confusion briefly passed over her face before Ulaz quickly continued. “In that other timeline I met Keith, he was younger and still living with Shiro, but he had your blade with him.” 

 

Krolia nodded, looking decidedly more somber than before. “I left it with his father. Once my mission was over I intended to return to earth, but I was delayed.” 

 

Ulaz knew all too well what she meant. When he had first seen it was her blade that Keith carried there were a number of questions that briefly flashed through his mind before he realized that he already knew the answer to all of them. It was the answer he gave as to why he hadn’t dropped everything to go searching for his mother after her disappearance, it was the reason he hadn’t left the compound despite the viciously monotonous cycle he had been locked into, and it was the reason he hadn’t followed Shiro to earth. Because he knew his duty. And as he watched her frown persist, the distant look in her eyes, he was beginning to see just how cruel that duty could be. He placed his hand on her shoulder fixing her with a sympathetic look. “I am glad you made it back here, and I know Keith is as well”, he said firmly.

 

She gave him a warm smile at his words, that distant look in her eyes quickly fading before she gently bumped their foreheads together. “Well, now that I know you’re alright I should be going. I have several reports to look over”, she said, pulling away and moving off the bed. 

 

“Of course, we will speak later”, he said as she inclined her head and briskly strode out of the room, her eyes darting to her tablet as she made her way out into the hall. He watched after her for a moment before returning his gaze to Kolivan. Though he quickly noticed he looked preoccupied, his eyes focused on the place where Krolia had stood just moments before. He narrowed his eyes, frowning, “Was there something else you needed from me?”, he asked. When Kolivan didn’t respond he thought he was beginning to understand the situation, strange and humorous as it was, “Does Keith know you are infatuated with his mother?”, he asked, a smirk working its way across his features. 

 

That seemed to effectively break Kolivan from his reverie as he nearly jolted up and out of his seat before somehow regaining his composure. Though Ulaz did note that his eyes were still wide with alarm and when he finally did speak he sounded as if he were distressed, “That would be highly inappropriate and in gross violation of our protocol.” 

 

“I do not think so”, Ulaz replied with a short shrug of his shoulders. 

 

“Of course not”, Kolivan said sounding decidedly more perturbed than before, “We all know how you feel about fraternization.” 

 

“Perhaps, but I was never Shiro’s superior”, he said, which immediately had Kolivan looking thoroughly abashed. Quickly he rose to his feet, angling himself towards the door, his face presenting all the signs of someone who could not leave the room fast enough. 

 

“We will speak later”, he said, his voice far calmer than he expected it to be. 

 

“I look forward to it”, Ulaz answered, a knowing smile on his face that Kolivan only briefly frowned at before quickly slipping out of the room, leaving Ulaz to chuckle after him. 

 

After that puzzling yet happy reunion, the remainder of the afternoon was fairly uneventful. Once again Ulaz reluctantly drifted in and out of sleep, his dreams peppered with images of his recent conversations, the stark whiteness of the room, fields overrun with lavender, Shiro’s voice in his ear as his hands roamed along the curves and angles of his body. He woke several times, always disheartened to see that Shiro had yet to return. Though after the third time it happened he realized that perhaps he was being greedy. Shiro had other things to attend to, pressing matters that needed to be dealt with, people who needed to speak with him if they hoped to regain what they had lost during the invasion. But even knowing all that didn’t stop him from wanting Shiro to return quicker. He had seen him a few times already, just quick glimpses of him striding up and down the hall, always with others in tow. Some he recognized as the other paladins while others were unfamiliar to him. But no matter how busy he looked, he had always made a point to look in on him, smiling when he noticed he was awake and already staring back at him. However, this time as he awoke from another muddled dream he found someone else looking into his room curiously. It was Princess Allura, clad in what looked to be a modified garrison uniform, her crown still adorning her forehead and her hair pulled into a tight bun. She was flanked by a blonde Altean who was eyeing her questioningly, the two of them exchanging some quiet words before the princess disappeared from the window, only for a knock at the door to follow a few seconds later. “May I come in?”, she asked.

 

“Yes”, he answered, feeling only mildly apprehensive, the last time they had met she had proceeded to slam him against a wall and then restrain him. Given the nature of their meeting, he truly couldn’t blame her for her reaction but it didn’t stop him from feeling slightly on edge as she entered the room. Outside he saw the other Altean linger by the window for a moment before walking down the hall, another woman running after her. The princess walked closer to the bed, just stopping short of taking the vacant chair, her hands clasped in front of her. 

 

“I trust you’re feeling better”, she stated simply.

 

“Yes”, he answered, still feeling ill at ease.

 

“Good. I wanted to speak with you about something”, she paused for a moment, her eyes darting to the floor, her shoulders rising and falling with a deep breath as if she was steeling herself for something. “I wanted to apologize for the last time we saw each other. Without your information, so much of what we’ve achieved would not have been possible.”

 

Ulaz was at a loss for words, he certainly hadn’t expected the conversation to take such a turn when she arrived. Though considering the strange yet admittedly enjoyable occurrences of the day he supposed he shouldn’t be so surprised. He pulled himself from his thoughts just long enough to see her eyeing him expectantly, obviously awaiting his reply. “I appreciate that”, he said finally, “I am also sorry that we did not meet on the best of terms, but I had to be certain you were not a threat before you discovered the outpost.”

 

“I understand”, she said, something like a smile working its way over her features. “Much has changed since we last saw you, and after watching your ship implode on itself we all thought you were done for.” 

 

“I thought the same princess, but once I saw that I had survived and that I had a chance to return I knew I had to take it.” 

 

She nodded, a serious look on her face, “To be honest I wasn’t sure what to think when Shiro mentioned he was speaking to you across time and space. I was certain the stress had gotten to him.” She paused, her gaze meeting his, an almost stern look in her eyes. Though when she spoke again her tone was surprisingly gentle. “Shiro means a great deal to me, and considering all that he has endured at the hands of the empire I was concerned when he first told me the two of you were together. Our connection with the blades was still tenuous then and I wasn’t sure what your intentions were. But now, seeing how happy you’ve made him, I feel as if I owe you another apology.”

 

“That is not necessary princess. I appreciate your concern for his well-being, but know that I love Shiro and I will continue to do all that I can to be worthy of his affection”, he told her firmly. 

 

She looked taken aback for a moment, her eyes going wide with he could only imagine to be alarm. It was obvious she no longer was suspicious of him, but he needed her to know just how much he loved Shiro, how far he was willing to go to make sure he was happy. It seemed she understood that as she gave him a considering look, her eyes roving over his face for a moment as if she could physically see some crack in his story, some imperceptible tick to his face, some passing expression. But there was nothing for her to find, nothing but the sincere desire to remain by his side, to build a life with him. If she had had any doubts about him before he had seemingly put them to rest as she finally gave him a faint smile, “I think I understand now”, she said quietly.

 

Ulaz wasn’t entirely sure what to make of her words. He could only surmise that she meant that she understood what laid between him and Shiro, or why he was so fervent in his desire to return to his side. But before he could inquire further he saw another head pop in through the door, quickly recognizing it as the princess’ advisor. “Ah, there you are princess, you’re needed back on the Atlas for routine maintenance.”

 

She sighed, a look of fatigue quickly passing over her features. “Can’t it wait?”, she asked.

 

“Not unless you want Slav to have another one of his episodes. And by my estimate he’s already had 10 today...ah, no, 11, I forgot when I told him I wasn’t wearing purple socks”, he laughed for a moment, before his eyes alighted on Ulaz silently watching him from the bed. “Oh good afternoon Ulaz, you’re looking better. I apologize we couldn’t you set you up in more impressive accommodations, but I’m afraid this is all we have open at the moment”, he said, his tone contrite.

 

“There is no need to apologize”, Ulaz answered, suddenly feeling out of his depth. “I appreciate all that you’ve done.”

 

That seemed to put him at ease as the princess turned to address him, that look of fatigue suddenly gone and replaced with nothing but steely resolve. “Thank you Coran. I’ll be there in a moment”, she said as they exchanged a quick smile and Coran bid Ulaz a fond farewell before exiting the room. She turned to him then, an apologetic look in her eyes as she spoke, “I’m sorry, I would stay for longer but it sounds as if my crew needs me. But perhaps we can talk later?”

 

“Of course”, Ulaz answered, admittedly surprised that she wished to speak to him again and perhaps even more so that the conversation had gone well. He watched as she gave him a small smile before turning on her heel and swiftly making her way to the door. Coran had apparently been lingering outside because it sounded as if they nearly collided, a volley of hasty but sincere apologies were exchanged before he heard the sound of hurried footsteps making their way down the hall. Ulaz sat there for a moment, listening to those same footfalls slowly dissipate, the low chatter of the garrison workers as they passed by his window, the hum of the monitors outside. For the first time in years, he truly felt at ease. True, there was still a great deal of work that needed to be done. But just the idea that he was no longer surrounded by enemies, that he could speak freely, that there were people here who cared for him, perhaps more than he had first anticipated, brought on a feeling of contentment that he had never truly expected to find. He let loose a quiet sigh at that, settling himself back against the pillows. He looked around the room for a moment, his eyes alighting on the lavender within its vase, his thoughts immediately pulled back to Shiro, the grudging promise he had made. He frowned, quickly analyzing how he felt. After several minutes of deliberation, he came to the conclusion that he felt well rested enough to search the garrison for Shiro and that his company would more than makeup for his misconduct. But just as he was about to get up Shiro suddenly appeared in the doorway. He looked thoroughly fatigued but no less content, a faint smile on his face as he quickly crossed the room, planting a kiss on his temple before practically falling into the chair by his bedside. “Are you alright?”, he asked, his tone already tinged with concern.

 

“I’m better now”, Shiro replied, leaning forward to take his hand. “Did you manage to get some rest?” 

 

“Yes, although I did have a handful of visitors”, he replied, easily lacing their fingers together. 

 

“I’m guessing one of them was Kolivan.” 

 

“Yes, he and Krolia came to check on me.” 

 

“And...that’s all?” 

 

“Yes”, he said, narrowing his eyes at the startled look on Shiro’s face. “You look perplexed”, he pointed out. 

 

“That’s just not what I was expecting.” 

 

“Honestly I was not either. I was preparing myself to be reprimanded, perhaps even expelled. And instead, he merely told me he was happy that I had survived.”

 

“He’s not the only one”, Shiro said before inching closer. Ulaz immediately knew what he wanted and wasted no time in reaching for him, one hand positioned at his waist while the other cradled the back of his head as they kissed. It had only been a few short hours and yet it felt as if they had been parted for longer the way Shiro clung to him, seemingly wanting to climb on top of him. He restrained himself however as he retreated just far enough so that he could comfortably look him in the eye. “I feel like we’ve been doing nothing but debriefing since you woke up”, he said softly, placing his hand along the line of his shoulder.

 

“Yes, but it is necessary, a lot has changed.”

 

“You’re right, but some things haven’t”, Shiro murmured before kissing him again, deeper this time. They stayed like that for several more minutes, Ulaz marveling at how wonderfully different it was to kiss Shiro in the waking world, how he couldn’t imagine ever tiring of this. It was only when they heard a knock on the glass of the window and looked over to see the blue paladin wiggling his eyebrows with a suggestive smile on his face, did they realize they should most likely save such things for a more private location and decide to adjourn to Shiro’s apartment. With that decision made Shiro alerted the nurses about his departure while politely waving off any tests and ushering Ulaz down the hall. They made a momentary stop by the showers, just long enough for Ulaz to wash up and don a clean if not ill-fitting garrison uniform with the promise that Shiro would launder the small bundle of clothes he pulled from his ship once they had cleaned his apartment. Before long and after some harried questions from various garrison officials they’re back in the familiar heat of the desert quickly making their way towards Shiro’s car. Ulaz was all too familiar with this and easily contorted himself to fit in the front seat while Shiro gave him an apologetic look as he assured him that it would not be a long ride. Admittedly it wasn’t, with many of the roads still closed and certain areas of the city still uninhabitable there was far less traffic than he was expecting and before long they were already parked in the small lot next to his apartment building. Shiro got out first, Ulaz’s clothes and few other belongings in a small box under his arm as he beckoned for him to follow. He did so easily, the foyer and line of mailboxes almost comforting now. They quickly made their way up several flights of stairs as Shiro fished in his pocket for his keys, finally finding them right as they arrived at his door. Quickly he set the key in the lock, jiggling it a few times before the door finally opened and they trudged inside.

 

Shiro strode ahead of him, setting his keys on the table with a loud clatter as he surveyed the room with a slow turn of his head. He followed after him, quietly noting that the apartment wasn’t so dissimilar from his counterparts. Though he quickly realized that there were subtle differences like he had fewer books lining the shelves, the couch was slightly more worn, one of the chairs was missing from the dining room table, and that the patio just beyond the glass doors housed the remains of what looked to be several under-watered plants that had outgrown their pots. But even so, it still retained that pleasant feeling, that scent that he only knew as Shiro’s. He pulled himself from his thoughts just long enough to see Shiro’s eyes also turned towards the disarray of the patio. Though the more he observed him he had the impression that he was looking less at the terrace and more at the city below, the roofs of houses, and the buildings that stood with their broken windows and battered and crumbling walls. There was a far off look in his eyes as he continued to contemplate the destruction that had crept so close, his brow furrowed. He considered him for a moment more, before gently taking him by the hand, lacing their fingers together. That seemed to pull him from his thoughts as he looked over, a warm smile on his face, despite what looked to be a shadow of weariness in his eyes, “Never thought I would see this place again”, he explained. 

 

Ulaz squeezed his hand, “And yet here you are.” 

 

“You’re right”, he said, his smile broadening as that weariness quickly dissipated. “And I’m glad you’re here with me too”, he said, pulling him down into a slow yet thorough kiss. 

 

They remained like that for several minutes until Ulaz was forced to retreat for air. When he did he noticed that Shiro was leaning in again, kissing the side of his face and then along his jaw with no apparent intention of stopping. “Didn’t we come here to clean?”, Ulaz asked, breathless as Shiro kissed the side of his neck.

 

“We did”, Shiro agreed. 

 

“So shouldn’t we begin?” 

 

“Probably”, Shiro, said nipping at his bottom lip. 

 

“You say that though it appears that you would rather continue what we’re doing.” 

 

“Wouldn’t you?”, he asked, his face still close to his own, his hand planted firmly on his chest. 

 

“Yes”, Ulaz answered kissing him along his neck and down to his collarbone. They remained like that for several minutes, clinging to each other as if this was their first meeting since his arrival. Truthfully it felt like it was in the way that Shiro buried his face in his chest, how he pulled him closer, the way he continued to kiss every inch of his face he could reach. Before long the two of them had somehow ended up on the couch, much to his own dismay as he couldn’t remember moving from their spot by the door. They stayed there for a few minutes more before they both agreed they needed to start in on their task of cleaning the apartment. A fact which became all the more apparent as Shiro got off the couch only to discover that there was a fine layer of dust coating his back. Ulaz chuckled as he managed to wipe most of it off before they both succumbed to a fit of sneezing and subsequent laughter before quickly setting to work. After an hour of further debriefing, while they worked, they had cleared out a good amount of dust, scrubbed the floors, aired out the rooms, and placed a number of boxes by the door to be taken out later. Considering his extended absence Ulaz was surprised he still had his apartment, a point that he slowly brought up as he helped Shiro replace several of the lights. From what Shiro told him the garrison had paid for everything and the only reason he still had a place to return to was because Adam, in a fit of denial and desperation, had told them to continue paying on it in the hope that he hadn’t truly perished on that ill-fated mission. Ulaz quickly noticed the way Shiro said his former partner’s name, a kind of melancholy smile on his face. Apparently, he had survived the battle with the Galra, though just barely. And although they were still not on good terms they were making slow and steady progress towards rebuilding their friendship. Ulaz smiled at that, he knew it would take time to mend old wounds, and no doubt they had both changed a great deal since Shiro’s disappearance. But he had no doubt in his mind that it was only a matter of time before they were on amicable terms again.

 

Once they had finished with the lights and Shiro was sure he had gotten every moth out of his linen closet they retreated to the living room. They both took a seat on the couch, their fingers intertwined as a cool breeze wafted in through the open patio doors. “I think we’ve made a lot of good progress”, Shiro commented, looking over his shoulder at the boxes stacked by the door and the few plants that they had managed to salvage that stood at the edge of the living room. 

 

“It would appear so”, Ulaz replied, his eyes focused on the horizon, the skyline of the city an ever-changing collection of towers that rose and fell with the subsequent work of the relief effort. As they sat there he watched as the sky slowly darkened, the night air carrying a sudden chill over the city, the smell of minerals wafting up from the pits where the workers still tirelessly toiled away on their scaffolding. He noticed that much of the city still must be without power as he saw large patches of darkness arise amidst a vast network of twinkling street lamps and lights that shone from people’s windows. The only good he could see coming from such a thing was that the added darkness revealed columns of the night sky never seen before by city dwellers. He was just sorry about the method in which it was achieved, for what Shiro’s people had been forced to endure. He could only hope that with Zarkon gone they would have a chance to truly set things right, to restore some of what was lost. 

 

“Are you ok?”, Shiro asked, gently squeezing his hand “You look worried.” 

 

“Forgive me, I am fine”, he said, his gaze softening as he brought Shiro’s hand to his lips. “I was simply thinking that there is still a great deal of work that needs to be done.”

 

“I know”, Shiro said, heaving a heavy sigh “It feels like we’ve been going a mile a minute since we got back.” 

 

“You mentioned it took you several months to return to earth.” 

 

“Yeah, with the castle gone and the lions not at full power it was a longer journey than we hoped for. And then we got the distress signal”, Shiro’s frown only deepened, “None of us knew what to think.” 

 

“I would imagine not”, he said, his own tone grim, his thoughts turned over to the destruction they must have returned to. “How extensive is the damage to your planet?” 

 

“Sendak attacked every major city worldwide. There isn’t much that’s left intact.”

 

“I see.” He paused, his eyes drawn back to the city, the swaths of still unfinished buildings and broken and crumbling roads. “I am sorry that you and your people had to endure such things. That Sendak would bring the war here.” 

 

Shiro looked melancholy for a moment, their eyes meeting as he placed his hand on his cheek. “I am too”, he said before moving forward to kiss along the line of his jaw and quickly pulling him into a tight hug that he easily returned. “But all the reports I’ve received say the rebuilding is going well and we have what’s left of the coalition overseeing our rehabilitation efforts. It’s going to take time to rebuild what we lost, but slowly things are getting better, and more people are joining our cause every day. If anything this has proven just how strong we are. Whatever the next threat is we’ll be ready to face it together”, he said firmly, a spark of fervor in his voice that reminded him so much of what he had seen in the arena all those years ago, the hope he had inspired in himself and others, the will to persevere through all obstacles, no matter how daunting. Without thinking he pulled Shiro in, kissing him. Not one to be outdone Shiro returned it, pulling him closer, his hands stroking along the back of his head. Just as he was considering going a step further he heard the door open followed by the sound of several familiar voices speaking. 

 

“I can’t believe you haggled with that guy for an hour.”

 

“It was worth the wait. They had a far better selection than I expected. I never thought I would see varjaks paste outside of a colony market.”

 

“I’m still not certain if we should have bought it. I don’t recall the proper way to handle it and we can’t risk burning everyone’s mouths, again”, said Kolivan before the room went completely silent. Ulaz frowned as he averted his eyes away from Shiro’s face and over to the doorway where Kolivan and Krolia were smirking at him, their arms laden with bags of groceries. Keith stood in between them, his wolf at his side and an expression that clearly said he would rather be anywhere else. He absently wondered if that same look was mirrored on his own face as Shiro begrudgingly pulled away from him and gave Kolivan and Krolia a mildly exasperated look. 

 

Keith seemed to be the only in the room willing to break the silence, “Did you get the fridge cleaned out?”, he asked.

 

That seemed to be enough to break the awkward nature of the silence as Shiro quickly got up to help with the bags, ushering Keith and the others into the kitchen as Ulaz remained on the couch. It had only been several minutes before Krolia and Kolivan returned to the room, discussing their sleeping arrangements for the night while Shiro quickly strode through speaking of procuring blankets for them. He considered staying there, watching them debate the merits of sleeping on Shiro’s floor as opposed to the couch until they turned to him to ask for his opinion that same knowing look on their faces. He wasted no time in getting up and swiftly making his escape into the kitchen, supposing at the very least that he could help Keith with preparing tonight’s meal. As he entered the room he saw Keith standing at the counter, already pulling their findings from the market out of their bags. Ulaz quietly offered to help him which he seemed to appreciate if his faint smile was any indication, and before long they had laid out everything on the countertop. 

 

Ulaz was surprised to find a good deal of traditional Galran fare amidst their purchases. He quickly recognized the ripe obatz melons, the long warped tubers and mottled gourds he and Shiro had eaten on that uninhabited moon, as well as a wealth of spices that instantly reminded him of home and his father humming in their kitchen while he prepared their meal. He let the warmth of that memory linger for a moment, a fond smile working its way onto his face before he realized Keith was looking to him for some apparent instruction. He pulled his mind from the past then, the two of them quickly set to work after that, with Keith washing the produce in a battered-looking colander while he searched for a knife in the unorganized darkness of the drawers. He could hear Kolivan and Krolia in the living room, still discussing their sleeping arrangements while Shiro excused himself to look for sheets that had actually been laundered. As he finally found a knife buried under a cavalcade of silverware and other strange utensils he considered the fact that although Shiro’s apartment was rather large it was not made with Galra in mind, and currently there are three of them here taking up space. He could only wonder where Keith and his wolf would be sleeping once his mother and Kolivan have found their places. Absently he wondered where he would sleep tonight and his thoughts strayed to the comforting and well-traveled darkness of Shiro’s bedroom. His face warmed immediately at the thought, excitement and a deep sense of longing penetrating his bones as he tapped his fingers against the counter in an effort to bring his mind back to the task at hand. After several minutes he deemed it to be a lost cause until he heard Keith clear his throat. He had been relatively quiet since their arrival but after his time with the Keith from that alternate timeline he had grown accustomed to his more reticent nature. He cleared his throat again, slightly louder this time as if to pull Ulaz from his thoughts. It did as he laid his knife aside, turning to regard him and the mildly apprehensive look on his face. 

 

Keith went silent for a moment, his eyes focused on the colander in his hands and the vegetables as they soaked, before darting up to meet his gaze. “Sorry about before”, he said quietly. 

 

Ulaz frowned, confused, “What do you mean?”, he asked. 

 

“I mean when we first met back on the ship. You were just trying to help us and we didn’t believe you.”

 

He nodded, easily remembering infiltrating the ship, the following scuffle through the twisting corridors of that Altean vessel, seeing Shiro again. He considered Keith for a moment, quietly taking stock of him. He was not so different from when they first fought, taller perhaps with longer hair and a scar adorning his cheek, but altogether he still seemed familiar to him. “Given the circumstances, it made sense that you would not”, he said finally, “And I am sure you were only further confused after seeing my blade when you had one of your own.” 

 

“Yeah, I was. I wasn’t sure what to think until we visited the blade’s headquarters.” 

 

“I imagine you did not receive the warmest welcome when you arrived”, Ulaz said with a small rueful smile. “But I have also heard from Shiro that since then you have become a skilled blade yourself.” 

 

“Yes, he has”, he heard Krolia call out from the living room to which Keith shook his head, but he could already see the small smile forming on his face. 

 

They worked in silence for a while after that, with Keith continuing to wash the remainder of the produce while Ulaz finally began to remove the skin from the tubers before breaking them into large pieces with his hands. After several minutes of solid work, he could see Keith eyeing him as though he had something else to say. He didn’t think to press the issue, he had learned very quickly during his time in that other timeline, that if he had something to say he would get to it eventually. He did so a minute later, setting the colander aside as he turned to face him. “Shiro said you met another version of me in that alternate timeline.” 

 

“Yes, it appeared that my interference caused a divergent timeline where Matt, Shiro, and Sam were never abducted by the Galra. You looked younger than when I first met you and you were still living here while taking classes at the garrison.” 

 

Keith made a strange face, his mouth twisting into something resembling a frown. “Even after everything that’s happened, that’s still weird to think about.” 

 

“I would imagine so”, Ulaz agreed, a sympathetic look on his face, “I enjoyed my time there, but I am thankful to be back.” 

 

“We all are”, he said with a faint smile, “But especially Shiro, he talked about you every day while you were gone.” 

 

“He did?” he asked, his face quickly growing warm at his words. 

 

“All the time”, Keith answered, rolling his eyes though his smile remained in place. 

 

“I see”, Ulaz said, a fond grin working its way over his features as he tried to stay focused on the task at hand.

 

Keith seemed intent on that as well as he quickly went back to work. Though Ulaz could see him frowning, a perplexed look on his face as he observed the spiky exteriors of several gourds. After another minute of silent confusion, he finally asked: “What are we supposed to do with these?”

 

“There are many ways to prepare them”, he said before pausing to think, his mind drawing him back to a cloudy afternoon spent peeling a number of these same gourds, only to end up with very little to show for it and a hand rife with cuts and thorns. He gathered the gourds to one side of the counter with an almost grim look on his face. “But the simplest way is to roast them until they change color”, he said before opening several cabinets in search of a baking sheet. 

 

Just then Shiro returned to the kitchen, a look of bemusement on his face as he sidled up next to Ulaz. “Any news on dinner? I think that’s the only thing that’s going to stop the incoming argument.” 

 

“What do you mean?”, asked Ulaz, halting his search to regard him. 

 

He pointed over his shoulder to Krolia and Kolivan who seemed to be deep in the throes of an increasingly turbulent discussion about the available area of the couch, the merits of sleeping on the floor, and the ratio of pillows to blankets needed for maximum comfort. Their cosmic wolf, who Krolia had referred to as Cosmo once already, sat at their feet watching them intently, his head switching back and forth as they exchanged points. Keith shook his head at their perhaps overly impassioned display though Ulaz could still see the subtle smile on his face. “I am afraid dinner will take some time”, Ulaz replied, finally pulling his eyes away from their debate. “By the way do you have a baking sheet?”, he asked. 

 

“Oh yeah, right here”, he said, reaching down into a cabinet under the counter and easily procuring one. “What are you making?”, Shiro asked, moving behind him and placing an arm around his middle to draw him closer. His body flush against his back as Ulaz set the gourds on the baking sheet, placing them an equal distance apart from each other. 

 

“I am not sure at the moment”, he said, continuing his work, though his face was quickly growing warm and admittedly he was becoming increasingly more distracted with Shiro so close, his hand now curling around his hip. 

 

Shiro didn’t respond right away, instead, he proceeded to pull Ulaz somehow closer, his other hand settling along his shoulder blade. “Well, keep me posted”, he said finally, before kissing the side of his neck.

 

“Ok, I’m leaving”, Keith announced, before noisily placing the colander on the counter and hastily exiting the kitchen. 

 

“Is something wrong?”, Ulaz asked, watching him trudge into the living room and settling next to Cosmo who had just made a place for himself on the couch.

 

Shiro gave a low chuckle as he rested his head on his back, “I don’t think he likes seeing us like this”, he answered.

 

Ulaz frowned, “Does he object to our relationship?” 

 

“No, I think it’s more like...seeing your parents kiss.” 

 

Ulaz considered his words, thinking back to his parent's constant displays of public affection and the crippling embarrassment it had always brought on. “I think I understand”, he said finally as Shiro pulled away. They exchanged a brief kiss before he slipped back into the living room in an effort to placate Krolia and Kolivan and quickly shoot down the idea that one of them should spend the night on the patio. 

 

He continued with his work, setting the tubers aside on a large and slightly cracked plate and placing the gourds in the oven to roast as Keith returned, shaking his head and carrying another bag that had somehow been left outside in the hallway. He took the bag from Keith, setting it on the counter before stepping back to observe the state of disarray the kitchen was already in. Keith seemed to be doing the same, a questioning look on his face as he observed the wealth of raw ingredients still strewn over the countertop. “I don’t know how any of this is going to become dinner”, he remarked. 

 

“It remains to be seen”, Ulaz commented, realizing that even though they had been working for over an hour they still didn’t have much to show for their efforts. They needed to make several large decisions in a very short span of time if they were to pull this off. He picked up a large package of what appeared to be nolk steaks and handed them to Keith. “If you cook these I can make a sauce to accompany them from this”, he said gesturing to the tubers lining the plate. 

 

“Ok, but what about this?”, Keith asked, pulling a face as he held up a jar of pale yellow oil with a thick layer of black sludge sitting at its bottom, and a multitude of tiny creatures flitting around its sides.

 

Ulaz gently took the jar from him, strategically placing it at the far end of the counter behind several large bottles of spices. “We will save these for later perhaps.” 

 

“So we’re not using it then.” 

 

“Exactly.”

 

Keith snorted in amusement, “I didn’t want to pick it up, but mom said they were a delicacy.” 

 

Ulaz shook his head, “To her perhaps. When it was her turn to cook on base she would always try to sneak that in.” 

 

“Really?” 

 

“Yes, to everyone’s dismay.” 

 

Keith briefly looked over his shoulder, his eyes alighting on his mother as she sat on the couch next to Cosmo. “Was she always second in command to Kolivan?” 

 

“No, though she sat on the high council of generals for many years. Before that, she acted as a mentor to many of us.” 

 

“She told me, she also said she trained you for a couple of years.”

 

“She did.” 

 

“What was that like?” 

 

“Brutal”, Ulaz stated simply. 

 

Keith nodded, “The garrison has banned her from conducting any more flight tests. All the courses were too dangerous.” 

 

“That sounds familiar.” 

 

“Ulaz, are you poisoning my son’s mind against me?”, called out Krolia’s voice from the living room.

 

“Of course not”, he answered as she appeared in the doorway a moment later, her eyes roving over the mess the kitchen was in. 

 

She strode over, observing their handiwork before her eyes seemed to focus on something and Ulaz felt his stomach clench with nervousness as she pulled the jar out from its hiding place. “Why aren’t you using the karzacsk?”, she asked, her tone almost accusatory. 

 

“Because no one enjoys them the way that you do”, Ulaz replied, hoping she would drop the subject, but fearing that it was already too late. 

 

“You would if you prepared them correctly”, she said, before briefly glancing around the room. “Does this kitchen come equipped with a sarlsnax?”

 

“I do not think so.”

 

“A what?”, Keith asked, perplexed. 

 

“It is a large mallet with several heating mechanisms inlaid into it”, Ulaz explained, “And no this kitchen is not equipped with one. I doubt any kitchen on earth is.” 

 

“That’s alright, I can make do without it”, she said, as he and Keith exchanged a look of unmitigated fear. It was a fear that continued to persist even as he turned back to his work and as she began to use the blunt end of a knife to pound the creatures into a thick paste he quickly resigned himself to a poor reunion dinner. At the very least he was satisfied with how well Keith had cooked the nolk and the gourds were perfectly roasted, their speckled skin changing from dark green to a deep almost iridescent gold. Before long they had plated the food and were bringing it to the table where Kolivan and Shiro were eagerly waiting. Though he did notice Kolivan’s eye twitch slightly as Krolia followed closely on their heels, the karzacsk blackened and smoldering within the confines of a bowl she’d found. He saw Shiro eyeing it with a barely contained look of disgust on his face before their eyes met and his expression became questioning. He gave him a small shake of his head before he and Keith were swiftly moving back into the kitchen to retrieve a stack of plates and silverware and within the next few minutes, they were all sitting down to eat.

 

“Is it supposed to look like that?”, Keith whispered before taking a seat, eyeing the karzacsk as pungent steam rolled off its surface. 

 

“Unfortunately, yes”, Ulaz replied quietly as he also sat down, his stomach already clenching as Shiro passed the plates around.

 

Dinner quickly became a lively affair, it was one of the aspects he had always missed when he was stationed on the outpost. He could recall many meals being like this back on base, the table overly laden with food, the voices talking over each other, the uncharacteristic joking, whispers of intimate gossip, and details on missions that had yet to be fulfilled. He was quickly learning that here was no different. He was sitting next to Shiro who was currently working on his second helping and talking to Keith about some necessary maintenance for the red lion. Keith listened intently, feeding Cosmo scraps from his plate as they traded notes, all the while trying to fend off Krolia’s less than subtle attempts to get him to try the karzacsk. It was only after several minutes of this and a strangely pleading look employed by his mother did Keith finally relent and spoon some of it onto the edge of his plate. With one person’s will conquered she seemed to set her sights on Kolivan, who until now had silently been sitting next to her eating his meal. He politely declined twice, trying to distract her by bringing up how well the repairs were going at the base and asking if fasmum or thaynese would be better to build with. They spent several minutes talking about the merits of both, the easiest way to source fasmum, and the apparent problems when working with thaynese while Krolia urged Shiro to try the karzacsk and he quickly declared that he was full and darted from the table. It wasn’t long until they had all eaten their fill and he and Shiro were retreating into the kitchen to wash the dishes, the sink quickly overrun with plates, pans, and cooking utensils. Shiro stood next to him, scrubbing the dishes at a leisurely pace while Ulaz dried.

 

“Great job with dinner”, Shiro commented after only a few short minutes of work, “I forgot how well you can cook.” 

 

“You only think so because you are not adept at it”, Ulaz replied. 

 

“No, I think that because you’re good at it”, Shiro urged, handing him another plate to dry. 

 

“I suppose.” 

 

“I understand wanting to keep a sense of humility, but don’t you think you can accept at least one compliment from me?”, Shiro asked amicably.” 

 

“Forgive me, I am simply unaccustomed to them.”

 

“I’d like to change that”, Shiro said softly, placing his sponge on the counter as he turned to face him, slowly inching closer. “You’re a hard worker Ulaz. Whatever you’re presented with you always give it everything you have, you deserve some recognition.”

 

“Thank you”, Ulaz replied simply, though he could already feel his face begin to heat at his words, at his closeness, in the way his fingers had found a place at his hip. 

 

“That’s one of the things I admire about you”, Shiro continued, pulling him until he could feel the heat of Shiro’s body against his own. “Everything you’ve ever done, whether it was bringing supplies to Zerept’s village or working for the blades, was because it was the right thing to do. You’ve never gone looking for accolades.”

 

“There have been times where I wished for them”, he admitted, “But I never did anything solely because I believed I would earn some kind of reward. To do my task well was enough for me. Even if it meant I would live out the rest of my days in that unpleasant compound.”

 

“I’m glad you didn’t”, Shiro said warmly. 

 

“As am I”, Ulaz agreed.

 

“It’s hard to believe that it’s already been over two years since I last saw you”, he commented, “You haven’t changed at all.” Shiro’s hand slipped away from his hip before quickly traveling up to his shoulder. Ulaz turned to observe him, curious as to what he planning to do and then immediately feeling his face heat further as Shiro’s hands settled on his shoulders. “I’ve missed you while you were away. I’ve missed...”, he paused for a moment, the tips of his ears turning bright red as he seemed to be considering his next words. 

 

Ulaz briefly thought about their companions in the next room, how they should be saving these impassioned words for later, that perhaps they were just on the verge of being inappropriate. But he couldn’t find the strength to care, not when Shiro was staring at him with that feverish expression. “Finish your thought”, he told him quietly, suddenly feeling out of breath.

 

“I’ve missed everything”, Shiro answered, so close now that their bodies were flush together. “Your face, the sound of your voice, the feel of you in my arms, the way you kiss”, he trailed off, his eyes darting to his lips, his face just inches from his own. 

 

Ulaz’s eyes were already fluttering closed, his arms encircling Shiro’s waist as he heard Kolivan’s voice call out loud and clear from the living room: “I would ask that the two of you restrain yourselves for the moment. You are making Keith very uncomfortable.” His words were followed by a soft groan of embarrassment from Keith before the two of them reluctantly pulled away from each other, flustered and only mildly contrite at having been caught. They quickly resumed their work, though Ulaz quietly noted that Shiro remained close to him, their shoulders brushing every now and then. After that had happened several times and Shiro gave him a thoroughly heated look he had the strong suspicion that once everyone had gone to sleep for the night they would pick up where they left off. With that knowledge in mind, he was sorely tempted to try to hasten the evening to its eventual conclusion. Especially as they all piled together on the couch and Shiro wasted no time in cuddling up to him, his arm around his shoulder and his hand stroking along the back of his scalp. He managed to resist, however, putting those enticing ideas aside as they all spent the better part of an hour trying to make sense of an old black and white movie that Shiro had found years ago in the basement of a derelict video store. Though they gave up when after over an hour and forty minutes of the monster terrorizing the city, it simply disappeared and apparently had never existed to begin with. 

 

With the movie over and the hour growing late Keith and the others began to ready themselves for the night. Krolia laid the blankets over the couch while Kolivan trudged off to the bathroom to change and Keith was preoccupied with Cosmo, who didn’t seem at all ready for sleep. Ulaz left them to it, easily slipping out and onto the patio. It wasn’t as cold as he had expected, the midday heat giving itself over to a balmy evening and a low hanging moon. Shiro joined him a moment later, a fatigued smile on his face as he took the seat next to him and let loose a quiet sigh. “I think everyone’s settled now”, he said. 

 

“Where is Keith?”, Ulaz asked, delighted that Shiro wasted no time in taking his hand. 

 

“In a sleeping bag next to Cosmo.”

 

“And Kolivan?” 

 

“Originally he wanted to sleep on the table. He said it was better for his back, but when I told him that wasn’t going to work he decided to sleep on the floor, which just leaves Krolia on the couch.” 

 

“And where will I be?”, Ulaz asked, already well aware of the answer. 

 

“You know where you’re sleeping”, Shiro replied, giving him a look that he couldn’t readily describe but one that had him wondering if they shouldn’t simply retire to his room right now. But Shiro didn’t seem to be in a hurry as he remained where he was, his eyes turned towards the sky, his fingers laced with his own. “It was a nice evening”, he said, after a moments silence. 

 

“It was”, Ulaz agreed, though there was an almost wistful lilt to his voice. 

 

“What’s wrong?”, Shiro asked, his expression quickly turning into one of concern. 

 

“I was simply thinking that there was a time where I never thought I would have this.” He paused, tempted to elaborate though he quickly realized that there were too many things to list. And it didn’t seem that he needed to as Shiro merely nodded, lightly squeezing his hand. 

 

“I know what you mean. When I left for Kerberos I don’t know what I thought I would be coming back to. I definitely never expected this, but I wouldn’t trade it for anything. I’m happy with what I have.” 

 

“As am I.”

 

They exchanged a slow kiss after that until the cold forced them to retreat indoors where they quietly cut a path around Keith who was stretched out in his sleeping bag with Cosmo laid across his stomach and passed over Kolivan who was quietly dozing nearby. Once they had made their way out of the den Shiro led him down the narrow hall and into his room. Shiro closed the door behind them as Ulaz noted that the room was no different from his counterparts, the scent of sandalwood hanging heavy in the air. Shiro sighed, wasting no time in ridding himself of his shirt and tossing it to the floor. As he did so he gave a small groan, his hand going to the place where skin met the metal of his prosthetic. “Is everything alright?”, Ulaz asked. 

 

“Yeah”, Shiro assured him, “I’m just not used to this new arm yet. I had the other one for so long.” 

 

“I know”, Ulaz said thinking back to that awful day at the arena and the tense nature of his visit afterward. He ground his teeth, quickly banishing those thoughts, they had no place here. “Perhaps there is some loose wiring that is causing you discomfort. Would you like me to run a diagnostic?” 

 

“Sure, it can’t hurt”, Shiro replied, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. 

 

“Alright just give me a moment to gather my tools”, he answered before slipping into the hallway and making the short trip back to the living room. He quickly found his box of belongings situated by the bookcase and took no time in kneeling down to rifle through it. After several minutes he had what he needed and made his way back to the bedroom, his tool case under his arm and his mind already lapsing back into his technical knowledge. Shiro was still sitting on the bed, watching him as he slowly made his way over and knelt in front of him, placing his tool case on the floor. He opened it before observing Shiro’s arm, it still appeared to run off quintessence though he doubted that was the issue. It could be something as simple as muscle pain but he still had to take a look at the inner workings of his prosthetic to rule out any other issues. “May I?”, he asked, placing his hand on Shiro’s wrist, right where the seam was between the two pieces of metal. 

 

“Always”, Shiro answered as Ulaz leaned forward, his eyes focused on his forearm. He felt along the seams, applying firm pressure as his hand traveled along his arm and all the way up to his shoulder. “Have you been experiencing pain anywhere else?”, he asked, as he ran his hand over his bicep and back down the length of his forearm. 

 

“No, just in the shoulder.”

 

“I see”, he said, his fingers running over his wrist and knuckles before he reached for his toolkit. He pulled out a slim device, one that looked very much like the drive he had used to transfer the coordinates to his other arm and gave Shiro an apologetic look. “Forgive me, this may feel strange”, he said, before tapping the device against his forearm, it reverberated for several seconds before supplying him with a blue shimmering schematic of his entire prosthetic. His eyes roved over it, searching for anomalies, and defects for only a moment before he identified the problem. “It appears that you have a severed wire here”, he said, placing his fingers on his wrist, “I can easily repair it for you.” 

 

“Go ahead”, Shiro said, leaning forward slightly as he quickly set to work, taking his wrist while his other hand went to his toolkit. 

 

He pulled out a small soldering tool before directing his attention to the seam that ran along his wrist. “Forgive me, this may be uncomfortable”, he said, before with very little effort and only a small amount of pressure he had opened up the compartment within Shiro’s arm. He looked to his face to check for any signs of discomfort but found none. Nothing but a curious look that quickly put his concerns to rest as he took the tool and bent closer, searching for the wire. He found it a moment later, frayed and sparking and set the soldering tool aside on the floor, his eyes darting back to his kit. He pulled out a small pair of forceps, and carefully maneuvered it so that he had taken hold of the wire. Shiro jolted as he did so, he quickly looked up, scanning his face for any signs of distress. He didn’t look pained but he could instantly tell that he was uncomfortable, “Are you alright?”, he asked. 

 

“Yeah”, Shiro breathed, “I just wasn’t expecting that.” 

 

“Don’t worry, I will make this quick”, he assured him, before taking the wire and straightening it out. He then took the soldering tool, easily reconnecting the severed wire before using the forceps to gently coil it and set it back in place. Within the next minute he was done and closing the compartment within Shiro’s arm, he stowed his tools away in their case before moving up and onto the bed next to him. “Can you move your fingers for me?”, he asked looking to Shiro, who he only just realized was watching him with heavily lidded eyes. Several theories came to mind for the meaning behind that look but he hastily pushed them aside as he watched Shiro slowly flex his fingers. Closing them into a tight fist, repeating the action several more times until he appeared satisfied. 

 

“Thanks Ulaz, it feels great”, he said, regarding him with a fond smile. 

 

“I am glad I could be of some assistance”, he said, picking his toolkit off the floor. He placed it in on the bed before glancing over to see that Shiro was rolling his shoulders back as if he were stiff. “But you still look as though you’re in discomfort”, he commented. 

 

“It’s nothing big”, Shiro assured him, “I’m just still sore along the shoulder.” 

 

Ulaz frowned, pausing to think. “Perhaps your muscles aren’t yet used to the strain of your new prosthetic. Technically speaking, I have done all I can do for your arm. But perhaps I could find another way to help your discomfort”, he said. Shiro gave him an intrigued yet questioning look as he moved so that he was behind him, his hands feeling along his shoulder. He quickly found that there were several places right where metal met flesh that had Shiro hissing with pain the moment he touched them. “It appears that you have several sore spots concentrated along your shoulder”, he told him. 

 

“Yeah, I felt that”, he answered, “It’s probably overwork.” 

 

“Most likely, I could work them out for you.” 

 

“You know how to massage?”, Shiro asked, sounding perplexed. 

 

“Not exactly, but I do know the body and its pressure points. And I would like the chance to help you if I can.” 

 

“You’ve been doing nothing but helping me since we met”, Shiro replied softly as Ulaz settled on his knees and began to work, kneading the muscles around his shoulder blade and up to the back of his neck. 

 

“And it has been my pleasure to do so”, he answered amicably. 

 

“I feel like I should be doing more for you.” 

 

“You have done enough.” 

 

“By my estimate, I haven’t done very much.” 

 

“You have shown me a great deal of care and consideration. But most of all you have chosen me as your charzaah, there is no greater gift you could give me.” 

 

“Charzaah?” 

 

“I suppose roughly translated it would be something close to mate or beloved.” 

 

“Charzaah, that’s got a nice ring to it”, Shiro replied, an affectionate lilt to his voice. 

 

“I think so too”, Ulaz replied, continuing his work. His fingers gently kneading into the tender spots that ran along his shoulder, applying just enough pressure so that he was sure he was actually working out the knots. Shiro leaned back against him, a soft groan escaping his lips as he slowly eased every ache he could find that ran along the expanse of his back. He pulled him closer, placing his other hand atop the crown of his head, his fingers massaging his scalp. 

 

Shiro sighed, “I think this is the most relaxed I’ve been in years”, he admitted. 

 

“I can imagine”, Ulaz replied. He continued to massage his scalp, careful not to graze him with his claws as Shiro let loose another longer sigh. 

 

“I really missed you”, he said quietly, his tone fond. 

 

Shiro had repeated that phrase to him several times already, but he didn’t think he would ever tire of hearing it. “I missed you as well”, he admitted, his face quickly growing warm. “There was not a day that passed where I did not think about you. I only wish I could have arrived sooner.”

 

“I’m just glad you’re here now”, Shiro said leaning up just enough so they could kiss. They remained like that for a few minutes before Ulaz realized that he still had several spots to work out and quickly went back to what he was doing. He had only been at it for a few short minutes before Shiro spoke up again, his tone contemplative: “This is the most full this place has been in a long time.” 

 

“I would also imagine this is the first time you have had these many aliens in your home.” 

 

“True”, he answered with a slight chuckle, “But I could get used to it.” 

 

“Despite Kolivan’s utilitarian nature, I doubt he would enjoy spending more than a few days sleeping on the floor.” 

 

“You’re probably right.” 

 

“But perhaps they could be persuaded to remain close by. I would not mind having them around.” 

 

“Neither would I. Keith said they would only be staying for a few weeks, just long enough so they could fix up his dad’s old house, but it would be nice if they stayed in the city.”

 

Ulaz thought on that, gently grinding a knuckle into a tight of coil of muscle before he answered. “Considering everything I am surprised they are willing to go back there.” 

 

“I know what you mean. But I think they want to move past what happened, create better memories.” 

 

“I understand that desire”, Ulaz replied, “Should they still decide to go, I will respect their decision.” 

 

“Me too”, Shiro said, before leaning against him more heavily with a quiet sigh. “I have some work to finish at the garrison tomorrow morning.” 

 

“Ah, I see”, Ulaz said, his tone colored with disappointment. 

 

“I know what my duties are”, Shiro sighed, “But part of me can’t help but want to take a break.” 

 

“After all you have been through, it makes sense that you would want to get away from it all.” 

 

“But it doesn’t look like that’s going to be feasible for a while.”

 

“Perhaps, or things may move faster than you expect them to.”

 

“I hope so, I’d like to sleep in for once. But also I just want to spend time with you” he said, before placing his hand on Ulaz’s thigh. 

 

“I feel the same”, Ulaz replied, if possible crowding closer to him, his fingers continuing to card through his hair. 

 

“Well, after I get off work the rest of the night is ours. Any ideas on what you want to do?” 

 

“I am not sure at the moment, but as long as we’re together that is all that matters to me”, he said as he saw the tips of Shiro’s ears turn pink at his confession.

 

“Then I’ll think of something we can do”, he said. Ulaz nodded, resuming massaging his shoulders until he heard a soft sound and looked down to see that Shiro had fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled at that, heartened to see him so relaxed and pressed a kiss to the top of his head before pulling him closer and moving just enough so that he could lay him out under the covers. He pulled off his shirt before slipping in after him, Shiro easily nuzzling against his chest as he threw an arm over him. It wasn’t long before he dozed off, lulled to sleep by the gentle sound of Shiro snoring with the promise of their date pleasantly coloring his dreams.

 

Ulaz woke late the next morning, the room already drenched in sunlight while the birds sang a steady chorus outside their window. Beyond the door, he could just make out Krolia and Kolivan’s voices speaking to one another and the sounds of pots and pans and running water. Apparently, their companions were already well on their way to preparing breakfast. He yawned, glancing over to the clock to see that it was later than he expected and quickly realized that though Shiro had made no mention about what time he had to arrive at the garrison he should probably still be getting up. He looked down to see that he had effectively pinned him to the bed, his head nestled against his chest and his arm and leg thrown over him. He smiled, observing his peaceful expression, how his brow was not furrowed by all the constant concerns of rebuilding their planet, by all the duties that pulled them away from each other. He had to agree with Shiro’s sentiment about wishing for more time. Wishing that he didn’t have a part to play in the world's affairs, that people weren’t constantly looking to him for guidance, that they could simply spend more time together, unhindered by the machinations of responsibility. 

 

He frowned, he shouldn’t be so selfish he reasoned. When he returned he had initially thought that they would be separated by much more than simple obligations, that it would be years before they truly saw each other again, years before he would be able to somehow transfer his consciousness to a new body. He should be happy with what he had, and ultimately he was. How could he not be? When he was currently in bed with the man he loved. He smiled again, leaning down to place a kiss to his forehead before gently picking up his wrist. He allowed himself a moment to marvel at his musculature, his seemingly boundless strength before he pressed a kiss to his wrist, then along the line of his shoulder. It was only when he had kissed the side of his neck that Shiro finally woke up. “Hey, don’t start without me”, he said with a sleepy smile, before leaning up to press a kiss to his lips. 

 

Ulaz smiled. “Did you sleep well?”, he asked.

 

“Yeah”, Shiro sighed, “Better than I have in a long time.” 

 

“I can relate”, Ulaz admitted, “I enjoy waking up in your arms.” He watched as Shiro gave him a slow smile, the tips of his ears turning a light shade of pink at his words. Within the next minute, his hand had found a place on the back of his neck and he was drawing him in for a kiss, his fingers stroking over the curve of his scalp and up into his hair. Ulaz pulled him closer until there was no space left between them, deepening the kiss before he belatedly realized that Shiro still had somewhere to be. “Should you not be getting ready to go to the garrison?”, he asked, breathless. 

 

“I should”, Shiro conceded, nuzzling his face into the side of his neck, “But I don’t want to.” 

 

“Honestly I do not want you to go either.” 

 

“Then convince me to stay”, Shiro said, pulling back so that he was laid out on the sheets, his hands behind his head, gazing at him with heavily lidded eyes. 

 

“We could continue what we are doing here.” 

 

“You’re definitely making a compelling argument”, Shiro said, as Ulaz spent the next several minutes kissing a trail down his neck and along his collar bone, his hands roaming along his spine. Shiro clung to him, seemingly urging him to do more in the way he was breathing heavily in his ear or the way his mouth had found the space behind his ear. He was seriously considering it, even with the all too present threat of one of their companions walking in on them. It wasn’t until he heard Shiro’s phone chime from its place on the bedside table that he reluctantly pulled away to let him retrieve it. It seemed that he was unwilling to as Shiro looked ready to kiss him again before he gently brought their foreheads together and urged him to see what was happening. He sighed, rolling over with an exasperated groan and reaching for his phone, his gaze quickly roving over the screen as his eyes slowly narrowed in annoyance. “Duty calls”, he sighed, an apologetic smile on his face as Ulaz nodded. As happy as he would be to spend the rest of the day in bed with him, they both had work to attend to. They exchanged a brief kiss before Shiro slipped out of bed, taking a brief moment to roll his shoulders back in a mild stretch. Ulaz silently watched him, observing the look of disappointment on his face before he spoke again.

 

“Shiro”, he said, his partner halting at his words, “We will finish this later.” 

 

Shiro looked at him, his expression slowly turning from one of complete annoyance to nearly palpable desire. “I’m looking forward to that”, he answered simply. 

 

They dressed quickly after that only taking a few spare moments to kiss before they emerged into the living room. Immediately Ulaz’s eyes swept over the almost unnatural cleanliness of the room before focusing on Kolivan and Krolia standing in the kitchen, their heads bent over a tablet, their expressions contemplative. Keith was stationed close by, his arm vigorously stirring the contents of a large mixing bowl with a strained expression on his face. His eyes darted to them as they approached, nodding his head in a brief greeting before focusing on his mother. “How much longer do I have to stir this?”, he asked, his tone already fatigued. 

 

“Not for very much longer”, Krolia assured him.

 

“I think you’re underestimating matters Krolia. It will take at least several more hours to complete this first phase”, Kolivan said, his eyes not yet leaving the tablet. 

 

Krolia raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing further on the subject, though he quickly noticed that Keith looked ready to throw his hands up in frustration. “Why is everything in our culture an endurance test?”, he called out in agitation. 

 

“Hey, is everything ok in here?”, Shiro asked as they both trudged into the kitchen. 

 

“Krolia and I wanted to present you with a traditional Galran breakfast for allowing us to stay with you”, Kolivan replied, inclining his head slowly, “But we had forgotten how involved it can be.” 

 

“That’s really nice of you, but it looks like Keith’s arm is about to fall off.”

 

“That’s because it is”, Keith exclaimed. 

 

“Are you making sharkhath?”, Ulaz inquired. 

 

“Of course, what else would you have for breakfast?”, Kolivan asked. 

 

“Curthoze”, Ulaz stated simply. 

 

“Only because you have a sweet tooth”, Krolia said with a sly smile. 

 

“Is that true?”, Shiro asked curiously, his eyes searching his face.

 

“To a certain extent.” 

 

“You understate things Ulaz. You used to gorge yourself at every feast we ever held”, Kolivan stated. 

 

“I would hardly call it that”, he said, frowning deeply.

 

“Well, I haven’t seen that look in a while. I believe you actually got him to pout”, Krolia remarked as she gently took the bowl from Keith who gave her a look of intense gratitude.

 

“I am not pouting.” 

 

“No, I believe that’s what it is. Though it’s been so long it’s hard to tell”, Kolivan commented. 

 

“Alright everyone, enough with the teasing”, Shiro declared, “But it was pretty cute”, he said, pulling him over to kiss the side of his face. 

 

He instantly felt his face warm up before, in an effort to save face and banish some of his embarrassment, he gently ushered Shiro to the door. “I believe you needed to get to the garrison”, he said, his arm thrown around his shoulders as he guided him over to his keys were hanging.

 

“I do, but we all should get some breakfast first”, he said with a low chuckle as he took Ulaz by the hand and led him back to the table, and he slowly began to realize that there was no way to escape the morning completely unscathed. Though thankfully Krolia and Kolivan seemed to sense his discomfort and busied themselves with preparing something less labor intensive for breakfast while he, Keith, and Shiro sat at the table discussing the agenda for the day. He listened intently as Keith and Shiro spoke about the relief efforts progress, the slow but compelling integration of Altean technology into their health care system, and the small but very vocal faction of earthlings who were still nervous about harboring aliens on their planet. Ulaz remained silent, his mind lingering on each new topic presented as he tentatively scratched Cosmo behind the ears. Just as they looked to him to ask his opinion on the subject of more diplomatic affairs Kolivan and Krolia appeared at the table, their arms laden with plates of food. Ulaz asked after the sharkath as Krolia handed him a plate to which she simply commented that they would save it for later. To which he quickly replied that curthoze would have been better considering it didn’t take more than half an hour to make and she merely rolled her eyes before pushing a glass of juice into his hands. 

 

Compared to the more raucous affair of last night’s supper, breakfast was far more subdued. They all ate quickly, with Keith and Shiro finishing first before thanking Krolia and Kolivan for their good work and gathering up their things and readying themselves to leave for the garrison. Though Ulaz had yet to finish his meal, he swiftly abandoned his plate in favor of seeing Shiro off. They all stood in the open doorway as Keith bid a quick goodbye to Kolivan and his mother before darting out into the hallway. “I’ll meet you down by the car Keith”, Shiro called after him, before turning and pulling him down by his collar, kissing him. “I’ll see you back here at six”, he murmured in his ear, lingering just long enough so he could discreetly kiss the side of his neck. 

 

“I will be looking forward to it”, he said, watching as Shiro slowly pulled away. A sly smile working its way onto his face as his eyes lingered on his lips briefly before he turned on his heel and followed Keith down the hall. He watched him from the threshold, nearly compelled to run after him but managed to shut the door a few moments later, a soft smile on his lips and a deep warmth permeating his bones. He turned to see Krolia and Kolivan seated at the table the remnants of their meal laid out before them, the two of them watching him with knowing smiles. He narrowed his eyes but said nothing more as he helped them clear the table and set the dishes in the sink to soak. With that task done and the realization that with Shiro gone and no dire situation to occupy him he felt at a loss as to what he should do. He took a seat on the couch contemplating his next move when the two of them filed back into the room. After one look at him, they seemed to sense his sudden uncertainty because they both urged him to accompany them to oversee the blade’s relief efforts in the city. He agreed with very little coaxing on their part and quickly donned his uniform and blade before they were picked up by a young employee of the garrison. They spent several minutes riding through the streets, a good number of the houses and buildings still standing in a state of disrepair, many of them nothing more than hollow shells, burned and blasted to little more than rubble. He frowned as he surveyed the damage, it was one thing to see it from the relative sanctity of Shiro’s apartment, but it was quite another to see it firsthand. It wasn’t long before they had pulled up to their location and had filed out into the street, the scent of mineral and burning ash still hanging heavily in the air. 

 

As he observed the broken columns of the surrounding office buildings and the scaffolding that held the workers high overhead they were greeted by a blade he had never seen before. He stood just a hair taller than him and reminded him absently of Antok in the reserved way he presented his report to Kolivan. They spoke for several minutes on the need for new materials, the arrival of agents from a number of colonies, and the overall progress of their repairs. Ulaz listened to them as best he could, his mind already propelling him forward into what was awaiting him once Shiro arrived back home. It was a fact that didn’t seem to be lost on Krolia as she nudged him back into the conversation with a few pointed questions about his technical expertise. He offered a number of well thought out solutions to more efficiently handle their workload, as well as ran diagnostics on a handful of machines that had been running poorly for the past few days. He didn’t have his toolkit with him but he was swiftly supplied with one and he spent several hours fixing what he could while Kolivan subtly requested that he return to base, just for a few weeks in the following month to help with repairs. However, he didn’t give him much chance to answer before he was being pulled away to attend to a group of garrison workers who had just brought in a shipment of steel girders to help stabilize several of the buildings. Which left him and Krolia alone for the moment, his mind easily trailing back to what Shiro could possibly have in store for them tonight. 

 

He let his mind wander to several enticing options, his thoughts lingering on the kiss they had shared that morning, the heated look he had given him. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Krolia loudly clearing her throat her eyes stern, but that same knowing smile on her face as she declared that he should be getting back home soon if he didn’t want to miss his date, and pressed a spare key into his hand. He was going to protest at first but glancing at the slowly darkening sky he didn’t think to argue on it. So with that, he abandoned his work and after a great deal of asking around and a few strange looks he was finally able to find the man who had shuttled them there and procured a ride back home. Once in the parking lot he all but rushed inside and ran up the stairs, pulling out his keys as he arrived at their door. 

 

He unlocked it quickly, slowly making his way inside, his eyes roving over the room. His gaze lingered on the blankets Krolia and Kolivan had used the night before, all of them neatly folded and stacked at the far end of the couch. The sleeping bag Keith had used was rolled up nearby while Cosmo slept soundly under the dining room table, what looked to be the remains of their earlier meal evident around his paws. He let loose a content sigh as he set his keys on the table before making his way to their room. Even after all this time he still felt a certain warmth at the thought of their shared space, how easily and readily Shiro had offered up his home to him, and to his extended family. There had never been a question as to where they would go if there was enough space for them all, and that was one of the things he loved about Shiro, his deep and seemingly endless compassion. He sat down on the bed pulling off his uniform and setting his blade on the bedside table before searching for his casual wear. He found them a moment later stowed away in the closet right next to one of Shiro’s garrison uniforms. He paused for a moment, taking stock of his paladin armor, an array of casual attire, and a seemingly never worn black suit that easily had him imagining how well it would hug his form before realizing that he had quickly become distracted. He then spent the next several minutes pulling on his shirt and pants and adjusting his belt. And just as he was lacing his boots and smoothing down his hair he heard the front door unlock and the sound of Shiro noisily laying his keys down on the table. He quickly finished tying his laces before walking out to greet him. Shiro didn’t notice him right away, his eyes focused on several envelopes in his hands, his fingers leafing through them as he frowned in thought. But then he glanced up and the air seemed to be stolen from the room in the way that he looked at him. Briefly, he felt that same self-consciousness that had plagued him back on that strange jungle moon as his face grew warm at his intense scrutiny, Shiro’s eyes working down his body before snapping back up to his face. “I don’t think I’ve ever really seen you out of some kind of uniform”, he remarked, “You look good.” 

 

“Thank you”, he said, before easily crossing the distance between them in a few short strides and kissing him. 

 

Shiro allowed it for a moment before slowly pulling away. “Hold on, let me just get out of my work clothes”, he said before pressing one more kiss to his cheek. 

 

“Of course”, Ulaz replied, reluctantly letting him slip off to their steadily darkening bedroom with the promise that he would be back momentarily. He made good on that promise a minute later, striding back into the room wearing that same black leather jacket, dark pants, boots, and white shirt that his counterpart had worn. He was only allowed a few short minutes to familiarize himself with the way the jacket hugged the curve of his biceps or how those pants seemed to accentuate the angles and curves of his legs before Shiro was ushering him out of the door and into the hallway with slowly reddening ears. Ulaz followed him down the stairs, his thoughts straying for a moment as they neared the foyer, “Where is Keith?”, he asked. 

 

“With Lance, Pidge, Hunk, Allura, and Coran. They decided to grab dinner, but I think they might just end up spending the rest of the night at the arcade”, he said with a slight chuckle. “What about Kolivan and Krolia?” 

 

“They are overseeing the relief efforts. They will most likely return home afterward.” 

 

“And Cosmo?”

 

Ulaz paused, “Last I checked he was sleeping under the dining room table.”

 

“Not when I came home.”

 

“Then it is difficult to say where he could be.”

 

“It’s ok, ever since we brought him to earth he’s been doing this. We haven’t figured out where he goes but he keeps bringing back...gifts.”

 

“What kind of gifts?”, Ulaz asked as the two of them finally entered the foyer and walked out the door into the parking lot, the night air cool against his skin.

 

“Last week it was seashells, this week it was a bunch of African beetles.”

 

“That does not sound so disagreeable”, he remarked, thinking back to a number of well-beloved specimens he had examined on Junus, rooting through the dirt after brightly colored arachnids and startling nests of moths with waxy wings.

 

“It wouldn’t have been if they weren’t still alive.” Ulaz pulled a face as Shiro nodded solemnly, quickly continuing. “I don’t mind as long as he doesn’t bring in anything bigger. I don’t want to wake up to a zoo in our bedroom.”

 

“I am not certain I know what that is”, he said as Shiro beckoned him towards the car.

 

“It’s a public place where wild animals are kept and studied, mostly for conservation. Although they also do rehabilitation when they can. No offense, but I’m surprised the Galra don’t already have something like that except for prisoners.” 

 

“Essentially that is what the arena was. Though you are not wrong. Considering the state of the empire, it sounds like something we would have had a twisted version of. It is possible that we did at one point. But truthfully I believe my people were always more concerned about whether or not they could hoard a planet’s resources as opposed to simple conservation efforts.”

 

“We’re guilty of that too.” 

 

“I doubt any civilization is innocent of such thinking.”

 

Shiro nodded, a distant look in his eyes. “When I was younger I thought the only problem we would have is where to park our flying cars. I guess that’s also an issue but we still have war, pollution, lack of resources, overcrowding, the list goes on”, he said with a sigh.

 

“I had a similar line of thinking as a child. I had hoped we would have found solutions for such things by this point. I suppose we are both optimists at heart, though I know many people who would not classify me as such.”

 

“Why is that?”

 

“Because most of my actions would paint me as a pragmatist, or a pessimist in some cases.”

 

“Ulaz, you’ve had to be that way to survive. But a pessimist wouldn’t free someone they barely know based entirely on faith. Or fight so long and hard if they didn’t have any hope for the future to be better.” 

 

Ulaz considered his words, his arms snaking around his middle, pulling him closer, “That is true”, he said quietly.

 

“You’re getting better at that.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You accepted my compliment.”

 

“I believe that was more a statement of facts, charzaah.”

 

He saw Shiro’s ears go pink at the name, a short exhalation of breath escaping his lips as if he needed to compose himself. Perhaps he did he thought as he placed a hand on the small of his back and felt a brief but very tangible shudder run through him. “Even if it was just facts I meant it as a compliment.”

 

“Forgive me, it was a fairly rudimentary statement so I did not recognize it as more.”

 

Shiro peered up at him, his eyes narrowed, “Now I just think you’re fishing for something better”, he said, his tone laced with suspicion.

 

“That seems impossible considering we are not near any bodies of water.” 

 

“I meant fishing for compliments”, Shiro added with a low chuckle.

 

“I could be”, he admitted, placing his chin on his shoulder, “I have to admit that I enjoyed the compliments you paid me last night.” 

 

“I wouldn’t have guessed that.” 

 

“Really? Perhaps I should have been more vocal in expressing my appreciation.” 

 

“I’m not sure how you could do that.”

 

“I could show you”, he said, his voice dropping an octave.

 

For a moment he was certain it had the desired effect as Shiro angled his head back just enough so they could share a kiss. He reluctantly pulled away, his face red but his eyes clear and focused, “After dinner”, he told him, still a little breathless from their kiss. 

 

“I will hold you to that”, Ulaz said firmly.

 

“As tightly as you’re holding me right now?”

 

“Ah, forgive me.”

 

“No, it’s ok”, Shiro assured him with a light chuckle as they piled into the car and before he could think on that exchange for longer they were speeding off into the night, the apartment building slowly sinking behind the horizon as they approached the remainder of the city. They spent several minutes driving down the unpaved streets, passing abandoned buildings and newly painted storefronts until they finally pulled up in front of a well-lit restaurant. Ulaz observed it briefly, to his eyes it looked as though the building had somehow escaped the destruction of the war, its neon sign, and patio space appeared unscathed. Shiro didn’t allow him longer to examine it before he was pulling him out of the car and towards the entrance, a small smile on his face as he pushed open the door to the soft peal of a wind chime. “I thought I would bring you to one of my favorite spots”, Shiro said, hailing one of the servers from behind the counter who quickly darted over with two menus and an apologetic look on his face. It wasn’t long until they were seated, menus in front of them as the server briefly looked between them before scampering off back behind the counter. Ulaz paid it no mind, though he did absently wonder what it would mean for a great deal of the city to know that one of their heroes was partnered with an alien. He wasn’t self-conscious, though he couldn’t help but notice the several pairs of eyes focused on them as they sat there desperately deciding what to order. It was only when their server returned with water and an already lit candle for the table when none of the others had one, that he thought perhaps people’s intentions were not what he had assumed them to be. Shiro paid it no mind, ordering his usual and then encouraging Ulaz to get whatever he wished. After some suggestions and a short debate between the two of them, he opted to get the seafood pho with extra noodles and fried shallots. 

 

As they sat waiting for their food, he managed to pull his thoughts away from the several couples still intently watching them and refocus his attention on Shiro. In the way, the candlelight subtly played over his features, on how happy he was to be here with him. Abruptly he took his hand, watching as Shiro’s eyes left what laid beyond the window and focused on him, a slow smile working its way onto his face. “Something on your mind?”, he asked quietly.

 

“Just you.”

 

Immediately, the tips of Shiro’s ears turned pink, his smile quickly turning bashful. Though after a moment of red-faced silence he managed to answer, his tone calm as though he were unaffected by his words. “Is that all?”, he asked teasingly. 

 

“There are many things on my mind. Though I do not think I could speak most of them here in mixed company.” Shiro gave a low chuckle at that, his face perhaps even redder than before as the grip on his hand tightened. “But I was also thinking of how thankful I am to be here with you. Although I have noticed that we have attracted a great deal of attention since we arrived”, he said, quietly noting that there were still a number of people watching them. 

 

Shiro seemed to only notice as he mentioned them, his head swiveling around to regard their observers. As he did they quickly looked away, attempting to appear as though they had never been staring in the first place. He turned back to him then, shrugging his shoulders with a kind of nonchalant air that he instantly admired. “Don’t worry about it Ulaz”, he told him, his hand stroking along the lines of his fingers, “It’s just you and me right now.” Ulaz felt his face warm at his words. Their surroundings; the gentle chatter from the other tables, the scent of heavily spiced broth wafting in from the kitchen, the light music playing over the speakers, all seemed to drop away until it was nothing but Shiro’s tender smile, his hand in his. Though abruptly his hand stopped, the trail over his fingers cut short as he gave him a considering look, “But if it’s bothering you we can always pack up our food and get out of here.” 

 

“No, that is alright”, he assured him gently, “I am enjoying my time here with you.” 

 

“I am too. Besides they’re probably just admiring you.” 

 

“Why?”, Ulaz asked, perplexed. 

 

“You’re handsome Ulaz, why wouldn’t they?” Ulaz’s eyes went wide, a new kind of self-consciousness washing over him as his face only heated further. “Are you surprised to hear that?”, Shiro asked. 

 

“Not entirely, though I was not aware that that could be one of the reasons for all the looks we have received.” 

 

“It’s hard to tell with this crowd if that’s the main reason. Unfortunately, there are still some pretty vocal anti-Galra groups in the city, but the blade has managed to gain a lot of supporters with their help to the relief effort.”

 

“I see”, he said quietly, just as their server reappeared and placed two steaming bowls of noodles in front of them before attending to a nearby table with several rowdy guests. They both exchanged a grateful look and Shiro gave him a grin at the sound of his stomach growling before they began to eat. Ulaz still wasn’t used to the size of earth’s utensils but he made do as best as he could as he began to twirl the noodles around his spoon and wasted little time in shoveling them into his mouth. As he did he absently remembered his mother’s gentle admonishments about table manners and decorum. But Shiro had seen him eat vegetation off of blackened sticks and he had tasted Shiro’s admittedly poor excuse for cooking so he believed them to be even. And he reasoned that he had yet to do something truly uncouth, at least his fast pace was showing that he was enjoying the food, though he couldn’t deny the fact that working so long within the empire had definitely taught him to eat quickly. He saw Shiro watching him out of his periphery, his own pace slowed for the moment.

 

“Do you like it?”, Shiro asked, eyeing him over his bowl. 

 

“I do”, he answered simply, slurping at another helping of broth. 

 

“You never mentioned liking seafood”, he commented. 

 

“Admittedly, I have not had very much of it. Not many markets sold such things and there was not a wealth of water on Junus. If we were to have anything like this it would have to be shipped in from other colonies. Though I did attempt to fish for myself on one occasion.” 

 

“How did that go?”

 

“I was nearly eaten alive.”

 

“What?”, Shiro exclaimed.

 

“The fish on Junus were incredibly large. Larger than this establishment and with rows of sharp teeth and poor tempers. I had barely cast out my lure before one had taken it and tried to drag me off the shore and into the water.”

 

“How did you get away?”

 

“A bigger fish came and ate the one I was trying to catch.”

 

“No wonder your markets didn’t sell them.”

 

“Yes, it made sense once I had that knowledge. Though it did not really stop me from wondering what they might taste like.”

 

“You seem to be enjoying our fish so far”, Shiro said with a light chuckle.

 

“I am.”

 

“You seem to have liked everything you’ve tried on earth.” 

 

“Not everything, I still cannot understand human’s affinity for coffee.” 

 

“Usually you don’t drink it black.” 

 

“Does the color affect the taste?” 

 

“Kind of, drinking it black just means you don’t add anything to it. Most people will add cream, sugar, stuff like that. Since you like sweets so much that may help you to like it.”

 

“I think Krolia and Kolivan may have misled you”, he said with a frown. 

 

“Or they were just telling the truth”, Shiro said with a faint smile. “Any news on the repairs to Keith’s old place?”

 

“We were unable to go there due to our work within the city, but Krolia mentioned that they estimated that the repairs should be finished within the following week.”

 

“That’s great news. I hope they can make it work out there”, he answered, a thoughtful look on his face. He paused and Ulaz watched as he seemed to be considering his next words carefully. When he spoke again there was a slight note of hesitance to his voice, as if he still wasn’t sure if he should be asking him this. “Is there any news about your father?” 

 

“Not much, from what I have heard he took refuge on a poorly populated colony once the infighting began. He has since been reassigned to another planet to resume work, he is doing well.” 

 

“And what about your mother?”, Shiro asked quietly.

 

“I have not heard anything.” 

 

He felt Shiro’s hand squeeze his own as he regarded him with a tender look in his eyes. It was an expression that he had seen directed at him many times before. But one that never failed to remind him why he had fallen in love with him in the first place, why he wouldn’t have simply been satisfied ignoring him for the sake of his mission. When Shiro spoke again it was in that same soft tone that he had confessed to him with, his thumb absently caressing his palm. “She might just be in hiding like Thace and your other agents. She could still be picked up and brought to earth like the others.”

 

“It is possible”, Ulaz said, his thoughts retreating back to that dream he had, her words of encouragement, her warm hand on his shoulder. “Thank you”, he said warmly. They sat there for a moment in comfortable silence, slowly attending to their food which was just beginning to grow cold, before Ulaz thought to lead the conversation in a different direction. “At some point, Kolivan will require my help on the new base. I was thinking that we might go together. Perhaps we could make a trip out of it.” 

 

“I’d like that”, Shiro replied fondly. “Speaking of space travel, there was something I wanted to show you before it got too late.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“You’ll see”, he said with a small grin, “Come on, let’s finish this first, then we can head out.”

 

Ulaz nodded, quickly finishing the rest of his noodles, thoroughly intrigued by whatever else Shiro had in store for them and more than happy to leave behind their curious onlookers. With that Shiro paid for their meal and the pair quickly exited the restaurant and piled in the car. Ulaz once again contorting himself as Shiro shot him a sympathetic look as the engine noisily revved to life. It wasn’t long before they had left the city behind them, the broken columns of buildings and newly restored neighborhoods giving way to the stark cool sands of the desert and the long and winding trails of the canyon. They drove for several minutes along a road that straddled the canyon wall, their course steadily sloping upwards until they were driving up a steep hill, the desert floor slowly dropping below them. As they neared the top Ulaz could see a tower slowly rising up from the peak, its expansive roof domed and outfitted with a large hatch. He quickly realized that Shiro had brought him to an observatory, a very nice one from the looks of it. Admittedly it had been a long time since he had set foot in one, it had been years ago that the Galra had deemed them useless. Why simply look at the planets from afar when you could easily travel there? Despite that, he had always found himself drawn to them. He could vividly remember his first visit to an observatory that had laid just beyond the outskirts of the settlement on Junus. Looking through the telescope at those tiny dots that lay just out of reach, imagining what life might be like on those other planets, yearning to see them for himself, to feel foreign soil underneath his feet. Shiro parked the car before getting out and slowly ushering him to the door while he quickly procured a key card from his pants pocket and swiped it at the lock. 

 

They walked inside as Ulaz turned his head to better observe their surroundings while Shiro busied himself with the lights. As they came on one by one he could see that the observatory also served as a museum, the walls lined with pictures of early spacecraft and models of what they imagined the planets to be like. Shiro informed him that the garrison owned the building, granting its employees around the clock access when they weren’t conducting tours or facilitating field trips. Ulaz nodded at his words, striding over to the wall to observe their collection of memorabilia while Shiro input the proper codes at the console by the door to make sure the exits were locked. He passed his eyes over the replicas and models before quickly focusing his attention on the pictures of their earliest spacecraft. Admittedly they looked primitive to his eyes, but he could distinctly remember the earliest of the Galra's attempts to traverse space, those intrepid explorers crammed into those shoddy aircraft. A moment later Shiro sidled up next to him, easily taking his hand, “Done looking around?”, he asked.

 

“For the moment”, he answered.

 

“Great, because there was something else I wanted to show you”, he replied before slowly slipping away and moving back by the door. He flipped several switches and the lights immediately went out, plunging them into momentary darkness. Just then he heard a loud clank and he looked up to see that the hatch in the ceiling was slowly beginning to retract as the largest telescope he had seen in many years rose up from under the floor near a small console. Ulaz watched as the night sky poured into the room, the sheen of a waxing gibbous moon illuminated the room, casting the telescope in an almost ethereal glow. Shiro took him by the hand then, his features just barely illuminated. “I know you’ve probably seen most of the universe by now. But I wanted to show you one of my favorite places.”

 

“I can see why it is.” 

 

He could just make out Shiro’s fond smile in the dark before he took his place at the console, hitting several buttons so that the telescope shifted and moved. He beckoned him over, stepping aside so that Ulaz could get a good view. “You said you flew through our solar system in that alternate timeline. Were you able to get a good look at any of the planets?”, he asked.

 

“Unfortunately no, even when I accompanied you and your crew back to earth I did not spend much time observing our course.”

 

“Then I’m glad I can share this with you”, Shiro replied warmly, as his arm came around his middle, pulling him closer, his hand settled low on his hip. “We have a pretty good view of Mars tonight”, he commented as Ulaz peered through the telescope, a red orb with what looked to be patches of ice quickly coming into focus. “Do you see those white areas on the surface?”, he asked. 

 

“Yes.”

 

“Those are the planets polar caps. They have two with the southern cap being much smaller than the one in the north.”

 

“I see”, Ulaz said thoughtfully. “What do they consist of?” 

 

“Mostly carbon dioxide and some water if I’m remembering right.” 

 

“And what causes the color of the rest of the planet?”

 

“Iron oxides in the dust.” 

 

“We had a great deal of such dust in some outer regions of Junus, though it was usually blown away by the autumn storms. Although it never seemed to completely leave, as there was always a good amount atop the plateaus. I remember the villages there were often covered with it”, he said as he felt Shiro’s fingers lace with his own at the wistful tone in his voice. He pulled his attention away from the night sky, turning to regard him with a tender look in his eyes. Shiro easily returned it, a soft smile on his face that seemed to compel him to speak again. “I am thankful I could show some of it to you, even if it was only in a dream. Though there are still a great many places I wish to take you.”

 

“Where did you have in mind?”, Shiro asked curiously.

 

“We could visit the forests of Pinruna, their autumn storms whip through the southern fields which creates an endless flurry of wildflower petals. Or I could take you to the waterfalls on Zater, where pieces of the glaciers tumble down into their boiling lakes. I was only there a few times in my youth, but I remember the giant bursts of steam sounded almost musical. Although I think you would most enjoy the meteor showers on Siithea. The surface of the planet consists of brightly colored sands and as the meteors hit they create these stunning patterns.”

 

“I’d like to see that”, Shiro murmured, pulling him closer until he had his head leaned against his shoulder. They spent several more minutes observing Mars before Shiro adjusted the telescope so that they now had a clear view of Saturn, the surface clearly encircled by its rings. He supplied him with as much information as he could, though he quickly admitted that if he desired more detailed knowledge he would have to seek out Pidge or her brother. He nodded, considering his words, wondering what those planets were like. Mars with its dusty surface and cold weather, Saturn and its rings made of ice and the remains of bygone comets. As he thought on those far off celestial bodies, what mysteries that laid within their structure that had yet to be uncovered he felt the same yearning he had as a child, the same sensation of wanderlust. If it were up to him, he and Shiro would leave right now, crowd into the black lion and traverse the stars until they had explored each one, knew the name and trajectory of each planet and every distant moon. But they both had their duties to attend to. Whether it was the with the relief effort, or finding the last of the blades stranded on abandoned outposts or deep undercover in far off colonies, he knew what their mission was. It might take years until it was fulfilled, before every colony was freed and the last vestiges of the empire were rooted out but for the moment he was content with this, with simply watching the night sky shift and change above them.

 

After an hour of observing the subtle paths of the stars and Ulaz quietly vowing to himself to resume the arduous yet fulfilling task of charting the sky, they both agreed that they should pack up and begin the trek home. With that thought in mind, Shiro busied himself with setting the telescope in its place beneath the floor and closing the hatch in the ceiling. Within a matter of minutes it looked as if they had never been there and after lingering by the exit so Shiro could make sure the door was locked they soon found themselves trudging out into the night, the wind chilled with the cold of early morning and the air alive with the sounds of scuttling lizards and the gentle rustling of the scrub down below. He allowed himself a moment to contemplate the peaks and valleys of the desert below them, the sand dunes and the gnarled remains of ancient trees. Shiro sidled up next to him, his hand slipping into his own as he continued to let his eyes wander, straining to see the lights of the city as they lay just beyond a far off ridge of the canyon. They stayed like that, huddled together for several more minutes until he felt Shiro begin to shiver next to him and they retreated into the car. Ulaz climbed in first, nearly pulling his legs up to his chest while Shiro took his place at the wheel, a sympathetic smile on his face as he did so. “Maybe we should’ve taken the bike”, he lamented.

 

“No, this is alright”, he assured him.

 

“Your legs are almost up to your chin.”

 

“I have been in far more uncomfortable positions before. Breakfast this morning was a good example of that.” 

 

Shiro laughed lightly, “It was cute.”

 

“I have not been cute since I was a child.”

 

“I think I’m going to have to disagree with you on that.”

 

Ulaz frowned, which only seemed to incite Shiro to further laughter as he leaned forward and kissed him, his hand slipping into his hair. He easily returned it, his arm winding around his waist to pull him closer until he had effectively dragged Shiro into his lap. It was only then that the kiss halted for a moment as Shiro pulled away, his face slightly red and his lips parted to catch his breath. Ulaz watched as some of the color left his cheeks, Shiro’s eyes focused on his face as he slowly reached out his hand, his palm warm over his chest. Achingly slow he leaned back in, kissing him again, deeper this time as his eyes slipped closed. He didn’t have much time to react before Shiro was pulling him down, angling himself against the driver’s seat as Ulaz hovered over him. Those same desires from earlier quickly stirring as he observed Shiro laid out underneath him one hand splayed on the back of his neck while the other stroked along his shoulder before moving up to the sensitive space behind his ear. With a great deal of effort, he pulled away, noting the fact that Shiro seemed unwilling to let him go far, his hand still on his neck. When he spoke his voice was hoarse, the sight of Shiro beneath him quickly setting a flurry of more enticing thoughts into motion. “Perhaps we should continue this at home”, he rasped, not entirely sold on the notion of moving. 

 

Shiro considered him, his hand traveling down his neck and along the curve of his spine. “I waited over two years for you. I’m not waiting any longer”, he said, firmly, quietly as he gently pulled him down. Ulaz went willingly, all earlier arguments about decorum and cramped spaces pushed aside in favor of pulling him closer, his hands carefully sliding up the expanse of his stomach while Shiro struggled to get out of his jacket. He did so a moment later while Ulaz busied himself with kissing him along the line of his neck, over his collarbone and down to the middle of his chest. As he did so he heard a sharp intake of breath above him and peered up to see Shiro considering him with heavily lidded eyes. 

 

“Are you alright?”, he asked, pulling away slightly.

 

“Better than alright”, Shiro answered breathily. 

 

“Is that so?”, Ulaz asked, watching his face for any minute signs of discomfort. 

 

“Yeah”, he assured him, “I’m just sensitive there”, he explained. 

 

“I see, is that the case for all humans?”

 

“Probably not.” 

 

Ulaz hummed in response, as he gently pulled his shirt up just enough so that he could kiss his chest more thoroughly. He heard Shiro groan as he continued, his hands trailing down his sides and along his ribs while he pressed featherlight kisses to the skin around his nipple. Shiro’s hand had found its way into his hair, pulling lightly as if he wished for him to go faster. He moved back for a moment, noting the way his chest was heaving as though he had been running, the color that sat high on his cheeks. “You like this”, he stated simply, a knowing smile working its way onto his face. 

 

“I think it’s safe to say I more than like it”, Shiro replied, another groan escaping his lips as Ulaz leaned forward, pressing another kiss along the curve of his chest. 

 

“I have to admit I am also enjoying it”, he murmured, fascinated with the way he was pulling moans from him now with nothing more than his mouth, in the way he writhed underneath him as he massaged his chest, his fingers trailing down the sides of his body, over the plane of his stomach. He was entranced with the look Shiro gave him as if he were mesmerized, awed that they were here together. He absently wondered if he had a similar expression on his face until Shiro moaned in his ear, a heady sound that heated his face and urged him to clutch him closer as he moved against him. It didn’t last long before he resumed kissing a trail down the expanse of his body, only stopping when he reached the hem of his pants. He looked up, searching for some sort of signal and was quickly granted with one as Shiro gave him a small nod. That was all he needed as he unbuttoned his jeans, pulling down the zipper and gently, almost reverently pulling him free of his underwear. Shiro groaned as he did it before his hand came up to cup the side of his face. Ulaz nuzzles his face into his touch, kissing his palm before Shiro’s hand leaves his face, traveling down his neck, along his chest, down to his stomach, only stopping to pull at his belt. He made it easier for him, swiftly unbuckling it and tossing it aside as Shiro’s hand found its way into his pants. He hummed appreciatively as Ulaz wasted no more time and took them both in hand. As he does so he watches Shiro throw his head back against the seat, his feet propped on the dashboard as Ulaz stroked the both of them while he kissed his throat. 

 

Shiro easily kissed him back as the pace of his hand remained slow, almost exploratory. That lasted for several minutes before Shiro’s hand rested atop his own in an apparent plea to move faster. He obliged him as he pulled Shiro up, situating him in his lap while his other hand roamed along his chest, squeezing and pawing until he was moaning his name, urging him to keep going, praising his hands, and uttering declarations of unending affection in his ear. Ulaz grit his teeth, willing himself to hold on for longer. But found himself unwilling or perhaps unable to as he murmured a long list of tender endearments against the column of his throat, even mouthing several in his own language before finishing several seconds after Shiro, his name on his lips as he did so. He sat back for a moment watching Shiro settle in his lap, his thighs trembling, exposed chest heaving with the exertion of what had just taken place, his eyes closed. After a few moments had passed he opened them and gave Ulaz a slow smile that he quickly returned before gathering him in his arms. Shiro went willingly, hugging him tightly, his face nuzzled into the side of his neck. They stayed like that for a long time before either of them were inclined to move and when they did Shiro declared that he should most likely get cleaned up. Ulaz begrudgingly pulled away, slipping out of the car to allow him to adjust his disheveled clothes and clean off the seats. He sat on the hood of the car, reveling in the cool night air against his skin after the almost uncomfortable heat of its interior. He allowed himself a smile at the last several minutes, the feel of Shiro in his arms, the sound of his name moaned in his ear, it was enough to have him considering venturing back inside and convincing Shiro to do more. Though he reconsidered his plan as he watched Shiro emerge from the other side of the car, smoothing down his hair, and pulling up his pants. They really should be returning home, he thought sadly, though the idea of the privacy of their house and the comfort of their own bed presented a new wave of interesting ideas. He didn’t linger on any of them for long before Shiro was sitting next to him, huddled close in an effort to stave off the chill in the air. “I didn’t think our first time would be in my car”, he commented with a sheepish smile. 

 

“You have thought about it often then?”, Ulaz asked curiously with a slow grin. 

 

Shiro chuckled, “Probably more than I should’ve”, he admitted. He yawned loudly, rolling his shoulders back in a quick stretch before he turned to face him. “We should try to head out before it gets too late”, he said, before moving to slip off the hood.

 

Ulaz halted him with a hand on his shoulder, observing the subtle look of fatigue in his eyes. “Perhaps you should rest before we return home.” 

 

“Don’t worry Ulaz, I’m ok.” 

 

“Shiro.” 

 

“Alright”, he relented, allowing Ulaz to gently push him down so that he was laid out on the hood of the car. “But wake me up in five minutes.” 

 

“Of course”, he replied before they exchanged a brief kiss and Shiro put his arms behind his head in an effort to get more comfortable. 

 

Before long he heard the gentle sound of Shiro snoring, his head lolled to one side, his face peaceful for the moment. Ulaz laid down next to him, his hand lingering at his waist as he watched a slow smile work its way over his features. Absently he wondered if he was dreaming, if he had retreated into that nebulous space they had so often shared, if he was watching some cherished memory. He was tempted to follow in after him, to pull him close and doze off, but after some thought, he quickly changed his mind. There would be plenty of time for that. Time enough to explore every aspect of their relationship, the minutiae of their desires, their dreams for the future, even the far reaches of the cosmos and all the mysteries they still held. But for now, he was simply content to let him sleep. His thoughts of the future momentarily brushed aside as he pressed a soft kiss to his temple while the wind gently whistled through the canyon, and the stars continued their slow journey overhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for all the comments, kudos, and encouragement! I really appreciate it!  
> So this is the final chapter, it feels so weird to see it end. Despite my constantly changing update schedule I greatly enjoyed writing this story and seeing where I could take these characters. This was a long last chapter but there were a lot of things I wanted to touch on and some loose ends that needed to be tied up. Also, I seriously debated whether or not to include the scene with Ulaz and Shiro in the car but I enjoyed writing it and didn't find it too jarring, they need a break. I have some plans for a few one-shots as well as a longer kind of fix-it fic, but I probably won't start in on anything until the following month. I just wanted to thank everyone for your continued patience, support, and for reading through to the end. I hope to see you in my next fic!

**Author's Note:**

> I have been effectively dragged into this canoe. I hope to get out updates on a 2-week basis or earlier.


End file.
